¿Amigos? Ya no lo creo
by Basileia75
Summary: Cuando Jace se vuelve popular, aleja por completo a su amiga de toda la vida. Desde entonces Clary comienza a experimentar sentimientos encontrados, determinando por fin que le odia... Porque es así, ¿cierto?...
1. Capítulo 1 - Mejores amigos

**Esta historia no es mia, si no de WhithoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido adaptarla con los personajes de Cazadores de Sombras. Todos son Mundanos**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, yo solo juego con ellos; y la historia pertenece a WhithoutHeart, yo solo la he adaptado.**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como el mi ...**

**Capítulo I**

"**Mejores amigos"**

**POV Clary**

— ¡No me puedes decir eso! — lo apunté con mi dedo índice mientras la indignación fluía por mis venas. Incluso había dejado de masticar mi delicioso pan.

—Oh, Clary por Dios, debes superarlo. House es un maldito—se encogió de hombros y lo asesiné con la mirada

—Claro que no, es incomprendido como muchas solemos ser— desvié mi cabeza en claro gesto de que lo ignoraba. — Además si hablamos de superar cosas, tú deberías superar que _Chii*_ no es real y jamás lo será. Por más que la dibujes— fue su turno de mirarme mal y con los labios fruncidos de molestia

—Claro que sé que no es real… y para que lo sepas, técnicamente casi lo fue, solo era una _persocon_ porque la hicieron así. — Se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz y yo sonreí sobradamente

—Es una animación, Jace. Las animaciones son ilusiones ópticas y solo te dan la sensación de movimiento porque son muchas imágenes juntas, no hay nada de real en ellas más que los dibujos. Supéralo—me crucé de brazos recibiendo su fulminante mirada

—Sin embargo, eso no cambia que House siga siendo un desgraciado y sé que secretamente te mueres por él— sonrió con suficiencia y le lancé un trozo de pan al gorro que ocultaba su desastroso cabello.

— ¡Claro que no! Tú te babeabas por Chii… "_ay, Clary cada vez que la veo pienso que deseo más ser Hideki" "Oh Dios y si ella…"_— me tapó la boca con su mano pero yo seguía recitando las palabras que me había dicho

—Ya, está bien. Es una tregua, lleguemos al consenso de que ambos tenemos gustos diferentes en cuando a televisión— retiró su mano y yo me arreglé los anteojos para poder observar con duda su rostro

—Okey, pero si lo vuelves a insultar yo voy a gritar por toda la escuela lo que pensabas de Chii— rodó los ojos

—Ni que fuera a influir en algo con mi reputación o debería decir _no-reputación_- bufó y solo me reí

—Estás en lo cierto—le concedí la razón.

—Siempre lo estoy. Mi intelecto y coeficiente es superior. Mi cerebro y compleja red neuronal es Júpiter en comparación al tuyo que siendo generoso es Mercurio, claro, sin ánimos de ofender— se encogió de hombros

— ¡Por las santas ovejas! Solo me ganaste por un punto, eso no te hace superior. De hecho, el que lo presumas te deja muy abajo en la escala evolutiva. Pero no te preocupes, en este inhóspito planeta aún quedan almas bondadosas como yo que están dispuestas a soportar tus ínfulas de genio y gustos extravagantes. Claro, sin ánimos de ofender— sonreí al notar como a través de sus vidrios lograba ver sus ojos entrecerrarse.

—Ya, tregua, tregua—dijo al fin, después de un rato sopesando sus posibilidades

Nos reímos un poco más y bebí de mi refresco

—Tuve problemas con el ejercicio siete de química. La presión y temperatura del gas no me coincidieron—reveló pensativo y me apuré en terminar de tragar

— ¿Pasaste los grados Celsius a kelvin?- me miró como si fuera lo más obvio y estúpido del mundo.

—Soy tan idiota— se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Asentí terminando con mi sándwich — ¿Qué haría yo sin mi querida amiga? — preguntó con voz tierna

—Ay Jace, no serías nada. Nada— reímos nuevamente y su risa causó el aumento de la mía. Tenía ese típico _oink_ en la carcajada. El resto del tiempo nos la pasamos comiendo nuestros almuerzos y conversando animadamente, hasta que él cambió el tema

—Según mi reloj tocaran en tres, dos…uno—y el timbre chilló con fuerza interrumpiendo las animadas conversaciones de la cafetería. Ordenamos rápidamente nuestra mesa y nos fuimos de ahí de la misma forma. Jamás nos atrasábamos en llegar a clases, generalmente éramos los primeros en nuestros asientos. De la misma manera desde el jardín de infancia.

Lo cierto es que cualquier episodio que recuerde de mi vida, esos ojos dorados siempre están presentes, desde que tengo memoria somos amigos inseparables. Únicamente los dos.

Ocupábamos los primeros bancos y esperábamos con impaciencia a los profesores para hacerles nuestras preguntas; aunque usualmente no éramos mucho del agrado de éstos, como no lo somos del alumnado. Pero ¿qué más da ser una "friki"? Si la poca aceptación social era el precio para ser quien soy, estaba más que dispuesta a pagarlo.

— ¿Vendrás hoy? — me preguntó Jace después de haber sacado nuestras cosas y de organizarlas sobre las mesas

—Claro, no me perdería por nada del mundo una de tus caídas— apreté los labios para contener la risa. Muchas veces ya lo había visto saludar muy de cerca el Amatislo.

— ¿Solo recuerdas esas? He desafiado a las leyes de la física ¿y de lo único que tienes memoria es de cómo he caído? Que selectiva es tu mente, selectiva y muy reducida— asintió para sí mismo

—Te has picado— sonreí— si recuerdo uno que otro salto que te ha salido bien— me miró enfurruñado— está bien, casi siempre lo haces bien. — Me rendí. Tenía que ser justa, Jace era un gran atleta y también un gran temeroso.

El profesor llegó al aula y comenzó a impartir su lección. Ignoró nuestras manos alzadas para responder las preguntas y como solía ser el timbre final fue aclamado con suspiros de alivio. No por nuestra parte claro.

Nos apresuramos en guardar todo en las mochilas e ir hasta el profesor, pero éste siendo más veloz se había retirado hacía un tiempo

—Diantres, se nos escapó de nuevo— Jace tronó sus dedos en decepción mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

—He pensado en un plan para retenerlo— murmuré pensativa

— ¿Cuál? —

—Me he enterado de que ama las donas con glaseado de frutilla— me golpeé la boca con un dedo—podemos atraerlo con una y así no se iría. Lo sobornamos con donas y así nos responde todas las preguntas— solo escuché la carcajada estallar a mi lado, llamando la atención de mucha gente alrededor. Sin embargo, eso jamás me había importado y al oír su característico sonido comencé a reír también.

—Ugh, el par de raritos. — escuché de algún lugar el comentario y solo avivó mi ataque de risa.

Después de unos minutos, nos recompusimos y logramos ir hasta mi destartalada camioneta. Un auto siempre será un auto, tan viejo como sea es mejor para combatir la lluvia y el frío.

—Prometo que el día que tenga mi coche, serás la primera en subir— aseguró mientras divisaba su casa.

La casa Herondale, era tan familiar para mí como la mía misma

—Jace, tú debes manejar. Serás el primero— me concentré en la curva antes de llegar por fin.

Mi camioneta fue lo que compré con los ahorros de mi vida. Jamás ahorré para esas burradas de maquillaje o para la fiesta de los dulces dieciséis. Yo quería un coche, mucho más conveniente que mojarse con la lluvia.

—Sabes qué quiero decir. Serás mi primer copiloto. — lo miré sonriéndole.

Estacioné el ruidoso trasto frente a su casa y nos bajamos luego de subir las ventanillas. Nos caracterizábamos por ser unos masoquistas, amábamos ir con el viento cortándonos las mejillas.

—Stephen dice que cuando menos me lo espere me dará un coche, pero como ya no le estoy creyendo mucho la verdad. Nunca espero que lo haga y no sucede—reflexionó frustrado

—Ya sabes que puedes usar el mío cuando quieras. — me encogí de hombros

—Claro que lo sé porque mi hermosa amiga siempre me lo prestará— me apretó la nariz mientras se reía

— ¡Jace! Odio que hagas eso, ¡demonios! — me sobé la nariz con cuidado a la par que él seguía caminando y abría la puerta

— ¡Mami llegamos! — se quitó el anorak e hice lo mismo con el mío, colgándolos juntos en la percha. Acomodé mi gran jersey de los marines y mis lentes, bizqueando un poco.

—Hola bebé. Hola Clary— nos saludó Celine como siempre tan amable y linda. — ¿Les ha ido bien?- preguntó

—El profesor se nos escapó y Clary y yo mantuvimos una discusión. Por lo demás todo estuvo bien—Celine rodó los ojos con una sonrisa

—Bien, espero que eso sea bueno…—Me guiñó un ojo— les prepararé empanadas de queso— salté de contenta

—Amo sus empanadas de queso, son tan deliciosas— alabé con una gran, gran sonrisa.

Después de reírse, ella se fue

—Vamos— Jace me jaló de la mano para que subiera con él a su cuarto, que también era tan familiar para mí. Once años de amistad convertían su casa en la mía y viceversa, aunque, mi madre no estaba como lo está Celine, tampoco mi padre. Pero ese es cuento aparte.

Se quitó el gorro que llevábamos a juego y lo dejó sobre el escritorio donde descansaban su ordenador y lápices diversos.

La habitación de Jace, era organizada, toda la colección de música ordenada por año y preferencia. Los colores de las mantas de su cama a juego con la alfombra y las paredes, manteniendo una armonía entre ellos. Nada se le escapaba nunca y los pósters de anime que mantenía en puntos estratégicos eran los únicos que rompían de algún modo la degradación del color dorado, rojo y azul.

Fue al baño con la camiseta que usaba para practicar y yo me dediqué a jugar con su cubo rubik después de acomodarme en la amplia cama.

Tarde bajo armarlo segundo Veinte.

—Estoy listo— dijo saliendo con el cabello hecho un desastre y la camiseta ancha saliéndosele de los pantalones de buzo.

—Yo creo que te falta algo— me paré y le saqué los lentes con cuidado. Bizqueó un poco antes de abrir sus ojos.

Me le quedé viendo sin una razón justificable… aunque siempre conseguía aturdirme el color tan intenso, el dorado brillante e inocente. Me alejé un tanto desconcertada y algo ruborizada, dejando sus lentes sobre la mesita de noche y escondiendo mis mejillas. Negué con la cabeza, negándome en redondo a analizar mi reacción.

—Clary, sabes que no veo muy bien sin mis lentes—bizqueó más antes de centrar mi rostro.

—No seas llorón, si quieres entrar tienes que usar los de contacto. Las probabilidades de que caigas y se quiebren los cristales dejándote ciego son bastantes. No permitiré que practiques con ellos y ver cómo te desangras. Ven—tomé su mano y él la ciñó alrededor de la mía. Decidí ignorar las ideas confusas que se produjeron en mi mente.

Bajamos hasta el patio trasero donde la lluvia había dejado de caer y podía practicar al aire libre mientras.

Busqué un trozo de Amatislo no tan mojado y me senté a lo indio ahí, observando a Jace calentar.

— ¿Estás listo? — le medio grité. Como respuesta asintió y me sorprendió, como siempre con la gran agilidad que demostraba. Tomando impulso saltó altísimo y giró en el aire apretando su cuerpo en posición fetal antes de caer grácilmente sobre sus pies, estirando los brazos.

No pude evitar aplaudir con el pecho inflado de orgullo. Sin duda Jace tenía mucho talento para los mortales y saltos acrobáticos. Su Amatisño de niño ha sido pertenecer a los animadores, todo el tiempo entrenándose, aprendiendo y aguzando sus ya de por sí muy buenas cualidades. El único problema entre su Amatisño y la realidad, era su temor a ser rechazado como solía sucedernos a menudo.

Pero si esos huecos populares no lo aceptaban en su equipo serían unos tontos.

Repitió ese salto, y otro más, uno que se veía mucho más complejo porque eran como dos series en solo fracciones de segundos. Yo me mataría, no tenía la menor duda.

Después de practicar los mortales y otras pericias, corrió a mi lado con todo el cabello y cuerpo sudado. Al adivinar sus intenciones me incorporé rápidamente y eché a correr en círculos por su patio.

— ¡Jace! ¡Detente! ¡No seas asqueroso! —le grité por encima de mi hombro aunque fue tarde. Oí su risa antes de que me atrapara y me estrechara contra su húmedo cuerpo. — ¡Ugh! Voy a vomitar— fingí hacer una arcada, pero finalmente terminé riéndome estrepitosamente al igual que él.

—Eres un cerdo— recriminé secándome con una toalla que me facilitó. Ambos volvíamos a la casa ya que la lluvia comenzaba a caer nuevamente.

—Mírate hijo, apestas— acotó Celine cuando lo vio entrar. Casi chocó con la encimera así es que tomé su mano y lo guié

—Lo sé. Clary ya se ha dado cuenta y me ha dicho cerdo. —me delató

— ¿Me estás acusando con tu madre Jace Herondale? — soné falsamente indignada y la aludida se rió suavemente, ni comparación con su ruidoso hijo

—Eso parece, ¿no? —enarcó una ceja y negué con la cabeza

—Qué bebito— le hice burla y se carcajeó.

—Ouch cállate Clary y llévame a mi habitación—me jaló del brazo con brusquedad haciéndome tropezar, no caí de pura Amatisrte.

—Sin mí no serías nada y tienes el descaro de acusarme. Desgraciado— me senté en su cama otra vez, mientras él se iba a la ducha.

El cubo rubik me aburrió después de un rato y comencé a hurgar entre sus películas, también organizadas.

Pasé el dedo por cada título sin convencerme por ninguno, hasta que apareció ante mis ojos

— ¡Estrellas benditas! —exclamé sacando el DVD. Tenía los clásicos más hermosos del mundo. Grease, Dirty Dancing, Ghost, Los Cazafantasmas ¡Oh por las santas ovejas! ¡Los cazafantasmas! Cuando salió del baño con unos amplios jeans y una camiseta ancha negra me abalancé sobre él con el Cd en la mano

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — le pregunté indignada

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué hice ahora? — dijo a su vez, confundido

—Tienes los cazafantasmas, sabes de mi loca obsesión por Bill Murray y no me lo dijiste. No puedo creerlo— hice un puchero mirando el DVD

—Yo pensé que lo sabías…— caminé hasta su televisión y puse la película

—Pues te informo mono desarrollado que no tenía ni idea— me acomodé en uno de los cómodos sofás y pronto me acompañó

—Así que… ¿veremos los cazafantasmas? —Alcé mi mano y la puse sobre su rostro, demostrándole que lo ignoraba— Oh ¿y ahora me ignoras? — Tomó mis dedos y los alejó de su cara, para hablarme y me volteé antes. — Clary Clars, _pegado a ti…_—

Rodé los ojos al oírlo cantar. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Giré todo mi cuerpo hacia el lado contrario. No lo conseguirás esta vez, me dije.

—_Tengo esta sensación en el fondo de mi alma, que sólo no puedo perder_—se acercó más a mí y ya que no lo tomé en cuenta se puso a mi frente y me sujetó por los hombros para que lo viese— _supongo que estoy en mi camino, necesitaba un amigo y de la manera como me siento ahora supongo que_…— le puse la mano en la boca cortando su inspirada canción y me comencé a reír. Ahí va mi determinación a no disculparlo.

—Ya, está bien, está bien. Asumo que debí hurgar más a fondo— admití, dejando mi pose de "ignoración" sonrió y se sentó a mi lado nuevamente.

-O-

Celine nos trajo algunas cosas para picar y después se fue, dejándonos sumidos en la película.

Terminé con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Jace mientras prestábamos total atención a los primitivos efectos especiales.

Cuando terminó me estiré a gusto y bostecé un par de veces. Tuve que quitarme los gruesos anteojos para poder secar mis ojos y me rasqué la cabeza protegida por el grueso gorro de tela térmica, que más que uno convencional parecía un gorro esquimal. Sin embargo, a Jace y a mí nos fascinaba, por ello teníamos el mismo.

Me coloqué los lentes de nuevo y me puse de pie con pereza

—Diablos, se me hizo tarde— miré la hora y me apresuré en bajar las escaleras.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres, ni a Celine ni a Stephen le importaría. Ya sabes— ofreció con una sonrisa, negué con la cabeza.

—No, Valentine ha de estar esperándome. Lo conoces— me encogí de hombros tomando mi chaqueta gruesa y mi mochila llena de estampados de viejas marcas y clásicos.

—Sí, bueno. Gracias por acompañarme y ver mis grandes talentos— se rió jocosamente y le seguí un poco, con mi hermosa risa que parecía de una persona que sufría serios problemas de asma.

—Se presentará la oportunidad y deberán aceptarte. Eres increíble además de inteligente y obvio, eres mi amigo. — la risa nuevamente

—Eso espero— se rascó la nuca suspirando y acomodé mi gorro.

—Adiós Celine, muchas gracias por todo—

— ¿No te quedas a cenar? — preguntó desilusionada después de darle un abrazo

—No, pero muchas gracias. Me despide y saluda a su esposo. Adiós— y me interné en el frío ambiente de la tarde en Idris.

Con precaución me monté en la camioneta y después de despedirme con la mano de Jace manejé hacia mi casa.

-O-

El coche patrulla de Valentine no estaba así que supe que aún no había llegado. Su trabajo le quitaba todo el tiempo y casi no pasaba tardes conmigo. Aunque eso ya dejó de entristecerme, al igual que superé que mi madre se fuese y me dejara con mi padre por considerarme una molestia. Jace siempre estuvo a mi lado en las malas y en las buenas; aguantando mis lágrimas de niña tonta y recogiendo las partes de mí cuando las chicas con las que quería jugar me rechazaban por no ser bonita como ellas. Siempre a mi lado.

Me bajé cerrando con fuerza la puerta puesto que últimamente parecía más oxidada.

La casa estaba fría y oscura, por lo que me apresuré en encender la estufa y las luces.

Me quité la chaqueta y el gorro, soltando mi desaliñado cabello y subí a mi habitación para dejar mis cosas y estirar un poco la cama.

—Clary— llamó Valentine desde abajo y dejé los deberes que hacía para responderle.

Bajé la escalera cuidadosamente y lo encontré dejando sus botas y cinto a un lado del sillón viejo.

—Hola, papá— saludé pasando de largo a la cocina

— ¿Cómo ha estado el día? — se calzó las pantuflas y se acomodó con un quejido en el sofá

—Bien, fui a casa de Jace. Estuvo practicando nuevamente…es increíble cómo salta y…—inicié inspirada

—Sí, ya creo que sí. Dame una cerveza por favor—interrumpió mi charla y tuve que tragarme las palabras. Él veía televisión cuando le dije que si iba a cenar. No me respondió así es que la dejé a su lado en el sofá y subí nuevamente.

Me di una corta ducha y después de peinar mi pelo, me acosté a dormir.

***Chii: es un personaje de la obra **_**Chobits**_**, creada por el colectivo CLAMP y es una persocon lo cual en japonés (**_**persocom)**_ **es la abreviatura de **_**personal computer (computador personal)**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, a no mucho tardar subiré el segundo capitulo. **_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	2. Capitulo 2 - El principio del fin

**Hola! Aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo II**

"**El principio del fin"**

**Clary POV**

— ¿Lo viste? — le pregunté entusiasta después de salir de mi clase de español

— ¿Qué? — parecía confuso.

—El anuncio— arqueó una ceja y rodé los ojos tirando de su brazo hacia el muro de las noticias recientes. Una vez frente al que nos interesaba lo señalé con mi mano— ¡Tada!- enfaticé

— ¡Por las persocon del mundo! —exclamó acercándose más para leer como si no lo creyera posible. Sonreí contenta

— ¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Tu oportunidad al fin! —comenté feliz y ya casi saltando. Aún miraba con la boca abierta el papel y mi rostro

—Creo que sí, ¡sí! —me tomó de los hombros y dimos un par de saltitos

— ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Ya saben cuando las naves espaciales que los dejaron caer vuelven por ustedes? — la esplendida y popular porrista principal, Seelie Queen nos miraba con sorna, al igual que el séquito de niñas tontas que reían de cada cosa que decía. Rodé los ojos

—De hecho ese es un mito bastante curioso y que solo gente de escaso recurso intelectual cree. Es imposible el aterrizaje de cualquier nave o vida extraterrestre en este planeta, puesto que en primer lugar el aire es nocivo para su sistema y segundo causarían el mismo impacto medioambiental que tres hidroeléctricas juntas. Eso sin hablar del caos y las bacterias—Jace se había inspirado en recitar su discurso y me quedé a su lado, esperando la reacción de las animadoras frente a nosotros.

Por un instante parecían aturdidas pero rápidamente fruncieron el ceño con arrogancia

—Vaya… par de raritos, son especímenes realmente extraños— habló modulando las palabras con sumo cuidado

—Me sorprende que conozcas la palabra espécimen. ¿Podrías definírmela? — preguntó nuevamente Jace inocente y Seelie hizo un gesto de exasperación antes de retirarse meneando su largo cabello pelirrojo.

— ¡Así se hace! — hice nuestras palmas chocar y emprendimos el camino hacia la clase siguiente.

—Tendré que organizar bien el tiempo para prepararme, este año seré un animador. Lo haré- pensó en voz alta y asentí

—Tú siempre tienes todo organizado y Jace, sé que lo harás— puse mi mano en su hombro y me sonrió, bizqueando un poco haciendo una extraña mueca. Me limité a contemplarlo unos segundos antes de retirar mi mano y negar con la cabeza. Debía dormir mejor, sí.

-o-

La semana se fue pasando rápidamente, los nervios por el viernes siguiente nos apretaban las tripas a ambos.

Literalmente Jace se mató practicando saltos triples, dobles, mortales de esto y lo otro, y yo casi todo el tiempo lo pasaba observando y animándolo.

—Amas que te cante Stuck on You, no puedes mentir en ese punto— me recriminó mientras jugábamos videojuegos

—Ay, claro que no me encanta. Pareces un caballo moribundo, de verdad, cantas horrible- me encogí de hombros sonriendo. Obviamente estaba mintiendo, Jace se gastaba una voz increíble además de lo inteligente y atleta que era, siendo totalmente sincera, toda la vida me ha extrañado que socialmente no sea aceptado, ya que es todo lo que un chico podría ser y más.

—No tanto como tú bailas— dijo con sorna

—Ouch, golpe bajo. Golpe bajo—reflexioné en voz alta— ¡Te voy a matar!- le alerté pues esperaba mi reacción y no miraba la pantalla donde mi peleador le daba una paliza

— ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Ni siquiera estaba mirando! — alegó cuando gané el round

— ¡Sí! ¡Clary peleadora gana otra vez! —elevé uno de mis brazos mientras el otro lo mantenía en mi pecho con un puño.

—Disfruta tu insípido triunfo. Sabes que fue solo por trampa— cruzó los brazos mirando a otro lado

— ¿Alguien se picó porque le dieron una paliza? — me acerqué gateando a su lugar y jugué con su nariz. Me alejó las manos con un manotazo, que obviamente no me dolió ni me llegó

—Ay, claro que no—elevó la cara

—Ay, claro que si— le piqué las costillas con un dedo y se retorció

—No me busques Clary porque me vas a encontrar—advirtió y bufé

—No me busques Clary porque me vas a encontrar— me burlé haciendo una vocecita tonta y solo fui consciente de que arremetía contra mí, haciéndome cosquillas.

Me comencé a reír como asmática haciendo un ridículo sonido

— ¡Bas-basta! — exclamé sin voz

—Yo te lo advertí— respondió a su vez riendo

—No puedo… no puedo respirar— aspiré aire de golpe lo que me provocó una fuerte tos

Entonces, se detuvo y yo me senté todavía tosiendo

—Levanta los brazos, vamos— tomó mis manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza para que mi ataque menguara

—Uff, ese fue bueno— murmuré sin aliento secando mis lágrimas

— ¿Bueno? Casi te mato— parecía arrepentido y fruncía el ceño repetidamente, viéndose gracioso

—Ay, vamos Jace. Solo estábamos jugando yo soy una debilucha que tose demasiado— le golpeé el hombro con el mío

— ¿Segura estás bien? —aún parecía preocupado

—Obvio. Ya es hora de que me vaya—le golpeé la pierna antes de levantarme

—Me gustaría que te quedaras— jugó con sus dedos y después de tomar mi chaqueta y mochila me acerqué a él con ternura

—Todo saldrá bien Jace. Ya veras, mañana nos veremos y será el gran día para el que te has preparado con tanto Celinero— me miró entrecerrando sus ojos a través de los lentes y se quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro

Asintió simplemente y luego me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Muchas gracias por todo, gracias por quedarte hasta tan tarde acompañándome— agradeció en la puerta

—No es nada, me encanta estar con mi amigo favorito— se carcajeó

—Soy el único que tienes— me reí

—Lo sé, lo sé, soy una penosa— fingí entristecerme— bueno, nos vemos mañana y tranquilo atleta. Estaré ahí, solo no tires la toalla. Concentra toda tu chacra y saldrá bien— nos reímos un poco más

—Adiós, Clary Clars— le di la espalda pero al recordar algo súper importante me volteé rápidamente, devolviéndome con paso firme.

—Prométeme algo— lo miré con seriedad y él con curiosidad—cuando seas popular y las chicas vengan a ti y todo ese rollo— rodó los ojos pero lo obligué a verme. Era una cuestión que me atormentaba— promete que jamás me dirás sosa ni me harás una broma pesada— giró el rostro exasperado

—Clary por las persocon del mundo, jamás te…—

—Solo promételo aunque sea una estupidez—interrumpí y me miró confuso, por la severidad en mi tono supuse. Pero para mí esto era fundamental, sabía que no soportaría que hiciera aquello, no viniendo de él.

—Si te hace sentir más tranquila. Lo prometo— se rascó la cabeza y yo asentí sonriéndole nuevamente.

—Eso me alivia un montón— suspiré y después me fui saltando los escalones del porche hasta la camioneta.

-o-

—Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees? — apenas abrí la cerradura, Valentine me increpó con tono de disgusto pero claro, sin dejar de mirar televisión. Suspiré

—Lo siento. Jace estaba un poco nervioso. — Entonces sonreí— mañana tiene su tan ansiada presentación. Sé que lo hará porque…—

—No te quiero tan tarde. Después se forman las habladurías. — interrumpió antes de beber de su cerveza e ignorarme. Oculté mi disgusto y dejé la chaqueta. Piqué un par de fideos y luego me fui a mi habitación. Me di una breve ducha y me acosté, dejando los lentes en mi mesilla de noche.

Sin embargo no lograba conciliar el sueño, tenía un ligero mal presentimiento que no me dejaba en paz y lo peor era que no sabía por qué y de igual modo me sentía inquieta y como cuando estás a punto de dar un paso que te dejará caer del abismo pero no lo sabes hasta que ocurre… después de mucho dar vueltas en la cama, me quedé dormida al cabo de unas horas.

-o-

Me estiré y tomé los lentes con grueso marco negro. Me senté mirando a todos lados y rascándome la cabeza, desordenando aún más mi desastroso cabello. La diferencia entre Jace y yo, es que a él le queda el caos.

Usé mis típicos jeans anchos de mezclilla oscura y un suéter verde musgo diez veces más grande que mi talla—Robo que le hice a mi amigo— y como algo infaltable me coloqué el gorro esquimal que cubría mucho de mi cara y todo mi cabello, lo mejor del mundo.

Luego de un ligero desayuno tomé la chaqueta y las llaves para ir por Jace.

Apenas entré en el terreno cercano a la casa, él salió como desesperado hacia mí. Parpadeé un poco atónita. Parecía tener un serio problema de querer orinar

— ¿Estás bien? —asintió como poseso

—Perfectamente, como nunca. Revitalizado, increíble, magnífico—soltó rápidamente, como metralleta.

—Relájate Jace—salí a la carretera y él se fue destensando paulatinamente.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, respiramos profundamente antes de bajarnos. Él con un bolso extra.

— ¿Trajiste tus lentes de contacto? — pregunté al verlo apretando firmemente entre sus dedos la tira de la mochila de mano.

—Sí, los traje. Estoy nervioso Clary— confesó después de guardar sus cosas

—Tranquilo Jace, estaré ahí si así lo quieres. — puse mi mano sobre la suya y asintió tomándola. Ignoré el extraño hormigueo.

—Te lo agradecería mucho—sonreímos antes de tratar mantener una conversación, aunque permanecía tenso.

Cuando fue la hora de las audiciones nos dirigimos al gimnasio donde ya estaba el equipo formado desde los primeros años y frente a sus mesas se encontraba una interminable fila de personas.

—No voy a poder, no tengo oportunidad Clary— se metió el cabello debajo del gorro

—Sí la tienes. Eres increíble en esto Jace. Ven— se resistió cuando lo jalé para ir por su número de participante y luego de dirigirle una mirada tranquilizadora, cedió.

—Vaya, el par de frikis quieren audicionar. Quiero ver ese show, ¿seguros quieren pasar esa vergüenza? — molestó Seelie, ganándose las risas de los presentes. Jace a mi lado permanecía petrificado por lo que tomé las riendas del asunto

—Me das un número, por favor. Solo limítate a eso— respondí ignorando su anterior comentario

—Como quieras rarita, conste que te lo advertí—me entregó el número veinte y obligué a mi amigo a salir de la fila.

—No puedo hacer esto— soltó en un tenso respiro. Lo llevé a las gradas para que se sentara

—Tienes que calmarte, lo harás y vas a demostrar tu gran potencial. Les cerrarás las bocas a esos idiotas. Solo piensa que es otro de los ensayos en el patio de tu casa. Estaré sentada aquí esperando y mirándote, ¿sí? — asintió y me causó una enorme ternura mezclada con ese mal augurio, que me dejaba un sabor amargo en la lengua. ¡Por favor Clarissa! Yo no podía ser tan egoísta, era el sueño de toda la vida de Jace y no iba a ser yo quien lo estropeara.

—Ve a cambiarte, campeón. Chii estará aguardando por ti. suerte compañero— pasé mi mano por enfrente de su rostro y cerró los ojos aceptando nuestro lema de la suerte.

—Gracias compañera— tomó su bolso y desapareció en los vestidores.

Retorcí mis dedos, nerviosa, mientras veía pasar a una serie de chicas que intentaban agradar a las animadoras que cada vez las miraban con más desdén y les pedían cosas más difíciles. Muchas terminaban en el piso y llorando sobre su dignidad destrozada. Me alegraba que Jace no viera esto.

—Número… ¡número diecinueve! — Sentí todo lo comido subir por mi estómago al notar cuan cerca estaba del turno de Jace.

—Salto atrás, mortal uno y cuatro. Finaliza con manos arriba—dijo desanimada Seelie al pobre chico que temblaba como hoja de papel.

Tomó impulso y se preparó para el salto y logró el primero, sin embargo el segundo trastabilló un poco cayendo por fin.

— ¡Siguiente! — el muchacho se levantó y se marchó casi corriendo de este lugar. Comencé a hiperventilar cuando Seelie gritó para el número veinte.

Entonces, apareció Jace con su típica ropa de ensayo, sin gorro y lentes, pareciendo más seguro que nunca.

En la mesa se le quedaron viendo con incredulidad

— ¿De qué grado eres? — preguntó sonriendo lentamente Seelie, mientras reconocía una y otra vez la silueta de mi amigo. Me extrañó que lo preguntara y que sonriera, no lo había hecho con ningún otro participante

—De… tercero- respondió dudoso Jace, me echó una breve ojeada confusa y luego miró al frente.

—Vaya…— murmuró algo con sus compañeras, sin dejar de observar fijamente al chico con el cabello dorado desgreñado y los rasgos rígidos por la tensión—Enséñame lo que tienes— quedé impávida con el tono coqueto que empleó para referirse en esa frase. Al igual que yo, Jace parecía atontado, sin embargo asintió.

—Tú puedes Jace— animé con voz baja para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, no quería dejarle solo.

Caminó al inicio de las colchonetas y corrió para tomar impulso, entonces el aire y la física fueron suyas. Voló por el espacio, saltando y apenas tocando con sus pies la superficie acolchada. Como solía suceder su agilidad me asombró, la capacidad de romper las leyes y ser más parte de la no gravedad que del mundo real. Algo increíble y digno de observar.

Finalizó girando por el aire como un tornillo y elevó los brazos al terminar su ciclo de acrobacias.

Contuve las ganas de aplaudirle y dirigí mi mirada expectante y nerviosa a la mesa de las animadoras. Todos, sin excepción, todos permanecían con la boca abierta y expresión atónita.

—Wo-wow… eso ha estado realmente… bien. Muy bien—aceptó Seelie componiéndose para sonreírle coquetamente—lo has hecho excelente y… solo te queda esperar. Pero estoy casi segura de que lo lograrás. Nos encantaría tenerte en nuestro equipo. Dentro…—hizo una pausa adrede— de nosotros, formando uno solo— no sé si fui solo yo o me pareció que eso iba con doble sentido. Doble wow, eso era extraño. Demasiado

Él asintió contrariado y fue a los vestidores.

Y entonces las animadoras le miraron el trasero a Jace ¡santas ovejas! Me paré de un salto de ahí y abandoné el gimnasio sigilosamente, esperando a mi amigo afuera.

— ¡Has estado increíble! — me tiré sobre él y me recibió antes de saltar como locos, chillando de la misma manera

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó entusiasmado y con los ojos brillantes. Me dejó en el suelo

— ¡Claro! ¡Los has dejado con la boca abierta! ¡Eres todo un campeón! — le animé saltando a su lado

— ¡Vengan esos cinco! — estrellamos palmas y reímos felices.

Después de ese episodio nos retiramos a la cafetería y compramos mucho chocolate para celebrar.

—Aún siento que las piernas me tiemblan. Fue como ser una jalea, de verdad no sé cómo no caí-—confesó masticando una tableta

—Pues no pareció eso en lo absoluto. Te veías como todo un winner. — acoté rumiando el delicioso chocolate

— ¿De veras? — asentí chupeteando mis dedos

—Ajá, y ¡¿viste como Seelie te coqueteó!? — le golpeé el brazo enérgicamente, como si de pronto hubiera recibido un choque eléctrico

— ¿Eh? No, ella no hizo eso—se acomodó los lentes, ordenó su camisa y carraspeó. Él estaba nervioso

—Claro que lo hizo. Te comía con los ojos y encima miró tu trasero. La he visto— me concentré en el chocolate que se adhirió a uno de mis dedos

— ¿Qué ella qué? — su voz sonó curiosa y entrecerré los ojos. A pesar de que habló unas octavas más alto, capté su tono de interés. Supuse que era lo normal, sin embargo el descubrimiento me incomodó un poco

—Lo hizo. No te reconoció, y puedo apostar a que le gustaste— preferí olvidar mi incomodidad. Que Seelie le haya mirado el trasero a mi amigo no cambiaba nada ¿verdad?

—Vaya…eso es raro—no logró ocultar su mini y breve sonrisa. Tan pequeña que para alguien que no ha pasado toda la vida a su lado no significaría nada, sin embargo como yo era su amiga sabía a la perfección que el asunto le agradaba. — ¿Crees que me acepten?—cambió el tema y lo agradecí, porque me irritaba pensar esa clase de cosas.

—Ella casi te lo aseguró. Además, repito que has estado increíble— sonreí y él me acompañó

—Sé que soy bueno—no estaba siendo juguetón, si no que había una leve nota de arrogancia que no daba pie al juego. Por lo que me limité a asentir.

— ¿Hiciste la tarea de biología? — preguntó nuevamente sacándome de mis pensamientos

—Sí ¿y tú? — me esforcé en concentrar mi atención en la charla y no en las cosas feas que fluían por mi cabeza

—Estuvo sencilla. — Se encogió de hombros—y sabes ayer vi en…—

Continuamos hablando y por suerte la tensión inexplicable en mi cerebro desapareció para recobrar mi ánimo habitual. El hecho de que a Jace Seelie la pareciera atractiva era de lo más normal, solo que no lo normal para un amigo mío y necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, era todo.

La semana que siguió a aquella fue una de las mejores de la vida. Todos los días los pasaba con mi amigo viendo películas y jugando a las guerras de pulgares, un hábito que tenemos de niños y siempre andamos animados para jugar. Recordamos las cosas que hacíamos diferente al resto, como que por ejemplo cuando ellos practicaban deportes nosotros nos dedicábamos al yoga. Reímos juntos de las locuras y tonteras que hacíamos. El que nos solíamos quedar en la sala de laboratorio conversando con una rana y luego nos pintábamos las caras fingiendo ser extraterrestres. Tantas vivencias y cosas que se logran solo con muchos años de amistad. Por suerte se me olvidó por completo el incidente del día de su audición, seguía siendo el Jace que le gustaba Chii y discutía conmigo de los capítulos de _Mentes Criminales y House_.

—Así que… hoy sabemos si quedé o no— comentó nervioso Jace de camino al instituto

—Deja de preocuparte, todo saldrá excelente. Ya verás— asentí en su dirección

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó esperanzado

—Estoy cien por ciento segura que así será— admití sin tono de juego.

Cuando llegamos y nos bajamos Jace hizo algo que no me esperaba.

Me abrazó y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Me quedé un segundo petrificada y desconcertada por las extrañas emociones que eso me transmitió, después del impacto inicial, le correspondí torpemente con un brazo.

—Eres la mejor amiga del mundo—susurró sonriente y yo dejé de fruncir el ceño para sonreírle también. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

—Recuerda que soy la única que tienes— me reí un poco, fingiendo y él me siguió.

Luego de aquello caminamos hacia el interior, conversando de jirafas y elefantes, la teoría de la selección natural y otras cosas que habíamos descubierto gracias a un documental de _National Geographic_

—Bien, ahora solo debes respirar y mirar la lista—aseveré cuando estuvimos frente al diario mural donde se encontraba la dichosa lista.

—No puedo. Tú mira y dime ¿sí? — la expresión corporal de Jace era de terror así que no pude hacer más que asentir.

Me volteé y pasé mi dedo por unos cuantos nombres…

**...y esto es todo por hoy, ¿habrá conseguido Jace entrar en el equipo? Pronto lo sabremos**

**Gracias **_**Iglesia **_**por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el 2º capitulo ;) y a la persona que lo marco como favorito.**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Los cambios no siempre son

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy con el capitulo tres, espero que lo disfrutéis. Ahora que empieza lo bueno, actualizare dos días a la semana, seguramente miércoles y viernes**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo III**

"**Los cambios no siempre son para bien"**

**Clary POV**

_Me volteé y pasé mi dedo por unos cuantos nombres…_ Antes de detenerme en el número uno, donde rezaba

_Jace Herondale (¿?)_

Me molesté internamente por la duda explícita en creer que fuera él y luego suspiré resignada, era típico de esta clase de gente, no podrían reconocer el verdadero potencial ni aunque estuviera en sus narices.

—No lo conseguí ¿cierto? Soy un fracasado lo sabía…—

— ¡Cállate por las cabras del abuelo de Heidi! Tú, Jace Herondale flamante amigo de Clary Morgenstern ¡fuiste aceptado! ¡Formas parte del equipo!—Estaba perplejo cuando me fui encima de él para saltar. A los segundos despertó de su letargo y con las manos entrelazadas comenzamos a brincar

— ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!—Alrededor logré captar las miradas de algunas personas que caían sobre nosotros, mirándonos raro como siempre.

— ¡Sí! Te lo dije, yo te lo dije. Te felicito tanto Jace, al fin has cumplido tu sueño— sonreímos tanto que pensé que nos iban a doler las mejillas y a pesar de ello no podíamos dejar de hacerlo

—Sí. Lo hice al fin, lo conseguí— se sorbió la nariz y acomodó sus lentes

—No vayas a llorar, no ahora que eres todo un animador— le golpeé con los nudillos el hombro

—Lo soy. Soy un animador Clary—y no pude resistir el abrazarlo como si se me fuese la vida en ello y entonces, me sucedió algo sumamente extraño cuando sus manos me aferraron con fuerza por la espalda. Fui consciente por primera vez del físico de Jace, de los músculos firmes y lo grande y cálidas que eran sus manos, me sentí repentinamente protegida y a la vez acelerada, como si mi corazón y piel estuvieran tocando a un extraño que me pareciera sumamente atractivo. Había algo distinto en ese abrazo y creo que no fui la única en captarlo puesto que al alejarme confusa, noté la misma expresión en su rostro. Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos antes de que negara con la cabeza. Sin duda había sido algo raro y por ello nos costó volver a la normalidad y entablar una conversación, aunque al cabo de unos minutos me convencí de que no había nada fuera de lo normal y logramos sumirnos en una charla, camino a la cafetería.

— ¿Te lo puedes creer?—Preguntó mientras íbamos hacia nuestro lugar con las bandejas en las manos.

— ¡Claro que sí!—Sonreí acomodándome en la mesa, frente a Jace y bizqueando cuando los lentes se deslizaron por el tabique de mi nariz.

—Oye te quería pre…— se quedó callado a mitad de frase y alcé la mirada hacia él. Cuya boca tocaba el piso y sus ojos eran dos grandes platos, observando en la dirección opuesta. Confusa seguí el mismo sentido, yendo a parar hacia Seelie, quien le hacía señas a mi amigo para que se acercara. Fruncí el ceño cuando la sensación de mal augurio regresó, con fuerzas renovadas. Sentía que mi estómago se comprimía al igual que mi garganta con palabras que ni siquiera sabía que quería decir.

— ¿Jace? —Pregunté temerosa de que se hubiese quedado en estado vegetativo y que los impulsos no llegaran a sus extremidades. Él tardó segundos en espabilar y acomodar sistemáticamente sus lentes y gorro.

— ¿Me llama a mi? ¿No?—Preguntó trabado

—Eh…creo que…—comencé

—Iré allá. —Me interrumpió poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo sus pasos hasta la porrista que ensortijaba su cabello en un dedo y mordía su labio en movimientos ensayados. Observé la silueta de mi amigo, parecida a la de una abeja atraída fuertemente por la miel y se me hizo muy desagradable seguir mirando.

Desvié la vista a mi comida, comenzando a comer lenta y pausadamente. Evitando hacerle caso a la parte egoísta de mi interior.

Cuando iba a comer uno de mis últimos bocados, apareció Jace. Sentándose atropelladamente en su silla, provocando un gran barullo al hacerlo. Se acomodó los lentes, bizqueando y reparé en que ya no traía el gorro, pero guardé mi duda para preguntarlo después de una que era más urgente, sin embargo él se me adelantó

—Hace calor ¿no? —Sonrió abriendo y entrecerrando sus ojos, como queriendo ajustar un foco de cámara— quería programar los días de ensayo— me explicó dándome una breve mirada. Estaba tan, pero tan avergonzado y gratamente sorprendido. Lo adiviné nada más leer su expresión. Mi amigo no era inmune a los efectos de Seelie después de todo.

—Ah… ¿tienes calor?—Pregunté al ver su despeinado cabello cobrizo libre del gorro esquimal. Por alguna razón algo dentro de mí se revolvió con incomodidad. Tenía un terrible mal presentimiento.

—Sí, hace calor— miré disimuladamente hacia la ventana y noté como la nieve caía sin descanso sobre el pavimento. Suspiré dejando mi comida. Es solo un gorro, Clary no es importante. Me dije para conformarme

—Ibas a contarme algo, ¿recuerdas?—Inquirí después de que estuvimos muy silenciosos

—Nop— se centró en su bandeja. Se veía tan diferente, sentía como que le faltaba algo. Sí, estoy exagerando, no es nada especial. En su casa siempre lo veo así. Negué dejando los pensamientos

—Uhm… ¿y qué días debes ensayar?—Trataba con todas las fuerzas entablar conversación, pero al parecer él no quería hablar conmigo.

—Todos. Es extenuante pero me fascina— respondió sonriente y le correspondí con una antes de dedicarme a mirar la mesa en silencio. Terminó su comida y pensé que podríamos hablar ahora ya que tenía varias ideas para contarle, respecto a por qué el test de coeficiente intelectual no era justo, sin embargo rápidamente sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Al verlo tanto tiempo concentrado en lo mismo me ganó la curiosidad

— ¿Qué escribes? —Terminé preguntando mientras sostenía mi cara con una mano

—Mis días de ensayo y los cuadro con las cosas que debo hacer. Organizarme en pocas palabras— finalizó alzando brevemente la mirada para volver a sus apuntes

—Ah, ¿así no te atrasas en las tareas?—

—Exacto. —Di por terminada la conversación y el timbre lo recalcó al sonar. Por lo menos se levantó de los primeros como siempre, dándome una buena señal. Supuse.

Nos dirigimos en silencio hasta el aula de biología y ocupamos nuestros asientos organizando sobre los bancos, como siempre las cosas.

La clase se pasó rápido y versó sobre el ciclo de krebs; el profesor aseguró que la próxima materia sería homeostasis y que sería bueno que prestáramos más atención y por alguna razón, creo que Jace debería seguir ese consejo. Se pasó todo el tiempo divagando, solo le faltaban las alas para volar todavía más lejos.

Dejamos que el docente se fuera ya que Jace se tardó en ordenar sus cosas y luego partimos hacia mi camioneta. Noté como él se estremecía del frío pero aún así se negaba a usar el gorro.

No dijimos palabra cuando emprendí el camino hasta su casa

— ¿Te quedas hoy? —Me sobresaltó y sorprendió su pregunta

— ¿Realmente quieres que me quede? —No oculté la nota molesta en mi tono

—Escucha, lamento haberte dejado sola hoy almorzando pero es que…—

—Jace, no tienes que disculparte. Yo lo entiendo, de veras—sonreí, sintiéndome de repente una pésima persona y amiga. Al fin mi único amigo consigue su sueño y yo le pongo mi egoísmo encima. Necesitaba seriamente una dosis del canal farandulero para castigar mis neuronas.

Sonrió sin más que decir

—Si quieres que me quede, me quedo— le aseguré y asintió. Después de todo continuaba siendo mi amigo, y el que fuera de la escuadra no cambiaba nada.

-o-

Repetimos la rutina de cada vez que estaba aquí con él y luego de que practicara subimos a su cuarto, para jugar _scrabble_.

Cuando formaba la palabra _piña_ sobre la suya _niña_ habló

—Prométeme algo—despegué los ojos de mis letras para trasladarlos hacia los suyos

— ¿Qué cosa? —Se veía sumamente serio, como pocas veces le había visto.

—Que siempre me irás a ver en las presentaciones que haga, yo necesito verte ahí. Y como amiga mía es tu deber— eché la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada

— ¿En qué parte del contrato decía eso? —Me reí entre dientes antes de ponerme seria— Obviamente que te lo prometo. Esperaré sentada a que te caigas y seré la primera en correr hacia ti y…—

— ¿Y preguntarme si estoy bien? ¿Ayudarme? —Interrumpió enfático.

—Y reírme en tu cara— trató de mantenerse serio pero terminó por sucumbir a la risa. Y luego de recobrarnos, recogí mis cosas.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana— nos despedimos en la puerta antes de manejar a mi casa, a una hora decente como para hacer mis deberes.

-o-

La siguiente semana, solo iba por él y en las tardes no nos íbamos juntos porque debía quedarse a practicar. Le recordaba que se cambiara los lentes por los de contacto y que le pusiera mucho empeño y él respondía con _sí, mamá. _Pero así yo me quedaba más tranquila, aunque de cualquier modo me inquietaba que definitivamente se hubiera deshecho del gorro que compartíamos y a pesar de aquello, yo lo seguía usando. Solo Jace lo había dejado, permitiendo que su cabello —que decía lo acomplejaba tanto— quedara a la vista del mundo, yo no iba a hacerlo más que nada porque significaba algo especial para mí.

Negué con la cabeza deshaciendo el rumbo de mis pensamientos y regresando a la sopa que preparaba.

—Hola papá— saludé cuando entró por la puerta a eso de las ocho de la noche. Dejé la cuchara para saludarlo pero él pasó de mí

— ¿Qué hay de cenar? Muero de hambre— fue directamente al sillón y se quitó las botas y el cinto, como siempre.

—Sopa—respondí caminado de regreso a la cocina— he estado muy bien, gracias por preocuparte, papá. ¿Qué tal Jace? Oh, ahora es animador y no nos vamos juntos pero igual seguimos siendo amigos… y seguramente en ese momento me hubiera pedido una cerveza, interrumpiéndome como siempre—armé la conversación mientras servía su cena para dejarla a un costado del sofá.

Comí sola sentada a la mesa, jugando con la sopa sin casi probarla para después irme a mi habitación a dormir.

Mi fin de semana fue totalmente aburrido y esperé a que Jace llamara por teléfono para juntarnos y hacer algo, sin embargo eso no ocurrió y por ello un tanto desanimada el día lunes me dirigí a su casa para recogerlo.

Cuando salió, fruncí el ceño.

—Hola Clary— saludó poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad

—Hola Jace…—alargué la frase dejándola en suspensión

— ¿Qué? —Me miró y lo que no traía -aparte del gorro- eran los anteojos.

—Tus… tus anteojos— le respondí apuntando esa parte de su rostro

—Ah, sí… es que me resta tiempo cambiármelos en los ensayos y además un día podría olvidar cambiarlos y tener un accidente— se explicó atropelladamente. No tenía que ser un genio para notar su nerviosismo ante la mentira.

—Oh, vale. Tienes razón— sonreí antes de comenzar a manejar hacia el instituto en silencio. Para aligerar el ambiente prendí la radio e iniciaron las notas de un clásico.

Miré a Jace como para ponernos de acuerdo y empezar a cantar. Debo reconocer que por un instante dudé de que fuese a hacerlo, sin embargo me calmé al notar como sonreía. Entonces me preparé

—_Love me, love me do, you know I love you… I'll always be true, so please… love me do_— continuamos cantándola a todo pulmón mientras manejaba hacia la escuela. Sintiéndome más en confianza nuevamente a su lado y olvidando momentáneamente su cambio de apariencia.

Al bajarnos ese día de la camioneta, noté como las miradas caían sobre nosotros o bueno, corrigiéndome, sobre Jace. Lo observé de soslayo notando que no parecía en lo absoluto avergonzado o cohibido, si no que lo opuesto.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Abrí las puertas y esperé a que entrara. Casi rodé los ojos al ver a algunas chicas detenerse descaradamente para observarlo como si no se lo creyeran.

—Claro, pregunta— me sonrió de una forma rara. Torció la boca en un ángulo extraño y en estricto control. Acomodé mis lentes

— ¿Qué le pasó al gorro? ¿Ya no te gusta? Sé sincero— pedí con severidad y dejó de sonreír.

—No es eso, Clary. Se rompió, creo que ya cumplió su vida útil— se encogió de hombros y su deliberada falta de interés por algo que yo consideraba importante me hirió e irritó más de lo que quisiera admitir.

—Ah, entiendo— le sonreí para disfrazar mis emociones y me molestó hacerlo, generalmente eso solo lo hacía con mi padre, no con Jace. — ¿Hoy tienes que…?—

—Sí, tengo que ensayar— continuó mi frase dejándome sin nada que decir, por lo que en silencio y observando a la mayoría de las féminas mirar sin reparos a mi amigo que siempre les había parecido horrendo, caminé junto a él.

—Bueno voy a sacar mis cuadernos, ¿no vienes? —Pregunté extrañada al ver que seguía de largo

—En un instante, es que tengo que ir al baño. Espera un minuto— me sonrió de la misma forma que esta mañana y se fue, dejándome un mal sabor en la boca. Deshice mis pensamientos y saqué mis cosas para las clases.

Me quedé apoyada contra los casilleros esperando a que regresara, pero no daba luces de aparecer y los minutos pasaban. Miré mi reloj y faltando un minuto para que comenzaran suspiré y dejé mi posición para ir al salón.

De todas maneras no pude evitar el preocuparme en el caso de que le hubiera pasado algo. Recordé con ansiedad aquella vez que lo empujaron y avergonzado se había quedado en una de las esquinas del pasillo, oculto. No lo culpaba éramos muy pequeños y cualquier cosa nos cohibía y lastimaba, por lo menos hasta que comprendimos que ese era el precio para ser quienes somos.

Al sonar el timbre del receso lo busqué con afán y lo encontré en su casillero sacando las cosas como si nada. Suspiré del alivio

—Jace— le llamé y se volteó.

—Hola Clary—saludó cortésmente pero no dejó de hacer lo que hacía.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Pregunté porque al parecer no recordaba que me había dejado tirada y yo como imbécil lo esperé.

—En… en el baño— frunció el ceño con extrañeza y cerró la puerta del casillero— ¿Por qué? —Suavizó su rostro

—No, por nada— mentí nuevamente, sintiéndome incómoda. No sentía que podía decirle lo que realmente sucedió.

—Genial— respondió echándose la mochila al hombro

— ¿Cómo van los ensayos? —Pregunté caminando a su lado

—Son muy divertidos de verdad y, los chicos que están ahí son muy amables conmigo… sobre todo Seelie, de verdad no pensé que fuera tan simpática y tiene una sonrisa bastante linda…—comenzó a divagar sobre ella y rodé los ojos pero fingí escuchar con atención, diciendo _ah_ y _claros_, al ser necesario y reservándome mi propia opinión. El hecho de que ella me molestara no tenía que ser necesariamente igual para Jace.

—Así que en conclusión ¿te gustan los ensayos? —Resumí

— ¡Claro! Son lo mejor de la vida—se rió suavemente y agucé el oído desconcertada

—Ya no te ríes como… ¿cerdo?—Murmuré contrariada y confusa

—Ah, sí, ya me curé— se rascó la nuca y me sonrió. ¿Qué ya se curó?

—No creo que tu risa haya sido un defecto, Jace— no me callé. No había razón para hacerlo

— ¿Eh? Clary era una risa ridícula— se detuvo para decírmelo y después siguió caminando— ¡Voy tarde! ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! —Agitó su brazo y luego se mezcló con el resto.

—Yo amaba tu risa—susurré tan bajito que nadie podría haberme escuchado. Con los hombros hundidos caminé a mi clase siguiente.

-o-

Cuando el almuerzo llegó guardaba la sospecha de que no estuviera ahí, sin embargo respiré con alivio al verlo donde siempre.

—Hola Clary Clars— saludó caminando a mi lado y me di el lujo de sonreír porque me hablaba naturalmente

—Hola Ed— anduvimos hacia la cafetería conversando de las materias, un tema seguro.

Ocupamos nuestra mesa y comenzamos a comer, hablando entre dientes.

Y entonces él se calló de golpe y alcé la mirada, repitiendo la acción de la otra vez y así fue… Jace se marchó a la mesa de los "populares" por un largo tiempo, conversó animadamente y después de darse significativas miradas con Seelie regresó a mí.

Y no le dije nada, absolutamente nada ¿qué podría decirle?

Sin embargo, sabía que podía hacer y a lo que no se iba a negar.

Comencé a picotear su brazo con mi dedo y llamé su atención, pero no sonreía y tenía cara de fastidio. Moví mis dedos hacia su mano y aceptó jugar conmigo, disfrazando su cara de aburrimiento. Este hecho me preocupó pero me limité a jugar guerra de pulgares, en algunas ocasiones era mejor ignorar ciertas señales.

— ¡Sí! ¡Soy la campeona invicta! —Hice mi típico puñetazo triunfal y grité

—Ssh, Clary, no hay que gritar— se acercó para hacerme callar, bajando la cabeza y mirando a sus lados con precaución

— ¿Te molesta?—Pregunté perpleja

—Llamas demasiado la atención al hacerlo—se encogió de hombros y asentí

—Está bien, lo lamento—me encogí en mi asiento e hice un gesto exagerado al acomodar mis lentes

—No hay problema—sonrió de lado y se dedicó a mirar hacia la mesa de los populares, ignorando y evadiendo con monosílabos mis preguntas y comentarios.

Al llegar lo hora de irnos de la mesa, fue el primero en ponerse de pie y lo seguí simplemente. Quizá tuvo un mal día, reflexioné en clase de español o quizá no está durmiendo bien, muchos ensayos. Le excusé toda la hora, y en cuanto sonó el timbre salí rápidamente del salón.

No vi a Jace por ningún lado y no me quedó más remedio que ir hasta mi camioneta y a casa.

Se repitió un par de días de esta manera, hablando pero no tanto, conversando cosas a medias y que él cada vez llamara más la atención. Dejé de ir a su casa porque ya no lo veía por las tardes y a menudo se olvidaba que me dejaba esperándolo en algún lugar. Sabía que las cosas estaban cambiando y me aterraba alejarme, sin embargo… no fui yo quien lo hizo.

Pasó exactamente un mes, donde Jace experimentó muchos cambios que sentía que cada vez nos alejaban más, aunque de igual manera seguía a su lado más por inercia y costumbre que porque él lo quisiera, de hecho, algunas cosas, como reírme demasiado fuerte o intentar hablarle de cosas de "friki" estaban prohibidas.

Nuevamente nos encontrábamos en la mesa, y piqué su brazo con mi dedo, ganándome una mirada ceñuda y llena de fastidio.

—No estoy de ánimos para jugar ni hablar, Clary— alejó mi mano de su brazo y me sentí terriblemente mal, fue casi como si le diera asco que lo tocara. Fue horrible, pero asentí y me tragué el nudo en mi garganta. En eso estaba cuando de la nada aparecieron James, Laurent, Meliorn, Eric y prácticamente toda la escuadra de animadores, al lado de Jace. Arrastraron mesas para colocarlas junto a la nuestra y yo solo miraba asombrada y demasiado aturdida como para decir o hacer algo.

— ¡Jacy! ¿Qué tal todo? — chilló Seelie llegando a mi posición y acomodando una silla junto a mí, haciendo que irremediablemente me corriera de lugar, quedando prácticamente consumida por las masas de músculos que hablaban sin descanso y que Jace compartiera con ellos de la misma manera, olvidándose de mí por completo. ¿Qué no quería hablar? Reflexioné enojada recogiendo mis cosas del piso, que es donde Seelie las lanzó después de tomar mi lugar. Era un estúpido mentiroso.

—Ya sabes Jacy, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma— y lo último que oí antes de dejar mi pasada mesa y amigo, fueron las risotadas de todo ese grupo de populares.

Ya no quedaban mesas libres, por lo que resignada y sin apetito en lo absoluto me retiré de la cafetería.

Si me ponía a analizar cómo me sentía lo más probable es que terminara llorando a mares o, matando a Jace en su defecto. Por lo que lo dejé estar y me concentré en terminar mis tareas inconclusas. Después pensaría, ahora, debía evadirme.

**Y hasta aquí llego el capitulo numero tres ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Quiero agradecer a Iglesia y a Bluuuuu sus comentarios, para ir abriendo boca aquí os dejo un adelanto del cuarto capitulo ;)**

—_Tiene coche nuevo y no puede avisarme para no hacer el ridículo— reflexioné molesta llegando al aparcamiento. Después de que apagué el motor y mientras me bajaba, noté un reluciente y nuevo Volvo plateado y de él descendiendo Jace. Me sentí un momento esperanzada de que no hubiese olvidado su promesa…_

_Pero la esperanza me duró hasta que vi a la regia Seelie bajar del asiento del copiloto ayudada por él._


	4. Capitulo 4 - El poder de las palabras es

**Aquí estoy otra vez con el capitulo cuatro, espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo IV**

"**El poder de las palabras es indefinido"**

**Clary POV**

Manejé a casa ignorando la tormenta que sabía se desataba en mi cabeza, pasando los obstáculos superficialmente. Tal como Jace era ahora, un superficial. ¡Qué ciega había sido!

—Ash, déjalo imbécil—me reprendí apretando el volante.

Aparqué frente a mi casa y comencé con las labores, repetí mi rutina con mi padre y una vez acostada, me permití asumir todo lo que pasaba en mi mundo. En mi diminuto mundo en el que Jace ocupaba un papel fundamental. Podía sentir todo destrozado y en ruinas y aún así, debía analizar la situación… si te lastimas profundamente una vez, solo quedará el recuerdo del dolor y la cicatriz, no la herida.

Por ello el primer pensamiento que tuve fue el de que Jace ya me había dejado.

Era lo principal que debía saber y asumir, y diablos si no era lo más doloroso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente dependiente de él? ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes? Apreté la sábana entre mis dedos con frustración y enojo, también algo de impotencia.

Recordé con tristeza todas esas veces en las que calmaba mi llanto y me defendía de las cosas a las que le temía, Jace siempre estaba a mi lado y era incondicional. Formaba una parte demasiado importante en mi vida porque era la única vez que yo podía ser yo, en que me escuchaban y… y

Apreté los dientes sintiendo la primera oleada de sentimiento barrer mi cuerpo, formando unas indeseadas lágrimas y que por más que traté de contener resbalaron empapando mis sienes, y mi mente no se detuvo, no, ¡claro que no!

Estuvo enviándome imágenes intermitentes de todas nuestras promesas, de todas las cosas que me dijo y le dije. Ush, odiaba ser así y sentirme de esta forma, tan sola y… vacía. ¡Tan estúpida y dependiente!

Abrí los ojos aspirando aire de golpe, tratando de callar mis sollozos, aquellos que me hacían estremecer y fruncir el ceño cada vez que derramaba una lágrima.

_Jamás dejaré que llores nuevamente… lo prometo_

_Siempre te voy a cuidar, seremos amigos por siempre… lo prometo_

_Nunca, óyeme bien Clary Clars nunca te dejaré sola. No te abandonaré… lo prometo_

—Creo que rompiste un par de promesas, Jace— susurré a la nada. Porque ahora con ella y mi soledad podía compartir mis cosas y hablar.

Me sequé el rostro con brutalidad, sintiendo el ardor de la sal impregnada a mi piel.

Pasé al siguiente punto a analizar. Seré masoquista pero solo por hoy me permitiría llorar y vivir lo que sentía, porque mañana comenzaría nuevamente y aunque sería difícil, era lo que me tocaba.

Jace jamás fue el impopular, yo lo era; yo era el por qué él no podía pertenecer a ese mundo. Porque es apuesto, es bueno, inteligente, atleta… es perfecto. Y vamos, a Clarissa Morgenstern es la ley tratarla mal y romper su corazón, su madre lo hizo ¿por qué ellos no podrían? Pero me pregunto, ¿Cuántas veces se puede quebrar a alguien que ya está quebrado?

Después de haber estado lloriqueando un rato más como una verdadera tonta, me quedé dormida en una pequeña bolita en mi cama.

-o-

Tomé mis lentes y en modo piloto caminé a las ducha y me preparé para ir al instituto.

Antes de salir, me puse mi gorro, fiel a la costumbre y limpié mis cristales para poder ver bien, tomé un par de guantes porque me estaba congelado y después sin más nada que hacer, partí rumbo al instituto.

Aunque mi plan era irme derechito hacia allá, me sorprendí dirigiendo las llantas hasta su casa y estacionando ahí.

Me di un golpecito contra el volante por ser tan idiota, y sin quererlo pasé a tocar la bocina.

—Sí, excelente—mascullé cuando vi a Celine salir por la puerta. Hacía algún tiempo que no la veía. Me desabroché el cinturón torpemente y bajé de la misma forma.

—Oh, Clary, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? Ha sido raro no verte por aquí—frunció el ceño dándome un abrazo y me concentré en disimular bien

—Muy bien, gracias. Lo sé, Jace y yo hemos estado…uhm, ocupados— sonreí balanceándome en la punta de mis pies, mintiendo— a propósito, ¿ya está listo?—Su cara decayó

—Creí que ya sabías que tiene un coche nuevo…— dejó la frase volando y me sentí estúpida. Mi corazón latió rápidamente y pronto fui consciente del sonrojo en las mejillas

—Oh, perdón… soy tan despistada— me golpeé la frente— lamento haberle quitado tiempo, adiós— me apresuré en devolverme a la camioneta y tropecé con una rama, ensuciando los guantes al evitar la caída— ¡Estoy bien!—Grité antes de montarme en mi asiento y salir rápidamente de ahí.

—Tiene coche nuevo y no puede avisarme para no hacer el ridículo— reflexioné molesta llegando al aparcamiento. Después de que apagué el motor y mientras me bajaba, noté un reluciente y nuevo Volvo plateado y de él descendiendo Jace. Me sentí un momento esperanzada de que no hubiese olvidado su promesa…

Pero la esperanza me duró hasta que vi a la regia Seelie bajar del asiento del copiloto ayudada por él.

Ambos se sonrieron y después caminaron juntos hacia adentro. Jace le abrió la puerta y continuaron conversando y riendo.

—Bueno, una promesa rota, una más una menos, da igual. Al final yo soy la única que las recuerda—cerré mi coche y caminé bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a caer hacia las clases, intentando por todos los medios no pensar más de lo debido.

Con mucha calma, saqué cada uno de mis cuadernos y los fui metiendo en orden en mi bolso, sin embargo alguien que no se fijó o que lo hizo a propósito me empujó haciendo que todo su contenido se vaciara en el piso. Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos antes de agacharme a recoger mis cosas. No quería revivir el pasado, no quería recordar aquellos años porque ahora estaba sola. Jace era quien me alejaba de eso y ya no se encontraba para mí.

Cerré mi casillero y caminé a la sala.

Por suerte las clases fueron rápidas y el día estaba a una hora de acabar. La alineación de los planetas parecía estar a mi favor, puesto que logré tomar una mesa… no en el mejor lugar, pero una mesa al final y al cabo.

Bebí de mi jugo de naranja en caja y comencé mi lectura de Macbeth, sin embargo me fue imposible evitar mirar hacia donde se encontraba Jace, el cual parecía muy complacido de hablar tan cercanamente con Seelie. Tan cerca que casi se besaban y esa vista me llevó a recordar algo totalmente bochornoso que alguna vez le hice prometer a Jace.

Fue como volver a vivirlo, recordé cuando nos acostamos en su cómoda cama y vimos una película de la cual jamás aprendí el nombre, pero las niñas se preparaban para perder su virginidad en la fiesta de graduación. Y entonces… yo le hice prometer que jamás, jamás me dejara perderla en una de esas fiestas y menos aún si estaba borracha. Él asintió sonrojado al igual que yo, pero de esa manera me había sentido más segura.

¡Qué estúpida!

Ahora eso era un vergonzoso recuerdo que esperaba olvidara junto a todo lo demás.

-o-

No podría decir que los días que siguieron fueron fáciles. Las chicas que siempre me habían molestado incluyendo a Seelie comenzaron con sus bromas nuevamente, se reían de mí, me empujaban en los pasillos o escribían cosas feas en mi casillero. Pero, siendo sincera, me importaba un carajo, me daba igual porque yo era quien quería ser y… otra vez me miento a mí misma, eso lamentablemente ya no me lo creía.

Era una tarde de viernes cuando mi teléfono sonó.

—Hola— contesté acostada boca abajo en mi cama y con la cabeza colgando hacia un lado

—Hola Clary—me quedé de piedra al oír su voz

— ¿Jace?—No pude evitar la nota amarga y resentida en mi voz, incorporándome velozmente, ocasionándome un mareo

—Sí soy yo… ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Te tengo que contar algo— ignoró o no captó lo que traslucía mi tono

—Yo…— ¿Me pide que vaya a su casa después de todo lo que ha pasado? Por más que quisiera decírselo las palabras no abandonaron mis labios

—Por favor, es muy importante para mí— insistió y me sentí mal conmigo misma por aceptar. Me enfermaba la sensación de tragarme y guardarme las palabras, pero de igual manera tomé las llaves del coche para ir a su casa. Aparqué al frente y me bajé con desgana.

Él salió a recibirme como si fuéramos amigos. Qué cínico.

—Clary— me abrazó, pero no eran los mismos brazos de mi amigo. Su ropa no era la misma, sus ojos ni nada era igual. ¿Era la única que lo notaba?

—Jace. —Respondí fríamente. No creía en eso de aprovecha mientras lo tengas.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Te has desaparecido estos últimos días— comentó mientras entrábamos a su casa. A mí, obviamente no me abrió la puerta, yo no merecía tales cortesías.

— ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir? —Cambié el tema cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho, ignorando la punzada de resentimiento y dolor que ensombreció mis pensamientos.

—Ven, te lo contaré arriba— me tomó la mano, pero yo me zafé alegando que me picaba la espalda. Llegamos a su habitación. Y realmente no sé qué esperaba ver.

Pero ya no era organizada, los posters de _Chobits_ y anime habían desaparecido de sus paredes, el orden no era algo del todo fundamental y su ropa estaba regada por algunos lugares.

—Siéntate— me hizo tomar asiento en un extremo de la cama y yo acepté esperando que esto terminara pronto, sentía que en cualquier momento me echaría a llorar.

— ¿Y bien?—Mascullé al ver que sonreía pero no hablaba

—Ya no soy virgen—me miró con intensidad y yo tuve que obligarme a cerrar la boca del shock inicial— ¿Recuerdas que hubo una fiesta? —Preguntó pero no esperó mi respuesta—bien, Seelie me invitó y bueno, bebimos… comenzó a besarme. Oh, sí, besa divino y tiene un cuerpo…—comenzó a soñar despierto

—No quiero detalles. —Me apresuré en interrumpir, aún no comprendía cómo lo había tomado tan a la ligera. Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca varias veces para hablar; mas nada salía de mis labios— se suponía que era algo importante para ti ¿recuerdas?—Pregunté mirándolo con cierta tristeza

—Clary, después de cierto tiempo ser virgen es un problema, de verdad. Y me alegra haberla perdido con alguien como Seelie porque si no era ella lo más probable es que hubiera terminado haciéndolo con alguien como…—me miró con algo de repulsión y sentí que era el tope

— ¿Con alguien como yo? Dilo, ya no creo que puedas hacer más daño del que ya has hecho— era una tremenda mentira, porque que pensara en mí como una asquerosa idea para perder la virginidad era lo suficientemente duro para acabar con mi casi nula autoestima— me alegra saber al fin que soy la última cosa repugnante en la que piensas para perder tu estúpida virginidad y ¿sabes qué más? ¡También me alegro de que ya no me hables y que me hayas reemplazado porque no te soportaría! Tengo más que claro que tú y que todos los poco desarrollados hombres de ese instituto solo me pueden ver como ese intento de chica que no sirve para nada— sentí que quería echarme a llorar

—No me des sermones Clary, estoy grandecito como para recibirlos de ti…y más aún que eres una de las pocas chicas que aún no tienen sexo y tienes la _v _marcada en la frente, como consejo deberías buscarte alguien que te haga el favorcito… quizá serías un poco más popular— comentó él a su vez con una clara nota burlona en la voz. Mordí con fiereza mi labio inferior

—Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar—bajé la mirada apretando mis puños y rogando al cielo porque no me pusiera a chillar ahora

—Jamás has podido soportar la verdad, yo lo hacía por ti— tuve que mirar a otro lado porque perdía la batalla y mis ojos se humedecían

—Que bien… ya te has librado de dos cosas innecesarias y que sientan un mal precedente, dos cosas que son aborrecidas en la sociedad. Tú virginidad y ¡qué suerte que lo hayas hecho con Seelie! ¡Te felicito! —aplaudí sarcásticamente. Decir las palabras me herían más a mí que a él— y de la segunda cosa que te deshiciste fue de la horrenda niña antisocial y estúpida que anda sola por la vida, también te felicito y espero que seas muy, muy popular y aceptado en la sociedad, ahora, claro que no tienes cosas de las cuales avergonzarte— no esperé a que me respondiera sino que simplemente bajé las escaleras rápidamente y no logré detener las lágrimas que ahora corrían libremente por mis mejillas terminando en mi ropa.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de esa casa, donde pasé momentos tan hermosos y lindos que quedaron en el olvido y supe que me iba para nunca más volver.

-o-

Valentine, nunca se daba cuenta de que algo me sucedía, podría estar muriendo a su lado y él no lo notaría porque su televisor es mucho más importante y llamativo, por lo que no tenía a nadie a quien contarle que me molestaban en el colegio. Suena tan patético pero es cierto. Desde que Jace y yo cortamos lazos en esa pelea, los acosos en los baños, en los casilleros y en todas partes se volvieron insufribles. No creí que a mí edad las palabras me fueran a hundir tanto en la miseria. Se encargaban de hacerme sentir lo más horrible y adefesio que pisaba la tierra, que jamás tuve que nacer ni existir.

Y la peor parte de todo esto era que, como soy una imbécil fiel a mis promesas, iba a cada una de las presentaciones de Jace en el equipo, en donde se lucía, como siempre. Pero ese no era el problema, las habladurías y comentarios fueron lo que terminaron por desencadenar el odio de Seelie hacia mí, claro, si es que antes no lo tenía.

La gente decía que yo estaba enamorada de Jace y que por esa razón, siempre me encontraba ahí, mirando sus animaciones, todas las veces, lloviera, tronara o relampagueara. Todo mundo veía que Clarissa Morgenstern, la rarita, no se perdía un partido. Y contra ello no podía hacer nada.

—Vaya, vaya… si es la adefesio—sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas cuando vi al séquito de Seelie en el baño, acorralándome en un pequeño espacio que me hacía sentir enferma

—Déjame salir— pedí con voz trémula y se rió

— ¿Por qué siempre usas esto? Es tan feo— gesticuló mientras tocaba mi gorro. Me alejé de sus manos pero otras me empujaron de vuelta

—No lo toques— lo retuve con las mías sobre mi cabeza y ella me enterró las uñas obligándome a sacarlas con un gemido de dolor.

—Uy, no lo toques… probablemente lo quieres tanto porque Jacy tenía el mismo y crees que llevándolo le darás pena y volverá a ti ¿no? —Inquirió con amargura y abriendo los ojos como sicótica

—Estás loca Seelie. Devuélvemelo—pedí cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos y lo miró con una mueca

—Es horrendo, no sé cómo él lo pudo llevar tanto tiempo— dijo despectivamente y luego me sonrió burlona— por suerte logré que no lo usara más y obvio, también se deshizo de estos, por cierto tú deberías hacer lo mismo— sostuve mis anteojos en mi cara, pero escuché la razón de por que Jace se negaba a usarlo hiriéndome más aún, porque incluso en ese tiempo la opinión de ella era más importante que nuestra amistad

— ¡Qué me lo des! —Lo lanzó hacia otra chica de cabello rubio que se reía y cuando se lo fui a quitar, lo lanzó a otra y así se lo fueron tirando de mano en mano

— ¡Si hasta perrita parece tras el gorro! —Se carcajeó Seelie aplaudiendo— yo creo que lo mejor es meterlo al inodoro. Si ¡es una brillante idea! —Dio unos saltitos y me quise abalanzar sobre ella sin embargo las otras chicas me detuvieron

Se metió a uno de los cubículos

—No lo hagas, ¡dámelo por favor! —Comenzaban a arderme los ojos y no me gustaba nada— suéltenme ¡Suéltenme!—Forcejeé.

—Ups—dejó que el gorro resbalara de sus dedos cayendo en el retrete que hizo funcionar— me lo deberías agradecer cuatro ojos, te hice un favor—sonrió ampliamente. —Cortarte el cabello no sería una mala idea—me alejé de un salto de sus manos con la mirada fija en donde se iba casi lo último que me mantenía de una forma u otra cerca de Jace, del único amigo que tuve.

Me tragué las lágrimas.

—Adiós cuatro ojos— se despidió burlonamente la chica animadora antes de salir del baño, junto a todas sus seguidoras. Una lágrima salió de mi ojo y la restregué con rapidez de mi mejilla. Manteniéndome estoica contemplando el inodoro tragarse un pedazo importante de mi vida.

Y entonces comprendí, el entendimiento llegó a mi cabeza tan deprisa que casi hace que me maree.

Yo si quería a Jace y creo que siempre será así, porque Dios… estuve y continúo estando enamorada de él.

Dios mío.

Me tuve que sostener del lavamanos que se quejó por mi peso, ya que era demasiado aterradora esa información… yo sabía que me iba a dañar incluso más de lo que ya había hecho y lo peor era que no me podía defender de un sentimiento que nacía de lo más hondo de mi ser, quemándome de amargura y tristeza al considerar la situación actual.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —Gemí protestándole al cielo. — ¿Por qué a mí…?—

El timbre indicó que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo aquí metida en el baño y pensando atrocidades, el hecho ya se había esclarecido y mas nada podía hacer. Resignada pero atolondrada tuve que arrastrarme al salón de clases, y que para mi mala suerte compartía con el culpable de todo.

Me ubiqué lo más lejos que pude de su banco y esperé pacientemente las clases, por suerte como nadie reparaba en mí, nadie había notado mi desastroso cabello amarrado en una coleta. Me sentía sumamente vulnerable y débil sin mi protección en la cabeza, era un escudo contra todo… y ahora ya no lo tenía. Hasta eso había perdido por causa de Jace, rechiné los dientes repentinamente enojada aunque pronto se me quitó y preferí garabatear cosas sin sentido en el cuaderno.

Unas chicas se sentaron delante de mí y por desgracia pude escuchar sus cotilleos porque no hablaban a un volumen moderado, no, claro que no.

—Te digo que es cierto, solo hay que esperar la oportunidad y momento adecuado— le murmuró la castaña a la rubia y sin quererlo presté atención. A parte de todo ahora me volvía una chismosa

— ¿Y tú crees que ella lo va a soltar así como así? —Escuché que es como un toro salvaje en… tú ya sabes dónde— se rieron como tontas y rodé los ojos dejando caer mi cabeza

—Uy sí, eso es lo mismo que yo oí… pero descuida, ella no se aburrirá pero él sí. Se ve a leguas que no son de la misma onda, probablemente solo esté deslumbrado—se encogieron de hombros y comencé a captar hacia donde iba la conversación

—A propósito, ¿en qué lugar estaba metido hace unos meses? Porque realmente fue un desperdicio no encontrarlo antes— intenté por todos los medios prestar atención a la clase, resultándome imposible

—Creo que anduvo en el camino de los frikis un tiempo, ¡es tan sensual!— Suspiraron y ovejas santas. Comprendí de quién hablaban incluso antes de que dijeran su nombre— realmente tener a Jace metido entre mis piernas ya figura como una más de mis fantasías— soltaron nuevas risitas y me paralicé, así que no solo se acostaba con Seelie. Ese promiscuo… apreté los dientes con cólera. Yo creí que iba a esperar a la chica indicada…

Aunque… quizá Seelie siempre lo fue, tal vez su lugar era a su lado y solo fui un obstáculo en su destino.

Dejé que mis músculos se abatieran ante el descubrimiento, quizá siempre había sido lo mismo para él.

—Oh, Dios, te lo imaginas en un trío…—se miraron e hice una mueca de asco— No ¡No! Con Meliorn o con Eric o…

Me negué a oír más y me coloqué los audífonos a sabiendas de que en clase no estaba permitido. Pero por esta vez, hacer lo incorrecto me parecía lo correcto, no quería ensuciar los pocos buenos pensamientos que guardaba de Jace.

Los días siguientes a ese fueron bastante similares, los comentarios acerca de la virilidad de mi ex amigo fueron claramente in crescendo e intentaba no escuchar más de lo debido. Seelie seguía molestándome aunque en menor cantidad y sus amigas fieles fueron yéndose lentamente, lo noté porque cada vez eran menos senos plásticos asfixiándome en algún rincón de los pasillos. Mi padre, bueno él se mantenía en su postura aislacionista respecto a mí, como solía ser.

Por suerte para paliar mis interminables recesos de soledad, encontré en la biblioteca una sección bastante interesante sobre mitología griega, ultimadamente estaba muy inmersa en la historia de Atenea y su bizarro nacimiento. Nacer de la cabeza del padre, algo sumamente raro, según mi opinión.

En la hora del almuerzo lograba escaparme a la cálida estancia y como siempre estaba vacía nadie me importunaba de ninguna manera.

Suspiré con alivio una vez dentro y me dirigí directamente a mi sección favorita, acomodándome sentada con las piernas encogidas y la espalda pegada a uno de los estantes, pasaba las páginas mientras comía una deliciosa manzana.

Me sorprendía lo promiscuos que tendían a ser estos dioses y la naturalidad con la que derrocaban a sus padres… de la nada la idea de Jace como un Dios griego—que lo parecía, sinceramente— me hizo reír a carcajada limpia aunque después imaginarlo junto a Seelie, toda regia y hermosa me hizo callar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo que menos necesitaba era convertirme en Hera*. Aunque, yo no perseguiría nada porque en primer lugar, Jace y yo no compartíamos en lo absoluto más que recuerdos de niñez y que por lo visto él encontró interesante meterlos en un lugar muy cercano a su trasero y lo segundo, intentaba mentalizarme en que no me importaba más.

Con desaliento cerré el libro y me quité los lentes para restregarme los ojos y espantar los malos pensamientos, había conseguido después de varias semanas de indiferencia formar una capa visible de apatía y que me ayudaba a disimular perfectamente, sobre todo después de mi maravilloso descubrimiento del amor— nótese el amargo sarcasmo que usé— sin embargo no era más que eso, una máscara que se me caía y se destrozaba cada noche. Casi no lograba dormir, consumida por los nervios del día siguiente y los recuerdos que me atormentaban, además me tenía que dedicar a repetir como mantra que no me interesaba para nada, que el tiempo a su lado se acabó y no me importa.

Me masajeé el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados y los lentes en una mano, tratando de volver a mis cabales; en eso estaba cuando de repente oí la puerta abrirse y unas risitas tontas.

Igualando la rapidez de flash me coloqué los anteojos y guardé todas mis cosas en el bolso, dejando que el libro se cayera de mis piernas.

Pensé que lo mejor era quedarme en mi lugar para que no me descubrieran, lo que menos necesitaba era un castigo por no estar en la cafetería como debía ser, creo que no fue una brillante idea después de todo

— ¿Estás segura que aquí? —Mi corazón se detuvo y me petrifiqué al oír su voz o bueno, se parecía a su voz solo que estaba enronquecida y más dura y firme de lo que recordaba…

***Hera: Diosa de la mitología griega clásica que se caracteriza por su naturaleza celosa y vengativa con la descendencia y amantes de Zeus. (Los perseguía, acosaba, etcétera.)**

**Y eso es todo amigas! Que os ha parecido? **_**Astrid Wayland**_** veo que tienes las mismas ganas que yo de estrangular a Jace jijiji.**

_**Iglesia **_**aquí tienes el cuarto, espero que te haya gustado y que no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera ;)**

**Nos leemos el domingo! Mientras tanto aquí os dejo un adelanto del quinto:**

— _Bueno… sé quién querría venir a la biblioteca— risitas y luego el chillido de una mesa al ser corrida de su posición, por lo que deduje la había recostado sobre ella. Estúpido Jace… sentí tantas ganas de vomitar y llorar al mismo tiempo que fue todo un triunfo mantenerme en silencio_

— _¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? —Oí la respiración acelerada de ambos y el timbre ronco en la voz de Jace_

—_La sosita...ah—Seelie gimió y me tapé con fuerza los oídos no queriendo oír más y a la misma vez, esperando y soñando con que Jace detuviera esto que resultaba ser una tortura para mí y que me defendiera como tantas otras veces lo hizo. Además, guardaba le pequeña esperanza de que cumpliera su promesa._


	5. Capitulo 5 - Las cosas no pueden ir tan

**Hola hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capitulo cinco. Este es un capitulo de transición por llamarlo de alguna forma… digamos que es la calma antes de la tempestad- Espero que os guste y que no avive demasiado las ganas que tenéis todas de matar a Jace (incluida yo jejejeje)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

_**Canciones: **_

_**Teenagers- Paramore **_

_**This girl is on fire- Alicia Keys**_

**Capítulo V**

"**Las cosas no pueden ir tan mal"**

**Clary POV**

—Sí, nadie nos podrá encontrar ¿quién puede venir? —Era Seelie y escuché claramente el susurro de sus labios al encontrarse. Tragué saliva con cuidado y procuré mantener a raya mis pensamientos. _Contrólate Clary, siempre contrólate_. — Bueno… sé quién querría venir a la biblioteca— risitas y luego el chillido de una mesa al ser corrida de su posición, por lo que deduje la había recostado sobre ella. Estúpido Jace… sentí tantas ganas de vomitar y llorar al mismo tiempo que fue todo un triunfo mantenerme en silencio

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? —Oí la respiración acelerada de ambos y el timbre ronco en la voz de Jace

—La sosita...ah—Seelie gimió y me tapé con fuerza los oídos no queriendo oír más y a la misma vez, esperando y soñando con que Jace detuviera esto que resultaba ser una tortura para mí y que me defendiera como tantas otras veces lo hizo. Además, guardaba le pequeña esperanza de que cumpliera su promesa.

—No creo que esté aquí… uhm— comenzaron a jadear y el murmullo de sus ropas al caer turbaba la quietud y silencio de la biblioteca

—No quiero oír, no quiero oír… no quiero oír— me mecí de adelante atrás mientras con una fuerza que casi me lastimaba cubría mis orejas, sin que lo quisiera algunas lágrimas se comenzaron a fraguar en mis ojos y traté de todas las formas que pude tragarlas al igual que los sollozos. Él me había dicho que jamás me diría sosa ni que me dejaría sola… era un cretino mentiroso, mentiroso.

Apreté los ojos dejando que las gotas saladas cayeran por mis mejillas cuando oí el horrible chirrido de las patas de la mesa y sus gemidos ahogados. No me importó que me descubrieran, tomé mis cosas sin atañerme el libro que había estado leyendo y salí corriendo por el lado contrario del pasillo.

Me sequé las mejillas mientras huía del lugar que había creído era mi escape.

Al salir solté el aire y un llanto ahogado atravesó mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome y que sin remedio mi rostro se transformara en una mueca de tristeza y rabia.

Caminé entre la gente sin importarme demasiado que me vieran llorar para llegar a un cubículo y soltarme a un silencioso y doloroso sollozo. ¿Por qué justo ahí? ¿Por qué me tenía que importar? Traté de calmarme pero dado mi raro nivel nervioso no lo conseguí, por lo que me vi en la obligación de encontrar otro método para tranquilizarme.

Sin pensar demasiado la verdad, llevé los nudillos de mis frías manos a la boca y los mordí ligeramente. Siendo sincera, ayudó bastante.

Me quedé un tiempo más sentada en el WC ralentizando mis respiraciones hasta que una oleada de un sentimiento diferente me hizo levantarme de un salto y vomitar sin poder hacer nada.

Había sido la escena más asquerosa que alguna vez presencié y mi estómago era extremadamente débil y susceptible.

Cuando vacié el contenido de mi vientre me quedé de rodillas en el piso, sosteniendo mi cara y respirando entrecortadamente.

—Todo está bien Clary…— me susurré quedadamente reuniendo fuerzas para levantarme. Recogí el lío de mi bolso que quedó cuando me encerré y luego, en estado zombi, abandoné el cubículo.

Una de las luces parpadeaba intermitentemente y el lugar estaba por completo vacío. Me miré en el espejo y con un suspiro comencé a mojar mis hinchados ojos que aún debajo de los anteojos se notaban rojos y también enjuagar el desagradable sabor que permanecía en mi boca; en eso estaba cuando escuché unos fuertes jadeos aproximarse y fruncí el ceño antes de ponerme nuevamente los lentes, miré en dirección de la puerta y vi una pequeña chica delgada entrar, con el rostro amoratado y respirando con suma dificultad. Parpadeé unos segundos perpleja

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿En qué te ayudo?— Me miró con la suplica en los ojos e intentó hablar, sin embargo sus jadeos no menguaban y no la dejaban, se apoyó en el lavamanos y la observé sin saber qué hacer, hasta que me lanzó su bolso.

Tardé solo un milisegundo en darme cuenta que era asmática y necesitaba su inhalador. Vacié el contenido de su cartera y lo encontré rápidamente

La ayudé a ponerlo en su boca y le dio una calada respirando profundamente, antes de dar dos más y cerrar sus ojos.

Me alejé mirándola con precaución y la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas

—Gracias— habló después de unos segundos. Cuando me observó y sonrió la reconocí. Isabel Ligthwood, una de las animadoras de salto y además, coreógrafa.

—Oh… de nada… me alegra que estés bien— me intenté ir. Lo que menos quería era hablar con una de esas chicas ahora, sin embargo sostuvo mi brazo. Oh por las ovejas santas, había olvidado que dejé todas sus cosas dispersas— lo siento— me apresuré en ordenar nuevamente. Si no hubiera estado tan atolondrada por el anterior suceso solo me hubiese ido, sin importarme lo que pensara o creyera; pero dadas las circunstancias, solo no quería buscar más problemas… y en medio de mis pensamientos, me detuvo otra vez.

Me pasaba por una cabeza más o menos, y su rostro parecía de porcelana, con el cabello azabache largo y disperso elegantemente rodeándolo. Usaba un extraño adorno en el cuello, una cinta de color negra que se adhería por completo a su piel, que parecía incluso más pálida que la mía con el contraste, pero no era eso lo que me llamó la atención, si no que sonreía. _Me _sonreía.

—No tienes que ordenarlo ni irte así. No te pienso comer ni morder— se rió suavemente y miré disimuladamente hacia la puerta. No usaba su uniforme de animadora y por esa razón no la reconocí, reflexioné— soy Isabel, por cierto— extendió su perfecta mano con una inmaculada manicura en mi dirección. Más atontada que Homer acepté dudosa

—Sé quién eres… solo no te reconocí— ella torció la boca y comenzó a guardar sus cosas

—Lo que se espera de un saludo es la respuesta, generalmente— sonrió otra vez y cada vez me sentía más rara hablando con Isabel.

—Soy Clarissa… pero me gusta más Clary— asintió— ya…ya me tengo que ir, fue un placer hablar…contigo—sonó como una pregunta y me sentí tonta, bueno, más de lo que ya era

— ¡Estás loca si crees que dejaré que te vayas así como así! —Me tensé al ver su rostro ofendido. ¿Qué hice ahora? Me pregunté— me salvaste la vida, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte a comer conmigo—puso sus manos en jarras y estoy segura de que achiqué un ojo de puro nervio y si, también pensaba seriamente que se había vuelto loca o de plano fue mucho salbutamol en su sistema.

—Pero quedan menos de quince minutos… además, no tienes nada que agradecer, de hecho me has despejado la mente y…— me callé abruptamente al hablar más de lo debido

— ¿Por qué llorabas? —Preguntó cambiando el tema y poniéndose frente al espejo con un labial en la mano. Abrí los ojos nerviosa

—Yo no…yo no lloraba—me rasqué la nuca

—Tus ojos son muy delatores— indicó algo que para mí es obvio dirigiéndome una mirada de reojo. Luego de que maquilló sus labios, cerró el lápiz labial y lo guardó en su bolso.

—Es el frío, me daña la vista y me pone la nariz roja además—me excusé patéticamente

—Clary, usas lentes. El viento no entra a tus ojos tanto como para irritarlos o hincharlos como están— me tomó por los hombros y pestañeé varias veces para entender que hacía ella. Me quedé en silencio y suspiró, para buscar algo en su cartera recientemente ordenada— ten, esto ayudará a ocultarlo más—me tendió un producto cosmético que parecía base en barra. Lo miré con desconfianza y luego a ella. Rodó los ojos y tomó mi mano poniéndolo en mi palma—es hipo alergénico y está nuevo, te servirá. Créeme— sonrió— bueno, debo irme pero otro día te buscaré para que te sientes conmigo— se echó el bolso al hombro y se despidió agitando su mano— adiós Clary cuídate y muchas gracias— se fue caminando grácilmente hacia la salida.

— ¿Adiós? —Miré atolondrada el producto en mi mano y lo guardé en mi bolsillo con un suspiro, pensaba salir e irme, sin embargo a mitad de camino me detuve para regresar al espejo.

Lo destapé y olí con desconfianza. No tenía mal aroma así que encogiéndome de hombros me quité los lentes y pasé el maquillaje por debajo de mis ojos cafés aún enrojecidos. Casi me voy de espaldas al mirarme. Por completo habían desaparecido las consecuencias de mis lágrimas. Isabel es una bruja, tiene que serlo. Reflexioné una vez que terminé y por fin, salí del baño en el cual me ocurrieron cosas sumamente raras.

-o-

Evité a Isabel Ligthwood a partir de ese día, más que nada como mera precaución. Veía a lo lejos a Jace y Seelie ya besuquearse libremente, meterse mano y hacer obscenidades a la vista del mundo y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que ese enamoramiento se comenzaba a marchitar, a convertirse en algo feo y oscuro que describí como resentimiento, uno profundo y para nada amigable.

Dejando de lado el tema de Jace que me impedía concentrarme al cien por cien, había bajado las calificaciones de un diez a un lamentable nueve coma cinco. Era horrible y la peor parte era que el semestre se escurría rápidamente, dejándome ya en los finales. La semana no podía pintar más feo. Todos los santos días con exámenes, trabajos que entregar que en su mayoría eran en parejas pero como yo no tenía, trabajaba sola apuntándome un cachito más de estrés.

Por ello cuando al fin el viernes cayó sobre mis hombros decidí hacer algo para distraerme, necesitaba salir o hacer cualquier actividad diferente. Me masajeé las sienes tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza. Sip, definitivamente me encontraba estresada y sin dilatarlo tomé cartas en el asunto el mismo día.

— Papá… voy a salir— anuncié y pensé que no pedir permiso era sentar un mal precedente, por lo que me apresuré en agregar— claro… si me dejas— bizqueé en su dirección y él miraba hacia la televisión. Bebió de su cerveza como si no le hubiera hablado y después de carraspear y sorber su nariz dirigió sus ojos hacia mí

— ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo y con quién? —Preguntó dedicándome su entera atención. Fruncí el ceño porque generalmente él nunca me miraba tan directamente ni acaparaba todo su interés

— E-esto a Alacante… quiero ir hoy e iré sola, claro con mi camioneta— solté una risita asmática y acomodé mis anteojos

— ¿Sola? ¿No irás con ese tal…James? ¿Jason? —Preguntó extrañado y dejé de reír, sintiendo que todo rastro de buen humor se esfumaba

— Se llama Jace y no. Voy a ir sola, repito. —Esperé que hubiese captado que no deseaba hablar el tema.

Volvió la vista al televisor y bebió sistemáticamente de su botella medio llena

— Si quieres ir, ve. Ten cuidado. —Asentí y salté del sofá para ir por mi chaqueta y el dinero que tenía ahorrado bajo el colchón.

— Adiós— me despedí rápidamente, tomando las llaves.

El frío viento me dio un amistoso saludo despeinando lo poco y nada que logré desenredar mi cabello. Los focos nocturnos estaban encendidos cuando di marcha atrás y me metí en la carretera principal.

Miré la hora en el salpicadero antes de encender la radio y poner un CD de clásicos, sin embargo cambié de opinión cuando stuck on you comenzó a inundar la cabina del coche.

Corté por lo sano y me conformé en oír una emisora de radio popular.

Y terminé cantando una canción que ni siquiera sabía que conocía, pero lo hice.

— Oh, she got both feet on the ground, and she's burning it down. Oh, she got her head in the clouds and she's not backing down (_Oh, tiene los pies en la tierra y la está quemando. Oh, tiene la cabeza en las nubes y no piensa echarse para atrás.)_ — no pude evitar el alzar las manos y gritar los versos siguientes— This girl is on fire, this girl is on fire, she's walking on fire, this girl is on fire (_Esta chica arde en fuego, esta chica arde en fuego, ella está caminando en fuego,esta chica arde en fuego.)_ — Me sentía como toda una winner hasta que un bocinazo me hizo poner las manos en el volante con el corazón en la garganta

— ¡Fíjate tarada! —Me gritaron desde el otro coche y acomodé mis anteojos antes de centrarme por entero en el camino.

Apagué la radio con dedos trémulos.

— Demasiado fuego Alicia—murmuré abriendo los ojos.

-o-

Al cabo de una hora y cincuenta minutos me encontraba en mi destino, gracias a que la 101 estaba relativamente despejada. Tardé mucho en encontrar un lugar para aparcar puesto que al parecer no era la única que se quería distraer.

Verifiqué que traía conmigo el celular, las llaves y que el coche quedara bien cerrado antes de dirigir mis pasos entre los escaparates de las tiendas. Me quedé un rato mirando libros en una y luego seguí mi travesía, sin saber realmente que buscaba o qué quería hacer.

Me encantó ver las luces encendidas y a las personas caminar de la mano riendo y compartiendo alegremente. Al parecer la única sola, triste y abandonada era yo, reflexioné con un poco de gracioso sarcasmo.

La brisa proveniente del mar fue como una invitación y yo la acepté al mirar por sobre mi hombro y caminar hacia el paseo marítimo.

Me alejé de un par de parejas que se besaban y ocupé un lugar en las barandillas, oyendo el mar y observando como el oleaje rompía contra la orilla, formando una espuma blanca y un sonido de lo más acogedor. Me permití cerrar los ojos y retirar mis lentes para sentir de forma más directa sobre mis párpados el aire salino.

Por más que intentaba no pensar en Jace, salía traicionada por mis propios pensamientos y sentimientos, todo el tiempo rindiéndome ante ellos. Deseaba que él estuviera aquí, que juntos disfrutáramos de este increíble paisaje nocturno, que respiráramos la brisa y nos riéramos llamando la atención de toda la gente sobre nosotros.

Casi pude oírlo reírse con su carcajada característica…

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, obligando a los pensamientos a dejar de invadir mi mente de forma tan molesta.

— ¿Clarissa? — Del susto casi dejé caer mis anteojos, sin embargo los rescaté en el último momento y me tardé unos segundos en ponerlos en su lugar mientras me volteaba para reconocer a la persona que me había llamado.

Me quedé un minuto atontada y sé que mi cara reflejó todo eso, porque simplemente no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Isabel? —Me sorbí la congelada nariz y miré con recelo al muchacho que la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura y al grandulón con una rubia. No los reconocí porque estábamos relativamente en la penumbra.

— Sí tontita, ¿Quién más? —Sonrió y sin avisar caminó hacia mí y me dio un estrecho abrazo al cual no correspondí por el asombro. — Estás muy fría ¿qué haces aquí? —Me preguntó con un ligero timbre de regaño aunque siempre sonriéndome amistosamente. Le dediqué una mirada y otra a sus amigos

— Estaba… estaba— apunté detrás de mí con el dedo pulgar

— No te quedes más aquí, ven con nosotros— me jaló del brazo hasta quedar a la luz. Esperaba reconocerlos, pero no.

— Yo… no creo que sea una buena idea— acomodé mis anteojos mirando al piso

— ¿Por qué no? —Parecía extrañada y me dieron ganas de bufar

— Porque no conozco a nadie, además… no tienes que hacerlo por lástima. Estoy perfectamente—aseguré cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Dignidad todavía me quedaba

— Claro que no es por lástima. Dios…— se rió musicalmente— te presentaré, ven— tomó mi mano acercándome más al chico que ahora distinguía era moreno y al otro que era una masa de músculos, ¡Santas ovejas! Parecía un levantador de pesas— Él es Simon, mi novio. Él Alec y ella Camille. Son novios— me contó y miré con cara de terror a los recién presentados. La mujer que respondía al nombre de Camille era simplemente perfecta. Incluso era más guapa que Seelie y cualquier chica del mundo real. Su hermosura era tal que llegué a pensar que no era humana, bueno, eso creí hasta que tomó mi mano y descubrí que era cálida.

— Hola— me saludó con un beso en la mejilla amistosamente y me quise caer de culo, la perfección si existía y la tenía justamente frente a mí

— H-hola…creo— traté de imitar su sonrisa pero salió pésimo

— Mírala parece que tiene miedo… quizá si…— habló risueñamente el más grande y tuve pavor cuando se acercó a mí a pesar de que la chica rubia intentó detenerlo.

No esperé que me abrazara. Me quedé de piedra cuando me alzó sin dificultades del piso y miré a Isabel con cara de horror.

Estallaron en carcajadas pero me dejó en el piso después de que la pelinegra se lo pidiera. Lo que me faltaba, que se burlen de mí incluso en la vía pública.

— Alec, la asustaste— le reprendió Camille y yo trataba de controlar mi esfínter, juro que trataba con todas mis fuerzas no hacerme pipi

— Tranquila, a él le encanta repartir abrazos por el mundo. No se quería burlar de ti— explicó Isabel al ver mi reticencia

Asentí, tensa.

— Lo lamento pequeña, pero no pude aguantarme— pasé por alto el "pequeña" porque quise creer que no lo decía de mala manera.

— Bueno… creo que ya puedo decirte hola, ¿no? —Preguntó Simon sonriendo. Era tan alto que Isabel parecía su llavero, sinceramente.

— Hola— saludé estirando mi mano de manera formal

— Hola, soy Simon— me apretó la mano ligeramente y después me soltó. Comencé a mover mi pie de forma nerviosa contra el asfalto

— Yo m-me llamo Clarissa pero me gusta Clary—tartamudeé como tonta

— Oh ¿Eres Clary? —Preguntó sorprendida Camille y todos me miraron de la misma forma. Oh por todo lo sagrado, ¿qué hice ahora?

— Si…—

— ¡Tú salvaste a mi Isabel! —Soltó Simon sonriente.

— No… no, solo le di su inhalador— me rasqué la nuca nerviosa

— Salvaste a la enana, a mi hermanita hermosa— Alec tomó a Isabel por un brazo y le despeinó el cabello. He ahí el parecido entre ambos

— ¡Dios Alec! —Se quejó antes de darle un para nada amistoso puñetazo en el hombro a lo que el grandote solo rió

— Te lo agradecemos mucho, ella ha hablado harto sobre ti—me contó Camille sonriendo— eres una heroína—rió y la seguí tratando de controlar el silbido que acompañaba mis carcajadas

— No creo que sea correcto decir eso, Camille— argumenté mirando al piso y acomodando mis lentes

— Solo Cam, y claro que sí. Haznos el honor de ir con nosotros a beber un café, ¿te animas?— Invitó entusiasmada

— Em… yo…— me rasqué el cuello ante la incomodidad.

— Vamos Clary, debo agradecerte de un modo u otro haber salvado a mi novia— Simon me guiñó un ojo y fue imposible no acceder, además solo me quería despejar y esta era una oportunidad para dejar a un lado mi patética faceta de soledad

— Está bien, un rato… —

— ¡Así se hace! —Chilló Isabel— aprenden muy rápido de mí—hizo un gesto que me hizo gracia, pero me contuve de reír por miedo a ser muy escandalosa.

Traté de caminar un poquito atrás, sin embargo si yo iba más lento, ellos también por lo cual no me dejaron rezagarme.

Llegamos a una cafetería bastante concurrida y de apariencia agradable.

Pidieron una orden de donuts y café. Mientras Camille estuvo en el baño y los chicos haciendo fila, nosotras fuimos por una mesa.

— ¿Siempre eres así de callada? —Preguntó y recién entonces me di cuenta de que me observaba detenidamente todo este tiempo que miré a la gente caminar y pasar por fuera de la tienda.

— Eh…—

— Te vi muchas veces hablar muy animadamente con Jace—me tensé y fruncí la mandíbula

— No suelo hablar demasiado pero… él era mi amigo así que— me expliqué confusamente

— ¿Ya no lo son más? —Preguntó con cara extrañada

— Creo que no— me crucé de brazos y le sonreí antes de jugar con el enlucido de la mesa

— Bueno, ya que tú me has contado algo, yo te contaré una cosa— oí el timbre risueño en su voz y alcé la mirada, acomodando mis lentes y frunciendo los labios. — Seelie me echó del equipo— miró sus uñas y luego me sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño más que confundida

— ¿Y… eso no se supone que es malo? —No reprimí mis ganas de preguntar

— Uhm… la verdad, ella me tenía enferma, es una loca sicótica obsesiva. Casi hace que una niña se vuelva bulímica. Es realmente una persona horrible. — Asintió y yo quedé prácticamente en shock

— Pero… ¿por qué te echó? —Vi de reojo que los chicos se acercaban

— Porque descubrió que soy asmática y me echó un discurso de porquerías— batió las manos y gesticuló de forma exagerada, causándome una carcajada que me apresuré en contener.

— Bonita risa—Alec me dio un café y Simon una dona de frutilla y chocolate. Me sonrojé

— Lo siento, es un poco exagerada y…—

— Clary, ¿has oído a Alec reírse? ¿O a Camille? —Interrumpió Isabel y negué lentamente— entonces no sabes lo que es una verdadera risa graciosa— sonreí

— ¿Tan malo es? — Pregunté bebiendo un sorbo de mi café delicioso

— No les creas, están mintiendo—llegó Camille de improviso y diciendo eso sin tener idea de lo que sucedía, fruncí el ceño mientras se sentaba junto a Alec— ¿De qué hablan? — Preguntó inocentemente y conocí la risa de su novio.

Sip, su carcajada era incluso más chistosa que la de… Jace. Era una confusión de no saber si lloraba o reía… muy, muy graciosa en realidad.

Desde ahí logré disfrutar de sus bromas, en silencio, claro está y oír sus conversaciones alegres, se notaba la confianza que existía entre ellos. Confianza que se da con el tiempo… en fin para el término de la noche tuve que reconocer que me encontré muy divertida y bastante cómoda, pasándolo mejor de lo que pensé que podría.

— Espero que se repita otro día—se despidió Simon después de unas horas

— Claro— asentí sin comprometerme en realidad

— Fue un verdadero placer conocerte—Camille me dio un delicado abrazo y luego me sonrió

— ¡La súper chica! —Nuevamente Alec me alzó y esta vez lo acepté un poquito mejor.

— Gracias por quedarte, Clary—Isabel se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

— Gracias por invitarme me lo he pasado realmente bien chicos, adiós— agité mi mano mientras me subía a la camioneta para emprender el regreso a casa.

Durante el trayecto, coloqué nuevamente la radio a un nivel mucho más moderado y traté de concentrarme en el camino, que ahora avanzada la noche se había vuelto bastante más neblinoso y oscuro y mientras manejaba comencé a reflexionar sobre los amigos de Isabel y lo agradables que fueron conmigo… aunque por más que me esforcé en sentirme a gusto con ellos tal como lo hacía con Jace, no pude. Supongo que jamás volvería a tener un amigo como él, era de esa clase que nunca se olvida.

¡Y ovejas santas! Eso me hacía sentir tan estúpida, porque diablos, a él no le costó en lo absoluto cambiarme como un trapo sucio y viejo por uno nuevo, reluciente y sobre todo sexy

— Muy, muy sexy— murmuré con pesar y sin quererlo realmente, me observé en el espejo retrovisor. Mis horrendos ojos tan enormes, y que gracias a los lentes se veían más normales…pero en mi rostro los anteojos se veían excesivamente grandes y oscuros, pesados… feos

Con razón Jace me cambió y nunca pensó en mí de la manera en que piensa en Seelie o en cualquier otra chica. Recordé cuando éramos dos contra el mundo, y ahora solo estaba yo contra todos ellos y aunque me doliera, incluso contra él.

Desvié mi atención del espejo y pensé en una forma de no pensar más. Y la radio me dio la respuesta cuando una canción que conocía muy bien comenzó a sonar

No lo pensé demasiado, solo subí el volumen hasta el punto en que los altavoces estaban al borde de reventarse.

-Gonna go on living like I never met you, and it'll feel wrong at first but I think I can forget you (_voy a seguir viviendo como si nunca te hubiera conocido, y se sentirá mal al principio pero creo que puedo olvidarte) _Well how was I to know That what we carved in stone would be so temporary?, well how was I to know that my first crack at love would not be the last won't be the last? (_Bueno, ¿cómo iba a saber que lo que tallamos en piedra duraría tan poco? Bueno ¿cómo iba a saber que mi primera grieta en el amor no sería la última?_) So don't ask me where I'll go 'Cause frankly I don't know and I don't give a shit Why must we all make sense? And I just won't make sense For once I'm just gonna live I'm just gonna live (_Así que, no me preguntes a dónde iré, porque francamente no lo sé.Y me importa una mierda.¿Por qué debemos todos tener sentido? Y yo solo no tendré una vez solo quiero vivir. Solo quiero vivir_) Teenagers, we don't know anything. Teenagers, we don't know anything, oh (_somos adolescentes, no sabemos nada. Somos adolescentes, no sabemos nada, oh)_ — parecía una verdadera loca dedicándole los versos a nadie, sin embargo, a mí me sirvió de mucho porque en mi mente, yo le cantaba al idiota de Jace. ¡Viva Paramore! — Si demonios, si— y me reí el resto del camino, estaba loca, no cabía duda.

Cuando estacioné fuera de mi casa, me quedé sentada con la cabeza apoyada en el volante, en completo silencio y con la garganta ardiendo después de tanto grito.

Las luces estaban apagadas y el lugar se veía tranquilo y apacible.

Hacía rato que había sido medianoche y aún no me había animado a entrar, permanecía mirando mi casa como una idiota, como esperando que algo místico sucediera.

Finalmente con un suspiro y reclamo por parte de mis agarrotados músculos me dirigí hasta la entrada. Como creí Valentine seguramente estaba en su cuarto, la televisión apagada al igual que todo el resto de las luces. Me quité la chaqueta y lancé las llaves al sofá.

Subí pesadamente cada escalón y terminé gateando hasta mi habitación y me dejé caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra. Desabotoné mis jeans y me quité a jalones la ropa, quedando semidesnuda y mirando al techo, donde algunas estrellas luminosas me mantuvieron largo rato entretenida. Valoraba mi estado de soledad y decidí que probablemente me encontraba en uno crítico y sin ganas de cambiarlo. Hoy, esta noche o lo que quedaba de ella me quería hundir en la miseria, una miseria auspiciada por mi mejor amigo

— Mejor amigo— bufé adoptando una posición fetal en el amplio espacio. — Hasta su estúpida alfombra es más cómoda…y huele a él— murmuré sobre la tela, enterrando la nariz.

Me puse una camiseta que era de Jace y me metí bajo las mantas escondiéndome por completo entre ellas. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo de todo y ahora nadie me iba a entretener con fantasías de Chii, ni me iba a contar cosas que había visto en animal planet— ¿Por qué tengo que echarlo tanto de menos? ¿Por qué? —De mala manera me quité los anteojos y los dejé sobre la mesita de noche, después de eso no recuerdo más, probablemente me quedé dormida, hundida en mi propia miseria como dije que quería hacerlo.

**¡Y esto es todo amigas! Por lo menos hasta el miércoles!**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejais comentarios y teneis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears**

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**Adelanto del capitulo seis:**

—_Iugh… lo que me faltaba— me paré con ayuda de las paredes y entonces sentí que alguien se acercaba por mi espalda. Volteé la cabeza en el momento justo para ver a Jace corriendo en mi dirección pero no era eso lo que me llamó la atención… si no que su mano alzada y un… Dios mío, un huevo. Miré la mancha y vi que era precisamente uno crudo que se había quebrado, la pared que tocaba tenía la misma sustancia, había caído en la trampa._

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho y luché contra el nudo en mi garganta. Esto era lo más cruel que me habían hecho en la vida._


	6. Capitulo 6 - Una llamada

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capitulo 6. En este las cosas se ponen un poco feas, y las que tenéis ganas de matar a Jace lo querréis colgado de un pino por sus partes jijijijiji.**

**Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo VI**

"**Una llamada"**

**Clary POV**

A la mañana siguiente mi padre no dijo palabra antes de irse a pescar como siempre con su amigo. A mediodía me telefoneó para decirme que se quedaría a comer en su casa y que si quería podía comprar una pizza. Claramente no hice eso, simplemente no comí nada y me tiré en el sofá. El mismo que me acogió toda la tarde y noche.

Mi día domingo fue acompañado de fabulosos dolores de espalda, gracias a mi comodísimo sillón que se volvió pequeño y el lunes, bueno, simplemente lo soporté y ya.

—Hola Clary—Isabel me saludó el martes cuando extraía mis cosas del casillero.

—Hola —respondí el saludo mirando de reojo; me encontraba un poco más cómoda en su presencia, aunque de todas maneras era extraño que una popular me hablara.

—Pareces un zombi— sonreí levemente ante su tono

—Lo que se espera es un ¿cómo estás?, generalmente— ocupé sus palabras y vi como sonreía

—Generalmente. No siempre, además no somos dos personas normales hablando así que no importa demasiado— hizo un gesto con la mano

—Gracias por decirme fenómeno—empleé un tono irónico aunque esperaba se diera cuenta que bromeaba. Cerré la puerta de mi casillero y me detuve en las palabras escritas con plumón permanente _"Friki" "Fea" "Rarita"_ pasé mis manos por ellas y suspiré.

—Yo me incluí. Clary, deja eso… son puras mentiras— me hizo mirarla. — Definitivamente pareces un zombi, ¿has estado bien? — Preguntó preocupada y me deshice de su agarre

—Me dormí en el sofá de mi casa y ya me quedó pequeño. Me duele la espalda— me encogí de hombros— ya me tengo que ir— me eché el bolso al hombro

— ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó acomodando el suyo

—Lengua— respondí lentamente y acomodé mis lentes, ya que se resbalaban de mis ojos.

—Yo también. ¿Vamos juntas? — Sugirió y asentí. Tenía la leve sospecha de que aunque dijese que no, lo haría igual.

—Isabel, ¿Por qué me hablas? — Fui directo al punto y ella pareció sorprendida

—Porque me agradas. Te ves buena persona— respondió mirándome extraño— ¿Por qué? —

—Porque la gente no se junta conmigo ni me habla, soy una "friki" ¿recuerdas? —Inquirí con un tono bastante amargo. Quizá mi situación social fue lo que alejó a Jace de mí y sinceramente no quería repetir la historia con Isabel.

—No eres una friki… solo te gusta estudiar y eres responsable. Los frikis no salen en las noches y se van de fiesta— me detuve para mirarla

— ¿Yo? ¿En una fiesta? Dios me libre— fingí persignarme y ella se rió

—Me refería a que el viernes estuviste con nosotros, quizá exageré _alguin_— hizo un gesto con su mano y sonreí

—Alguin…—pronuncié mi sonrisa ante el singular término

—El punto es que Clary, no eres friki. Debes darte algo de crédito— regañó

— ¿Crédito? ¿Por qué? —Me perdí

—Eres una chica de lo más simpática. La gente es superficial y por eso no te habla, pero si lo hicieran se darían cuenta de lo agradable que eres—me miró directo a los ojos y luego entró en el aula

—Lo dice la chica a quien le di su inhalador— rodé los ojos

— ¿Cuál es tu punto exactamente? — Entrecerró los suyos

—Que no eres neutral. Si como dices me debes la vida— hablé teatral y dramáticamente— es obvio que no podrás odiarme— bromeé y ella rió nuevamente— me alegra saber que te ríes a mi costa— fingí entristecerme

—Ay Clary, solo dices cosas realmente graciosas—ocupó un asiento en la fila del medio y yo iba a seguir de largo— por lo menos comparte clases conmigo, ya que no quieres almorzar en mi compañía— sonrió con suficiencia y después de acomodar como por milésima vez mis anteojos asentí

—No es que no quiera…—Comencé

—No me mientas, te he visto ocultarte— se rió por lo bajo y me sonrojé

—Si… este bueno, yo… este yo— traté de defender lo indefendible

—Tranquila Clary, no me importa— me sonrió y dejé caer el bolso al piso. Saqué mis cuadernos y lápices distribuyéndolos meticulosamente sobre el banco— ¿Por qué haces eso?— Alcé la mirada del lápiz que quería dejar derecho

— ¿Eh?—

—Por qué te tomas tanto trabajo en ordenar todo— repitió haciendo un juego de miradas entre mi rostro y la mesa

—No lo sé… es más bien una costumbre de niña. Jace y yo solíamos hacerlo— me encogí de hombros no dándome cuenta de que había hablado de él

— ¿Le extrañas? —Dejé abruptamente lo que hacía y miré fijamente el banco, tratando de concentrarme para no cometer un error

— ¿Qué más da? — Me encogí de hombros fingiendo indiferencia

— ¿Cuántos años fueron amigos? —Continuó con el tema, y lo cierto era que simulaba a un dedo con limón y sal enterrándose en una herida a carne viva

—Isabel, no te ofendas pero… no quiero hablar de aquello. Aunque si es por curiosidad… once años, pero por favor no toques más el tema— ella asintió

—Lo siento— no logré entender si ese lo siento era por mi amistad perdida o porque había sido entrometida.

Isabel y yo nos sentamos juntas ese día porque definitivamente mis paseos hacia la biblioteca se habían cancelado. No soportaría entrar al lugar donde mi ex virginal mejor amigo fornicaba con una chica que según las atrocidades que me contaba Isabel sobre sus ensayos, se parecía más a una bruja siniestra que una hermosa princesa.

— ¿En serio le dijo eso? —Pregunté tapándome la boca del asombro

La pelinegra asintió frenéticamente

—Y le dijo que sus dientes eran como los de una morsa y que además de gorda era hedionda. Fue realmente horrible, Susan salió corriendo y llorando y a ella no le dio ni frío ni calor. Es malvada de veras— se echó una papita frita a la boca y cerró los ojos—uhm… nos prohibía comer de éstas, tan deliciosas— me reí de su cara de placer— ahora que recuerdo tú usabas un gorro muy, muy grande, ¿por qué ya no? —Preguntó después de abrir sus ojos rápidamente

Golpeé el piso con mi pie, insistentemente.

—Bueno… Seelie lo lanzó al excusado—entrelacé mis dedos delante del rostro, generando distracción para no echarme a llorar como una bebita

— ¿¡Qué!? No, esto no se va a quedar así. Maldita zorra—gruñó antes de bruscamente tomar mi mano y jalarme fuera de mi asiento, generando un gran ruido que captó varias miradas.

—Isabel, Isabel ¿qué haces? —Intenté soltarme de sus dedos, cuando comprendí la dirección de sus pasos. Conocía el camino de memoria, puesto que fue mi mesa por largo tiempo.

Desde mi posición lograba ver la espalda de Jace, al igual que su despeinado cabello rubio, el cual Seelie se encargaba de despeinar más con sus dedos. Por un milisegundo la envidié de veras. Deseé ser yo quien tocaba aquellos mechones de cabello, la que estuviera sobre sus piernas y probara sus… y en mi mente la imagen resultante fue un adefesio con un adonis que la dejaba tirada en el piso. Entonces volví a la realidad

—No, ¡No! Isabel por favor no—rogué y supliqué frenando con mis pies sus jalones. Ella se detuvo a unos centímetros de llegar a la mesa ocupada por todos los populares que eran los únicos que no notaban nuestra presencia, ya que el resto nos observaba con atención esperando el show que se formaría. Su rostro demostraba sorpresa

—Clary, esa perra no puede hacer esas cosas—me trató de convencer pero me zafé de su agarre y negué con la cabeza

—No me generes más problemas, por favor—supliqué con la mirada—regresemos… te lo suplico Isabel—la miré casi al borde de la histeria, ya que sabía que sería capaz de enfrentarse a Seelie y… a él.

—Pero Clary…—dejó caer sus hombros y suspiró—está bien—caminamos de regreso a la mesa y respiré de alivio, sintiendo como paulatinamente mis latidos se ralentizaban. —Pero no te entiendo. Yo no dejaría que me hicieran esas cosas—negó con la cabeza

—La diferencia está en que a ti no te hará nada, a mí si y además no soy de las que pelean…solo era un gorro—mentí y sentí que me recorría una punzada de dolor por todo el cuerpo

—No mientas Clary, puedo notar que era importante para ti—desvié la mirada, apretando la mandíbula

— ¿Por qué lo sería? ¿Por qué lo usábamos Jace y yo? ¡Eso ya no le importa a nadie! ¿Por qué me tendría que importar a mí? ¿Por qué?—Dejé caer la cabeza entre mis manos y procuré respirar con precaución, evitando un ataque de lágrimas. Acaricié mi frente con los dedos sin mirar a la chica. Rememorando el momento en que lo obtuve.

—Él no sabe todo lo que se está perdiendo. Y se arrepentirá, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde—alargó su mano y tocó la mía en señal de apoyo. Observé ese gesto

—Él no perdió nada Isabel, solo yo perdí. —Retiré mi mano con brusquedad y de la misma forma me fui de allí. Quizá después de que se me quitara el mal sabor de boca le pediría disculpas a Isabel por ser tan maleducada o tal vez era lo mejor, de esa manera no sería rechazada socialmente.

Caminé por el instituto y terminé sentada en una banca, en el patio. Observé largo tiempo las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra el suelo, el viento soplando en mi dirección y el vaivén de las ramas producido por él.

—_Mira Clary Clars lo que traje para ti_—_canturreó Jace con su voz de niño pequeño, pero no tenía ganas de hablar ni de hacer nada. Lo único que si lograba comprender con mi cerebro infantil era que mi madre me había abandonado y no me quería, había preguntado a mi padre la razón por la cual ella no estaba y me lo dijo sin mucha delicadeza muerto de enojo. _

—_No quiero nada_—_ me acurruqué más cerca de la ventana, encogiéndome._

—_Pero tuve que caminar mucho para conseguirlos, solo mírame, te prometo que esto te hará sentir mejor_—

— _¿Lo prometes?_ —_Dije aún mirando por el cristal_

—_Sip_—_y me di la vuelta lentamente para ver que traía en sus manos dos hermosos gorros_

—_Oh, ¡Jace! ¡Me encanta!_ —_Me lancé a su cuello para abrazarlo antes de que sonriera acomodando sus lentes_

—_Te lo dije, mira… este es para ti_—_ me lo colocó y acomodó._ —_Y este para mí. Te prometo que mientras los usemos todo estará bien y seremos amigos por siempre, porque los conseguí con magia incluida. Pero no se lo digas a nadie porque es un secreto_—_ asentí emocionada y volví a abrazarlo_

—_Muchas gracias Jace, eres el mejor amigo del mundo…_—

Apreté con fuerza los ojos negando con la cabeza espantando ese absurdo e infantil recuerdo. Inspiré y exhalé varias veces controlando lo mejor que pude mis pensamientos y flujo de memorias. Generalmente mi mente era como una caja de pandora, de la cual salían y salían cosas sin parar y que me dañaban a un punto increíble.

Cuando sonó el timbre con pesadez me levanté y reuní fuerzas para terminar el día.

Tuve que hacer lo mismo cada día al despertar, porque realmente el cansancio y soledad comenzaban a pesarme en los huesos. A Isabel la evité todo lo que pude, ya que me avergonzaba saber que solo intentaba ayudarme y darme aliento y lo único que yo hice fue tratarla mal. Así es que rasguñando y arrastrándome, logré completar la semana… bueno, por lo menos hoy era viernes. Suspiré terminando de guardar mis libros.

Me había levantado con un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago y el aire estaba enrarecido, sin embargo me encontraba demasiado ocupada en evitar a Isabel que en prestarle atención a mi paranoia. Por lo menos esta semana no me había importunado Seelie en ningún lugar y había estado relativamente tranquila, claro, sin contar los sobresaltos que yo misma me generaba al mirar a Jace.

El primer bloque lo enfrenté sin problemas, recibiendo unos muy lindos diez en algunas asignaturas, pero cuando salí del aula, vi a Isabel pareciendo alterada y nerviosa por lo que me apresuré en tomar el camino alterno y subir unas escaleras poco transitadas, mezclándome con los estudiantes.

Caminé con la cabeza gacha y subí otras, que me dejaron en la planta más alta. Suspiré de alivio pegada a la pared y me dispuse a ir a mi siguiente clase; por suerte conocía bien el colegio y no corría riesgo de perderme.

Iba en el pasillo cinco cuando oí ruido y miré para atrás, tropezando con un charco de algo pegajoso

—Iugh… lo que me faltaba— me paré con ayuda de las paredes y entonces sentí que alguien se acercaba por mi espalda. Volteé la cabeza en el momento justo para ver a Jace corriendo en mi dirección pero no era eso lo que me llamó la atención… si no que su mano alzada y un… Dios mío, un huevo. Miré la mancha y vi que era precisamente uno crudo que se había quebrado, la pared que tocaba tenía la misma sustancia, había caído en la trampa.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho y luché contra el nudo en mi garganta. Esto era lo más cruel que me habían hecho en la vida.

Cerré los ojos, apreté los puños y me quedé quieta esperando el impacto. Tratando de no llorar ni pensar en quien que me lo iba a lanzar. _Es un simple huevo Clary_

Cuando el impacto no llegó abrí uno de mis ojos y me sorprendí al ver su hermoso rostro en una mueca de asombro y aturdimiento. No pienses eso Clary, me reprendí firmemente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Alargas el momento de mi humillación? — Mi voz la sentí filosa

—Clary yo…—bajó la mano y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, oí los alaridos frenéticos del equipo de populares acercándose a toda velocidad y sin que pudiera correr, o simplemente pensar comenzaron a lanzarme huevos de todas direcciones. Me encogí, protegiendo mi bolso y resistiendo los deseos enormes de llorar. Vi de reojo, que Jace en vez de hacer cualquier intento de detenerlos, se alejaba de la escena y volvía la espalda.

Apreté los dientes y con mucha dificultad, salí del charco y corrí lo más rápido que mis temblorosas piernas me permitieron. Y él, ni siquiera se movía cuando pasé por su lado.

Entonces fue que oí las carcajadas estallar y me apresuré en bajar los escalones conteniendo lo mejor que pude la humillación, enojo e impotencia, sin embargo las lágrimas eran algo que no podía evitar, nunca fui capaz de contenerlas.

-o-

Corrí hasta mi camioneta sin importarme a quien empujaba en el camino y una vez dentro me eché a llorar contra el volante, pero me detuve en pleno ataque de llanto para respirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos

—Tranquila… tranquila—me susurré alentadoramente—necesito un baño, no llorar. Llorar es para bebitos—inspiré profundo y sentí un estremecimiento recorrer toda mi columna vertebral al tragarme las ganas. Puse la llave en el contacto y manejé con la mirada fija en la carretera, conteniéndome en todo momento.

La casa estaba vacía y pasé directamente hacia mi habitación. Me desnudé con la mirada perdida y de la misma manera dejé que el agua escurriera por mi cabello, llevándose los restos de huevo. No estaba segura de si solo eran las gotas de la ducha o si estaban mezcladas con mis propias lágrimas y no le di importancia realmente si era así.

Me esmeré en quitar todo lo que pudiera quedar de aquel horrendo momento en mi cuerpo, gastando casi todo mi champú en el acto. Me quedé bajo el agua incluso cuando ésta se puso fría. No estaba pensando racionalmente ya que si lo hacía no dejaría de darle vueltas a la estúpida trampa.

Suspiré y salí cuando el castañeo de dientes se volvió insufrible.

Con parsimoniosa lentitud y calma, desenredé cada mechón de mi mojado cabello y me vestí de la misma forma.

Dejé el peine sobre la mesita de noche y me senté en la mecedora en posición fetal frente a la ventana de mi habitación, observando sin ver realmente.

Supuse que este había sido mi tope y que mi cerebro se estaba reiniciando y lo dejé, después de todo tampoco tenía ganas de pensar en nada.

Pasaron las horas y el único sonido era el crujir de la silla y la lluvia contra el techo, hasta que mi cerebro me envió la primera imagen, y pues no la soporté y me tiré contra la ventana, acabando de esa manera mi lamentable historia.

Nah, mentira.

Solo había una cosa de la que estaba segura, Jace ya no era mi Jace. Era el de Seelie y era un asno, un patán horrendamente bello. Y ya había sido suficiente. Se había terminado la Clary llorona y estúpida, era el fin de ese ciclo de insulso amor.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis procesos mentales y con fluidez bajé las escaleras

—Hola— carraspeé porque mi voz salió ronca por todo el tiempo que llevaba en silencio

—Clary— era Valentine

— ¿Cómo es…?—

—No llego hoy. Nos vemos mañana por la tarde, adiós— y me colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Colgué con fuerza el maldito teléfono. Que se trague sus malditas palabras y se quede en su maldita oficina de maldito policía y…

Cálmate Clary, estás diciendo incoherencias.

No tenía ni un ápice de ganas de querer controlarme. Estaba harta, ¡harta! No me interesaba no tener amigos, ni que mi padre no me quisiera ¡Se podían ir todos al cuerno! Porque hoy, yo iba a emborracharme. Caminé directamente hacia el refrigerador y por primera vez amé y alabé a mi papá por algo que hizo. Él tenía cerveza hasta para regalar y yo me la tomaría toda

—Me beberé tus tesoros Valentine y romperé tu preciada televisión— canturreé extrayendo una botella y luego cerré la puerta con el pie. Le quité la tapa y la miré retorciendo mis dedos, bueno, distinguía que era una cerveza y no el kétchup, eso era suficiente para ahorrarme el viaje escaleras arriba por mis lentes.

Observé la botella con ojos entrecerrados, calculando los pro y los contras y…

Al demonio, no quería pensar y sabía que en seis minutos iba a subir el alcohol a mi cabeza, aletargándome y dejando mi mente en blanco

Le di un largo trago y la alejé de mi boca con cara de asco y limpiando mis labios con el dorso de la muñeca

— ¡Esta cosa sabe horrible! — La dejé sobre la encimera con enfado y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, golpeando con insistencia el piso mientras pensaba qué hacer, pero de que bebía, hoy bebía. Y con un bufido impaciente, comencé a rebuscar en los armarios y no encontré nada—Demonios—me quejé arrodillándome en el piso para revisar las alacenas de abajo y al abrir las puertas sonreí satisfecha. Extraje algunas botellas y comencé a leer sus nombres

—Ja, ¿creíste que no las encontraría papá? — Me burlé antes de acercar a mis ojos las etiquetas—Vodka, ginebra, tequila… whisky, ron. No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas—me reí tontamente antes de dejarlas a un costado de mí. Para continuar hurgando, metiendo la mitad de mi cuerpo dentro del cajoncito para sacar solo una botella más— ¿Por qué tan escondida Valentine? —Dejé que todo mi peso cayera sobre mi trasero y me senté para leer con detenimiento—Everclearl 95 grados de alcohol—silbé entre dientes alejando la botella llena hasta la mitad y luego me apresuré en ponerlas todas sobre el mueble de cocina y procuré cerrar las ventanas, cortinas y puertas. Quedando sola en la oscuridad.

Busqué un vaso y silbando tiré la cerveza a la basura, para echar de la primera botella, llenando el recipiente hasta la mitad.

Procuré no mirar la etiqueta ya que tenía una especie de juego preparado. Si voy a beber y embriagarme, que sea por lo menos divertido, pensé.

—Bien… uno, dos y ¡tres! — Oí en mi mente la típica animación _¡Fondo Clary Fondo! ¡Fondo Clary Fondo!_

Y así lo hice. Pataleé un poco al terminar y apreté los ojos como si estuviera chupando el más ácido de los limones, percibiendo un escalofrío recorrerme la columna vertebral.

— ¡Diablos! — Casi gemí después de que fui capaz de tragar y que garganta y ojos dejaran de escocerme. Ese estuvo muy fuerte, como calientito y luego dulce. Determiné, arrugando las cejas, que no era de mis favoritos.

Serví de otra botella, dejándola al lado contrario con la primera.

Lo mismo ocurrió con cada uno de los licores; los probé y degusté. Y estaba más que mareada, tanto así que en la segunda ronda me costó un buen poder achuntarle al vaso en cuestión

—S-si… este es el vodka ¿o el r-ron? —Hipé con el vaso en la mano y casi derramando su contenido por mis movimientos poco precisos. Seguramente lucía como aquel pirata borracho.

Miré la botella y tuve que agarrarme de la mesa porque casi me caigo y me dio un ataque de risa cuando vi un paño de cocina con una parte medio quemada

— ¡El estúpido paño de cocina se quemó! — No podía parar de reírme y el silbido asmático aumentó claramente y sin quererlo en medio de un repentino ataque de tos causado por mi problema de coordinar respiración y risa, le di un fuerte manotazo a la mesa, provocando que el vaso se derramara, regando su contenido en el piso.

Me dejé caer contra la encimera y me senté en el suelo tratando de controlar mis carcajadas y tos.

Respiré profundo y miré el desastre que tenía de licor regado por toda la cocina. Por lo menos había acertado en la mayoría de ellos.

— ¡Soy to-toda una winner! —Golpeé mi espalda contra la madera produciendo un sonido seco—una maldita winner que se em-emborracha so-sola… porque su maldito amigo la dejó sola—me sorbí la nariz y me limpié la boca. Y entonces una cosa llevó a la otra.

Miré de reojo el teléfono sobresalir pegado a la muralla contraria y la combinación de Jace y todo lo guardado en mi interior se transformó en una brillante idea—brillante para una ebria, nótese— y con dificultad, apoyándome en los muebles, dejando un gran desastre a mi paso, conseguí llegar junto al teléfono.

Descolgué con una sola idea en mente y me senté con la espalda pegada a la muralla

—275902… ¿cuál es el mal-maldito número? ¡Ah sí! 6— después de que marqué lo coloqué a mi oreja y esperé pacientemente a que contestaran

—Noches eróticas, ¿quién eres? Yo soy virgen orgásmica—fruncí el ceño

— ¿Jace? ¿Ap-aparte de todo ahora tienes sexo por el maldito teléfono? Tu ni-nivel de promiscuidad es impresionante—regañé alzando un dedo como si estuviera frente a mí

— ¿Qué? Cariño, no soy Jace aunque si quieres que…—

—Ah, demonios—colgué la llamada y volví a intentar con otro número

—Pizza a domicilio, ¿qué quiere? —Preguntaron y la voz no me sonó como la de Jace

—A Ja-Jace—respondí simplemente

— ¡Qué pervertida! ¡Desvergonzada! ¡Te denunciaré a…!—

— ¿No eres tú, Jace? —

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Perr…!—

— ¡Por la puta madre! —Enfadada volví a colgar—Hijo de… no, Celine es muy buena…ahora me cambias el n-número para que no te llame. Pero te localizaré… v-vas a ver— marqué un número más y esperé pacientemente.

Un tono, dos… tres…

— ¡Contesta el puto teléfono! ¡Joder! — Le grité furiosa al maldito aparato del demonio que no me conectaba con…

— ¿Hola? ¿Clars? —Preguntó con voz atónita y yo me quedé de piedra solo unos segundos y pude sentir como toda mi rabia comenzaba a fluir

—Mi nombre es Cla-Cla-Clary—le corregí y no pude evitar el hipar

— ¿Estás borracha? — Seguía siendo su maldita voz

— Yo voy a h-hablar ahora, así que cállate—ordené con tono pausado y traté de sacar lucidez de donde no la había

—Tengo que disculparme por lo de…—

Le colgué y gateé hacia la encimera para tomar una botella al azar. Regresé y el teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

—Yo te lo advertí—me empiné la escogida, bebiendo de su contenido como si de agua se tratase. Me sequé la boca y jadeé ante el ardor. Pero se sentía tan bien no pensar

Cuando el aparato dejó de hacer su irritante bullicio, lo tomé y puse re-discar.

— ¡¿Por qué me colgaste!? —Me gritó furioso y le volví a colgar. Pero esta vez me reí a pierna suelta debido a su enojo, me divertía su falta de vergüenza.

Esperé bebiendo de la botella, cuya forma se distorsionaba levemente pues mi visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa y solo cuando lo creí conveniente marqué nuevamente

—Cla…— colgué otra vez. Dije que yo voy a hablar…

Tarareé una canción, jugando con el líquido de la botella y al acabar, llamé.

Escuché su respiración solamente y tomé aire

—Te dije que yo iba a hablar ahora, cretino y si t-tú no me dejas es-estaré toda la maldita noche ju-jugando este juego—tomé su silencio como buena señal e inspiré aire nuevamente, tratando de organizar mis difusas ideas— ¿Por dónde partir? ¿Por tus malditas p-promesas de mierda o por tu asquerosa traición? Al demonio, son pra-prácticamente lo mismo—dejé que la botella reposara entre mis piernas—creo que todo empezó porque Seelie miró tu trasero— pensé un instante—pero ya no ¿verdad? Porque ahora te ha mirado más que eso… que repugnancia—medité en voz alta— ¡No! Ya sé de-desde cuando empezó todo ¡desde que me conociste! Si, ahí debió ser… m-maté tu popularidad y… a la mierda ya se me olvidó. —Me esforcé en tomar el hilo de la conversación, bueno del monólogo y tratar de hablar sin arrastrar tanto las palabras— Eres una ramera—solté sin más y oí algo parecido a una risa— ¿Te ríes de mí maldito imbécil? —Pregunté atónita — ¡Eres tan despreciable! ¡No sabes como deseo odiarte!—Me callé haciendo acopio de mi lucidez perdida para decir lo que tenía que decir. Este era mi momento de la verdad—me olvidaste Jace…—me sorbí la nariz—Y… y rompiste todas tus promesas y ¡sí! eran estúpidas… pero no para mí y ya no te ríes como cerdo… cambiaste— reflexioné y pronto la ira llegó a mí cabeza— ¡Eres tan estúpido! ¡Eres un bastardo maldito! ¡Un imbécil que me destrozó todo! Ay…—chillé— como deseo odiarte—lloré quedamente y me sequé con furia las mejillas—pero ya no voy a llorar… ¡ah! Y debes saber que te libero de todas, todas… todas tus promesas idiotas y que el gorro ya no es un maldito problema para ti porque tu n-novia sicótica lo tiró por el inodoro así que…—

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con voz grave y me enfurecí

— ¡Te dije que yo voy a hablar! —Me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared casi de forma inconsciente— ¿Por qué Jace? Si éramos amigos… yo realmente no sé qué hice… ¿Es por qué mi mamá no me quiere? Yo no puedo hacer nada Jace…ella simplemente se fue ¿o es porque soy horrenda? Tampoco puedo hacer mucho Jace… ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que me quedaban los lentes? Solo por eso los usé… demonios yo…— metí la cabeza entre las piernas— Te daré un consejo… no forniques con Seelie en la biblioteca… es muy asqueroso y quiero decirte que rompiste tu maldita promesa y yo te oí. Sí, te oí mentiroso. Tú me llamaste sosa y… ¡ni siquiera me dijiste que tenías un coche nuevo!... ¿Sabes? Hice un recuento de promesas rotas y tú ya has roto más de diez… — me quedé en blanco y supe que ya era hora de terminar con esto—te quería decir a la cara que… bueno, no es precisamente la cara pero… ganaste puntos en la vi-vida social, pero perdiste puntos en tu coeficiente intelectual así que soy más inteligente que tú ahora aunque… creo que maté unas cuantas neuronas esta noche—me reí alto y claro—te terminaré odiando lo juro. Y… creo que voy a seguir tu consejo. ¡Voy a fornicar como conejo! ¡Todo el jodido fin de semana cerdo inmundo!—iba a colgar pero se me olvidaba algo de suma trascendencia— no quiero que en tu miserable vida te me vuelvas a acercar, porque ya no te quiero cerca de mí, nu-nunca más. Porque…hoy entendí que te convertiste en un popular con todas las de la ley, persiguiendo a alguien más indefenso que tú y haciéndote el ciego—y apreté el maldito botón que cortaba la maldita llamada.

Me terminé de beber el contenido de la botella y la lancé lejos, dejando que mi espalda resbalara por la pared, hasta terminar tendida en el piso. Y entonces me dio la llorona. Comencé a llorar hasta porque me tocó nacer y salir del vientre de mi madre.

Entre llanto y mareo me arrastré a la cocina y con mucha dificultad, mientras el teléfono sonaba guardé las botellas y las que vacié las llené con agua.

—Y pobre de Valentine si me dice una m-mierda—me restregué el rostro y cuando hube dejado más presentable el horror en que había convertido la cocina, gateé hasta las escaleras. Nótese que todo esto sin que el aparato del demonio dejara de sonar, pero después de un rato mi cerebro lo asoció como sonido de fondo y no me importó más.

A duras penas entré en mi habitación y no di dos pasos cuando tuve que salir corriendo al baño.

No alcancé ni a prender la luz, simplemente levanté la tapa del WC y vacié mi estómago, vomitando como jamás había vomitado en la vida.

Al estar segura de que ni la bilis quedó en mis intestinos, me puse de pie y me cepillé los dientes. Tenía una verdadera cara de culo, sin más ni menos. Eso me decía el espejo pero lo mandé al cuerno junto a todo lo demás. Apagué la luz y caminé pegada a la pared, tambaleándome de regreso a mi cuarto. Aún no se me quitaba el mareo por lo que me dejé caer en el piso y me desabroché el jeans e intenté como la otra vez quitarme la ropa pero fue inútil. Simplemente me quité los zapatos y me arrastré —literalmente— a la cama para acomodarme y cerrar los ojos. Por fin, le había dicho todo a ese idiota, por lo que más tranquila y desahogada que nunca, me dormí en menos de diez minutos.

**¿Y bien? ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿cuándo quedamos para quemar vivo a Jace? Jejejejeje. Nos leemos el domingo!**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears**

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**Para abrir boca…**

— _¡Yo tengo a Jace mientras a ti te dejó como a un perro! —Estalló colérica y dolió, Dios sabe cuánto me dolió aquello._

—_Probablemente y lo prefiero de ese modo, porque yo tengo los mejores años que puedas imaginar, lo mejor de Jace se quedó conmigo porque si, ahora es tuyo y puedes hacer mil cochinadas con él pero jamás, jamás serás algo importante en su vida ¿crees que no te dejará a ti como me dejó a mí? Piensa Seelie, haz tu escasa materia gris funcionar. Le ofreces tu cuerpo y él lo toma como cualquier otro hombre; fueron once años de amistad y aún así se alejó de mí, yo que tú me guardo bien estas porquerías—le señalé el pecho—y me dejo de ofrecer a alguien que sinceramente, ya no vale la pena. —Su rostro no podía estar más rojo_

— _¡Conmigo fue hombre! —Me reí_

— _¡Felicidades! Lo hiciste hombre, trabajaste una parte de su cuerpo pero te perdiste su corazón, lo enfriaste—se lo dije con intensidad porque realmente lo sentía de esa manera_

— _¡Cállate maldita zorra! ¡Él es mío ahora! —Bramó histérica y me dio un empujón tan fuerte que me hizo trastabillar peligrosamente cerca de la escalera y…_


	7. Capitulo 7 - Encuentros desagradables

**Hola hola! Aquí estamos otra vez! ¿Preparadas para despellejar vivo y quemar a Jace? Ya me contareis. Espero que os guste, nos leemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo VII**

"**Encuentros desagradables"**

**Clary POV**

La luz entró a raudales como cuchillas hiriendo mis ojos entreabiertos haciendo que irremediablemente despertara, pero no que despertara como siempre, no. Mi cabeza martilleaba y parecía una obra en construcción, podía sentir el taladro en mis sienes haciendo un gran agujero.

—Demonios—gemí poniendo con lentitud mi brazo por encima de la cara, ya que intentaba no mover nada de los hombros para arriba.

Y si eso no era lo suficientemente malo, mi estómago parecía una juguera sin tapa, solo quería vomitar y vomitar todo el día.

Con un gemido y el ceño fruncido me volteé en la cama, escondiendo mi cabeza contra las almohadas

—Voy a morir…—lloriqueé apretando los ojos, no soportaba el palpitar de mi cerebro, podía sentir como se chocaba con las meninges, ay Dios mío. Seguramente la piamadre se estaba desintegrando y el líquido cefalorraquídeo iba a matar todos mis sesos y luego las capas de la duramadre se caerían encima de todo, matándome de una forma lenta… ¿Cuánto podía durar el efecto del alcohol? Porque no hacía más que decir idioteces, eso era lo más imbécil que había pensado en mi vida y eso que he pensando unas cuantas.

Maldito teléfono, juro que lo voy a asesinar. Fue todo lo que pensé cuando comenzó a sonar con insistencia y traté de ignorarlo porque dudaba de mi capacidad para levantarme, sin embargo el sonido se tornó apabullante y molestaba de forma increíble a mi huraño cerebro.

Gimiendo en todo momento por lo molida que me sentía, bajé con lentitud cada escalón, poniendo especial cuidado en no tropezar. Mi boca estaba seca y los ojos no podía abrirlos por entero ya que presentía que al hacerlo la presión en mi cráneo aumentaría. Debía apuntar en mi lista de cosas que nunca jamás debía volver a hacer el beber de esta manera.

Cuando llegué al teléfono lo único por lo que rogaba era que se callara

—Diga—contesté apoyando la frente contra la muralla

— ¡Clary! Dios estás bien—quise llorar porque los gritos de Isabel aumentaban el dolor

—Ssh Isabel no grites… por Dios ten piedad—medio gemí restregándome el rostro

—Ugh ¿Qué te pasó? — Preguntó en un tono más bajito aunque seguía pareciéndome estridente

—Nada… ¿cómo tienes mi número? —Caminé con el teléfono en la oreja, estirando el cable hasta llegar al botiquín de la cocina. Extraje un analgésico para la cabeza y me serví un vaso de agua

—Eso no importa ahora, te estaba buscando ayer— pareció preocupada

Puse la pastilla en mi lengua y bebí del vaso. El agua me cayó bastante bien

— ¿Para qué? —Tenía un vacío respecto al día anterior, supongo que maté muchas neuronas encargadas de mis recuerdos ¡qué estúpida!

—Quería advertirte que…—fruncí el ceño

— ¿Qué? Isabel solo dime—me sobé la frente con irritación

— ¿No te pasó nada? Clary estaban preparando una broma y…—entonces el recuerdo de los huevos y la total falta de reacción de Jace llegó a mi mente, provocándome el dolor de una herida abierta, demonios, ayer no quería pensar en esto precisamente y por eso bebí como desquiciada y…

—Oh Diablos—gemí cubriéndome la boca.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasó?—Preguntó preocupada

—Hice una estupidez, una muy grande… mil veces demonios—sin importarme el dolor de cráneo me di cabezazos ligeros contra la pared, castigándome por ser tan tonta

— ¿Qué hiciste…?—Le dije que iba a fornicar como un conejo… ¡le dije que iba fornicar como conejo! Dios mío ¿en dónde tenía la cabeza?

—Ayer lo llamé… y estaba borracha… e Isabel le dije cosas tan idiotas y vergonzosas—lloré como niña pequeña en una pataleta

— ¿Te emborrachaste? No pudiste decirle nada tan malo—rió

— ¿Nada tan malo? ¡Le dije ramera! —Exclamé y ella soltó una carcajada— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —Nuevamente volví a castigarme con la muralla

—Nada. Se merece todas las cosas que pudiste haberle dicho, y lo de ramera es la pura verdad—dijo ella con voz firme

— ¿Tú crees? —Me deslicé por la pared para acomodarme mejor, porque las piernas no me aguantarían mucho más

—Sí, lo has hecho muy bien. Te felicito— pude ver su rostro sonriente

—Eres rara Isabel Ligthwood—sin embargo logró sacarme una sonrisa y entonces recordé que había sido mala con ella—Te debo una disculpa—comencé

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Pareció extrañada

—Si, te la debo. Me comporté muy mal el otro día y todos los otros a partir de ese… te evité y lo lamento, de verdad. Me siento muy avergonzada—fui sincera y eso me hizo sentir mejor

—Ay Clary, yo estuve mal. No debí arrastrarte así. Además todos tenemos derecho a decir basta o explotar. No tienes de que preocuparte, sin resentimientos totalmente—contestó con voz risueña

— ¿De verdad? —Realmente era una chica muy simpática

—Claro—

—Me podrías responder ahora cómo es que tienes mi número—argumenté de nuevo

—Hm— dudó—temo que te enojes—contestó por fin

— ¿Por qué? —

—Promete que no te enojarás y yo te cuento, ¿vale? —Fruncí el ceño

—Ehm… está…bien—prometí dubitativa

—Bien… Jace me lo dio—quedé sin expresión

— ¿Y por qué eso debería molestarme? —No comprendí por qué me hizo prometerle que no me molestaría.

—Porque… yo quería llamarte y él me dijo que me lo daba si yo luego lo telefoneaba para decirle cómo te encontrabas—apreté el teléfono ya que al apretar mi mandíbula, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba

— ¿Qué? No lo hagas. Me alegra que me llamaras pero no le cuentes nada sobre mí a él. Es un idiota y no quiero que tenga nada que ver conmigo—le contesté tratando de no molestarme

—Te has enojado—afirmó

—No, solo estoy muy extrañada y si, la verdad si—me masajeé con una mano la sien—no necesito un maldito niñero y menos a él—suspiré cerrando los ojos con fuerza

—Lo sé… de todas maneras no pensaba hacerlo—soltó una risita

—Te lo agradezco… ayer… le dejé las cosas muy claras. Fue mi tope Isabel, fue horrible— rememoré los momentos vividos y tuve que tragar con mucha dificultad, porque ya no iba a llorar más

—Perdóname… debí buscarte más y…—comenzó a disculparse

—No. La única culpable soy yo, pero de todas maneras… no me arrepiento del todo. Por fin espero que mi cerebro se detenga…—me mordí la lengua para no soltar la gran verdad de mis sentimientos

Hubo un corto silencio

— ¿Quieres saber algo? —Pude adivinar su risa

— ¿Qué? —

—Es sobre Jace pero te morirás de la risa, de verdad—su poder persuasivo era increíble

—Uhm… está bien—me rendí con claro signo de aburrimiento

—Cuando le llamé para pedir tu número oí a Seelie quejarse, ella no tiene pudor de verdad… escuché claramente como le decía que la había dejado a mitad de no sé qué cosa para contestar tu llamada y que había estado de mal humor después de aquello además de que me confesó luego de hacerla callar, que estaba muy preocupado de algo que no me quiso decir… sinceramente se oía colérico—se rió e imité su gesto

—Eso me sube el ánimo de veras—me reí—Ouch—me toqué la sien y no sabría describir si lloraba o me reía.

— ¿Resaca? —Preguntó con simpleza

—Ajá... ¿siempre es así? —Gemí en una pregunta

—Depende, ¿Cuánto bebiste?—

—No lo sé… mi papá tenía muchas botellas y una en específico era rica y…—

—Solo dime cuántas—rió

—Bebí de unas…seis—me rasqué la nuca avergonzada y ella se largó a carcajadas

—Mi único consejo es que te hagas un café lo más cargado que puedas y un caldito de mariscos o pescado, aparte de que trates de no salir al sol—

—Espera voy por la libreta…—reímos—de verdad muchas gracias, ¿tienes experiencia eh?— Molesté; al parecer el analgésico cumplía su cometido

—Algo—respondió haciendo un sonido con su boca

—Bien… creo que me tengo que ir a dar una ducha… apesto a licor. —Me olisqueé y casi me muero al oler mi aliento, de verdad era repulsivo—muchas gracias por llamar y por no decirle a él. Eres una gran persona—me sentí incómoda ante el término "amiga."

—Cuando quieras Clary, espero nos veamos pronto y que se te quite la resaca. Bye— y colgué.

Respiré un par de veces antes de ir por esa ducha.

Me sequé el cabello con la toalla y la tiré al cesto de la ropa sucia para bajar a servirme algo de comer.

Le hice caso a Isabel en lo del café… pero con lo otro, prefería que mejor no pues no era muy amante de los mariscos, en fin. A eso de las cuatro de la tarde casi no me quedaban muchas secuelas de la bebida del año que me había pegado, aunque la cabeza me retumbaba a veces ya no era tan molesto como al principio del día y las náuseas habían remitido bastante, de todas maneras evité cosas que requieran salir al sol o demasiada concentración por lo que terminé limpiando intensivamente mis lentes, pasando el paño mil y una vez sobre los vidrios; ahí sentada en el sofá tratando de no pensar y no arrepentirme de todas las cosas que le había dicho al idiota de mi ex amigo. Bufé dejando caer mis hombros, era inútil, por más que tratara de odiarlo me resultaba imposible… eran demasiadas vivencias y buenos recuerdos, tantos que no podía simplemente ignorarlos porque se encontraban en cada pequeña cosa. Me restregué el rostro con molestia. ¿Por qué no me lo cuestioné antes? ¿Acaso era normal tanta dependencia? Obviamente no, ovejas santas.

-o-

Valentine llegó aquella tarde, alegando que estaba muy cansado para cenar o para cualquier cosa, porque lo que sin saludarme ni nada subió hasta el baño y unos minutos después oí claramente el portazo de su habitación, dejándome nuevamente sola y sin nada que hacer, claro, evitar pensar en él pero ya sabemos que es un cuestión imposible de realizar para mi dependiente y poco digna mente.

Lo que si me pesaba y mucho el día lunes al amanecer era la enorme cara de vergüenza que ostenté. Por Dios le había dicho que fornicaría como conejo y no, todavía no lo superaba, ese hecho me atormentó incluso cuando hacía mis deberes o intercambiaba frases con mi padre, el cual, a propósito ni cuenta se dio de que su hija se embriagó y bebió de todas sus reservas alcohólicas. Suspirando y bufando cosas sin sentido me levanté para tomar una ducha que esperaba ayudara a mi mente a destensarse.

No lo consiguió y casi con ataque sicótico conduje al instituto en completo silencio y solo interrumpiendo mis movimientos para acomodar mis lentes, estaba muy nerviosa y el hecho de que uno de los adornos de mi destartalada camioneta fuera un conejo no ayudaba demasiado. Sentía sus penetrantes ojos rojos entrando en mi mente, haciéndome sentir muy nerviosa y culpable. A menudo desviaba la mirada de la carretera al animalito esponjoso y con tan mala fama…

—Dios santo—gemí en un semáforo y como boba coloqué mi mano frente al sticker y así manejé lo que me faltaba hasta el instituto.

Estacioné y con la vista centrada en uno de los estampados que decía _I love 80's _el cual comenzaba a salirse muy despacio de su lugar me eché a caminar al instituto

—Hermoso—mascullé sarcástica cuando se desprendió al jalar uno de los hilos delgados. Con un suspiro alcé la mirada para abrir las puertas y nuevamente la dirigí a mi bolso para abrirlo y meter dentro de un bolsillo el estampado. Tendría que volver a ponerlo, suspiré frente a mi casillero.

Por suerte ni las narices le había visto a _él_ y todo resultaba mucho más fácil de lo que planeé en mi mente y casi sin darme cuenta comencé a tararear una canción a la par que sacaba mis libros.

—Clary—me llamó y dejé caer el libro que sostenía al suelo mientras exclamaba un patético _¡Jesús! _Colocando mi mano donde debería estar mi corazón que podía sentir en la garganta

Mis latidos se aceleraron hasta hacerme creer que tendría un infarto, estas taquicardias iban a acabar con mis nervios y con mi vida. Sin embargo me obligué a normalizar la respiración y mantener mi postura, por ello sin prestar atención a la voz que me llamaba me agaché para recoger el cuaderno, pero _sus _manos fueron más veloces y me lo ofrecieron.

Alcé la mirada para observar esos ojos verdes que antes me hacían sentir segura, que ahora se acompañaban de una media sonrisa en los labios. Apreté los dientes tragándome el juramento que se me quería escapar.

Tomé con brusquedad el texto escolar y de un fuerte portazo cerré el casillero para alejarme lo más rápido que pudiera, sin embargo no contaba con que algo o mejor dicho _alguien_ me tomara de la muñeca.

No podía dar crédito a la cantidad de emociones y sensaciones que me transmitió ese simple roce, fue como dar vuelta atrás en el tiempo a aquellas risas, sus ojos, nuestros juegos… jaloneé con rudeza para zafar mi mano y alejar mi mente de esos pensamientos nocivos y lacrimógenos.

—Déjame en paz—gruñí antes de caminar lejos de él. Lo vi seguir mis pasos y rápidamente me metí dentro del baño de mujeres, encerrándome en un cubículo. — Tranquila—respiré con lentitud inhalando y exhalando muy despacio. Solo debía calmarme un poco, por ello una vez que lo conseguí — que para mi mala suerte fue después del toque del timbre— me levanté con fluidez del inodoro cerrado y salí a la soledad y quietud del pasillo.

Llevaba por lo menos unos tres minutos de retraso, el primero en años ¿Alguna vez tuve un retraso? Me sentía mal. Y tan concentrada en estos pensamientos iba que no noté a mi ex amigo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Necesito hablar contigo—dijo en un tono bajo y sin lugar a bromas. Tenía atrapado mi brazo con tanta fuerza que casi me hacía daño, no me gustaba nada su actitud. Él siempre había sido delicado conmigo a pesar de todo y no estaba acostumbrada a ese gesto malhumorado en su rostro.

Me intenté zafar jaloneando bruscamente obteniendo como resultado solo más presión

—Ay—me quejé en un silencioso gemido y él aflojó su agarre, sin liberarme aún

—Lo siento—se disculpó relajando el ceño

—Voy tarde, déjame—pedí acomodando mis anteojos y tratando por todos los medios no sonrojarme en su presencia, si existía alguien más tonto que yo sería un récord guiness

—Necesito hablar contigo, eso es todo—habló con un tono conciliador e increíblemente persuasivo. Sí, mi amigo ya no era más el mismo.

—Repito que estoy atrasada y a mí por lo menos, no me gusta faltar ni perder clases. Deja esto ya—tiré de mi brazo con brusquedad sin conseguir mi propósito.

—Yo también estoy perdiendo clases—argumentó en un tono perplejo

—Pero a ti ya eso ya no te importa—solté sin pensar

—Si me importa…pero me interesa más hablar contigo—me reí sin humor

—Ajá, claro. El maravilloso y deseable animador asquerosamente popular desea hablar con la detestable sosita, ¿qué necesitas? ¿Qué haga tu tarea o qué? —Casi no me había dado cuenta de lo sarcástica que soné, a pesar de que no era más que la verdad me hacía daño hablar así. Bajé la mirada y tragué el nudo en mi garganta. Yo no quería cambiar—déjame en paz por favor, esto… esto… solo suéltame—pedí con voz temblorosa

—Clary…—hizo el amago de tocar mi mejilla como tantas otras veces hacía cuando se daba cuenta de mi estado de ánimo pero atajé su mano y la alejé con coraje de mí

— ¡Ya déjame tranquila! ¡Esto no me gusta ni me hace bien! Entiende que no fui yo quien cambió y que destruyó todo, y tampoco quiero ni voy a ser yo quien lo arregle porque sinceramente ya no me importa. —Estallé logrando que me soltara y me mirara con un gesto dolorido en el rostro como si le hubiese abofeteado. Me enfureció— ¡Ash! Deja de poner esas caras ¡Santas ovejas! Tú me irritas y…y… ¡te detesto!—Le grité cuando comenzó a reír despacio. No esperé que me dijera nada y simplemente me fui de ahí. Me pasé las manos por la frente mil veces tratando de controlar los sentimientos encontrados en mi interior sin conseguir nada en absoluto.

Era demasiado tarde para entrar a mi clase y me encontraba excesivamente inquieta, por lo que con precaución de no ser pillada me escabullí al patio trasero y atravesé en grandes zancadas el área para internarme en el bosque que colindaba con el instituto.

Me adentré unos cuantos metros hasta que las copas de los árboles nublaban mi visión del cielo y oía el tenue gotear de las hojas colmadas de agua de lluvia. Me senté en un viejo y musgoso tronco caído por los años a esperar no sé que cosa.

Permanecí inmóvil observando el perezoso movimiento del viento filtrándose en las lánguidas ramas que formaban una jaula sobre mi cabeza y después de unos minutos sin saber que hacer me quité los lentes y cerré los ojos, esperando que todo dentro de mi mente se aclarara y calmara.

—Te puedes resfriar—la última voz que quería oír en ese momento me hizo dar un brinco. Lo busqué con mi limitada visión hasta encontrarlo recostado sobre un tronco anchísimo con enredaderas trepando por todos lados. Lucía despreocupado observándome con atención… ovejas benditas, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Gemí

Me ruboricé al pensar aquello y sin darle más vueltas al asunto me puse de pie y me dispuse a volver

—Espera Clary, de verdad necesito hablar contigo—me tapó el paso y suspiré con frustración

—Escucha… no me hace ningún bien hablar contigo ni tenerte cerca. Tienes razón tú eras quien siempre aceptaba la realidad por mí y yo soy una cobarde, pero, como no tengo nada que demostrarle a nadie no me interesa serlo. Simplemente déjame afrontar mi realidad de la manera en la que yo estime conveniente—expliqué mirando su rostro que no dejaba de escrutarme—y si es sobre lo que ocurrió el viernes, está bien… yo no quiero hablar de eso y es el punto final del asunto. — Aclaré con voz fría. Total contraste a los sentimientos alborotados en mi interior.

—Clary es que tú no lo entiendes eso me hizo sentir fatal—me tomó por los hombros agarrándome por sorpresa—pero no es de aquello de lo que quiero hablar, es sobre tu llamada—me tensé y sé que me sonrojé porque sentía las mejillas ardiendo aunque de todos modos no bajé la cabeza y mantuve lo mejor que pude mi postura—no tienes que ponerte nerviosa…creo—. Frunció el entrecejo

—No estoy nerviosa—repliqué

—Sí, si lo estás. Muerdes tu labio cuando te pones nerviosa—señaló mi boca y efectivamente lo mordía. Molesta me alejé unas trancadas, tratando de buscar otra salida—no creo que encuentres otra alternativa—cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho caminando hacia mí

— ¡Ay demonios! ¿Qué quieres? —Exhalé el aire molesta y mesándome con histeria los cabellos. No quería hablar con él ni tampoco quería recordar el ridículo que hice ese día

—Hablar sobre tu llamada—repitió acercándose pero puse mis manos frente como si quisiera detener el tráfico

—No te me acerques y veré si contesto tus preguntas aunque… dentro de todo creo que te lo dejé claro el otro día—vacilé y mantuve mis manos en el mismo lugar

Sonrió de lado, detesté que hiciera aquello, no eran las sonrisas de mi Jace, ¡por las cabras del abuelo de Heidi! Él nunca fue mío, debía empezar a creerlo.

—Está bien, está bien—alzó también sus manos en claro signo de inocencia y yo relajé mis brazos, acomodé mis anteojos y corroboré que mi coleta estuviera bien hecha— ¿Por qué me llamaste? —Inició el interrogatorio, pensé.

Suspiré con cansancio—creo que es obvio ¿no? Estaba borracha y enojada, por Dios—respondí pasando el peso de mi cuerpo a mis pies, alternándolos.

— ¿Y por qué decidiste beber? —Se acercó un paso que yo retrocedí

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pertenece a mi vida privada y no tengo ningún deseo de compartirla contigo. —Finalicé cruzándome de brazos

Suspiró apretándose el puente de la nariz

— ¿Seguiste mi consejo? —Preguntó en apenas un susurro débil, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Yo me ruboricé al saber perfectamente a qué se refería

—Eso también es parte de mi vida privada y no… no voy a responder eso. Ahora, me iré—anuncié emprendiendo el regreso al instituto. Traté de seguir el sendero y pronto lo sentí caminar a mi lado—de verdad, ya cánsate, deja de perseguirme ¿qué dirían tus amigos? —Pregunté permitiéndole de forma inconsciente que anduviera junto a mí y que se diera cuenta de lo despechada y molesta que estaba.

— ¿Mis amigos? Tú eres mi amiga—me detuve con la ira a flor de piel. Lo encaré con deseos fervientes de estrellar mi puño en su rostro pero me contuve tensando mis manos

—Era. Era tu amiga—aclaré entre dientes

— ¿Rompes nuestra amistad?—

— ¡No puedes ser tan cínico! ¡Estúpido! —Me cubrí la boca con ambas manos arrepentida de haberle dicho eso, pero después de analizarlo torpemente decidí que no debería estarlo—tú fuiste quien me apartó, tú me dejaste y tú quisiste lanzarme un huevo y no me defendiste, no te hagas el tonto ahora—gruñí desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas dejando que la rabia hablara ahora. Él parecía perplejo y odié que pusiera esa cara de idiota.

Acomodé con brusquedad mis anteojos esperando su contestación

— ¿Yo te aparté? Tú fuiste quien me dio todo un discurso sobre la virginidad ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Hay personas que no podemos estar en esa condición porque es mal visto pero a ti no te va ni te viene ¿no?—Sus palabras me hirieron corroborando mi hipótesis de que hablar con él supondría solo más daño para mi persona

—Eres un superficial. — Sonreí sin humor y comencé a caminar nuevamente, manteniendo mis brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si eso fuese a servir de algo, me recriminé con voz amarga, mis manos no podrían contener ese dolor tan grande.

—No soy un superficial, no he cambiado. Aunque quizá estés celosa de que al fin la gente me nota y me acepta, ya no soy un rezagado social y he madurado en estos meses más de lo que he hecho en años—apreté los dientes.

— ¿Madurado? ¿En serio? ¿Entonces la gente madura corretea a los impopulares por los pasillos lanzándoles cosas y diciéndole palabras realmente feas? Porque sinceramente, en eso te has convertido, además de un promiscuo… ¡todo el mundo habla de tu _cosa_! —Grité exasperada casi al punto de sacarme a jalones los cabellos. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y luego se comenzó a reír—excelente, me encanta saber que al popular Jace Herondale le causo gracia—dije claramente irritada antes de forma definitiva empezar a dejar la espesura del bosque, ojalá se lo tragara, que lo desapareciera y así yo no sufriría más con sus carcajadas. Que se riera de mí de esa manera me había roto el único pedazo intacto del corazón. _Es un idiota ahora_...

Se me arrugó el ceño y advertí que me iba a echar a llorar pero me negué rotundamente a hacerlo. Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos un minuto

— ¡Clary! —Gritó llamándome y continué caminando

Volvió a llamarme y luego solo fue silencio. Lo que necesitaba, ojalá y se haya aburrido de mí y no me busque más.

—Espera, Clary—sentí sus manos firmes en mis brazos, deteniéndome en el acto y haciendo que irremediablemente quedara muy cerca de su cuerpo y rostro. Por más que traté de controlarme, terminé ruborizándome de igual manera.

—Por favor ya déjame—pedí mirándolo con intensidad, perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes que ahora me parecían distintos

—Solo contesta mi pregunta, ¿te acostaste con alguien el fin de semana? —Su pregunta tan directa me hizo tragar con rapidez y a mis mejillas arder intensamente, avergonzándome.

—Ya te dije que eso es parte de…—

— ¡Solo contesta la maldita pregunta!—Gruñó en respuesta, sosteniéndome nuevamente duro de los brazos, y el estupor me duró solo unos segundos, luego me enfurecí.

— ¡No me grites ni me ordenes! —Forcejeé con él y me mordí el labio cuando me presionó fuertemente—me estás lastimando—dije tratando de no temblar, empezaba a tener nervios y miedo. Nunca había visto en su rostro un gesto tan huraño y colérico— ¡Suéltame!—Jalé con brío mis brazos hacia abajo y me zafé, sin embargo por la brusquedad del movimiento me desestabilicé cayendo hacia atrás y el muy idiota me intentó sostener, perdiendo el equilibrio, aterrizando sobre mí en un charco de barro. Creí que me iba a reventar cuando apoyara todo su peso en mi cuerpo, pero eso nunca sucedió puesto que colocó sus palmas a tiempo en el lodo, claro que salpicándome entera.

Me quedé inmóvil sintiendo su calor irradiar tan intensamente, además de su rostro tan cercano, y a pesar de que mis lentes estaban sucios lograba adivinar esos rasgos tan familiares que no me lo parecían tanto en este momento. Sus ojos se fijaban en los míos y un sentimiento diferente afloraba en esa cara tan expresiva suya. Mi corazón tronó en mis oídos cuando percibí que lentamente descendía su cabeza, manteniendo su mirada fija en mí.

Me humedecí sin tener una verdadera razón los labios, quizá inconscientemente anhelaba esto… ¡Claro que lo hacía! Él era tan guapo aún todo embarrado que no sentía que tuviera el derecho a siquiera tocarlo y sobre todo… yo le quería incluso cuando sabía que era estúpido hacerlo y que no valía la pena.

Sonrió y desperté de mi letargo, recordando mi furia y ahora mi autoestima destruida. ¡Jace se burlaba de mí! Mis ojos comenzaron a escocer con futuras lágrimas de rabia

— ¡Eres un imbécil!—Le di un fuerte empujón que lo sacó de encima de mí. Probablemente ese era su plan, de seguro apostó un beso de la antisocial y por eso me siguió hasta aquí, porque pensando fríamente ¿Qué le importaba a él si yo había tenido relaciones? ¡No le importaba de nada! Me quise reír de mí misma y a la misma vez golpearme, así ocurría en mi mente. Una tonta, no, una tonta patética e insulsa Clary riéndose histéricamente y golpeándose como loca.

Me incorporé rápidamente tomando mi sucia mochila y sin importarme lo idiota que debía verme, corrí hacia el instituto ignorando su voz vociferando mi nombre.

Eres una tonta Clary, una verdadera tonta, me reproché todo lo que me demoré en llegar a mi camioneta. Me pasé las manos por el rostro y cabello tratando de serenarme y recién entonces noté que lágrimas escapaban a mis ojos. Las restregué irritando mi piel y me sorbí la nariz previamente a emprender la marcha hacia mi casa.

Tuve que detenerme a mitad de la carretera porque el lodo en mis anteojos no me dejaba ver, además sentía que no podía respirar bien por los sollozos que me tragaba en silencio. ¿Por qué ahora me detestaba tanto? ¿Por qué? Preferí dejarlo y no rebajarme más, por lo que consciente de que me fugaba de una clase, manejé hasta mi casa.

Lo primero que hice fue darme un baño y quitarme todo el lodo y rastro del encuentro con Jace en el bosque del cuerpo, más tarde procedí a lanzar las prendas a la lavadora, y después de desenredar mi cabello, bajé nuevamente por las llaves y emprendí la marcha de regreso al instituto. Después de todo yo no tenía de qué avergonzarme y tenía que dejar de comportarme como una estúpida, por Dios ¡dignidad! Si, es cierto que Jace intentó llevar a cabo sus planes maquiavélicos y que destrozó mi corazón pero no por eso me iba a echar a morir. Después de todo lo vi venir antes.

Manejé casi con enfado a mi destino y aparqué en el mismo lugar de antes, nada parecía haber cambiado desde que huí así que suspiré con alivio sacando mi mochila.

Según mi reloj faltaban dos minutos para que la hora terminara y me senté en una banquita a esperar. Me dediqué en los ciento veinte segundos que tenía a ordenar mi cabello húmedo, con el apuro de volver no me lo sequé y ahora solo me quedaba aguardar el desastre en el que seguramente se convertiría. Gemí de pura frustración inflando las mejillas.

Finalmente el tiempo avanzó y el timbre retumbó con dureza en mis tímpanos.

— ¡Clary! Hola—saludó la voz cantarina de Isabel sentándose a mi lado

—Eh… hola—sonreí ligeramente y ella frunció el ceño

—Te ves terrible, ¿te sucedió algo? —Preguntó apartando unos mechones de pelo de mi frente, retrocedí a su tacto y acomodé mis lentes

— ¿A mí? No, pues nada—apreté el bolso sobre mis piernas y miré al otro lado

—Clary. No sabes mentir—me obligó a observarla de nuevo y su mirada era tan fuerte que no podía parar de morderme el labio

—Ash Isabel…—mascullé por lo bajo y dejé caer la mirada, demonios. Seguía doliendo tanto como al principio—es algo que no puedo contarte porque… me duele—admití sintiéndome derrotada. Mi brillante armadura solo tenía eso, porque resistente no era.

-o-

Isabel me acompañó ese día e incluso se sentó junto a mí en el almuerzo conversándome de temas superficiales y que no complicaban mi mente, hasta que…

—Clary, de verdad pareces un zombie—murmuró casi molesta porque me había ido a un oscuro lugar en mi cabeza y no la había tomado demasiado en cuenta.

—Bueno… quizá sea uno, ¿quién sabe? —Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y repantigándome en mi silla

—Hablo en serio—me miró a través de sus gruesas pestañas azabache

—Solo puedo decirte que en mis intentos por odiar a cierto personaje… voy de maravilla—hice un gesto de aprobación con mi pulgar

—De puta madre—dijo repentinamente haciéndome fruncir el ceño

— ¿Qué?—

—Que queda mejor si dices "solo puedo decirte que en mis intentos por odiar a cierto personajes… voy _de puta madre_" ¿ves? —No pude evitar el reír ligeramente por su cara de _así son las cosas_

—No, yo creo que no. No me gusta decir groserías—negué con la cabeza

—Se nota—me guiñó un ojo y yo simplemente alcé las cejas— ¿Qué hizo ahora? —Suspiré dejando caer la fuerza de mi mirada sobre ella

—De verdad no quiero hablarlo. Es un cretino—desvié mis ojos hacia otro lado porque comenzaron a escocerme con lágrimas de ira e impotencia

—Solo espero que luego no sea demasiado tarde—suspiró tan bajito que me dio la impresión de que no quería que la oyera y aunque quise preguntárselo sonó el timbre.

Salimos juntas y caminamos por los pasillos que poco a poco comenzaban a llenarse de gente

—Me toca español—susurró

—A mí cálculo—respondí mirando al frente y acomodando mis anteojos

—Bien, entonces no veremos mañana o a la salida—me guiñó un ojo y se despidió agitando su mano, respondí como robot y luego me dispuse a ir a mi salón, pero, al ver la silueta de aquella persona a la que no deseaba ver, huí como una cobarde y tomé un camino alterno.

Me apresuré en tomar la primera escalera y cuando llegué arriba me pegué a la muralla suspirando con pesadez, dejando que mis párpados se cerraran un instante

— ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! —Me incorporé de golpe al reconocer la voz que irritaba mi cerebro

—Ay por Dios—mascullé tratando de seguir mi camino

—No, no tan rápido sosita—me detuvo sosteniéndome por los hombros y me quedé en mi lugar arreglando convulsivamente mis anteojos, aunque, algo diferente al miedo corría por mis venas, comenzaba a enojarme y molestarme. Mi cabeza era como una caja de pandora, cosas malas, realmente malas y que amenazaban la vida en este planeta se hallaban ahí. Todas auspiciadas por mí querido ex amigo y su meretriz. Diablos, no quería decirle meretriz; a ella lo que le quedaba era…

—No me llames sosita—la enfrenté recordando aquellas veces en las cuales ella besaba los labios de él, cuando acariciaba ese cabello suave que nada más yo podía tocar y el simple –y absurdo– hecho de que me arrebató a mi mejor amigo. Sip, la rabia comenzó a rebullir muy dentro de mi interior.

Su rostro de incredulidad no tenía precio además de ser graciosísimo

— ¿Qué? Yo te llamo como se me da la gana, perra—me empujó el hombro pero me mantuve firme, estaba realmente harta. Esta situación sobrepasaba mis cabales de buena persona

—No, y ya detente. No consigues nada más que demostrar tu ineptitud frente a problemáticas con temáticas sumamente fáciles. Es tan simple como que respetes mi derecho a ser quien soy—respondí y pareció atolondrada solo un segundo antes de inflar sus mejillas y acercarse intimidantemente meciendo sus rizos largos en mi dirección

Yo no estaba intimidada. Me encontraba más bien molesta

—No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra de esa manera. Entiende que yo tengo amigos que tú no—sentenció apuntándome con su dedo

— ¿Cuáles amigos? Yo no veo ninguno tras de ti, ¿Hay alguno cerca? Responde—está vez yo caminé hacia ella y retrocedió solo unos pasos mirando a sus espaldas vacías

—Tú no estás mucho mejor…—defendió de forma muy poco creíble

—Ay por favor Seelie, yo no tengo un séquito, nunca lo he tenido y ni lo necesito—respondí con una sonrisa cínica

—No me hables así. No te creas demasiado, entiende que entre tú y yo no hay punto de comparación—afirmó alzando su perfecta ceja. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y la miré entornando los ojos

—Si te refieres a lo obvio…—

— ¡Claro que si! —Gritó como una loca

—Entonces si te refieres a que tus meninges no protegen nada y que la piamadre no contiene sesos, oh, claro que si estás bien—sonreí sobradamente al ver su cara confusa y de no entender ni medio—en tu idioma, te estoy diciendo que tienes la cabeza más hueca que una pelota y si, te estoy diciendo además que eres más tonta que una puerta. Obviamente hay una diferencia, en que yo si tengo cerebro y no solo un par de senos perfectos como tú—finalicé alzando un poco la voz y sus mejillas se colorearon de un profundo tono rojo.

— ¡Yo tengo a Jace mientras a ti te dejó como a un perro! —Estalló colérica y dolió, Dios sabe cuánto me dolió aquello.

—Probablemente y lo prefiero de ese modo, porque yo tengo los mejores años que puedas imaginar, lo mejor de Jace se quedó conmigo porque si, ahora es tuyo y puedes hacer mil cochinadas con él pero jamás, jamás serás algo importante en su vida ¿crees que no te dejará a ti como me dejó a mí? Piensa Seelie, haz a tu escasa materia gris funcionar. Le ofreces tu cuerpo y él lo toma como cualquier otro hombre; fueron once años de amistad y aún así se alejó de mí, yo que tú me guardo bien estas porquerías—le señalé el pecho—y me dejo de ofrecer a alguien que sinceramente, ya no vale la pena. —Su rostro no podía estar más rojo

— ¡Conmigo fue hombre! —Me reí

— ¡Felicidades! Lo hiciste hombre, trabajaste una parte de su cuerpo pero te perdiste su corazón, lo enfriaste—se lo dije con intensidad porque realmente lo sentía de esa manera

— ¡Cállate maldita zorra! ¡Él es mío ahora! —Bramó histérica y me dio un empujón tan fuerte que me hizo trastabillar peligrosamente cerca de la escalera y entonces mi torpeza y total falta de equilibrio me envió escalones abajo sin nada de que sostenerme antes. En algún punto dejé de sentir mi cuerpo cayendo llenándose de magulladuras y supuse que había perdido la conciencia…

**Y eso es todo por hoy jijijiji, se que es una cabronada dejarlo ahí, pero la autora finaliza aquí el capitulo. El miércoles llega pronto, pero mientras os dejo un adelanto mas abajo ;)**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela;_

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**Capitulo 8:**

—_No me ignores Clary Clars—apreté los dientes ante el apodo y volteé mi cara en su dirección_

—_No vuelvas a llamarme así. —Sentencié con ojos entrecerrados, era doloroso oírlo ahora, sobre todo cuando no eran sus mismos ojos y él no era igual que antes, en todos los sentidos. Sentía que el chico junto a mí era un completo extraño y me lastimaba el hecho de que usara aquel diminutivo, solo Jace, __mi __Jace podía decirme de ese modo y aquel ni se parecía._

—_Pero siempre te he dicho así, ¿Por qué ahora te molestas? —Inquirió acercándose más y sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir deprisa, lo cual se demostraba en la máquina que marcaba cada palpito. Quise esconderme en las sábanas hasta que se fuera y me dejara sola._

—_Porque ahora todo es diferente. —Dije y sentí mi voz ronca. Analizándolo, me encontraba sedienta._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —Su tono contenía cierto timbre sombrío que me erizó los vellos._

—_Sabes de lo que hablo—traté de aliviar la sed con mi saliva, pero no funcionaba, y me negaba a pedirle algo._

—_Si te refieres a que has cambiado…—jadeé de sorpresa e ignorando las molestias físicas, me volteé para encararlo_

— _¿Qué yo he cambiado? —Inquirí con cinismo—yo sigo siendo exactamente la misma persona que era hace cuatro meses. —Afirmé enarcando una ceja— ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo?_


	8. Capitulo 8 - Hospital

**Hola de nuevo!¿Listas para un nuevo capitulo? ¿Todas tenéis a mano el cuchillo serafín para asesinar a Jace?**

**Espero que os guste, nos leemos abajo **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Hospital"**

**Clary POV**

Una luz comenzaba a irritar mis ojos y me esforcé en volver la mirada hacia ella, tratando de focalizar.

Intenté pestañar unas tres veces pero no lo conseguí, era extraña la sensación de sentir mi cuerpo adormecido, podría asegurar que no lograría más que balbuceos al intentar hablar.

—Está despertando... está despertando… está…—mi cabeza daba vueltas y en cuanto logré cerrar los ojos y abrirlos para probar mi visión descubrí que no había nadie hablando si no que solo me miraban y la frase seguramente fue imaginación mía. Envié estímulos a mis extremidades y respiré aliviada al darme cuenta de que aunque lentamente, respondían. Alcé mi mano para buscar mis anteojos pero alguien me detuvo.

—Tómalo con calma ¿si? —Reconocí al padre de Jace y mi corazón se aceleró, ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Espera… ¿dónde estaba?

— ¿Dónde… e-estoy? —Pregunté frunciendo el ceño, extrañada, no conseguía recordar por qué podría haber venido aquí. El doctor miró a su espalda y luego a mí

—Estás en el hospital, te caíste—rodé los ojos y me quejé al sentir mi cuerpo dolorido

—Lo de siempre…—suspiré y miré hacia abajo no sin cierta dificultad pues no lograba ver bien. Y entonces noté algo blanco y al tacto duro, no estaba tan ciega y lograba comprender que era un yeso. Un jadeo se me escapó de la pura sorpresa

—Clary, te fracturaste el brazo, te golpeaste la cabeza y tuviste múltiples hematomas ¿Recuerdas algo de tu accidente? —Consultó con voz suave Stephen, sin embargo no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño tratando de rememorar.

Finalmente negué con la cabeza

—Aha—él dirigió su mirada nuevamente a otra persona, a la cual yo no lograba ver.

Suspiró dejando mi ficha a los pies de la cama

—Te caíste por las escaleras y te encontraron inconsciente. La caída te produjo una conmoción cerebral leve, por lo que veo no tuvo grandes consecuencias y en un lapso de unas cuantas horas o días recordarás todo así que… creo que estarás bien—finalizó con una sonrisa y pareció acordarse de algo antes de buscar un instrumento en los bolsillos de su delantal blanco. Descubrió mis piernas y me ruboricé al darme cuenta que no traía mis jeans. Sin decir palabra sentí un pinchazo que envió dolor por todo el cuerpo

— ¡Auch! Eso duele—me quejé encogiéndome. Sonrió y luego percibí el mismo aguijonazo en la planta del otro pie—Ay—oí un carraspeó y luego Stephen volvió a cubrir mis extremidades inferiores

—Si, estás bien. A ver…—se acercó a mí y revisó mis pupilas, lo cual me incomodó puesto que la luz hería mis poco funcionales ojos. Cuando me dejó restregué con dureza mi rostro. — Cualquier cosa que necesites solo oprime el botón—comenzó a retirarse

—Espere… ¿puedo irme a mi casa ya? ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? ¿Quién me trajo? —Me dolió la cabeza, al costado derecho para ser más específica y fruncí el ceño.

—Haber… puedo contestarte que llevas casi cinco horas inconsciente y que te quedarás tres días, prefiero tenerte en observación. Las otras preguntas que tengas creo que Jace te las puede contestar—me sonrió amistosamente y tensé el rostro—permiso—se disculpó antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando suavemente.

Sentía mis latidos aumentar su intensidad, además de una indeseada sensación de nerviosismo y expectación tomar todo mi estómago. Contrólate por Dios, me reprendí duramente.

Oí claramente el chillido de una silla al ser liberada del peso humano y miré a otro lado, resistiéndome a verlo directamente.

Un nervio en mi mandíbula comenzaba a tiritar por el esfuerzo de mantenerme impasible.

—Bueno… ¿hola? —Parecía nervioso y me agradó este hecho porque yo no era la única, por lo menos.

Ni lo miré ni le hablé, me dediqué a hacer cualquier otra cosa

Se mantuvo el silencio por unos cuantos tensos segundos, en los cuales él se acercó a mi camilla, haciéndome totalmente consciente de su calor, ovejas santas…

Carraspeó incómodo—yo te traje hasta aquí, me asustaste Clary. Mírame, por favor mírame—suplicó pero traté de negarme, él era al último individuo al que deseaba ver. Sin embargo contra mi voluntad tomó entre sus estúpidamente cálidos dedos mi mentón y lo viró hacia el suyo.

Fruncí el ceño y traté de liberarme, pero lo que sea que circulaba en mi sistema, me ponía lenta.

—Creí que estabas muerta Clary, y no…yo…—no sé que más iba a decir pero ocultó su rostro en mi hombro, aferrándome estrechamente por los brazos. Fue tanto mi shock que ni siquiera fui capaz de respirar, retuve el aliento mientras sentía el suyo acariciándome. Me estremecí.

Después de superarlo un poco, me removí inquieta, intentando alejarlo de mi cuerpo que nada más tenerlo cerca temblaba.

Al alejarse se me quedó viendo con una expresión mortificada y le dediqué una sola mirada antes de voltearme nuevamente.

—Mi nombre es Clarissa. —Fue lo único que salió amargamente de mis labios

—Pero siempre has preferido Clary—con esfuerzo logré dar la media vuelta, sintiendo dolor en la pierna. Por ello me mordí fuertemente el labio inferior. Darle la espalda se estaba volviendo sumamente doloroso, físicamente hablando. Aún no era capaz de determinar mi estado psicológico, puesto que me encontraba muy confundida, todos mis pensamientos eran difusos y el más claro que lograba tener era el de sentimientos encontrados hacia al individuo en esta habitación. Ahora no quería hablarle.

—Clary me llaman mis amigos. —Finalicé y busqué en la mesilla de noche por mis anteojos. Bizqueé un poco tratando de ver mejor, lo cual era del todo imposible.

Oí como contenía el aliento ante mis palabras y lo ignoré, forzando mi cabeza a activarse y recordar qué diablos había sucedido con mis lentes.

— ¿Ya no somos amigos? ¿En serio lo dices? —Me tomó del brazo con un poco de fuerza y me fue imposible contener el gemido de dolor. Me comenzaba a doler todo y más que nada las extremidades y la cabeza. —Lo siento mucho—se disculpó rápidamente, soltándome del mismo modo. No dije nada y me limité a tratar de definir las formas que me rodeaban. Distinguía un sofá, y muchos aparatos a mi lado, algunos de ellos hacían ruidos, como el que marcaba mis latidos, sonaba firme y constante. Suspiré porque no podría salir de aquí pronto y al hacerlo sería una completa inútil.

—No me ignores Clary Clars—apreté los dientes ante el apodo y volteé mi cara en su dirección

—No vuelvas a llamarme así. —Sentencié con ojos entrecerrados, era doloroso oírlo ahora, sobre todo cuando no eran sus mismos ojos y él no era igual que antes, en todos los sentidos. Sentía que el chico junto a mí era un completo extraño y me lastimaba el hecho de que usara aquel diminutivo, solo Jace, _mi _Jace podía decirme de ese modo y aquel ni se parecía.

—Pero siempre te he dicho así, ¿Por qué ahora te molestas? —Inquirió acercándose más y sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir deprisa, lo cual se demostraba en la máquina que marcaba cada palpito. Quise esconderme en las sábanas hasta que se fuera y me dejara sola.

—Porque ahora todo es diferente. —Dije y sentí mi voz ronca. Analizándolo, me encontraba sedienta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Su tono contenía cierto timbre sombrío que me erizó los vellos.

—Sabes de lo que hablo—traté de aliviar la sed con mi saliva, pero no funcionaba, y me negaba a pedirle algo.

—Si te refieres a que has cambiado…—jadeé de sorpresa e ignorando las molestias físicas, me volteé para encararlo

— ¿Qué yo he cambiado? —Inquirí con cinismo—yo sigo siendo exactamente la misma persona que era hace cuatro meses. —Afirmé enarcando una ceja— ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo? —Noté como las aletas de su nariz se dilataban con cada una de sus respiraciones y me miraba con cierto sentimiento desdeñoso que ya no me hería, por el contrario, hacía mis entrañas arder de furia. — ¿Crees que con traerme al hospital después de caerme entre nosotros todo está bien? Te informo que no, nada ha variado, tú sigues siendo el niñito popular y yo la sosita—conferí a mi tono el filo del enojo y la indignación acumulada y no me detuve ahí, por mi boca podrían salir las palabras más hirientes del mundo—no tienes vergüenza al decirme que yo soy quien cambió, mientras que tú todos los días eres alguien diferente a quien casi ya ni reconozco—negué con la cabeza— ahora te exijo que te vayas de esta habitación y me dejes sola y en paz. Porque si no te has dado cuenta, no me siento bien y no tengo ni una gota de ganas de querer conversar contigo y menos fingir que me importa hacerlo. —Finalizado mi discurso, inhalé profundamente y le di la espalda, por fortuna gracias a mi increíble estado de molestia, las de mi cuerpo se vieron totalmente acalladas.

—Creo que yo también tengo derecho a defenderme—dijo con tono agrio

—No te estoy acusando para que lo hagas, simplemente di una opinión y por más argumentos que me des no pienso cambiarla. —No me molesté en voltear mi cara para responder, ya había sido suficiente para un día.

Y justo cuando sentí el roce de sus dedos en mi hombro magullado, la puerta se abrió de golpe

—Ay por Dios Clary—reconocí la voz de Isabel, sumamente preocupada corriendo hacia mí. Me incorporé conteniendo las muecas de molestia al hacerlo y finalmente reposé la espalda contra la pared— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera? —Preguntó llegando a la camilla y sentándose cuidadosamente a mi lado. Traté de sonreír

—Tranquila Isabel, me siento de maravilla—rodó los ojos exasperada

—Te he dicho ya, que eres una pésima mentirosa—miró mi brazo y luego pareció notar la presencia de Jace— Oh… ¿he interrumpido algo? —Observó mi rostro y efímeramente el del chico. Hice un gesto de enojo

—De hecho…—comenzó él

—De hecho Herondale ya se va—le corté y terminé la frase. Pude sentir sus ojos pegados a mi rostro pero lo ignoré. Entonces como una exhalación abandonó la estancia cerrando de un portazo que me hizo pestañear

—Uhm… creo que si interrumpí algo—masculló Isabel

—No te preocupes, llegaste en el momento preciso—aclaré sonriéndole. —Aunque no comprendo qué haces aquí… no es que me moleste, de hecho me agrada, solo tengo curiosidad—me tomó la mano buena con delicadeza y me dio una sonrisa

—Porque estaba preocupada por ti Clary. —Me sentía un tanto incómoda por su toque, sin embargo ella pronto me soltó—no pude venirme con Jace en su coche porque había un alboroto tremendo, ¿recuerdas de casualidad quién te empujó? —Preguntó mirándome con atención y abrí los ojos como platos

— ¿Por qué crees que alguien me empujó? Lo más probable es que haya caído sola—aclaré sintiendo un poco de vergüenza

—Clary, no hubieras caído por ti misma. Sé que esto no fue un accidente—replicó y luego frunció el ceño— ¿Lo más probable? ¿No estás segura? —

Negué con la cabeza

—No, no recuerdo nada—

— ¿Pero no tienes amnesia, cierto? —

—No por siempre, pero si temporal… solo olvidé lo ocurrido antes del accidente, y el día. —Suspiré mirando mi mano—aunque por un lado me gustaría la idea de olvidarme de todo—me miró con sorpresa

— ¿Por qué querrías algo así? —La miré y sentí dentro de mí que necesitaba contarlo o si no me moriría

—Quiero olvidar todo lo que guarda relación con Jace y lo que siento—solté el aire de golpe y observé la expresión impávida y confusa de Isabel antes de que el entendimiento llegará a sus facciones.

—Oh… ya entiendo—asentí sintiendo de pronto mis mejillas colorearse

— ¿Podrías darme agua? —Pedí con voz ronca

—Por supuesto—y voló hacia la mesilla, sirviendo líquido en un vaso.

—Gracias, ¿sabes de casualidad que sucedió con mis anteojos? —Pregunté recibiendo el vaso y llevándolo lentamente a mis labios resecos, aún no tenía completa movilidad de mis extremidades

—Lamento decirte que se rompieron—suspiró tomando de regreso el recipiente vacío. El agua me había sentado muy bien

Bufé

—No sé que haré para comprar otros—pensé en voz alta

— ¿Tu padre no te los compra?—Inquirió dejando el vaso sobre la mesilla nuevamente.

—No, los que tenía los obtuve gracias a un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería, limpiando. Él no tiene muchos ingresos—dije un tanto incómoda. Isabel si que tenía dinero, su Aston Martin negro lo comprobaba.

—Pero ¿qué edad tenías? —Frunció el ceño

—No lo sé. No recuerdo mi edad la verdad—le resté importancia—después de todo siempre me he encargado de la casa… bueno desde que—me interrumpí al saber que estaba contando la lamentable historia de mi vida. —Los compraré luego, cuando tenga una nueva receta—asentí con la cabeza.

Se quedó en silencio, como pensativa

—Los chicos también están preocupados por ti—dijo por fin, sonriendo ampliamente

— ¿Los chicos? —Pregunté confundida

— Si, Cam, Alec y Simon—se encogió de hombros

— ¿Y cómo saben ellos? Ay no me digas que subieron a internet mi caída—gemí ante la idea

—Claro que no, ¡pero qué mente tan retorcida tienes! Yo les avisé y querían venir, tranquila—dijo cuando notó como mis latidos se apresuraban—les dije que no, que primero vería como te encuentras y luego les informaría—respiré con paz

—Eso es agradable—determiné finalmente—ellos son muy simpáticos, dales mis saludos cuando les llames—esbocé un pequeña sonrisa. Por más amables que fueran, era difícil para mí dejar que entraran en mi círculo que ahora se reducía únicamente a mí y tal vez a Isabel.

—Se los daré—me guiñó un ojo— ¿Tu padre ya está por llegar? —Preguntó y desvié la mirada

—No lo creo. No creo que vaya a venir—sinceré volviendo mi vista a Isabel

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Se apresuró en interrogar y fruncí el ceño

—Porque ha de estar trabajando—me encogí de hombros y sentí como de pronto comenzaba a recuperar más la lucidez y con ella el dolor más agudo que había experimentado. Y lo peor era que no solo del cuerpo, sino que de la cabeza y ese era aún más terrible que el de la resaca.

—Uhm, ya veo—nuevamente parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, pero no podía prestarle demasiada atención porque me sentía mal. Las manos me comenzaron a sudar por el esfuerzo de contener solo para mí el dolor y no demostrarlo en muecas—creo que es hora de que llames a la enfermera—me sacó de mis cavilaciones y la miré con duda—si, ya me di cuenta de que necesitas descansar y que me debo ir—sonrió amigablemente

—No, claro que no… no tienes que llamarla ni irte si no quieres—solté atropelladamente

—No sabes mentir… no sabes mentir—canturreó mientras oprimía el botón para llamar a alguien—haré que aprendas, haré que sepas muchas cosas más luego de que te recuperes—me guiñó un ojo

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunté confundida y en ese momento entró una mujer con traje blanco y una jeringa en la mano

—Ya veras, tú tranquila que yo me voy a encargar de todo. Creo que sé exactamente lo que necesitas y entre los chicos te vamos a ayudar—le dio lugar a la enfermera para que inyectara el contenido de la aguja en una bolsa colgante sobre mi cabeza. Siempre lo había visto en la televisión y no pensaba que su efecto fuera tan inmediato. Al instante me sentí desmadejada y sin fuerzas, con toda la pesadez de mis miembros y pensamientos. Oía ecos de voces en mi mente pero no tuve tiempo de creerme loca y hundirme en aquello, puesto que mis párpados comenzaron a pesar increíblemente

—Nos veremos mañana Clary, descansa—oí y asentí acomodándome en la camilla para dormirme.

-o-

No tenía idea de la hora o el día cuando desperté otra vez. Como acto reflejo alargué mi mano hacia la mesilla de noche en busca de mis anteojos, palpándolo todo y me incorporé con el ceño fruncido ya que no los encontré, así mismo miré alrededor tratando de ubicarme. Hasta que por fin mi cerebro decidió funcionar y recordé con abatimiento que me encontraba en el hospital. Suspiré deslizándome en la incómoda camilla. Me dolía el brazo y la pierna, pensé. Así no me podría parar pronto.

— ¿Necesitas algo?—Volteé el rostro en dirección de la voz. Solo había una lamparita encendida y afuera estaba oscuro y llovía a cántaros.

—No, gracias—respondí al padre de Jace. Él asintió y se acercó a mi camilla para revisar la bolsa suspendida sobre mi cabeza y mis pupilas, irritándome los ojos con la luz blanca.

—Has respondido bien. ¿Aún no recuerdas qué sucedió?—Inquirió y fruncí el ceño tratando de rememorar, pero algo parecía impedírmelo.

—No—suspiré frustrada

—Tranquila, lo harás pronto—me sonrió cálidamente

—Disculpe, ¿pero usted no debería estar en su casa? ¿Qué hora es?—Pregunté hablando con algo de dificultad

—Son las doce, y hoy me toca guardia nocturna, además me encargaron cuidarte personalmente—metió el lápiz en el bolsillo delantero de su bata blanca y dejó la libreta a los pies de la camilla.

— ¿Quién fue? Digo, no debería preocuparse excesivamente por mí. Estoy bien—aseguré

— ¿No crees que fue tu padre?—Preguntó con curiosidad y negué con la cabeza

—No, mi padre no hace esas cosas, de seguro ni vino—observé el yeso blanco, mientras reflexionaba en que estar medio grogui se sentía genial, mis procesos mentales se encontraban truncados y no me dolía nada. Casi podría comprender a los drogadictos, ¡La sensación era maravillosa!

—Si vino Clary, de hecho te dejó saludos y dijo que lo sentía pero que debía volver al trabajo porque había una emergencia. Dijo también, que vendría mañana—caminó hacia los estantes del otro lado y luego manipuló la máquina que marcaba mis latidos

— ¿Cómo ha estado la señora Celine?—Desvié el tema

—Oh, muy bien. Le es extraño no verte por allá y en cambio tener que conocer a esa nueva chiquilla, dice que es insufrible. —Me confió y solté una breve risita. Definitivamente estar medio drogada me convertía en un ser inmune a las emociones—y la verdad le encuentro toda la razón. Es demasiado… Bueno, no lo sé, es la decisión de Jace después de todo—finalizó con un encogimiento de hombros y nos quedamos un rato en silencio mientras anotaba unas cuantas cosas más

—No tiene que mentirme ¿sabe? Conozco a mi padre y sé que jamás diría algo como aquello, creo que le provoco más molestias y disgustos que otra cosa. —Reí sin alegría—probablemente habló del costo de que estuviera en el hospital y vio la forma de sacarme de aquí—suspiré—en fin, así es mi padre. —Me encogí de hombros y jugué con un mechón de mi cabello.

Solo oí su respiración y no dijo más hasta que estuvo casi por salir de la habitación

—Eres una chica fuerte—me miró con intensidad y sonreí sin humor

—Y vuelve a hacerlo… no debe hacerme sentir mejor, la morfina ya cumple esa labor, créame—me reí un poco, pero luego hice un gesto de dolor, puesto que me dolía la costilla.

—Tómalo con calma, te daré otra dosis y mañana veremos que pasa ¿de acuerdo?—

—Usted es el Doc. —Asentí y sonrió antes de dejarme completamente sola en aquel cuarto.

Dejé que mis hombros cayeran y mi rostro también, la droga probablemente ya no corría por mis venas, puesto que comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza y junto a eso venían los pensamientos. Los odiaba, no me gusta pensar, reflexioné. Hacerlo me hería mucho, sobre todo al saber que había sido yo quien terminó por cortar todo lazo con mi ex amigo y la verdad, creo que es lo mejor. Era suficiente de llorar y sentirme miserable. Había pasado mucho tiempo y era necesario dejar de ser una imbécil.

Me acurruqué en la camilla, dejando que el dolor de los músculos me recordara cuan viva seguía. Y al cerrar los ojos una sucesión de imágenes sin orden ni concierto comenzó a estallar tras mis párpados. Eran de Seelie y yo, discutíamos… sobre Jace. Él había jugado conmigo de nuevo… por ello la sensación automática de rechazo al verle, no recordaba su plan de burlarse a mi costa pero mi subconsciente si. Ahora podía recordarlo todo, Seelie me había empujado y no sabría decir si pretendía que rodara escaleras abajo o si también tuvo que ver mi torpeza. Resoplé, recordar no me servía de nada más que para bajar mi apreciación sobre Jace.

Con enfado pasé los minutos hasta que entró la misma enfermera sostenido esa enorme jeringa, por suerte no me la tenía que inyectar directamente… si no tendríamos un problema grave.

Me dormí, y así pasó durante dos días más.

— ¿Todavía no recuerdas? —Preguntó Stephen firmando mi alta

—Si recuerdo, pero no voy a decir qué es lo que recuerdo—me encogí de hombros, ya no me dolía casi nada más que la pierna, en la cual se hallaba un tremendo y feo moretón y el brazo enyesado. Estaba lista para volver a casa.

Me miró haciendo un mohín de disgusto y luego suspiró

—Bueno, después de todo es tu recuerdo—se encogió de hombros y me tendió mi ropa, la cual acepté.

—Vendrá la enfermera a ayudarte—dijo pero justo en el momento en el que iba a replicar diciendo que podía sola, irrumpió Isabel –la única que me había estado visitando debo agregar – con una sonrisa amplia.

—No se moleste que yo le ayudo—me guiñó un ojo y Stephen se limitó a encoger los hombros

—Bueno Clary, no diré que ha sido un placer que estuvieras aquí enferma, si no que un placer volver a verte y saber que sigues siendo la misma chica—me dio una sonrisa algo triste y noté su cansancio. Probablemente para ellos también era difícil aceptar a este Jace tan diferente. Que maldito, pensé, su familia le quiere y él solo los incordia con su conquista. Fruncí el ceño ante el coraje que me dio saber que les hacía daño a sus padres que eran sin duda los mejores que alguien podría desear.

—También me ha agradado volver a verle, le da mis saludos a Celine—alcé la mano buena para estrechársela y me correspondió al instante.

—Se los daré, espero que te recuperes pronto y debes venir para la revisión en dos semanas. Cuídate y ah… Clary, toma esto. Es la receta para tus anteojos, con esto podrás tenerlos al instante—me guiñó un ojo con complicidad y acepté el papel con una sonrisa agradecida. Luego de eso, se retiró del cuarto.

—Vaya, al fin puedes salir de aquí. Ya me estaba poniendo enferma—dijo Isabel llegando a mi lado y ayudándome a poner de pie. Me mordí el labio inferior por el calambre repentino que atacó mi pantorrilla y luego el muslo. —Oh, ¿no puedes levantarte?—Preguntó preocupada

—No, si puedo—pero cada vez que lo intentaba sucedía lo mismo

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto. —Sonrió— Ahora debes vestirte ¿o piensas irte con ese camisón de papel? —Molestó y negué con la cabeza sonriendo apenas. Ya me sentía mucho más cómoda en su presencia.

Muy amablemente Isabel colaboró en la tarea de ponerme mi ropa y como agregado especial me cepilló el cabello con dedicación, logrando que quedara un poco más presentable.

—Debo comprarme los lentes pronto o andaré dando tumbos por ahí contra las murallas—me quejé y ella rió un poco.

—Los tendrás más pronto de lo que crees, confía en mí—y vi en su mirada algo peculiar, como si supiera cosas que yo no.

Lo dejé estar encogiéndome de hombros—no había notado que tienes pecas—me miró detenidamente

—Si, supongo que mi madre tenía, porque Valentine no tiene… no lo sé—suspiré sentándome en la camilla, con las piernas colgando. Me sentía tan inútil.

—Ya veo… ¿y el color de los ojos? —Alcé la mirada del vaivén que hacían mis pies

—Eso si es de mi papá—sonreí un poco triste. De los tres días que estuve en el hospital Valentine solo fue la primera noche a saber de mí – o eso quiero creer – y los otros dos días ni su sombra se vio. Yo pensaba que ya había superado sus desplantes, pero veo que no, puesto que me duele que se haya mantenido tan ajeno a lo que me podría ocurrir, después de todo era su única hija ¿no?

—Mmh—y antes de que me pudiera decir algo unos golpes resonaron de la puerta. Miré en esa dirección mordiéndome el labio inferior, expectante a la persona que entraría e internamente, tuve que reconocer muy a mi pesar, esperaba que fuera Jace… que por lo menos demostrara un poco de interés en la que alguna vez fue su amiga… no lo sé… pensé que quizá mis palabras lo harían pensar y recapacitar… y lo único que obtuve fue su total y completa ausencia.

—Pase—murmuré, retorciendo los dedos de mi mano buena con ansiedad.

No fue Jace quien entró… si no que tres personas que apenas logré reconocer, aunque no dudé del primer individuo que se aproximó a mí. Era demasiado grande y corpulento, no podía ser otro más que Alec

—Hola pequeña—y antes de que me viera envuelta por sus macizos brazos la mano blanca de una chica rubia lo detuvo

—No, Alec recuerda que todavía está débil y con heridas—y luego de que su novio desistió, me miró—hola Clary, ¿cómo te encuentras? —Me tocó suavemente el hombro y fruncí el ceño tratando vanamente de evitar el dolor

—Uh, hola… mucho mejor, gracias—respondí al cabo de comprobar que estaba como idiota bizqueando—lo siento Camille, aún no me acostumbro a estar sin mis lentes—me miró con la pregunta en los ojos—se rompieron—suspiré

—Y me alegro—oí la voz de Isabel y le di una mirada— ¿Qué? Clary eran horrendos—me encogí de hombros

—Puede ser pero me costaron dinero—respondí a la defensiva

—No deberías molestarla Izz—y una sombra similar en altura a Alec se acercó a Isabel y cuando miré su cabello supe quien era

—Hola Simon y Alec, gracias por preocuparse por mí… aunque ya me estoy yendo a casa— noté la sonrisa juguetona del último y fruncí el ceño

—Lo sé, por eso estamos aquí—con la pregunta latiendo en mi cabeza, busqué a Isabel con mi corta visión…

**Y eso es todo amigas! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Pobre Clary, menos mal que tiene a Isabel y a los chicos ;) **

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela;_

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**Para abrir boca**:

—_Gracias por la compañía, en serio y…espero verte pronto—dije sinceramente_

—_Lo harás—me guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para irse e iba a cerrar la puerta y de repente se volteó, provocándome un sobresalto—oh, si, lo olvidaba… a qué no adivinas quién me preguntó por ti—puso una cara de pícara que casi me hace estallar en carcajadas_

— _¿El profesor de inglés? No le entregué un apunte—reflexioné_

—_Nop. ¿Quieres saber?—Alzó las cejas y asentí un tanto contrariada—Jace, él me preguntó cómo te encontrabas—crucé los brazos sobre el pecho tratando de controlar mi corazón y procuré mantener una expresión neutra_

— _¿Oh, si?—Asintió_

—_No le dije nada, bueno nada es un poco exagerado. Le dije que si quería saber, debería preocuparse un poco más porque yo no soy una paloma mensajera ni su amiga… si, lo sé… soy un poco pesada con algunas personas—la miré boquiabierta_


	9. Capitulo 9 Esta decidido

**Hola hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Perdón por el retraso! No tengo perdón! Pero es que esta tarde mi gato se cayo por las escaleras y se dio un buen porrazo y me tiene un pelin preocupada porque no apoya uno de sus piececitos. A ver que dice mañana la veterinaria.**

**Ya no os doy mas la lata con mis penas! Espero que disfrutéis el capitulo tanto como yo… a ver si de verdad empiezan a pasarle cosas buenas a Clary y otras no tan buenas a Jace ;) nos leemos mas abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo IX**

"**Está decidido."**

**Clary POV**

—Alec hará el favor de cargarte hasta el coche—me ruboricé hasta el inicio de los cabellos

—Claro que no, peso demasiado—repliqué con las mejillas coloradas. Maldita sea, ¿tenía que ruborizarme justo en este momento?

— ¿Qué tanto puedes pesar si pareces una niña?— No pude evitar mirar mal al grandote

—A lo que se refiere este tonto Clary, es que te ves frágil y liviana. No debes pesar casi nada— explicó Camille

—Es cierto, su ánimo no era ofenderte—intervino Simon

—En ese caso lo siento Alec—Me disculpé

—Nah, no tienes que hacerlo. ¿Ya estás lista?—Alargó sus brazos hacia mí

—Es que me da pena—dije con el aliento retenido y oí la risita de Isabel

—Pues que no te dé pena—y sin más me tomó entre sus brazos fuertes, teniendo mucho cuidado al hacerlo y cerré los ojos apretadamente esperando hacerme más liviana—tal como creí, no pesas nada—y luego de que estuvo seguro de que me encontraba bien, echó a andar a la salida.

Traté de ocultarme con mi cabello, puesto que afuera varias miradas se volvieron curiosas a ver al grupo y a mí como un verdadero bebé entre los fornidos brazos del chico levantador de pesas. Debo verme como una estúpida, pensé avergonzada.

Pero finalmente, nos encontramos fuera y no fui capaz de distinguir mi coche por ningún lado

— ¿Y mi camioneta?—Interrogué a Isabel que iba al lado izquierdo de Alec, permitiéndome verle directamente.

—Ah, bueno, preferimos traer mi coche… gasta menos gasolina, ya sabes—entrecerré los ojos

—De aquí a mi casa no hay mucha distancia—los cuatro se dirigieron una mirada cómplice— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me están ocultando? —Interrogué con ojos entrecerrados

—Que perspicaz es la pequeña—preferí no enrollarme en el apodo, porque quería creer que no era una ofensa.

—Lo sé—dijo Isabel abriendo la puerta trasera de su auto en donde Alec me depositó con mucho cuidado

—Gracias—mascullé en su dirección antes de que cerrara

—Cuando quieras—me guiñó un ojo previo a montarse en el asiento del copiloto y que Camille se inclinara por la ventanilla.

—Espero que estés muy bien Clary, me alegra mucho haberte visto—sonrió para luego apartarse

—Un gusto verte más repuesta. Cuídate—agregó Simon y asentí un poco atontada

—Eh… gracias… a ambos—respondí y más tarde se paró al lado de la rubia. Ahora que los miraba, se parecían mucho. — ¿No vienen?—Pregunté, negaron con la cabeza.

—No, Isabel te contará—me tenían de los nervios con ese secretismo.

—Vale—atiné a decir

— ¿Te pusiste el cinturón? —Interrogó la pelinegra y después que asentí arrancó, dejando atrás a Simon y Camille quienes agitaban sus manos a modo de despedida.

— ¿Ahora me podrías explicar qué es lo que pasa? —Pedí

—Claro—miró brevemente por el espejo retrovisor—iremos a comprarte nuevos anteojos—sonrió y Alec se volvió a medias para ver mi expresión

—Tiene cara de sospecha. No te cree—le dijo a su hermana y ésta frunció el ceño

— ¿Qué? No tengo cara de sospecha… bueno si, pero estoy aturdida… aún no tengo dinero para comprarlos—repliqué

—Lo sé. Por eso te los regalaremos—volvió a sonreír de forma amplia

— ¿Regalaremos?—No, esto simplemente no me lo creía.

—Si, los chicos y yo—se encogió de hombros y Alec se volteó de nuevo

—Ahora tiene cara de qué mierda estás diciéndome—lo dijo en medio de una sonrisa traviesa

—No tengo esa cara—reclamé

—Si la tienes—dijo firme sin dejar de sonreír

—No. Y deja de decirle mis expresiones a Isabel—sentencié sin saber de dónde había sacado ese malgenio. Él ni se inmutó—no necesito que me los regalen—vil mentira—no voy a ser su obra de caridad. —Crucé el brazo bueno y vi como la pelinegra rodaba los ojos

—No es una obra de caridad Clary, es un regalo. —Explicó lentamente

—Si, pequeña… deberías dejar de ser tan desconfiada—lo miré con ojos entrecerrados

—Desconfía confiando ¿no?—Alcé una ceja

—Parece que se enojó de veras Isabel. Tiene cara de…—le dediqué una mala mirada y se quedó en silencio con una sonrisa

—Ash, Clary, déjanos hacerte ese regalo. Al fin y al cabo los necesitas con urgencia ¿no?— Preguntó alzando brevemente la mirada del camino que yo distinguía borrosamente.

Medité un segundo sus palabras. Al parecer no tenían otras intenciones al querérmelos regalar… pero yo no podía simplemente aceptarlos.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Puedo esperar hasta reunir el dinero—argumenté encogiéndome de hombros

—No, no puedes. Te los vamos a comprar hoy y punto final. Puedes enojarte conmigo y todo lo que quieras, pero lo haremos igual, ¿cierto Alec?—El aludido asintió

—Sip. Asi que es mejor que te portes bien pequeña—me acarició la cabeza con una de sus manos y me sentí como una niña

— ¿Por qué me llamas pequeña?—Interrogué

—Porque lo eres, además es solo de cariño… no tienes por qué molestarte, esa no es mi intención—al acentuar su sonrisa, también lo hacían los hoyuelos tiernos en sus mejillas. Lo cierto es que Alec era sumamente atractivo, pero no podía verlo con ojos de esa clase… de hecho, él me inspiraba ternura y una profunda seguridad, como la que daría un hermano, supuse. De no haber sido así, no hubiese permitido que me cargara.

No le respondí nada y me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla aunque desistí rápidamente al no ver más que un borrón que me terminaría mareando

—Y ya que lo tienes todo planeado ¿Sabes dónde comprar anteojos? —Le pregunté a Isabel

—Claro que si. Vamos a Alacante, por cierto. Y comeremos ahí, ¿está bien?—Me observó por el retrovisor

— ¿Importa? —Lo sé, no me estoy comportando bien.

—No en realidad—rió

—Te vas a envejecer si te amargas por todo—comentó Alec volteándose hacia mí

—No importa. —Contesté

—Es en serio, conozco a alguien que casi nunca sonreía y se enojaba por todo y ahora tiene treinta años pero luce de sesenta… es algo verdaderamente aterrador—relató y presté atención aún cuando me propuse no hacerlo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién? —Pregunté sin poderme contener

—Bueno… su nombre es… Iansa—fruncí el ceño

— ¿Iansa?— Repetí confusa

—Si…—pareció dudar

— ¿Iansa qué?—Entrecerré los ojos y él miró a ambos lados vacilante

—Pues… Iansa Caña—y Isabel se largó a reír

—Eso ni siquiera es un nombre. Es una marca de azúcar—reproché y él pareció levemente avergonzado

—Si… bueno, no esperaba que te lo creyeras—replicó a su vez y no pude evitar el sonreír levemente

—Supongo que soy muy tonta—afirmé

—No, eres ingenua que es muy diferente, no eres tonta, para nada—dijo con firmeza y sin sonrisas

—De acuerdo—acepté vacilante

—Por lo menos te hice sonreír—él lo hacía nuevamente

Me limité a asentir

— ¿No te apetece usar lentillas?—Preguntó de pronto

— ¿Uh? Bueno, tengo dos razones para no usarlas. La primera es que son muy caras y la segunda es que… nunca me he atrevido a intentar cambiar mi apariencia. Me es raro verme sin lentes… siento que parezco un pez con cara de globo—Alec rió a mandíbula batiente y Isabel por su lado soltó unas carcajadas dignas de oso. — ¿Qué?—

—Clary, eso es lo más ridículo que he oído. Te ves encantadora sin lentes, se te aprecian mejor los ojos, que por cierto son de un muy bonito color—comentó el grandote luego que se calmó

—Claro, el color de la caca es muy hermoso—solté sarcástica

—Esta chica si que es graciosa—le dijo a su hermana

—Si, además de muy buena persona. Aunque creo que igual le falta una dosis de malas palabras y que utilice mejor ese malgenio suyo. Sería una mujer de armas tomar—Me dirigió una mirada

— ¿De qué hablas? Deja a la pequeña tal cual, no soy partidario de que la cambies—alegó Alec con tono protector y dirigiéndome una mirada de _tú tranquila que yo te defiendo del coco. _

— ¿Puedes explicarme Isabel? —Pedí un poco cabreada

—Todo depende de lo que ella decida Alec—entonces me observó—creo que eres una chica encantadora… pero te falta un duro caparazón para que no te lastimen más. Y sé que puede sonar extraño… pero así están las cosas y debes elegir entre ser fuerte o un débil al que pisoteen—explicó con tono firme

—Ó— intervino Alec—puede ser alguien fuerte por fuera y encantadora por dentro. Yo creo que esa es la mezcla perfecta y a la pequeña no le falta tanto por perfeccionar, es una chica fuerte y pienso que simplemente le falta un poco más de dureza y obviamente, usar palabras obscenas—me sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta tímidamente, era como si me entendiera en serio y le agradecía que me defendiera de Isabel, en este caso por lo menos. Aunque eso no quitaba mi enojo.

—Yo creo que puedo determinar que me hace falta y que no. Por favor dejen de decidir por mí. Estoy aquí atrás pero no fuera del coche y es de mí de quien hablan—comenté un poquito resentida

— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —Le dijo Alec

—Si—respondió Isabel en tono desenfadado.

Luego de eso nos mantuvimos en silencio, dejando que mis pensamientos fluyeran. A pesar de que me habían molestado un poco los comentarios de los chicos, supe que no lo hacían de malos… ellos solo querían que nadie más me dañara y jamás alguien se había interesado en eso… bueno, Jace lo hacía pero ya forma parte de un pasado que asimismo él olvidó pretendía olvidar yo.

—Prenderé la radio—anunció Alec en medio de un bostezo y procedió a buscar una emisora de radio. Pasaron algunos temas recientes y más tarde el locutor anunció que vendrían baladas antiguas. Esperé a ver qué pasaban, después de todo formaba parte de la música que gustaba de oír. Sin embargo sentí como mis latidos se volvían erráticos al oír el inicio de la canción.

—Es un buen tema—dijo Isabel

—Si, a mamá le gusta este tipo… ¿cómo se llama la canción?—Preguntó Alec

—Se llama Stuck on you—respondí automáticamente y él se volteó a verme

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó con una sonrisa y a medida que la letra avanzaba, comencé a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Negué con la cabeza

—No. ¿Podrías cambiarla? ¿Por favor?—Casi rogué

—De acuerdo—extrañado cambió a un tema electro. Detestaba esa clase de música, era tan ruidosa aunque me sentí aliviada al dejar de oír la otra canción.

Supongo que después de todo ni por mucho enojo que sea capaz de echar encima de la herida ésta tardará en dejar de doler.

—Gracias—dije un tanto atontada.

No sé cuánto tiempo más pasó, pero por fin el coche de Isabel se detuvo frente a una tienda óptica.

Alec se bajó y me abrió la puerta, dispuesto a cargarme

—No, espera—le detuve—creo que puedo caminar si me ayudas, me da vergüenza que me lleves en brazos—dije un tanto colorada

—De acuerdo, como quieras pequeña—me sacó de la parte trasera sin contratiempos y me ayudó a andar muy despacio. Los primeros pasos fueron una tortura, sin embargo luego lo logré con un poco más de facilidad

—Si serás terca—comentó Isabel llegando a mi lado—Alec podría haberte llevado, de hecho a eso vino. Solo por eso lo invité—cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Isabel—regañé—no seas tan pesada—me mordí el labio inferior, ignorando las puntadas dolorosas.

—Siempre es así, ya estoy acostumbrado no te preocupes—comentó su hermano

—Pues está muy mal, deberías tratarlo con amor—

—Clary, por favor— dijo Isabel rodando los ojos

—Cada vez me agradas más—me reí del comentario de Alec

—Vamos mejor será. —Apuró la pelinegra aunque noté que sonreía

Entramos a la tienda y anduvimos hasta la mesa donde se encontraba un dependiente.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?—Preguntó amablemente. Era un hombre de edad probablemente de unos cincuenta años

—Oh, queremos comprar anteojos para ella— me miró y sonrió, extendiendo la mano para que le diera mi receta. La saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se la tendí. El hombre la leyó detenidamente y abrió los ojos ante la firma del final

—Claro, los cristales ya están listos y pueden escoger el marco que deseen por mientras que voy por ellos—fruncí el ceño. Generalmente venías y los pedías, luego volvías por ellos, no era automático. Sin embargo al parecer era la única que lo sabía ya que Isabel y Alec se pusieron a mirar, por ello decidí simplemente callarme.

—Oh, aguarde—llamó Isabel—también queremos unas lentillas sin color, por favor—el dependiente asintió con una sonrisa antes de proseguir con su camino a una especie de bodega.

—Isabel, no debiste decir eso— regañé

—Tú no debiste decirlo—pareció indignada

— ¿Sabes cuánto cuestan? No son baratos—extendí el brazo para exagerar

—Hoy te levantaste con ánimos de molestar ¿eh? No sabía que fueras tan peleona—noté cierto atisbo de agrado en su voz a pesar de que sonaba irritada

— ¿Qué puedo decirte? Las noches en el hospital me reformaron, soy una Clary nueva ahora— sonreí consiguiendo que su ceño se relajara—Isabel, yo solo no quiero que gasten mucho en mí… me siento mal porque no sé como puedo pagárselos… no estoy acostumbrada—expliqué

—Puedes pagárnoslo... luego, pero no con dinero. —Sonrió y hombre, me puso los pelos de punta.

— ¿Entonces?—

—Ya verás. No te asustes por Dios, no vamos a hacerte ni a pedirte nada malo. —Aseguró sonriendo al ver mi cara de terror. La miré con ojos entrecerrados un minuto antes de asentir

—De acuerdo—

—No temas, yo la controlo y te protejo—Alec me guiñó un ojo con complicidad y curvé mis labios.

Entonces Isabel se alejó, en busca de marcos y regresó con unos cuantos.

—Aquí te traje algunos, estos son los más recientes—me tendió un par delgados y rojos con pequeñas piedrecillas brillantes. Hice un gesto de desagrado después de ponérmelos, la imagen que me devolvía el espejo no me gustaba. — ¡Se te ven muy bien!—Acotó la pelinegra aplaudiendo y negué con la cabeza.

—No me gustan. —Ella rodó los ojos y me tendió otros dorados y un poco más gruesos. Era extraño no usar los típicos anteojos negros y grandes. Me encontraba tan adecuada a ellos que ahora se me hacía extraño usar de otra clase.

Volteé un poco mi rostro en algunas direcciones y curvé los labios hacia abajo— No, tampoco estos—negué.

—Uhm… creo que podrían gustarte—dijo Alec tendiéndome unos y los acepté. Eran lindos, un marco delgado negro y se veían cómodos. Me los probé y miré con detenimiento.

—Estos si me gustan—Mi cara se veía mucho más pequeña y al mismo tiempo proporcionada.

—A mí también, contrastan muy bien con su piel. Tienes talento hermanito ¿eh? —La pelinegra codeó al grandulón y éste le sonrió ampliamente

—Muchas gracias Alec, estos son muy bonitos—le sonreí sinceramente y justo cuando creí poder ver el precio, Isabel me los arrebató.

—Estos nos llevamos, y las lentillas, por favor—le dijo amablemente y le tendió los marcos recién elegidos junto a una tarjeta, luego se volteó y me dio una gran sonrisa

—Enseguida—respondió yéndose

— ¿Te gustaron? —Preguntó

—Eh, si… están hermosos. Muchas gracias—miré a ambos

—Por nada, solo hace falta que te recuperes y puedas andar para poner todo en marcha—no me dio tiempo a contestar nada, puesto que se fue en la misma dirección que el hombre

—A veces ella me asusta—dijo Alec

—Lo sé. —Más tarde de haber pagado y que me pasaran mis nuevos anteojos mucho más delicados y femeninos que los de antes, Alec me ayudó a caminar de regreso al coche.

— ¿Y ahora? —Preguntó Isabel y antes de que pudiera decir algo comenzó a sonar mi móvil.

—Oh, disculpen—miré apenada mi celular y vi que la llamada era de mi padre— ¿Hola?—

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿No se suponía que volvías hoy?—Sonaba molesto

—Si, ya voy para la casa, ¿estás ahí? —

—No. Obviamente estoy trabajando, pero te quiero allí antes de las seis—sentenció y sin darme tiempo de decir algo me colgó. Guardé con un poco de enojo mi teléfono

—Debo volver a mi casa, lo siento—anuncié

—Ah ¿por qué?—Interrogó con un puchero la pelinegra

—Porque mi padre me ha dicho que debo estar en la casa a las seis—contesté masajeándome la sien

—Si es por eso, no tienes de que preocuparte porque son las cuatro recién y es hora de comer— explicó Alec

—Pero…—

—Tú confía en nosotros porque estarás de regreso antes de las seis—me guiñaron un ojo y sin que pudiera alegar algo, ella arrancó y él se dedicó a hablar conmigo y entretenerme.

-o-

Finalmente comimos en un restaurant, donde la comida estaba deliciosa sobre todo para mí, que no había probado nada más que jaleas y platillos insípidos de hospital. Me reí un resto y logré olvidar lo de mi padre, al fin y al cabo hiciera lo que hiciera iba a estar enojado igual.

—Isabel ya es tarde—anuncié

—No tanto ¿qué hora podría ser?—Preguntó despreocupada bebiendo de su bebida

—Er… ¿quizá las cinco cincuenta?—Dijo su hermano y por poco Isabel escupió todo lo de su boca

— ¿¡Qué!? —Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se apresuró en pedir la cuenta, sacando de su cartera atropelladamente unos billetes e iba a decir algo cuando ella habló—puta mierda, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes Alec? Joder—exclamó enojada y me encogí ante sus palabras

—No me eches a mí la culpa y ten cuidado de tu lenguaje, Clary no está acostumbrada— se paró con estrepito de la mesa llamando la atención y obligó a su hermano a hacer lo mismo

—Lo siento Clary, no hay tiempo de que camines—encogiéndose de hombros apuró a Alec para que me tomara en brazos. Yo estaba simplemente aturdida

—Pero…—

—Lo lamento. Ya es tarde— se excusó el grandulón llevándome en volandas hasta el coche, siendo el principal foco de atención. Me acomodé y antes de que pudiera terminar de hacerlo, Isabel arrancó.

—Clary, para que sepas que no suelo andar con el reloj en la espalda, jamás me atraso—se excusó la pelinegra manejando como verdadera desquiciada, preferí ponerme el cinturón de seguridad digo, solo como mera precaución.

—Claro que no, a menos de que sea día de semana y debas ir al colegio, ahí si que te levantas a la hora—agregó irónicamente su hermano ganándose una mirada envenenada

—Eso no es culpa mía— veía como los coches pasaban rápidamente por nuestro lado

— ¿A cuánto vas?— Pregunté con voz vacilante y baja

—A… no lo sé, ¿eso qué importa Clary?—

—Es que estoy acostumbrada a seguir las leyes… mi padre es policía ¿recuerdas?—Me miró por el espejo retrovisor

—Tranquila, esto es una emergencia y… me gusta andar rápido, debes confiar en mí— sonrió guiñándome un ojo

—Eso si es cierto, la enana maneja de puta madre—agregó Alec

—De acuerdo…—suspiré

—Llegarás a tiempo Clary—aseguró la pelinegra

—No te preocupes. Estará enojado de todos modos—me encogí de hombros

No dijeron nada y solo se dieron una mirada significativa entre ellos. El resto del camino fue en silencio y en menos de lo que esperé estuve frente a mi hogar.

—No es necesario que te bajes Alec. Puedo caminar sola—abrí la puerta y puse el primer pie fuera y luego el segundo. Me tomó un poco de esfuerzo pararme sobre ambos pero finalmente lo conseguí, aunque eso no evitaba el dolor.

—Muchas gracias chicos, de veras. Por todo—les dije inclinándome en la ventanilla—y te agradezco de corazón que me hayas ido a ver mientras estuve en el hospital—le sonreí a Isabel

—Cuando quieras Clary, solo procura no caerte seguido. Arruina mis planes—fruncí el ceño pero no dije nada y me alejé del coche

—Cuídate pequeña y haz reposo— me dijo tiernamente Alec y asentí con una sonrisa. Prefería no decir "lo prometo" porque no sería así, debía hacer muchas cosas como para permitirme guardar reposo.

Esperé a que se fueran para suspirar y con dificultad caminar hasta mi hogar. Mordí mi labio inferior ante el repentino dolor de la pierna, aunque no me detuve hasta lograr llegar a la puerta.

Busqué las llaves con esfuerzo y respiré aliviada cuando pude abrir.

Apoyándome en la mano buena me fue posible entrar en mi casa y cerrar. Gemí quedamente al apoyarme contra la puerta. Todavía tenía un poco sensible la piel ante los roces, puesto que los cardenales aún no desaparecían del todo.

Dejé sobre la mesita de centro la bolsa con las lentillas y miré la estancia.

Era un completo desastre. Las cajas de pizza se amontaban por doquier igual que las botellas de cerveza vacías

Resoplé molesta

Mientras su única hija estaba en el hospital, ni siquiera fue capaz de dejar algo de comer o siquiera molestarse en ordenar un poco.

—Esto es demasiado—dije entre dientes sintiendo la rabia consumirme, aunque rápidamente ésta desapareció sustituida por la típica resignación. Resignación al desapego de mi padre.

Caminé con dificultad hacia la cocina para tomar un analgésico y posteriormente me dediqué a levantar las cosas del suelo y mesa. Todo esto con un gemido, hasta que la casa se vio mucho más aseada. Suspiré cuando me puse frente al lavaplatos para fregar la loza sucia.

Estiré mis miembros doloridos y continué con mi labor; casi sonriendo al acabar. Por fin todo estaba en orden y lavado. Dejé caer mi cuerpo en una silla y oculté la cara entre las manos intentando ahuyentar el dolor de cabeza. Ya eran más de las seis y Valentine todavía no aparecía. Un tanto enojada me levanté y busqué en el refrigerador cosas para preparar la cena.

Las fui dejando con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la encimera y del mismo modo, preparé la comida. Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño la dejé en el horno y con enojo tomé un papel y un lápiz avisándole a mi padre que la cena estaba lista, el aseo también y que estaría en mi habitación, durmiendo.

Tomé mi bolsa y subí la escalera mucho más lento que una tortuga pero lo hice y lo hice sola, para mí eso era importante.

Por lo menos mi habitación seguía tal cual, solo la ventana se encontraba abierta y me apresuré en cerrarla para evitar el frío viento. Lo que si me llamó la atención, fue ver mi cama hecha, que lo recordara… no la había hecho antes de ir a la escuela ese día y mi padre no iba a hacerla así que no lo encontraba lógico. Me la quedé viendo un poco más hasta que encogí los hombros y me dejé caer sobre ella. Mis músculos lo agradecieron y más mi cabeza al ponerme una almohada en los ojos.

Gemí de gozo al acomodarme a gusto, jamás mi cama me había parecido tan amplia y cómoda.

Me quité los anteojos sin dejar de taparme la cara. Era agradable volver a algo conocido, me dije, después de dejar mis anteojos sin la necesidad de ver.

Mi habitación y la relación con Valentine era lo único que no había variado durante estos días, puesto que incluso yo había cambiado. Y algo me decía que seguiría siendo de este modo, y no solo se trataría de un cambio interno si no que externo… con Isabel a mi lado, todo era posible y de cierto modo eso me aterraba porque no me encontraba cien por ciento segura de querer ser alguien diferente, no me quería convertir en esas chicas típicas y malas, yo quería seguir siendo esta Clary… aunque de cualquier modo debía reconocer que me gustaría cambiar ciertas cosas.

Me volteé en la cama, y retiré la almohada de mi cara para mirar el techo. Me gustaba pensar a veces, en cómo sería si me preocupara un poco más de mi imagen personal, cuidar mi cabello por ejemplo. Tomé un mechón y jugué con él en mi dedo. —No eres tan feo— dije en voz alta— Quizá podría peinarte con más cuidado y dejar de secarte tanto— suspiré dejándolo al cabo de unos segundos.

Ni siquiera con eso mi apariencia cambiaría. No, yo ni siquiera podría alardear de curvas o una delgadez bonita. Si bien tenía un pecho un poco prominente no era el pecho ideal. A los chicos les gustan los senos enormes y los tremendos traseros, como los de las porristas. Yo tenía lo propio pero jamás podría ser como ellas y sus cuerpos esbeltos y esculturales. Una de las razones era mi enorme torpeza conjunto a la falta de alguien que me alentara y apoyara en ello. Negué con la cabeza, volteando el rostro y colocando mi yeso estirado al igual que la pierna magullada, así me sentía mucho más cómoda.

Debía dejar de pensar tantas estupideces, me dije antes de sumirme en un sueño profundo y muy reparador después de haber ordenado tanto.

-o-

Me desperté con la boca seca y la cabeza zumbando, tardé unos segundos en ser capaz de ver y de inmediato alargué la mano para tomar mis lentes. Me sorprendía lo ligeros que se sentían en mis dedos, eran tan delgados que hasta miedo me daba romperlos.

Me los coloqué y luego miré la hora.

—No puede ser— gemí, eran las dos de la mañana y no se oía más que la lluvia repiquetear en el tejado y uno que otro ladrido lejano de perro. Me levanté con un quejido y medio cojeé hasta la puerta. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, bueno, aparte de los ronquidos de Valentine. Tensé los labios, ni siquiera cuando volvía a casa era capaz de preguntarme cómo me encontraba. Pues bien, si lo que quería era ser ignorado, lo tendría. Me limitaría a hacer las cosas y dejárselo por escrito, comería antes y luego él tendría que atenderse solo. Yo era su hija, no su empleada e inclusive me hallaba segura de que la trataría mejor que a mí.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente hacia la cocina y rebusqué en las ollas por algo de comer, lo único que hacía falta era que se lo hubiese comido todo. Sin embargo para mi gran alivio aún quedaba un poco de sopa. La calenté y más tarde me la comí. No podría tomar analgésicos si no me alimentaba bien y todo lo que deseaba era sentirme mejor, no peor.

Y mientras comía completamente sola, pensé en que en realidad, Isabel tenía razón. Si, la tenía. Yo quería cambiar, ya estaba harta de ser siempre la ignorada y la rechazada, aunque tampoco es que me interesara formar parte de un grupo popular o algo, yo solo quería ser capaz de defenderme sola y no tener miedo ni reservas para decir lo que realmente pensaba. Y sabía perfectamente bien quien podría ayudarme, solo me tenía que recuperar y claro, ahorrar. Desde ahora mi nueva meta era ser alguien mejorado y más frío. Nada más de la chica tartamuda, cobarde y que todos se sentían con el derecho de pasar sobre ella, incluso mi padre y _amigo_.

Después de terminar mis reflexiones – y la sopa– dejé el plato y me tomé dos analgésicos. Stephen me dijo que podía tomar cada ocho horas y seis si el dolor era mucho, yo ya me los había tomado por el día entero y no me importaba. Además, pensé subiendo dificultosamente la escalera, no era necesario que fuera a clases tan pronto. Ya había terminado la mayor cantidad de los finales – Bastante bien he de agregar –, también estaban entregados los trabajos y faltaba muy poco para que llegaran las vacaciones de primavera y si me decían algo, les mostraría los papeles médicos y bla blá. No había razón para preocuparse.

Así que eso hice, falté siete días de clases enteros, repitiendo casi la misma rutina, hacer las cosas y preparar cena y luego antes de que llegara Valentine escabullirme a mi habitación y no salir hasta el día siguiente cuando ya se había ido a trabajar. Solo Isabel fue a verme una tarde porque estaba colapsada con los exámenes que debía y otros tantos que necesitaba para sacar adelante su promedio. Me ofrecí a ayudarle y después de mucho regañar aceptó, por esa razón es que la espero hoy que es sábado y un día sin clases.

—Hola Clary—saludó cuando le abrí la puerta

—Hola—me dio un abrazo corto y sonreí correspondiéndole.

—Eres tan amorosa al devolverme el abrazo, es la primera vez que lo haces—observó y luego le indiqué que podía pasar

—Necesitaba acostumbrarme ¿de acuerdo? Por lo general la gente no me abraza—dije cerrando la puerta una vez que estuvo dentro. Contempló la estancia para más tarde sonreírme

—Es una casa muy bonita—

—Uhm… ¿gracias? Eres una de las pocas personas que han venido así que no sé si cuenta de mucho…—reflexioné en voz alta

— ¿Quiénes más han venido? —Preguntó dejando sobre el sofá su bolso

—Uhm… ¿contándote a ti?—Ella asintió—solo dos, tú y Jace. Ya sabes, no soy una persona demasiado sociable—acomodé un mechón de mi cabello—podemos sentarnos aquí, ¿quieres algo de beber?—Inquirí caminando a la nevera

—Agua por favor— pidió antes de que pudiera decirle lo que tenía

—Claro—serví un vaso para ella y uno para mí. —Bien, ¿en qué específicamente necesitas más ayuda?—Me miró con expresión consternada

— ¿En realidad? En todo, soy pésima estudiante—solo le faltaba darse de golpes contra la mesa. Reí un poquito

—No puedes ser tan mala, recuerda que estabas en los animadores y necesitabas un promedio mínimo sobre seis y eso ya es bueno—apunté bebiendo agua

—Pero si lo comparas con el tuyo…—hice un gesto con la mano

—Eso es diferente y nunca te debes comparar con nadie, además yo tengo mucho tiempo disponible para estudiar, mientras que ustedes los animadores tienen que complementar estudio y prácticas. No sé cómo la hacen en realidad, yo no podría—reflexioné en voz alta

—Era animadora, ya no. Recuérdalo. Y en todo caso, tú te preocupas de tu casa, preparas la cena, alimentas a tu padre, vas de compras, limpias, lavas…—comenzó a numerar con sus dedos—y a pesar de eso, sigues teniendo excelentes calificaciones y oh, si, por cierto—buscó en su bolso y fruncí el ceño—tengo unos exámenes tuyos, el profesor los entregó ayer y yo me ofrecí para traértelos. —Me tendió unos papeles y los tomé con entusiasmo.

Sonreí satisfecha al ver solo dieces—jamás había visto tantos diez en mi vida. Estuve tentadísima de borrarles tu nombre y ponerles el mío para que mis padres creyeran que yo los había obtenido—me reí de su alocada idea

—Tus notas no son malas y ya, basta de hablar. Vamos a estudiar para ese examen de trigonometría—dije dejando a un lado mis pruebas

—En serio no quiero, odio los números—gimió recostando la cabeza

—Isabel, los números forman parte importante de la vida de todo ser humano, siempre van a servirte de algo—levantó bruscamente su mirada a la mía y me miró con ojos entrecerrados

—Ah claro que iré por la vida diciendo ¡oh mira! Esa escalera tiene un ángulo de elevación igual sesenta ¿cómo podré calcular la altura de esa pared? ¡Pero claro! En vez de usar una huincha de medir como la gente normal, calcularé trigonométricamente que si tengo el cateto no sé qué, lo mejor es usar Tan de sesenta—habló gestualizando de forma exagerada y me reí de su cara y su puesta en escena

—No me malentiendas, pero me causas mucha gracia—dije tratando de contener mis risotadas

Sonrió

—Eso es lo de menos, si le causara gracia al profesor de trigonometría sería hermoso, pero lo único que le causaré será pena y ni siquiera tendrá piedad de mí, la vida es tan triste—se lamentó causándome más risa. Finalmente me calmé y respiré profundo

—Ya, tranquila, yo te ayudaré. En realidad no es tan difícil—me miró con una cara de _por favor, ¿estás jodiéndome? _—No te miento, se vuelve simple una vez que te sabes las razones trigonométricas de memoria—cambió su postura por una de completa atención

—Son seno, coseno y tangente, ¿no?—Asentí

—Si, pero también existen cosecante, secante y cotangente—su rostro decayó—por Dios Isabel, no pongas esas caras. No son difíciles. Te lo digo en serio—ella pareció abatida pero asintió

—De acuerdo, tú eres la que sabe—se encogió de hombros y rodé los ojos

—Mira, la fórmula de seno es…—

—Cateto opuesto partido hipotenusa ¿cierto?—Asentí—la de coseno es cateto adyacente partido hipotenusa y la de tangente es cateto opuesto partido cateto adyacente ¿no?—Me miró expectante y sonreí

—Muy bien Isabel, eso está excelente—respiró aliviada

—Pero las otras no me las sé… creo que falté a esa clase—se mordió el labio inferior y le resté importancia con un gesto de la mano

—Ya te sabes las fundamentales y las otras serán pan comido porque son las mismas pero al revés, es decir su valor recíproco—vi en su cara como el entendimiento se hacía espacio—entonces el valor recíproco de seno es cosecante y sería…—

—Hipotenusa partido cateto opuesto—dijo lentamente y del mismo modo apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— ¡Muy bien! el de coseno sería… —

—Sería secante y es hipotenusa partido cateto adyacente y tangente sería cotangente y es cateto adyacente partido cateto opuesto ¡Ay qué feliz me siento! ¡Ya me lo sé!—Se agitó en la silla y me sentí complacida

—Ahora solo debes aplicarlo—asintió con entusiasmo. Por lo menos se encontraba más motivada y eso sirvió para que comprendiera el resto de la materia y los ejercicios. Resultó ser que era muy veloz y los sacaba casi de inmediato. Sin duda su mente era rápida y tan vivaz como ella misma.

—Uff, ya estoy cansada. Aprender es extenuante—se dejó caer en la silla resoplando por lo bajo. Miré de soslayo el reloj y me di cuenta de que habíamos estado casi tres horas estudiando y era hora de comer

— ¿Quieres comer conmigo?—Pregunté y ella abrió sus ojos

— ¡Claro que si! Muero de hambre pero creí que sería feo decírtelo, ya sabes… una falta de educación—se encogió de hombros y me levanté negando con la cabeza hacia el teléfono

—Si tienes hambre o sed o necesitas cualquier cosa me lo debes decir—hice una pausa— ¿te apetece comer pizza?—Asintió efusivamente y sonreí marcando el número

— ¿Y tu padre no viene a comer contigo?—Inquirió y sin despegar los ojos del teléfono le contesté

—Casi nunca come conmigo—procuré que mi tono fuera neutro

—Pues que mal por él, se pierde una gran compañía—la miré

—Es lindo de tu parte decirlo Isabel, siempre creí que solo aburría a la gente. A mi padre le aburro—me reí sin humor

—Ush—fue todo lo que dijo cruzándose de brazos. Cuando cogieron mi llamada pedí una pizza familiar y unas coca colas— ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?—Preguntó una vez que colgué

—Mucho mejor, casi no me duele al caminar—anduve sin cojear hasta la mesa— ¿Ves?—Era cierto, ya casi no me dolía. Claro que la marca del morado seguía ahí, pero no molestaba demasiado—y tampoco la cabeza. No veo la hora de que me saquen el yeso, me siento tan inútil—pensé en voz alta moviendo mi brazo

— ¿Entonces tu padre limpia?—Preguntó y logré dilucidar un rastro de ironía en su voz

—Pues…—Alec me había dicho que guardara reposo e Isabel seguramente me lo preguntaba por ese motivo

—No hace falta que respondas—negó con la cabeza y nos quedamos un poco en silencio—Clary, ¿ya recuerdas si alguien te empujó ese día?—Inquirió en tono confidente y la miré sopesando mis próximas palabras

—Bueno… no estoy segura de que me hayan empujado—negué—no, no creo que esa haya sido la verdadera intención de…—me quedé en silencio abruptamente y no pareció inmutarse

—De Seelie, ¿no es así?—Me miró con atención

—Yo nunca he…—

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero el rumor ya corre en la escuela, creo que había alguien más ese día…aunque no la acusó directamente, sino que se limitó a plantar esa idea en la cabeza de los chicos—se encogió de hombros—pienso que todos lo creen, pero algunos lo niegan porque están de su lado y otros…otros solo lo ignoran. Nadie hace nada y eso me cabrea—tensó la mandíbula y suspiré

—Isabel, hay que afrontarlo. No soy más que la _friki _a nadie le interesa realmente—hablé con convicción, sin rastro de pena o alguna otra emoción

—Pues a mí si me importa y a los chicos también—señaló

—Ellos ni siquiera van en nuestra escuela—le resté importancia

—Deberías hacer algo. No puedes simplemente sentarte ahí y ver que todos te tratan como la mierda, tienes que defenderte y tratar de…—habló inspiradamente

—Lo sé. —Fue mi respuesta pero conseguí que se quedara en silencio—ya me harté. Quiero cambiar… de verdad necesito hacerlo, necesito dejar todo esto que sinceramente es una…una —busqué la palabra—una mierda—suspiré complacida al decirla—de andar sufriendo por gente que no vale la pena y dejar de permitir que todos jueguen conmigo. Ya ha sido suficiente, me he cansado—expliqué sin dejar de cruzar los brazos firmemente sobre el pecho. Observé su rostro sin expresión concreta.

—Vaya... pensé que tendría que jugar un poco con tu mente y cosas así… pero veo que ya estás decidida—habló con una media sonrisa— ¡Clary esas son excelentes noticias!—Exclamó haciéndome dar un salto de sorpresa.

— ¿Lo son?—Pregunté un poco vacilante

—Pues claro, con Rose ya tenemos todo planeado—y antes de que pudiera preguntarle de qué hablaba sonó la puerta y medio aturdida caminé hacia ella.

Recibí la pizza y busqué el dinero en mis vaqueros y más tarde cerré.

La dejé sobre la mesa y fui por unos platos. Luego me senté frente a Isabel.

—Uh, pizza—retorció sus dedos antes de tomar un pedazo y darle un mordisco—Uhm tan putamente deliciosa—exclamó con los ojos cerrados y me reí un poco preparándome para morder mi trozo.

—Sip, es muy rica—murmuré después de haber tragado

—Como te decía—bebió coca cola—con Rose te vamos a ayudar. Necesitas un cambio querida Clary y no es que te esté queriendo insultar, nada de eso. —Aseguró al ver mi mirada—es solo que eres muy inocente y temes mucho—

—Ya no, en serio. —Asintió sin mucha convicción

—Entonces cuéntale al director quién te empujó—habló con voz desenfadada

—No, prefiero ocupar ese recuerdo. —Me miró confusa

— ¿Ocupar?—Sonreí

—Si, ya verás—está vez asintió un poco sorprendida

—Me gustaría saber qué tenías en mente para cambiar—preguntó tomando otro pedazo

—No lo sé, quiero cambiar un poco mi apariencia…no para agradarle a la gente, si no que para agradarme a mí misma. Estoy cansada de decirme al mirarme al espejo que no tengo remedio, siempre lo hay ¿no es así?—Me sonrió

—Eres muy bonita Clary, pero te escondes bajo esa ropa de hombre y en los anteojos. Sabes que es cierto—me callé.

—No tengo demasiada autoestima Isabel, me desanimo con facilidad y siempre creo que me veo ridícula a la hora de cambiar mi vestuario. Necesito ayuda para esto—asintió

—La tendrás, eso ni lo dudes—sonreí tomando otro trozo de pizza después de beber mi bebida—creo que debemos juntarnos un día de estos con Rose para hablar e ir de compras, ella es especialista en estas cosas, las ama, se pasa todo el día viendo ese programa de modas y vestuarios, hasta a mí me agota salir de compras en su compañía—reí un poco

—Eso me gustaría verlo, te ves con tanta energía que no me lo creo— pareció suspirar

—Es que no has visto a Rose de compras, agota a cualquiera. Pero nadie duda de su buen gusto y ese don que tiene para encontrar el estilo perfecto para el resto—comió de su pizza

—Pues se ve muy bien todo el tiempo—le concedí la razón. No desconfiaba de las facultades de la rubia.

Terminamos la pizza entre conversaciones sobre ropa y posibles juntas para ir a comprar. Lo que tendría que hacerse cuando hubiera ahorrado suficiente.

—Bueno Clary, muchas gracias por la pizza y por haberme ayudado a estudiar—sonrió cuando la acompañé hasta la puerta

—Gracias por la compañía, en serio y…espero verte pronto—dije sinceramente

—Lo harás—me guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para irse e iba a cerrar la puerta y de repente se volteó, provocándome un sobresalto—oh, si, lo olvidaba… a qué no adivinas quién me preguntó por ti—puso una cara de pícara que casi me hace estallar en carcajadas

— ¿El profesor de inglés? No le entregué un apunte—reflexioné

—Nop. ¿Quieres saber?—Alzó las cejas y asentí un tanto contrariada—Jace, él me preguntó cómo te encontrabas—crucé los brazos sobre el pecho tratando de controlar mi corazón y procuré mantener una expresión neutra

— ¿Oh, si?—Asintió

—No le dije nada, bueno nada es un poco exagerado. Le dije que si quería saber, debería preocuparse un poco más porque yo no soy una paloma mensajera ni su amiga… si, lo sé… soy un poco pesada con algunas personas—la miré boquiabierta

—Claro que no, me parece perfecto—sonreí

—Me alegra, pensé que podrías enfadarte—se encogió de hombros

—Nones—sonrió satisfecha

—Ahora si me puedo ir en paz. Nos veremos pronto Clary—y luego de darme un corto abrazo se fue saltando hacia su coche.

Sin duda Isabel Ligthwood era una chica especial.

Con un suspiro me devolví a la mesa y comencé a levantar las cosas de la comida, y entonces sonaron golpes en la puerta. Como acto reflejo miré alrededor tratando de localizar lo que Isabel había olvidado y al no encontrar tal cosa fruncí el ceño. Acomodando los lentes en mi nariz caminé para abrir

— ¿Qué se te olvidó…?—Mis ojos se abrieron involuntariamente al ver al personaje

frente a mí…

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Quién viene a visitar a Clary? Todo esto y mas el próximo miércoles jijijiji nos leemos!**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela;_

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**Proximamente…**

_Nadie se detuvo para abrirme la puerta aún cuando notaban lo complicado que se me hacía, ni tampoco para mirarme por lo que me sentí triunfadora al lograr entrar y anduve hasta el casillero. Me sorprendí al verlo, puesto que las palabras hirientes escritas ahí habían desaparecido bajo una capa de esmalte rosado y sobre ellas estaba escrito__ que tengas un buen día. __Esto no podía ser obra de nadie más que de Isabel y sonreí con ternura ante ello. Saqué mis cuadernos sosteniendo el bolso entre las piernas._

—_No te ves muy bien haciendo eso—dijo una voz demasiado familiar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza evitando verle y una vez que dejé de maldecir, continué con mi labor. —Se te ve bien así el pelo—sostuvo en sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello y hombre, él sabía que eso era como tocar la cola de goku. Dejé caer el bolso y por poco el libro que sostenía. Traté de hablarle pero continuaba acariciándome. Entonces conseguí apartarme_


	10. Capitulo 10 - Empleo

**Hola! Aquí estamos de nuevo con el capitulo 10, esperemos que a partir de ahora las cosas le vayan mejor a Clary… y a ver si Jace aprende la lección.**

**Ya me contareis que os ha parecido! Nos leemos abajo! ;) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo X**

"**Empleo"**

**Clary POV**

— ¿Qué se te olvidó…?—Mis ojos se abrieron involuntariamente al ver al personaje

frente a mí…

—Nada, creo—sonrió y los vellos se me erizaron así como a los gatos se les erizan los pelos, por esa razón no sabía si mi reacción había sido de nerviosismo y agrado o de plano en cualquier momento enseñaría los dientes y le arañaría el rostro. Me inclinaba por lo segundo, siendo sincera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Mi voz sonó lo más neutral que pude mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, en donde mi corazón daba violentos tumbos. Se me quedó viendo con los labios entreabiertos y alcé las cejas esperando por su repuesta. Al darse cuenta negó con la cabeza y fui capaz de notar un atisbo de rubor en sus mejillas.

— Pues, pues… venía a traerte los cuadernos, creo que te falta materia—controlé mi respiración.

—No es necesario, ya no somos amigos y no tienes que hacerlo—aseguré tensando la mandíbula. Era un cínico mentiroso, a lo mejor venía a ver en que estado me encontraba para después contarle a su noviecilla. —Si era todo, puedes irte. —Señalé la salida y pretendí cerrar la puerta, sin embargo lo impidió y con fastidio rodé los ojos. No me encontraba lista para enfrentarlo ahora y la verdad, tampoco me hacía ilusión hablarle.

— ¿No me invitarás siquiera a entrar? ¿Qué diría tu padre?—Habló lentamente mientras se hacía espacio para pasar

— ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Lo ves aquí? Además, él ni siquiera recuerda tu nombre. Jace, en serio, vete. No quiero hablar contigo ni ahora ni nunca—aclaré echándome hacia atrás involuntariamente

— Yo creo que si lo recuerda, ¿por qué no quieres hablarme?—Preguntó pareciendo de pronto inocente. Lo miré desde mi posición que era bastante menos alta que la suya. Detestaba tenerlo que ver hacia arriba, era como si estuviera en presencia de alguien sumamente importante y no pudiera mirarlo de igual a igual. Me parecía injusto.

—Porque no. Fin de la discusión—acomodé mis anteojos y él miró por sobre mí hacia la mesa.

— ¿Estás con alguien? ¿Interrumpo algo?—Consultó con un tono afilado y casi burlesco. Entrecerré los ojos mientras que él me miraba con atención. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo? ¿Por qué? Me imaginé a mí misma llorando en un rincón y la imagen me provocó una sonrisa.

— Ándate Jace, deja de ponerte en ridículo. Aquí ya no hay nada ni nadie para ti. —Dejé que mi repentino buen humor fluyera en mi tono y sonara mucho más despreocupado, frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

— ¿Y ahora por qué estás de buenas si hace un segundo estabas que querías matarme?—Preguntó perdido

—Oh, aún quiero matarte. Es solo que no vales la pena, ya me da igual lo que hagas, con quién duermas o tus apuestas, por mí te puedes ir directo al—pensé en Isabel alentándome a decir una mala palabra; _hazlo, hazlo_ decía una y otra vez mientras daba pequeños saltitos—al carajo—me sentí poderosa y sonreí como tal al ver su cara un tanto sorprendida—si, vete al carajo y deja de fastidiarme con tus estúpidas apuestas—vi como el aturdimiento se hacía espacio en su cara

—¿De qué apuestas me hablas?—Consultó totalmente confundido

—No finjas demencia—lo fulminé con una mirada

—En serio, ¿de qué estás hablando?—Me tomó por los brazos y me zafé observándolo mal

—No me toques. —Indiqué con un dedo alzado—lo que sucedió en el bosque no fue una simple acción irracional de tu cerebro, tú querías besarme porque tenías que cumplir una apuesta—su cara no tenía precio, así de simple. Pero mi furia era tan grande que eso no me amedrentaba—así que ahora no te hagas el inocente conmigo ni pongas esa cara de idiota—

—Pero es que de verdad no sé que mierda pasa por tu cabeza—la extrañeza de oírlo usar esa grosería me duró lo mismo que una estrella fugaz tarda en cruzar el cielo nocturno

—Ay si ajá—acomodé mis anteojos con fuerza—y ya, es suficiente, quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca más a mi casa. —Caminé hacia la salida con firmeza y cojeé en el último paso. No tenía que andar tan bruscamente, me recordé. Y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta me tomó del brazo obligándome a voltear

—No, todavía no me voy. No hasta que me aclares de qué estás hablando—me sostuvo muy cerca de su cuerpo y fui capaz de sentir su calor irradiando constantemente hacia mí. Negué con la cabeza, deshaciendo esa clase de pensamientos. No más debilidad, no más debilidad, me repetí.

—Suéltame —jalé mi extremidad—te he dicho que te vayas y no era una pregunta por si no te diste cuenta. Te estoy echando y exijo que me respetes—hablé firmemente

—Clary, me iré. Solo quiero que me aclares de qué apuesta me hablas—dijo con voz conciliadora y miré el suelo

—Te dije también, que mi nombre es Clarissa. —Alcé la mirada—y ya te informé sobre la apuesta, no tienes que mentir más. Ahora largo—señalé hacia la puerta pero él no se movía— ¡Largo!—Exclamé y me miró tensando la mandíbula. Y sin decir más nada se apresuró hacia la salida cerrando de un fuerte portazo al salir. Entonces solté todo aire retenido y dejé que mi postura defensiva cediera.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mentiroso y falso? Yo ya sabía que cualquier cosa que me dijo ya no contaba de nada, porque no puedes confiar en la palabra de una persona que ya no existe… ¿Pero por qué fingir ahora? Suspiré negando con la cabeza dejando el tema, no valía la pena darle más importancia. Por ello, volví a mi anterior labor.

Después de haber aseado la casa y de haber puesto las cosas para la cena, tomé un periódico y busqué las páginas de empleos. Para poderme comprar nueva ropa, tenía que tener ingresos porque no permitiría que Isabel ni Camille corrieran con los gastos como me lo había insinuado la primera. Encerré unos cuantos que eran de camarera en una cafetería, de limpiadora de pisos, acomodadora y otro de cocinera. Casi todos quedaban cerca de mi casa y al costado de la carretera, solo uno de ellos que era el de camarera se encontraba en la reserva nativa. Había oído que eran algo selectivos con las personas que dejaban entrar a ella a trabajar, pero no perdía nada con tratar.

Me propuse terminar la cena a las cinco y el resto del tiempo hasta las siete u ocho dedicarme a recorrer los lugares que había seleccionado. Eran trabajos de medio tiempo y podía ir después de clases y el fin de semana trabajar todo el día. No me molestaba, después de todo no tenía mucha vida social activa como para tener planes.

Al finalizar, tomé mi chaqueta y las llaves del coche, algo de dinero que eran mis últimos ahorros y emprendí la marcha con el periódico en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras iba de camino a la tienda de artículos deportivos, reparé en mi imagen personal y supuse que me echarían apenas cruzara la puerta por considerarme una pordiosera.

Me detuve en una luz roja y me incliné hacia la guantera en busca de un peine que solía llevar en caso de emergencia y al hacerlo salió también un brillo labial de cereza. Lo observé un segundo y me encogí de hombros, nada perdía con intentar.

Acomodé mi cabello y lo cepillé rápidamente, logrando que mis mechones castaños quedaran un poco más en orden, limpié mis anteojos y cuando me iba a aplicar el brillo, la luz cambió a verde y un bocinazo me hizo dar un salto y preferí dejarlo para después.

Procuré mirar por el espejo retrovisor antes de abrir el cosmético y con una mano aplicarlo sobre mis labios. Me eché poquito y luego los moví para esparcirlo. Me observé y determiné que realmente no representaba una gran diferencia.

Suspiré poniéndolo en su lugar inicial y mirando la dirección de la tienda, aunque claro en Idris era bastante difícil perderse. El pueblo era pequeño y abundaban los locales de espiritismo y cosas como esas, una tienda diferente resaltaba.

Finalmente la encontré en un lugar más apartado y cerca del bosque. Era de estilo cabaña antigua y me recordaba al crustáceo cascarudo. Me encogí de hombros y cerré el coche luego de haber estacionado. Caminé con el anuncio en una mano y abrí la puerta de cristal.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—Preguntó una mujer de edad y con las mejillas coloradas. Su ropa de pronto me hizo sentir en una montaña o algo así; parecía lista para escalar.

—Eh, bueno, yo venía por el anuncio en el periódico sobre el trabajo—me acerqué dejándolo sobre la vitrina que exhibía botas con puntas en las plantas para mejor adherencia

—Oh, claro—me miró de arriba abajo y mordí mi labio inferior un tanto incómoda— ¿Tienes alguna experiencia en este tipo de artículos?—Contemplé las vitrinas y determiné que conocía muy poco de todos estos utensilios

—Em… la verdad, no. Pero puedo aprender, aprendo rápido—aseguré y ella negó con la cabeza

—Lo siento querida, pero necesitamos a alguien con experiencia porque no contamos con el tiempo para explicártelo todo. Como ves son muchos artículos. Lo siento—me devolvió el diario y asentí

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su tiempo—y caminé hacia la puerta sacando de mi bolsillo un lápiz y poniendo una cruz sobre el anuncio.

Y así pasó con casi todos ellos, aunque fueron mucho menos amables, simplemente me miraban y me ponían una cara de _¿en serio?_ Antes de decirme que ya estaba ocupado. Por ello me encontraba muy frustrada y algo molesta cuando emprendí el camino hacia el último que era en la reserva.

—Lo único que me falta es que crean que quiero dañarlos y me quemen en una hoguera—mascullé doblando para bajar hacia el lago.

El cielo estaba oscuro y extrañamente se podía contemplar la luna, cuya luz se reflejaba hermosamente sobre el grisáceo lago que parecía un espejo. Era una vista muy bonita, tuve que admitir y logró que mi ánimo aumentara un poco.

Lo peor que podría pasar es que me dijeran que no y me pusieran de patitas fuera de la reserva, reflexioné.

Estacioné frente a la cafetería llamada_ El lobo_. Bastante ingenioso, había oído acerca de las leyendas y mitos sobre los nativos, que eran feroces licántropos que defendían a los habitantes del pueblo de demonios y otro tipo de bestias.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de donde salían notas musicales muy agradables, observé el rededor, el sitio era simplemente hermoso. Bosques verdes, arena, acantilados afilados y el aire fresco. Era bastante agradable y tranquilizante. Me gustaba. Y en verdad pensaba que era una lástima que el Estado les hubiera orillado a un lugar tan pequeño–en vista y considerando todo lo que tenían en un inicio– mediante sus tratados, incluso la gente externa podía venir al lago frente a sus casas y meterse en sus cafeterías y bares, era invasivo, pensé.

Al ir acercando mis pisadas, el clima de una cafetería concurrida y familiar me confortó más que cualquier otro lugar que hubiese visitado. Si no me contratan me beberé un café, me dije antes de abrir las puertas de cristal.

El interior era de madera oscura y clara brillante, los adornos eran de indios y atrapa pesadillas pendían del techo, todos con diferentes diseños y largos. La gente comía amenamente en sillas y mesas de apariencia antigua pero se notaba el barniz que las recubría.

El sitio era muy acogedor y me sorprendí imaginándome con un delantal y una libreta anotando las órdenes. Un tanto más entusiasmada me dirigí al sector de las cajas donde una mujer de cabello negro lacio atendía a algunas personas. Se notaba a leguas que era una nativa.

La música country no me impidió hablarle y que me escuchara.

—Hola, vengo por el anuncio del periódico—informé y me miró detenidamente. Luego alzó las cejas

—Espera un poco. —Se dirigió detrás de la pared de donde salían las órdenes y esperé retorciendo mis dedos nerviosamente—Luke dice que puedes pasar—levantó una parte de la barra y procuré mirar bien el suelo que pisaba. —Ven, sígueme. Por cierto, mi nombre es Maia—informó antes de dejarme frente a una puerta que acababa de ser abierta y entré medio vacilante. Era una oficina más bien pequeña pero muy organizada y detrás de un escritorio caoba se encontraba quien supuse era Luke

—Pasa niña—alentó con voz dulce. Su rostro tenia algunas arrugas y de su pelo negro salía un mechón blanco que caía sobre la frente que le hacían ver casi como uno de esos abuelos malcriadores que te palmea el hombro con cariño cuando haces algo bien. Tenía un aura como el de un domador pacífico de caballos.

Entré y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

—Uhm… hola—murmuré con voz baja y él rió quedamente

—Tienes que hablar más fuerte que eso niña, no te oigo soy medio sordo y los charangos no me dejan oírte bien—al sonreír sus pómulos marcados se acentuaban más dándole un aspecto tierno pero a la vez cauteloso. Aclaré mi garganta mientras acomodaba mis anteojos

— Hola—hablé lo más fuerte que me permitieron mis contritas cuerdas vocales, él asintió haciendo un gesto para que continuara—vengo por el anuncio que había en el periódico, creo que necesitan una camarera—finalicé entrelazando mis dedos. Sus ojos negros me seguían como los de un águila y la verdad si eran algo intimidantes.

—Ah, era eso—movió la cabeza para si— ¿Tienes experiencia?—Mis hombros cayeron en picada

—La verdad, no—miré mis dedos—pero aprendo rápido y si algo sale mal o si rompo cosas, le aseguro que le pagaré—hablé atropelladamente y me maldije por ser tan tonta.

— ¿Así que mis platos correrían peligro en tus manos?—Suspiré. Muy bien Clary, lo acabas de echar a perder. Miré a hurtadillas sus ojos

—Para que le voy a decir que no, si es la verdad. Soy muy patosa y torpe. Imagínese que me caí de las escaleras en el colegio—solté una risita. Excelente, ahora cuando me pongo nerviosa hablo demás, me mordí la lengua.

—Puedo ver tu yeso, iba a preguntarte de hecho—me sonrió amablemente. Bueno, por lo menos no me miraba en menos como las otras personas.

—Lo lamento, creo que le estoy quitando el tiempo. —Suspiré resignada

—Pero niña, lo que más tengo es tiempo—rió

Solté una breve risita nerviosa

—Si, bueno… pero es que si me va a decir que no me contratará… que es lo más obvio—no pude evitar reír un poco como asmática. Jamás dejaría de reír así, me lamenté internamente. —Debo volver a tratar de encontrar otro trabajo—me miró y apoyó los codos en la mesa, reposando su rostro en las manos

— ¿Por qué quieres trabajar niña? Te ves muy joven—observó contemplándome con atención. Me rasqué la nuca, este hombre me daba mucha confianza, era como ir a hablar con Santa. No te daba miedo pedirle tu regalo por más descabellado y estúpido que fuera. Aunque claro, nunca fui a hablar con él por ello no sabía qué hacer ahora.

Finalmente suspiré

—Siéntate —dijo con voz dulce y obedecí automáticamente

—Bien… la verdad es que necesito dinero porque estoy tratando de reinventarme, quiero decir… me han ocurrido algunas cosas feas y quiero cambiar, quiero dejarlas atrás… no lo sé, siento que sueno como una verdadera loca—expliqué desviando mi mirada al suelo

—No suenas como loca niña—habló calmadamente y luego se quedó en silencio por largos segundos observándome— _Nephilim_—dijo de pronto y fruncí el ceño ante la desconocida palabra, sin embargo cuando iba a indagar en ello, me interrumpió. — ¿Tu padre qué dice?—preguntó

—A él no le importa, créame—alcé las cejas y sonreí sin humor; pareció reflexionar y no me atreví a preguntarle sobre lo anterior. —Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, gracias por el tiempo y más que nada por haber escuchado toda esa verborrea—reí acomodándome los lentes y poniéndome de pie.

—Te daré una oportunidad, creo que te la mereces. Comienzas el lunes, ¿está bien?—Sentí mi interior alborotarse y asentí frenética

— ¿Puede ser después de la escuela, a eso de las cinco?—Asintió

—Te veré a las cinco y media, maneja con cuidado nephilim —repitió despidiéndose y fruncí el ceño, por dos razones. Primera, por esa cosa que decía ¡no tenía ni idea de qué significaba! Y segunda, porque se supone que debería hacerme algunas preguntas. Sopesando la situación, decidí decir lo más apropiado.

—No necesita mis datos, ¿algo?—Pregunté confusa

—Deja eso para el lunes, hoy ya es tarde para ti. Debes volver a tu hogar—sonrió amablemente y le devolví la sonrisa contrariada. Nuevamente, me acobardé al tratar de preguntarle por la palabra.

—Eh, muchas gracias, de verdad—tuve deseos de darle un abrazo pero me contuve. Por lo que tomé el periódico y salí de ahí con una amplia sonrisa y agitando mi mano en su dirección, olvidándome de lo que supuse era un apodo. Quizá significaba "nueva" o "niña" tal vez "loca". Reí negando con la cabeza.

Por fin la vida me mostraba un poco de consideración, me dije mientras salía de la cafetería más feliz y entusiasmada de lo que pude creer que estaría al conseguir un trabajo, porque también significaba otro capítulo en mi vida que recién comenzaba.

-o-

Cuando llegué a mi casa el reloj del salpicadero marcaba las diez veinte minutos y Valentine ya estaba ahí. Resoplé terminando de estacionar mi camioneta, la luz todavía se encontraba encendida y supuse que aún no se acostaba. La verdad, es que no tenía ni un ápice de ganas de querer hablarle o siquiera dirigirle una mirada, me encontraba muy sentida y molesta por su modo de actuar conmigo. Jamás me cansaría de reprocharle –internamente, claro está– que no fue capaz de ir a verme el primer día que llegué a casa o simplemente cuidar un poco el orden. Después de todo yo no había estado jugando al parchis precisamente.

Me quedé recostada contra mi camioneta sopesando mis posibilidades y de pronto el roble que habíamos plantado con Jace, me dio la solución. Corrí hacia él mirando la ventana por donde se filtraba la luz del interior y me puse al contrario de ella quedando oculta gracias al grueso tronco. Calculando la altura y las proporciones, podría trepar sin problemas hasta mi cuarto. Pero como no todo podía ser tan simple, yo no sabía trepar.

—Pues bien, creo que es hora de aprender—hice crujir los huesos de mis dedos buenos y roté el cuello estirando los brazos y piernas. —Aquí vamos—enredé las piernas entorno al tronco mientras mi mano buena se sostenía fuertemente de una rama—vamos, sé que puedo— me alenté con voz estrangulada, haciendo presión en mis muslos que ya estaban casi por completo recuperados de los hematomas.

Ascendí unos centímetros y antes que pudiera sostenerme de algo me fui de espaldas al suelo. Por eso, el aire salió disparado de mis pulmones y solo cuando fui capaz de recobrar el aliento rodé por mi costado quedando con la cara incrustada en la tierra.

—Creo que tendré que entrar por la puerta principal—mascullé sentándome y retirando las hojas y ramas de mi ropa. Mis anteojos por lo menos, estaban a salvo. Me levanté con un poco de dificultad y mientras iba hacia el interior, medité en que lo volvería a intentar, claro que luego de sacarme el yeso.

Abrí la puerta y entré con pasos firmes sin detener mi marcha hacia la escalera

— ¿Clary?—Llamó mi padre y rodé los ojos. Me devolví solo un poco

— ¿Uhm?—Lo miré desde el primer escalón mientras él estaba en el sofá frente al televisor

— ¿Dónde estabas?—Inquirió sin mirarme

— Buscando trabajo. —Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos

—Necesito que vayas a comprar más cerveza mañana—informó bebiendo de su botella. Rechiné los dientes

—No puedo, tengo que estudiar. —Negué con la cabeza y volví mi cuerpo hacia la escalera—me voy a dormir, adiós. —Y sin esperar su contestación subí de dos en dos los peldaños y me encerré en mi habitación. ¡Ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarme cómo me fue! Ash, a veces le detestaba en serio.

Después de desquitar un poco mi furia interna, me puse el pijama y cepillé mi cabello haciéndolo una trenza. Me había crecido bastante en estos meses, me llegaba casi a la cintura. Reflexioné metiéndome a la cama y apagando la luz.

-o-

Desperté el día domingo con energías renovadas y todo tenía que ver con mi nuevo trabajo, por ello al bajar y encontrar la casa vacía, no me importó. Sobre la mesa había una nota escrita a la rápida en la que Valentine me informaba que se iría a pescar y que no sabía a que hora volvería. Junto a ella estaba el dinero para la compra de víveres para el mes.

Me serví un vaso de jugo y preparé unas tostadas, para después sentarme a comer mi desayuno.

Al cabo de media hora me encontré en el supermercado, echando las cosas al carrito y tachándolas de la lista. Al pasar por las cervezas dudé en ponerlas con el resto de las compras. Me golpeé el mentón con el lápiz pasta y con un suspiro eché unas diez botellas.

Hacer la compra era una de las actividades que más me gustaba realizar, me divertía y distraía. Además, me traía buenos recuerdos.

Me dejé envolver por los momentos vividos junto a Jace, poniéndome al límite de lo que se suponía podía soportar y descubrí con un grato asombro que podía recordar y no quererme echar a llorar. Sonreí mientras arrastraba el carro, creo que al fin estaba logrando superarlo.

Pagué todo y gracias al cielo la vendedora no era de aquellas preocupadas de la edad de los muchachos para poder comprar alcohol. Ahora que lo pensaba, era un poco irónico que la hija de un policía, menor de edad comprara cerveza… se suponía que era algo ilícito.

Acomodé las bolsas y emprendí el regreso a mi hogar. Después de ello, ordené las compras en los armarios y subí a estudiar.

Ahí pasé el resto de mi tarde, y solo bajé a preparar la cena y comer. Luego me acosté con la esperanza de que mañana no fuera un día tan difícil.

-o-

Me miré en el espejo tratando de darme ánimos. Me encontraba sumamente nerviosa por volver y más que nada porque ahora no usaba mis típicos anteojos y tenía un muy poco discreto yeso. Además, le había dedicado más atención a mi cabello, logrando que pudiera estar suelto de una forma decente. No tenía mucho frizz ni volumen. Parecía colaborar conmigo. Con una respiración profunda, me alejé del lavabo y me fui a la camioneta.

Afuera hacía más frío de lo que había creído, en menos de tres segundos tenía la nariz congelada y las mejillas coloradas. Manejé con las ventanillas arriba y sin música, necesitaba distraerme de lo normal y tratar de ignorar todo. Una cosa era decir que quería cambiar y la otra era prepararme mentalmente para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, al llegar al instituto, con algo de dificultad debido al yeso, me recordé que nadie reparaba en mí así que en realidad no había peligro ni motivo para estar atemorizada. Con esa idea en mente me bajé con el bolso apoyado en mi mano izquierda y caminé al colegio.

Nadie se detuvo para abrirme la puerta aún cuando notaban lo complicado que se me hacía, ni tampoco para mirarme por lo que me sentí triunfadora al lograr entrar y anduve hasta el casillero. Me sorprendí al verlo, puesto que las palabras hirientes escritas ahí habían desaparecido bajo una capa de esmalte rosado y sobre ellas estaba escrito_ que tengas un buen día. _Esto no podía ser obra de nadie más que de Isabel y sonreí con ternura ante ello. Saqué mis cuadernos sosteniendo el bolso entre las piernas.

—No te ves muy bien haciendo eso—dijo una voz demasiado familiar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza evitando verle y una vez que dejé de maldecir, continué con mi labor. —Se te ve bien así el pelo—sostuvo en sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello y hombre, él sabía que eso era como tocar la cola de goku. Dejé caer el bolso y por poco el libro que sostenía. Traté de hablarle pero continuaba acariciándome. Entonces conseguí apartarme

—No hagas eso. Es ruin—señalé con ojos entrecerrados y me miró con un poco de disgusto

—Ruin es que no me quieras hablar, ni siquiera hemos podido aclarar el motivo por el cual te enfadaste—dijo cerrando la puerta de mi casillero impidiéndome mi tarea de ignorarlo y continuar sacando mis libros y cuadernos. Me relamí el labio en un intento de calmarme y luego le miré a los ojos

—Sabes perfectamente bien el motivo por el que ya no te quiero hablar y no es sobre tu apuesta—aclaré

—No hay ninguna jodida apuesta, Clary—me sostuvo la mirada hasta que fingí un bostezo

—Me llamo Clarissa—recordé—me tengo que ir a clases. —Le di una cínica sonrisa y me eché el bolso al hombro pero él lo sostuvo

— ¿Me puedes decir por qué ahora me ignoras y me evitas? Me dices eso y me voy, lo prometo—habló con intensidad y le dedique una mirada incrédula

— ¿Puedo confiar en tus promesas? Yo creo que no—dije mordazmente y él rodó los verdes ojos

—Solo me puedes decir el motivo ¿por favor?—Pidió con voz contenida y suspiré

—Se nota que ni siquiera eres capaz de darte cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor. ¿Ser popular te mató las neuronas? ¿O anuló tu capacidad de razonamiento?—Me encogí de hombros dejando el tema ahí y miré sobre mi hombro—tú me hiciste a un lado primero y ahora soy yo quien quiere que te mantengas a distancia de mí. Nuestra amistad se terminó, llegó a su fin y da igual por qué razón. Lo importante es que ya no lo somos y no quiero estar cerca de ti ni tú de mí. Es todo lo que debo decir y ahora espero que cumplas con tu promesa y me dejes tranquila—no esperé su respuesta, simplemente me di la media vuelta y anduve hacia mi salón.

Al entrar, noté con nerviosismo que el profesor ya se encontraba en su puesto. Lo miré vacilante

—Pasa Clarissa, no te preocupes—me sonrió amablemente y atolondrada por su paciencia para conmigo, anduve a trompicones hasta mi lugar. Apoyé el yeso sobre la mesa y con la otra mano saqué el cuaderno de química aplicada.

Por suerte podía escribir y no necesitaba de alguien que me prestara sus cuadernos para estudiar.

El resto de las clases fueron similares y traté por todos los medios no pensar en Jace mientras tomaba apuntes y notas de que era lo que me faltaba de materia. A la hora del almuerzo caminé sin demora hacia el casillero puesto que no había podido meter todo lo necesario para mi última asignatura, y justo ahí apareció Isabel

—Hola—la saludé con una sonrisa y ella me correspondió enseguida

—Hola, ¿qué tal el día?—Después de que cerré la puerta, me quedé observando el nuevo mensaje, sonreí.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste no?—asintió con cautela—muchas gracias—sonreí ampliamente y noté su alivio

—Creí que te podías enfadar—explicó con un suspiro

—Claro que no, me ha encantado, de veras. Fue un muy lindo detalle de tu parte—hablé sinceramente y luego comencé a caminar con Isabel a mi lado y se quedó un momento en silencio

—Me gusta tu cabello así. Se te ve muy bien—miró mi pelo y un poco cohibida lo puse al otro lado de mi cabeza

—Uhm… ¿gracias?—Entrecerró los ojos—lo siento es que me avergüenza que lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? Creí que nadie lo notaría—me encogí de hombros y abrí las puertas de la cafetería atestada de estudiantes

—No he sido la única, ¿verdad?—Mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Me hice la desentendida, poniéndome a la fila. Isabel me siguió haciendo una mueca de fastidio, pero como la conocía un poco mejor, podía darme cuenta que era una exageración.

—Sé que Jace y tú hablaron hoy—observó las fuentes con comida, optando finalmente por lechuga. Me serví lo mismo tratando de ordenar mis ideas

—Pues si. —Pensé —quería saber el motivo por el cual ya no le hablo. Creo que es un falso—confesé sacando una lata de _Sprite_

— ¿Y por qué lo crees?—Ella optó por una Coca Cola light

—Porque se hace el tonto. Sabe perfectamente bien que él me dejó sola primero y ahora quiero estar así, sola—me encogí de hombros buscando dinero en mis vaqueros para pagar el almuerzo

— ¿Quieres estarlo?—Preguntó con un puchero

—Isabel, si no hubiera querido estar contigo te hubiese seguido evitando. Me agradas—sinceré sacando mi bandeja y buscando una mesa con la mirada. Todas estaban llenas, me lamenté.

—Ahí queda una—señaló la pelinegra y asentí siguiéndola—tú también me agradas, creo que eres una persona auténtica y que no finge ser alguien más. Es difícil encontrar gente así hoy en día—comentó y nos sentamos una frente a la otra

—No lo sé. No soy del tipo sociable—me encogí de hombros y luego de aliñar mi ensalada comencé a comerla lentamente.

—Espero poder cambiar eso—habló distraídamente

—No. No quiero ser sociable y que la gente me mienta, no quiero a nadie tratando de meterse en mi pequeño círculo—advertí

—Sociabilizar no significa que todos sean tus amigos, solo ya no te apartas de las personas—

—Yo no me aparto, ellos lo hacen—aclaré con un encogimiento de hombros

—Alec dice exactamente lo mismo… y no lo comprende. Yo tampoco si vamos al caso, en realidad eres una chica agradable—mastiqué mi lechuga

—También tú—me miró con una amplia sonrisa

—Una vez me votaron como la chica más antipática de mi clase y gané con totalidad de votos—me contó con orgullo

—Que cosa tan fea, ¿no te molestaste?—Pregunté mirándola extrañada y negó con la cabeza

—Para nada, era mi título y lo acepté contenta. Suelo ser muy pesada con gente que se lo merece—y miró por sobre su hombro a la mesa de Seelie y Jace. Le dediqué una fugaz mirada al beso tan apasionado que se daban y noté, como las manos de él se habían vuelto sumamente exploradoras. Aparté la vista con una sincera sensación de repulsión. Yo jamás dejaría que alguien ni siquiera Jace me metiera mano de forma tan descarada en público, ni mucho menos me dejaría besar así, me resultaba simplemente asqueroso.

— Si, hay personas que se lo ganan—me encogí de hombros. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y le di un sorbo a mi bebida

—Me fue muy bien en el examen de trigonometría y todo gracias a ti, te agradezco mucho—sonrió ampliamente

—Oh, ¡eso es excelente Isabel! Y el mérito es todo tuyo, le pusiste mucho empeño—le guiñé un ojo

—Soy holgazana, si no hubieras estado ahí… me la habría pasado jugando con el lápiz—confesó y solté una risita, entonces me acordé.

—Oh si, conseguí un trabajo—le conté entusiasmada y ella correspondió de igual manera.

— ¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho por ti Clary—realmente se veía contenta y me sentí muy a gusto con que alguien fuera capaz de entender mi felicidad

—Estoy muy feliz—no pude dejar de sonreír

— ¿Y de qué es? ¿Dónde?—Preguntó y tragué mi hoja de lechuga antes de contestar

—En la reserva nativa. Seré camarera en una cafetería llamada 'El lobo'—me encogí de hombros—quizá no sea mucho pero… a mí me fascina la idea, además el jefe es una persona muy agradable—sonreí recordando a Luke

—Vaya, es raro que te hayan aceptado—entrecerré los ojos—no, no estoy diciendo que porque no fueras capaz—se apresuró en asegurar—son muy selectivos con la gente que dejan entrar a sus cafeterías y tiendas, ya sabes…son un poquito quisquillosos—comentó—debiste darles confianza—

—No lo sé, el hombre que me hizo la "entrevista" fue muy agradable—noté su mirada pícara—por Dios Isabel no, es mayor, podría ser mi padre o mi abuelo. —Se encogió de hombros

— Lo siento, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad—bebió de su coca cola— ¿Y cuándo empiezas? —

— Desde hoy mismo—frunció el ceño

— ¿Cuándo fuiste a la entrevista?—Inquirió sin relajar el ceño

—El sábado—respondí— ¿por qué? —

— ¿Y tu padre te firmó el permiso?—Abrí los ojos como platos

— ¡Es cierto! Soy menor de edad y necesito el permiso—dejé caer la cabeza—es muy injusto, yo quería trabajar—me lamenté

—Pero pídeselo a…—comenzó

— ¿A mi padre?—pregunté con ironía—con suerte y me habla para que le compre cervezas, ¿crees que me firmará un permiso incluso si se lo suplicara?—Cada vez me abatía más y ya no tenía apetito. Jugué con mi lechuga, pensando en que todo lo que había planeado se estaba yendo por la borda. Nos quedamos en silencio

— ¡Lo tengo!—Exclamó un poco alto Isabel, llamando la atención de las personas. Me limité a ignorarlo como solía hacer

— ¿Qué se te ocurrió?—Sonrió ampliamente

—Alec es mayor de edad y…—negué con la cabeza

— No, no puedo mostrarles un papel falso, imagínate si lo descubren. No y no—determiné

—Clary eso no ocurrirá. En la reserva les tienen recelo a los polis, no van a enterarse nunca. Confía en mí—habló conciliadoramente

— Es un delito Isabel, y tu hermano podría tener problemas—continué negando

— Entonces resígnate a no tener un trabajo. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con disgusto

— No estás siendo racional—acusé

— Menuda novedad. —Ironizó —Tú estás dejando que se te escapen las cosas, y es por temerosa simplemente. No correrás ningún riesgo, ni tú ni mi hermano, ¿crees que me arriesgaría a verlo preso? No contestes—me interrumpió siquiera antes de que comenzara a hablar. Me la quedé viendo mientras reflexionaba. Así estuve por unos diez minutos

— ¡Santas ovejas! Tienes razón—ella sonrió ampliamente

— Llamaré a Alec para que lo traiga a la hora de salida—canturreó buscando su móvil—espérame aquí un minuto—pidió poniéndose de pie y comenzando a hablar con su hermano.

Suspiré, tratando de hacerme a la idea de mentir. Era algo que no se me daban bien, para nada.

**Pues eso es todo amigas! Que os ha parecido? Al final si era Jace el que visita a Clary, no se vosotras pero yo aun siento unas ganas enooormes de torturarlo y desollarlo vivo jijijiji esperemos que cambie…**

**Pues nada mas, nos leemos el domingo! Feliz semana!**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela;_

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**Y el próximo domingo…**

_Finalmente, cuando sonó el timbre, ambas nos dirigimos a nuestro salón y mientras lo hacíamos. Seelie se nos atravesó en el camino_

—_Así que ya estás bien, sosita—me miró con desprecio de arriba abajo y me limité a sonreír, apretando la correa de mi bolso—y te has hecho amiga de otra fracasada ¿Cómo te va, asmática, en tu nueva vida de Loser?—Se dirigió a Isabel y apreté los dientes_

— _¿A ti cómo te va en tu nueva vida de perra? ¡Oh! Lo siento, olvidaba que siempre ha sido tu vida—sonrió cínicamente y Seelie hizo el amago de tirársele encima. Pero yo la detuve con mi mano buena_

—_Yo que tú no haría eso—negué con la cabeza y me miró perpleja_

— _¿Quién te crees para hablarme así, maldita imbécil?—Me respondió con cólera, sin embargo, me mantuve impasible_

—_Uh… deberías cuidar un poco más tus modales… no creo que te convenga sentar un mal precedente frente a los profesores… ya sabes que los animadores deben tener una conducta intachable porque representan a la escuela —me limité a replicar con voz lenta. Me miró con ojos entrecerrados_


	11. Capitulo 11 - Residencia Ligthwood

**Aquí estamos otra vez! Siento el retraso, pero he pasado el fin de semana fuera de casa y no he podido actualizar antes **

**A ver que os parece el capi, por ahora parece que hay una tregua. Nos leemos mas abajo, donde os dejo un regalito ;) Besos!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo XI**

"**Residencia Ligthwood"**

**Clary POV**

—Isabel no estoy muy segura de esto—me mordí el labio inferior, mientras esperábamos que apareciera Alec.

—Ash, Clary, relájate. Todo estará bien—aseguró poniéndose de puntillas para mirar los coches.

— No, yo no sé mentir. Tú misma me lo has dicho—la miré con terror

—Lo harás, veras como obtienes el trabajo sin problemas—habló con férrea convicción, pero yo no podía simplemente creerle.

—No lo sé—mascullé acomodando mis anteojos y entonces sonrió e hizo señas con su mano pequeña.

Divisé un Jeep de último modelo entrando en el campus y noté además a la mayoría de los estudiantes quedarse callados y contemplar el coche que precisamente se estacionó frente a nosotras, haciendo que de ese modo todos estuvieran viéndonos. Y si eso no era suficiente Alec decidió que era buena idea saltar atléticamente de su auto, para quedar de frente a Isabel.

Luego de que la saludó me miró con una enorme sonrisa. Esto no podría ser bueno, pensé viéndolo venir en mi dirección.

Y de repente me encontré entre sus estranguladores brazos y sin ser capaz de tocar el suelo. Cuando me puso sobre mis pies nuevamente me acomodé los anteojos y mi cara era una completa luz de navidad roja. Prácticamente todo el alumnado se encontraba mirando la escena

—Al fin puedo verte pequeña—me desordenó el cabello y mi vergüenza pasó a segundo plano, para dirigirle una mala mirada—lo siento—se disculpó aunque no parecía un ápice de arrepentido

—Se nota que te arrepientes—mascullé ganándome una sonrisa

—Basta de molestarla. Dame el permiso—exigió Isabel y Alec se volvió al gran Jeep gris y extrajo de la guantera un papel

—Aquí tienes—se lo tendió a la pelinegra y por curiosa me acerqué a verlo. En esencia decía que él como mi tutor legal, consentía que trabajara. —Agregué mi número de teléfono en caso que ocurra algo—me guiñó un ojo y cuando Isabel me lo pasó, dudé

—Es muy lindo de tu parte pero… pero…—

—Ash, pero nada Clary. Tómalo y vete a la reservación. Ya son las cinco—me apuró, colocando el papel en mi mano fría

—Es cierto pequeña, no te preocupes de nada. Te irá excelente—alentó cariñosamente Alec

—Bueno… —los miré a ambos— ¡Muchas gracias!—Exclamé y di media vuelta

— ¡Oh Clary! ¿A qué hora regresarás?—Corrió Isabel hacia mí

—Uhm… no lo sé ¿por qué?—Negó con la cabeza

—Te llamaré a las nueve—fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver junto a su enorme hermano.

—De acuerdo…—pestañeé confusa un par de veces y luego corrí a mi coche. Si no me apresuraba no alcanzaría a llegar.

Una vez me hallé acomodada, dejé el papel en el asiento del copiloto y emprendí la marcha. Al pasar junto a ellos, agité la mano en señal de despedida. Sin duda eran unas personas increíbles.

Para mi gran alivio, la camioneta decidió ser buena conmigo y logré llegar con diez minutos de antelación a la cita con Luke. Me bajé con la hoja de papel que me pesaba como cien kilos en el bolsillo trasero, sabía que si trataba de mentir… perdería todo. Las mentiras no eran mi fuerte y por más que las repitiera sonaban falsas. Abrí la puerta y los pocos presentes me miraron curiosos y un tanto recelosos. Me sentí intimidada y por ello dudé en seguir avanzando.

Todos los ojos de esas personas eran negros y penetrantes, daban miedo en serio. Apreté el papel entre mis dedos y el crujido que hizo me pareció demasiado alto. No me gustaba estar en el centro de la atención.

—Ya llegaste—habló una voz que se me hacía vagamente familiar. Al voltear vi el rostro moreno y de rasgos marcados de una mujer nativa. El cabello era largo y negro azabache, y se movía casi con vida propia. De todo su rostro lo que más me llamaba la atención eran los ojos de lince, siempre asechando y mirando con precaución, aunque ella no me miraba de esa forma, si no que bastante amable he de admitir. Y lo otro que resaltaba, eran sus labios gruesos y del color canela. — ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Maia—hizo el favor de presentarse nuevamente y me sonrió ampliamente

—Si, si te recuerdo—era la misma chica del día sábado—yo soy Clary—me presenté y ella frunció el ceño

— ¿En serio te llamas así? suena como claro—meditó en voz alta

—Bueno, de hecho mi nombre es Clarissa, pero prefiero que me digan Clary—asentí concediéndole la razón

— Ah—sonrió—ahora entiendo, es un bonito y un tanto extraño diminutivo—me callé que su nombre me parecía raro y por el contrario me limité a sonreír. — ¿Vienes a menudo aquí? Tu cara no se me hace familiar—comentó caminando hacia la barra

—No, en realidad esta es la segunda vez que vengo—me encogí de hombros siguiéndola, para evitar quedarme a solas con los hombres de edad sentados en una mesa.

—Entiendo—comenzó a limpiar las superficies.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude?—Pregunté

—No, debes ir a hablar con Luke… ya luego tendrás que ayudarme—rió y me indicó que fuera a la oficina.

—Uhm, de acuerdo. —Caminé con la cabeza y hombros hundidos. Toqué dos veces y Luke me dijo que pasara.

— Hola muchacha—sonrió tiernamente haciendo un gesto para que me sentara. — ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó inclinándose

—Hola…bien, gracias. ¿Y usted? —Me sentía nerviosa debido al papel falso que traía conmigo. Estúpida y sensual Isabel que logró convencerme.

—No puedo quejarme—se encogió de hombros y luego carraspeó—bien, creo que es necesario llenar tus datos, ¿cuál es tu edad? —Sacó una hoja y una pluma. Retorcí mis dedos

—Tengo diecisiete… pero en septiembre cumpliré los dieciocho—agregué rápidamente

—Para septiembre falta un buen resto—reflexionó en voz alta— ¿Tu padre lo ha aprobado? —Lo miré visiblemente nerviosa

— ¿Qué cosa? — Me hice la desentendida

—Que vas a trabajar aquí, niña—

—Oh…claro que sí—asentí varias veces y me miró divertido

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Respiré aliviada

—Clarissa... —dudé—Clarissa Morgenstern—suspiré finalmente. A medida que iba respondiendo preguntas básicas como dirección, números de teléfono y cosas así, las fue anotando y todo iba perfecto

— Así que eres hija del jefe Morgenstern —comentó entrelazando los dedos y sentí que me quedaba fría. Se suponía que no iba a saberlo. ¡Estúpida e ilusa por haberlo creído!

— Uhm…—carraspeé sin saber qué decir

— Y supongo que realmente no te ha dado permiso de trabajar…—continuó y yo agachaba cada vez más la cabeza

—Bueno… él no dijo si ni tampoco no—defendí y alcé la mirada—por favor… de verdad quiero el trabajo y mi padre no me dejará—hablé con suplica y él me miró apreciativamente

— ¿Y por qué crees que no lo hará? —Suspiré sentándome bien

—Porque es así conmigo… jamás me presta atención y sé que si le pido que me firme el papel, alegara que se le olvidó y no lo hará nunca—me encogí de hombros

— No es mucho de tu agrado por lo que veo—se acarició la barbilla

— Claro que le quiero—me apresuré en agregar

—No dudo de eso, niña—habló con voz dulce—puedes quererlo mucho pero no tiene que ser necesariamente de tu agrado—fruncí el ceño

—Pero si lo quieres es porque te agrada su forma de ser o algo—contradije. Su razonamiento no me parecía para nada lógico aunque… al pensar en cierto personaje… no me pareció tan absurdo

— ¿Segura? —Preguntó con una sonrisa enigmática

— Bueno… —no sabía que contestar y el hecho de que mi mente se empeñara en pensar en Jace, no me colaboraba de nada.

Rió quedamente

— Tranquila muchacha, ya lo podrás saber tú luego—aseguró— y no te preocupes del permiso de tu padre… no viene aquí a menudo y tampoco nos agrada que lo haga… no es una persona muy alegre y abierta al conocimiento—se encogió de hombros y me sentí de pronto contenta, abandonando mis pensamientos acerca de lo que me pasaba con mi ex mejor amigo

— ¿De verdad no lo necesito? —Inquirí entusiasmada, sentada al borde de mi silla

—Será nuestro secreto—habló en voz baja y confidencial—además me dijiste que cumplías la mayoría de edad en Septiembre—me faltaba muy poco para saltar de mi asiento

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Prometo esforzarme al máximo!—Hablaba el entusiasmo por mí

— Lo sé niña, lo sé. —Sonrió nuevamente y pasamos a discutir mis horarios y salario. Debo reconocer que él sería muy generoso respecto a eso, me pagaría bastante por pocas horas después de clases y el día sábado completo. El domingo podía hacer horas extras que serían muy bien remuneradas.

Después de aquello, me dijo que ojalá no se me rompiera ningún plato y que fuera con Maia para que me mostrara el lugar en donde podría dejar mis pertenencias.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó Maia mientras cerraba la puerta y doblaba el permiso falso. Lo metí al fondo de la mochila tratando de ocultar que había intentado engañar a ese buen hombre, ojalá Dios me perdonara… podría auto castigarme un buen rato con programas faranduleros, si eso ayudaba en mi absolución.

—Oh, muy bien, gracias—respondí y sonrió

—Me va a hacer muy bien tenerte aquí, a veces pienso que voy a estallar y todo por la necedad de ese anciano a contratar a alguien más. —Habló con disgusto y solté una risita—pero bueno, me alegra que al fin haya recapacitado. Supongo que quiere que te muestre dónde puedes dejar tus cosas—asentí

—Si, eso me dijo—confirmé

—De acuerdo, sígueme—y eso hice, pasando de largo la oficina de Luke hasta llegar a una pequeña salita con sillones de cuero gastado y cuadros de lobos. Me quedé un minuto contemplándolos antes de que Maia me apurara.

Finalmente nos detuvimos en una habitación con casilleros. Tenía pequeñas ventanas y bancas frente a los lockers grises.

—No te dejes llevar por la cantidad. Solo trabajamos la cocinera, Amatis que es la hermana de Luke, Rebecca y Rachel, que son sus hijas, tú, yo y Sam, mi esposo—explicó y sonrió al decir a éste último

— ¿Estás casada? —Me encontraba perpleja… se veía tan joven para estarlo.

—Claro, este año cumpliremos ocho años— mi boca se entreabrió

—Wow… es bastante tiempo, ¿fue un matrimonio adolescente? —Pregunté sin poderlo evitar y ella se rió

—Claro que no, ya tengo veintiocho y Sam tiene treinta—me contó después de soltar dos carcajadas. Abrí los ojos como platos, apenas y le echaba veintiún años

—Te ves muy joven—me defendí pobremente

—Es muy amable de tu parte—respondió— ¿Tú tienes diecisiete? — Puso una mueca de reflexión

—Sip—asentí y acomodé mis anteojos

—Lo sabía—golpeó su palma con un puño—Oh, es cierto. Puedes usar el que quieras menos los que ya tienen nombre, obvio. Te estaré esperando afuera, ya casi comienza la hora de más público—comenzó a andar—no te tardes—y con eso abandonó la estancia.

Observé el rededor y suspiré, encaminándome hacia una de las filas de casilleros. Escogí sin mucha demora y metí ahí dentro mi mochila, sacando solo el celular.

Dándome ánimos, salí fuera temblando como una hoja de papel. Lograba oír la música inundar la estancia y las conversaciones animadas que comenzaban a entablarse con rapidez.

Busqué a Maia con la mirada y no la encontré entre los nuevos presentes que tomaban asiento y miraban el menú. Por los ventanales amplios, se podía apreciar parte del bosque, del mar y los acantilados. Tenía muy bonita vista, decidí.

—Niña—llamó alguien y adiviné que se referían a mí. Busqué con la cabeza a la dueña de la voz—por aquí—hablaban detrás de mí y miré con el ceño fruncido, acomodando automáticamente mis anteojos

—Oh…dígame—me esforcé en no tartamudear frente a la mujer de cabello negro con algunas canas y sonrisa amable. Se me hacía vagamente conocida

—Soy Amatis y cocino aquí. Quería decirte que la orden de la mesa siete está lista—se presentó y sentí mis manos sudar de nerviosismo frente a la idea de entregar una orden.

—Yo soy Clary…y claro, la llevaré de inmediato—no seas cobarde, no seas cobarde. Solo entregas la orden, sonríes y te vas. Me dije y respiré profundo. La mujer se metió dentro de la cocina

— ¡Oye! —Alcé la mirada a tiempo de alcanzar a agarrar un delantal de color rojo con el nombre de la cafetería

—Oh, uh… gracias— dije extendiéndolo y poniéndomelo alrededor de la cintura rápidamente. Luego de atarlo bien, caminé con toda la decisión que pude recabar en mi interior a buscar la orden.

Eran dos platos en una bandeja de metal. No puede ser tan difícil, me animé, solo mantén el centro en tu palma y busca el equilibrio. La tomé con la mano buena y con la enyesada procuré sostenerla bien, además, me fijé en el camino para no toparme con algún pie o bolso.

Busqué la mesa siete y respiré aliviada al notar que eran dos ancianos que conversaban animadamente. Con el corazón latiéndome veloz, saqué el primer plato de salmón y arroz y lo puse frente a uno de los hombres, hice lo mismo con el otro y luego me retiré con la satisfacción de haberlo hecho bien.

Se repitió de este modo algunas horas, en las cuales el sol se fue ocultando cada vez más hasta que fuese imperioso encender las luces del exterior e interior, y la cafetería seguía llenándose.

—Lo siento mucho Clary, no pude esperarte—se disculpó Maia cuando nos cruzamos por una orden. Ya había sido capaz de pedir una y me había sentido completamente realizada. A pesar de mi torpeza, no se me hacía tan difícil

—Oh, no te preocupes, la señora Amatis me entregó el delantal y se presentó. Es muy amable—observé recibiendo una nueva bandeja

—Lo es mientras no le digas "señora", solo dile Amatis—acotó sonriendo. Al principio, cuando conocí a Maia, pensé que era una mujer antipática y que ni de asomo sería agradable conmigo… ahora me sentía muy mal de haber pensado así. Gracias a este trabajo estaba sacando en claro que, aunque lo negara… resulté ser una prejuiciosa de lo peor.

—De acuerdo— solté una risita y me propuse entregar los pedidos. No sufrí ningún percance y la gente apenas y se fijaba en mí, preferían hacer de cuenta que la chica _no-nativa_ –como había escuchado decir a una nativa mayor – les dejaba los platos frente a sus narices. Por ello al final de la jornada no albergaba ninguna esperanza de que hubiesen dejado propina en la mesa.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó Maia desde el otro extremo después de que la cafetería cerrara. Fingí echarme al bolsillo algo.

— Mmh, bastante bien— mentí y desvié la mirada a la mesa que limpiaba.

— No te lo creo Clary—masculló, suspiré

— No me quejo, de verdad. Es normal—me encogí de hombros— ¿A ti cómo te fue? —Pregunté cambiando el tema

— Muy bien, podré comprarle ese juguete que tanto quería Max— sonrió con ternura y yo fruncí el ceño

— ¿Max? —Pregunté sin poderlo evitar—disculpa, no quise ser entrometida— agregué rápidamente

— No te disculpes—negó con la cabeza y luego de que terminó con aquella mesa, siguió con otra. Hice lo propio, aunque iba más lento debido a que una de mis manos no funcionaba— es mi hijo mayor. Pronto cumplirá siete— habló con nostalgia.

—Ha de ser un chico encantador—dije sonriendo. Siempre me habían gustado los niños y quería tener los míos, no me importaba ser madre soltera o quizá por inseminación. Veía mi vida y veía a un pequeño a mi lado… tal vez con ojos dorados y cabello rubio… negué abruptamente con la cabeza desterrando ese estúpido pensamiento de raíz. ¡Por Dios Clary! Me regañé internamente.

—Lo es y además muy sobre protector con su hermanita— continuó y alcé la mirada confusa. ¿Tenía ya dos hijos? —Quizá creas que soy muy joven y cosas, pero te aseguro que no es así. Para mí es perfecto—comentó

—No, no pienso nada de eso—negué con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de nerviosismo— ¿Cómo se llama tu otra hija? —Noté como su sonrisa se ensanchaba y luego su mirada un tanto triste

—Se llama Emily… ese era el nombre de mi hermana que falleció cuando tenía diez años. Fue ahí que conocí a Sam y jamás me dejó sola, siempre estuvo a mi lado siendo lo que yo necesitaba… un amigo, un confidente… un novio y finalmente mi esposo y padre de mis hijos—finalizó con un tono de voz profundo que me dejó pensando y a la misma vez envidiándola en cierto grado

—Es un muy lindo nombre y lamento lo de tu hermana—negó con la cabeza

—Ella se encuentra mejor, ya no sufre dolores y sé que la volveré a ver—me quedé en silencio terminando de ordenar las mesas y sillas.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba absorta en mis pensamientos y en terminar mi labor, pero salí de todo eso cuando oí a Luke

— ¿Aún no te vas _nephilim_? —Lo miré acomodándome los anteojos y noté que solo se hallaba la luz de la cocina encendida y no había nadie alrededor.

—Uhm… solo termino con esta mesa y me voy—asentí respondiendo con voz dudosa. ¿Qué hora era? —disculpe… ¿Qué es eso de ne… ne… philim? —No sabía pronunciarlo y definitivamente no sonaba ni parecido al modo en que él lo decía.

— ¿_Nephilim_? — Interrumpió y yo asentí. Rió suavemente, dirigiéndose con paso lento y firme a la salida—algún día te lo diré—se volteó y me sonrió.

Internamente bufé con fastidio, me consideraba una persona bastante curiosa y el hecho de no saber la palabra me ponía ansiosa.

—Vete a tu casa, ya es tarde y vives un poco lejos. No quiero que la _nephilim_ sufra un accidente—dicho esto se terminó de ir, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Me quedé apoyada en la mesa en medio de la semioscuridad del lugar.

Me sentía confundida y un tanto melancólica y el pensar en Jace no ayudaba demasiado, así que terminé rápidamente con los últimos detalles y me apresuré en volver por mis cosas y manejar a casa.

Una vez sentada dejé salir el aire y después de rotar mi cuello, me puse en marcha.

Al llegar las luces estaban encendidas y resoplé tomando mi mochila y cerrando la puerta.

Rebusqué las llaves y al abrir me dirigí directamente a mi habitación.

—Hola—saludé al viento

—Hola Clary, ¿qué tal el día? —Preguntó y fruncí el ceño. Me volteé para verlo con la mueca de extrañeza en el rostro. ¿Me iba a pedir algo?

—Bien. ¿El tuyo? —Dije más que nada por cortesía. Me dirigió una mirada breve y luego volvió la vista al televisor. Típico, me recordé.

—Cansado… ¿podrías…?—Rodé los ojos y continué mi camino arriba. Fui una tonta al creer que podría tratarse de simple interés.

—No. Estoy cansada y mañana tengo clases. Buenas noches—sin más subí de un solo tiro a mi habitación.

Estiré la cama, y me fui a duchar. Luego de ponerme el pijama, comencé a cepillar mi cabello con cuidado. Esperaba que estos pequeños cambios colaboraran a que se volviera más dócil.

En eso estaba cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo rebusqué en mis cosas, desperdigándolas por toda la habitación hasta que lo encontré.

— ¿Hola? —Contesté

—Hola Clary, ¿cómo estás? — Era Isabel y miré la hora. Eran más de las nueve

—Eh… bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? —

—Muy bien… ¿por qué no contestabas? —Inquirió con tono desenfadado

—Lo siento… es que recién he llegado y la música de la cafetería me tenía medio sorda— respondí omitiendo el detalle de lo que introspectiva que estuve.

—Oh, vale. No te preocupes. ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Le derramaste un vaso a alguien? —Rió

—No, milagrosamente no—solté una risita breve

—Eso es bueno. ¿Y lo del permiso? —Continuó

—Si... no fue necesario mentir—me encogí de hombros

—Mejor para ti ¿no? —

—Si me sentía fatal al pensar en que debía mentirle a Luke—suspiré

—Tan suave que eres—hizo un sonido de fastidio, pero luego rió—bueno, te llamaba para decirte que con Cam lo tenemos todo resuelto—fruncí el ceño

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?—Interrogué confundida

—Vamos a ayudarte con tu equilibrio para que no corras peligro de tirarle la comida encima a alguien—pude imaginar su sonrisa

— ¿Cómo? —La verdad me parecía una excelente ayuda… aunque me gustaría saber cómo le harían.

—Te vamos a enseñar a andar en patines y así mismo te podrás mantener en forma— habló entusiasmada— te va a dejar un trasero de Dioses, créeme. —

—Pero… yo ni siquiera tengo patines y no puedo gastar en unos ahora, además…no tengo tiempo—mi idea de estar sobre esas cosas era fatal. Me caería y destrozaría todo lo que la escalera no hizo. Me estremecí ante las posibles magulladuras.

— No te preocupes, Cam tiene patines extra y con gusto te los prestará—

—Isabel… es muy amable de su parte pero me conoces y sabes lo patosa que soy—sinceré

—Por eso mismo. Confía en nosotras, Camille no siempre fue la chica que conoces hoy—

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunté confundida

—Oh, ya lo veras… quizá algún día ella te lo cuente. Total es su secreto no el mío— se quedó un segundo en silencio— ¿Y qué dices? —Dudé

—No lo sé… en verdad no tengo tiempo. Menos ahora con el trabajo. — Expliqué acariciándome la sien

—Podemos hacerlo el fin de semana, luego tú misma veras que es genial andar en patines. Los usarás para todo, ¿te animas? —Mordí mi labio inferior con insistencia

—Okey, de acuerdo. Mañana hablamos. Quiero repasar la materia y dormir —se me escapó un bostezo —lo siento —me disculpé

—Vale. Que descanses, Bye —y luego de despedirme, le colgué.

Tomé uno de mis cuadernos y lo leí hasta que el cansancio se volvió insoportable, entonces me quité los anteojos y tiré todo de la cama, abriéndola con dificultad y acurrucándome luego.

Apagué las luces y me entregué a la inconsciencia sin demora.

-o-

Al día siguiente me levanté como de costumbre y del mismo modo llegué al instituto. Me encontré con Isabel en el almuerzo y nos dirigimos juntas a una mesa

—Lo siento, había estado ocupada organizando algo—se excusó picando su apio

—No te preocupes… ¿Qué organizabas?—Yo le di una mordida a mi pan sin orilla de jamón.

—Muy pronto lo sabrás—contestó enigmática

—No me gustan esa clase de cosas —negué con la cabeza —no seas tan misteriosa ¿quieres? —Pedí lo más suavemente que pude

—Vaya que genio —lo notó. Me lamenté. — ¿Qué te sucedió?—Preguntó

—Nada, simplemente estoy cansada—me encogí de hombros, aunque la verdad era que todo se debía a que había estado pensando más de lo debido en cierto personaje. — ¿Qué más me ibas a decir sobre lo de andar en patines? —Desvié el tema

—Oh, si, cierto. Cam dice que podemos acomodarlo en tus días libres, en la mañana o en la tarde, como a ti te parezca mejor —sonrió

—Lo cierto es que los sábados trabajaré el día completo y los domingos son mi día libre… pero puedo hacer horas extras y juntar más dinero—comenté

—Clary… no eres una máquina, tienes que dejar algún día de descanso. Además sigues en clases y aunque estemos cerca de las vacaciones… todavía hay cosas que hacer—acotó

—Lo sé… pero tengo que hacerlo, quiero conseguir dinero y comprar lo que necesito. Siento que no puedo esperar más para dejar a todos y todo atrás. —Confié. Se me quedó viendo y de pronto una mirada de comprensión surcó sus rasgos

—Oh… ya veo qué es lo que te pasa—asintió con la cabeza y desvié la mirada algo ruborizada

—Soy patética, lo sé ¿de acuerdo?—Arranqué un pedazo de sándwich.

—No creo que lo seas. Es normal… después de todo estás enamorada—sentí que la comida subía por mi garganta y me atoré, tosiendo estrepitosamente—Dios, toma. Anda, bebe—me pasó mi refresco y me apresuré en tomarlo para dejar de toser como estúpida

Respiré profundo y esperé a que mis mejillas dejaran de estar tan rojas

—No vuelvas a decirme algo así de esa forma, a menos que quieras matarme—me quejé y ella soltó una risita

—Es una exageración Clary, solo dije la verdad. —Se encogió de hombros

—Pues resulta ser que la verdad es un asco y la detesto—bebí de mi bebida

—Mmh —murmuró — ¿Y qué dices?— Cambió el tema drásticamente y lo agradecí

—No lo sé…—

—Clary, esto es nuevo y jamás sabrás si te gusta o no si no lo intentas—regañó

—Si, pero…—

—Ese es tu problema… siempre le buscas el pero a todo. Solo vívelo y luego decide si lo odias —replicó interrumpiéndome

Suspiré mirándola por algunos segundos

—De acuerdo, está bien. Voy a intentarlo aunque te advierto desde ahora que me verás más en el piso que de pie...—tuve que hacerme a la idea, no podía ser tan malo ¿verdad?

—Excelente, a Camille le encantará —sonrió la pelinegra —oh, por cierto, este miércoles tienes que ir a tu revisión médica ¿no?—Me apresuré en terminar mi pan

—Si. Espero que me quiten el yeso… el resto ya ni me duele, por suerte—asentí con una mueca de agrado.

Luego de eso nos dedicamos a conversar cosas livianas; sobre los chicos, de cómo Alec quería venir a verme y comprobar que estuviera bien. Isabel decía que se había encariñado mucho conmigo y la verdad, yo con él también. Era como un hermano mayor.

Finalmente, cuando sonó el timbre, ambas nos dirigimos a nuestro salón y mientras lo hacíamos. Seelie se nos atravesó en el camino

—Así que ya estás bien, sosita—me miró con desprecio de arriba abajo y me limité a sonreír, apretando la correa de mi bolso—y te has hecho amiga de otra fracasada ¿Cómo te va, asmática, en tu nueva vida de Loser?—Se dirigió a Isabel y apreté los dientes

— ¿A ti cómo te va en tu nueva vida de perra? ¡Oh! Lo siento, olvidaba que siempre ha sido tu vida—sonrió cínicamente y Seelie hizo el amago de tirársele encima. Pero yo la detuve con mi mano buena

—Yo que tú no haría eso—negué con la cabeza y me miró perpleja

— ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así, maldita imbécil?—Me respondió con cólera, sin embargo, me mantuve impasible

—Uh… deberías cuidar un poco más tus modales… no creo que te convenga sentar un mal precedente frente a los profesores… ya sabes que los animadores deben tener una conducta intachable porque representan a la escuela —me limité a replicar con voz lenta. Me miró con ojos entrecerrados

—Avísame cuando te crean—noté como su postura se volvía más bien defensiva que ofensiva. Además de la forma en que sus ojos se movían de Isabel a mí

—Tienes razón, no lo creerán… pero yo creo que si meditarán acerca de mi accidente, después de todo soy uno de los mejores promedios y no hay razón para que mienta respecto a quién me empujó—vi como los colores huían de su rostro

—Ellos… no—balbuceó y le puse una mano en el hombro.

—Pero tranquila Seelie, yo no diré nada si es que tú me dejas a mí y a Isabel en paz. De lo contrario creo te podría ir bastante mal —le di una palmada de fingida amistosidad y luego me alejé para ver su expresión

—Yo…—

—Excelente. Espero que tengas un muy buen día—dije con algo de sarcasmo y me alejé de ahí dejándola de pie totalmente inmóvil. Y Isabel fingiendo inocencia, le dio un fuerte empujón que la lanzó contra la pared. No pude evitar soltar una leve risita y mirarla "reprobatoriamente"

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió con cinismo— yo solo estaba pasando—se encogió de hombros.

Lo cierto es que me había sentido de maravilla, y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho no podría concebir una sensación mejor que esta.

—Ya veo por qué querías tanto el recuerdo ¡Te felicito! Eso ha estado de puta madre—me palmeó el hombro y sonreí

— ¿Eso crees? —Dudé

—Pues claro, solo por eso no la golpeé—se encogió de hombros y lo tomé como buena señal

—Genial. Creo que estoy lista para dejar de ser la tonta del instituto de una jodida vez —me sonrió chocando palmas y nos dirigimos a nuestros salones.

-o-

El día martes, le avisé a Luke que tendría que ir al hospital para mi revisión y dijo que no había ningún problema si es que era necesario que faltara, pero yo le aseguré que inmediatamente después de tener la consulta con el doctor, me iría de volada a la cafetería. Así es que aquí estoy, esperando a que me llamen. Isabel me había deseado buena suerte y además me había pedido disculpas por no poderme acompañar a lo que le dije que no se preocupara. Podría decir que ella era una excelente persona y buena… amiga. Ya la consideraba de ese modo pero prefería ir con calma… no quería equivocarme otra vez. Dolía mucho.

—Clarissa Morgenstern, el Dr. Herondale la está esperando. Pase por favor—con eso salí de mi mente y me puse de pie con rapidez, del mismo modo seguí a la enfermera hasta que me abrió una puerta.

—Hola Clary—saludó Stephen y sonreí tímidamente acomodando mi cabello

—Hola —respondí

—Ven, siéntate—hice lo pedido— ¿Cómo has estado?—Preguntó dejando de escribir

—Mejor, mucho mejor. Ya no tengo dolor y simplemente me molesta el yeso —expliqué y asintió.

— ¿Y qué hay de los moretones?—Inquirió

— Ya se han ido—sonreí ampliamente

—Eso está muy bien—curvó sus labios y luego se acercó a mí para tomar mi mano enyesada— Fuera de eso ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho? Celine me exigió que te preguntara y le llevara informes detallados—rió y sonreí por inercia. Celine siempre había sido una madre muy buena y dulce y se preocupaba de mí tal cual como lo hacía por Jace. Suspiré al traerlo a mi mente. En este último tiempo, cuando me quedaba algún rato libre… no podía evitar el pensar en qué estaríamos haciendo o en recordar su risa cuando me sucedía algo gracioso. Y por más que me decía que era masoquismo e imbecilidad pura… no lo podía evitar.

De súbito recordé que Stephen me había preguntado algo. Por lo que salí de mi mente y miré cómo con un instrumento iba cortando el yeso.

—Ella siempre ha sido tan amable conmigo. Es una gran mujer—asintió—Puedo contarle que conseguí un trabajo y que mi padre está bien—me encogí de hombros —no hay mucho que decir la verdad. —No valía la pena contar mis planes acerca de cambiar.

— ¿Y dónde has conseguido trabajo?—Inquirió retirando los restos de la masa blanca que envolvía mi antebrazo. La piel ahí estaba más clara de lo que recordaba

—En la reserva nativa—contemplé cómo tomaba mis dedos y los rotaba

—Es un bonito lugar, aunque ellos son algo…—continuó con mi muñeca

—Reservados—finalicé por él —además de algo desconfiados… pero no los culpo en absoluto. Además, son muy buenas personas. Mucho mejores que gente que conozco—no pude evitar el pensar en ciertos individuos

— ¿Te duele?—Interrogó moviendo en círculos mi codo. Negué con la cabeza

—Nop—

—Bien. ¿Así que te agradan?—Asentí con la cabeza. Se retiró a la mesilla que había a un costado y volvió con una venda de color piel en la mano

—Si —respondí

—Creo que ya se reparó la fractura y te vendaré para evitar cualquier posible complicación, que no veo muy factible. Pero de todos modos—comentó

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar y vaya que lamentaría usar un yeso otra vez. Me impide hacer las cosas bien—comenzó a vendar con mucha precisión mi extremidad

Rió quedamente

— ¿Y qué haces ahí? ¿Cómo se llama el lugar?—Preguntó con tono desenfadado. Me encontraba sumida en la labor que realizaba en mi brazo, por lo que no me detuve a pensar en lo que decía

—Se llama El lobo, y soy mesera—luego reflexioné y me mordí la lengua, mirándolo con aflicción—Por favor no le diga nada de mi trabajo a Jace—pedí consiguiendo una mirada con ceño fruncido

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Ya no son amigos?—Inquirió perspicaz y me quedé sin palabras. Abrí la boca para contestar pero no salió nada

—Solo no quiero que lo sepa, ¿puede no decírselo?—Me limité a decir

—De acuerdo—respondió con una sonrisa y respiré aliviada. Lo que menos quería era ver a Jace en ese sitio… era mi vida privada y él ya no formaba parte de ella y no deseaba que lo hiciera de cualquier modo.

—Gracias—y luego de eso nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que me dijo que solo debía tener precaución de no hacer fuerzas con la mano, porque todavía se encontraba convaleciente. Nos despedimos y le envié saludos a Celine, más tarde manejé al trabajo.

Los días siguientes no fueron muy distintos entre si. En la escuela me juntaba con Isabel y me encontraba tranquila, puesto que mis palabras surtieron efecto en el hueco cerebro de Seelie y no me molestaba en nada.

Después de clases, me dirigía al trabajo y en la tarde preparaba cena y me largaba a mi habitación a estudiar.

Era exhaustivo… pero me sentía muy bien y solo pensaba lo justo y necesario, sin complicarme la existencia más que en la famosa palabra que Luke siempre decía cuando hablaba conmigo. Me tenía más allá del punto de la ansiedad y curiosidad el no saber si me insultaba o era una especie de apodo cariñoso, sin embargo cada vez que le preguntaba obtenía lo mismo: _no comas ansias, todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo… debes tener paciencia_ y eso era todo y lo peor es que no podía consultárselo a Maia porque no lograba pronunciarlo.

En fin, fuera de eso… mis pensamientos habían sido calmos y eso me venía de maravilla.

Bueno… todo iba bien hasta que llegó el domingo y recordé que debía juntarme con las chicas para aprender a patinar. Diría mejor que aprender a caer sin quebrarse los tobillos. Dudaba completamente lograr dominarlos… sabía que terminaría en el piso y con más de algún raspón. Por ello me puse los jeans más gruesos que tenía y unas calzas bajo éste, además de una camiseta ancha y una sudadera gris bastante más grande que mi cuerpo.

Mientras ponía algunas cosas en mi mochila, dudé en echar los lentes de contacto y con un encogimiento de hombros los metí dentro.

Me eché la mochila al hombro, luego de peinar mi cabello y bajé de dos en dos las escaleras. Me serví cereales y leche en un cuenco de vidrio y me senté a comer mi desayuno.

— ¿Clary?—

—Estoy en la cocina—contesté cuando terminé de tragar. Escuché los pasos de mi padre acercarse hasta que finalmente su silueta apareció en la estancia. Le di una breve mirada—Hola—saludé

—Hola, ¿Qué tal todo?—Oficialmente, era la conversación más larga que habíamos mantenido en bastante tiempo. Se puso a buscar algo en el refrigerador

—Bien. —Volví a comer

— ¿Vas a salir?—Reparó en la mochila en la silla contigua a la mía

—Si. —Alcé brevemente la mirada

—Deberías dejar de hacerlo. Hay cosas que hacer—me tragué el bufido

— ¿Cosas como cuáles?—Interrogué con voz neutra

—No lo sé, lavar ropa… planchar, limpiar—se encogió de hombros y destapó una cerveza. Solté una risa sarcástica

—Ya me he encargado de eso. No te preocupes, no me gusta el desorden y prefiero tener mi ropa limpia. Así la tendrás mientras siga viva y tu casa estará aseada y la cena hecha ¿vale? Y cuando muera no tendré que dejarte una patética nota sobre la mesa informándotelo, espero que te des cuenta tú mismo, pero si no es el caso la mugre acumulada en el piso te lo informará— me bebí la leche que quedaba y me puse de pie, dejando el cuenco en el lavaplatos—Me voy. No sé a que hora regresaré. Te dejé comida en el congelador. —Me coloqué la mochila y tomé del perchero un gorro.

No escuché nada al cerrar la puerta y una vez afuera, solté el aliento y sentí cómo una emoción diferente al enojo se filtraba en mí, poniendo mis ojos aguados.

Con un gruñido sorbí mi nariz y restregué mis ojos. Es estúpido llorar, me dije. Así que respiré profundo y saqué mi móvil.

—Hola Isabel, quería saber dónde nos vamos a juntar—dije cuando contestó

— ¿En tu casa?—Mordí mi labio inferior

— ¿No puede ser en otro lado?—Jugué con una poza de agua en el pavimento—acabo de discutir con mi papá… no tengo ganas de estar aquí—le conté y me encogí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

—Vale, ¿Puedes venir a mi casa entonces?—Acomodé la mochila en mi hombro

—Si, ¿cuál es tu dirección?—Y luego de que me la dio me puse en marcha con la mente ausente. Manejé del mismo modo hasta que estuve en la calle de su casa. Me fui un poco más lento para encontrar el número y aproveché de mirar las edificaciones… sin duda eran muy grandes y bonitas, debían ser muy costosas. Además, tenían jardines amplios de un vivo color verde y se notaba la preocupación.

Finalmente, me detuve frente a un gran portón de metal negro. Poseía unos bellos diseños que estilizaban el patio con arbustos podados de formas diversas. Al final de todo esto se veía la residencia Ligthwood. Era incluso más grande que la de Jace y de inmediato me sentí cohibida. No me gustaban las cosas tan costosas y enormes, me hacían sentir incómoda. Pero en fin. Me puse al lado del telefonillo y oprimí el botón

—Residencia Ligthwood—se escuchó de inmediato la voz de una mujer

—Eh… hola… busco a Isabel Ligthwood—dije un poco nerviosa

— ¿Quién la busca?—Preguntó

—Una… este, Clary, Clary Morgenstern—respondí

Escuché como colgaba y luego el sonido de la reja al abrirse. Conduje con cuidado y sin sentirme en ningún momento amedrentada por el lujo. Yo tenía este coche y era el fruto de mi esfuerzo y para mí eso era sumamente valioso.

Cuando me vi en la tesitura de elegir dónde estacionar, reconocí a la pelinegra saliendo de su casa-mansión.

—Clary, ven. Estaciona por aquí—se acercó a la ventanilla con una sonrisa y la seguí hasta un garaje donde ni siquiera quise contar los coches estacionados. Finalmente aparqué y me bajé con la mochila a rastras.

—Hola—saludé y correspondí su abrazo

—Me alegra que estés aquí. No suelo traer a mucha gente y mi mamá está muy contenta… si te molesta mucho solo ignórala—me guiñó un ojo y solté una risita

— ¿Qué clase de consejo es ese enana?—Oí la voz de Alec y antes de que lo viera venir me alzó en brazos estrechándome con fuerza. Era la primera que vez que me dejaba sin aire y quedé medio atontada cuando me dejó nuevamente sobre mis pies

—Casi la matas, estúpido—Isabel le golpeó el hombro y me miró con preocupación. Alcé una mano para asegurarle que estaba bien

—Me encuentro perfectamente—aclaré tomando una profunda respiración. El grandote solo sonrió un poco avergonzado

—No quería lastimarte pequeña—dijo sinceramente

—Tranquilo que no lo has hecho—sonreí

—Eso si que es ser fuerte, deberías aprender enana—le dirigió una mirada intencionada a la pelinegra y ella se limitó a voltear

—Cam ya está por llegar—me informó

—De acuerdo. Y lamento si es que te causa alguna molestia tenerme aquí—me excusé

—Nada de eso. Los dos estamos encantados que estés aquí. Las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti —comentó Alec acentuando sus hoyuelos

—Gracias— dije sincera.

—Bien, tengo que presentarte a mi madre… quiere conocer a mi amiga—Isabel rodó los ojos antes de tomarme de una mano y jalarme hacia el interior de su hogar.

Por dentro era preciosísimo, con el buen gusto en cada pared y cosa. Era un sitio enorme y reluciente por donde se le mirase.

Abrió unas puertas que nos condujeron a una sala de estar con alfombra roja y lámparas de lágrima en el techo y un gran ventanal que daba a una cancha de básquetbol.

—Mamá, esta es Clary. Clary, ella es Maryse Ligtwood, mi madre—nos presentó con un gesto de manos y de inmediato advertí de dónde había heredado Isabel toda su belleza. La mujer era simplemente hermosa

— ¡Oh pero qué gusto tenerte aquí!—Me tomó las manos y sonrió

—El gusto es todo mío. Es un placer conocerla—le sonreí de vuelta

—Al fin Isabel trae una amiga a casa, tan antisocial que es. Y tú—me tomó el mentón y yo di un ligero respingo— ¡Eres tan bonita! Camille ha de estar encantada contigo—comentó soltándome.

—Y luego me preguntas por qué no traigo gente a casa—se lamentó Isabel negando con la cabeza. Yo me limité a sonreír algo perturbada

—Ash Isabel—se quejó su madre haciendo una mueca y más tarde me miró con la eterna sonrisa de agrado—Espero tenerte por aquí a menudo y así puedas conocer a mi esposo—asentí un poco dudosa—Puedes traer a tu novio también—me ruboricé—no somos recelosos en ese aspecto—continuó y sentí que comenzaba a avergonzarme—Tienes novio, ¿cierto? Obviamente si, una chica tan linda de seguro tiene mil pretendientes—okey, ya rebasé mi límite de vergüenza.

—Suficiente. Por Dios mamá, tienes que aprender a comportarte—la pelinegra me agarró del brazo y me sacó de la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de si. — Lo siento mucho Clary, ella no parece poder ubicarse—se lamentó mordiendo el labio

—Descuida…—atiné a decir, sintiendo como el rubor desaparecía de a poco y entonces, la puerta se abrió dando cabida a Alec con Camille en brazos, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Alejé la mirada para darles privacidad, acomodando mis anteojos y la mochila.

—Oh por la mierda Alec, baja a Camille y tú para de comportarte como una perra y haz lo que viniste a hacer—regañó Isabel y jugué con mis pies. Parándome en las puntas y volviendo a mis talones.

—Ash tú te comportas como una zorra arruina momentos—se dirigió a la pelinegra—bájame, amor—le susurró unas palabras al oído a su novio y éste la dejó sobre sus pies con resignación.

—Acostúmbrate pequeña, este es el nivel de amor de esta familia—me confió el grandote cuando pasó por mi lado sonriendo, desapareciendo más tarde en un pasillo.

—Oh, uh… lo siento Clary, no debías ver eso—se disculpó Camille llegando a mi lado y dándome un beso en la mejilla

—Si que tenía, así podrá acostumbrarse… sino se volverá loca con nosotros—comentó la pelinegra asintiendo

—No pasa nada, no me importa, de veras—aseguré

—De acuerdo, ¿Cómo has estado? Supe que conseguiste trabajo—habló Cam con una sonrisa amable. Era medio bipolar… hacía apenas unos segundos se gritaban groserías y ahora parecía incapaz de matar una mosca. Preferí no enrollarme en eso por lo qué sacudí la cabeza.

Mientras le contaba sobre la reservación, subimos las escaleras y entramos en una habitación de color morado con apliques negros. Era bastante agradable

—Este es mi cuarto, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran y disculpa el desorden—dijo Isabel tomando un montón de ropa y metiéndolo en el clóset

— ¿Eres estúpida o qué? ¡Metiste el de diseñador ahí! —Gritó Camille y la aludida la miró mal

—Estás en mi puta habitación y yo decido lo que hago con mi jodida ropa ¿Okey? —Puso las manos en jarras y yo me entretuve con unos adornos sobre la mesilla de noche

—Vale, haz la mierda que quieras pero después no me pidas cosas —advirtió la rubia y Isabel le hizo burla mientras ocultaba los zapatos bajo la cama. Quise reír de su orden, pero me limité a guardar silencio. Por suerte, que se dijeran esa clase de palabras ya no me incomodaba, a la pelinegra se le escapaban a menudo cuando compartíamos tiempo juntas por lo que ya me encontraba familiarizada.

—Bien, así se ve mejor—Isabel sonrió—ahora, Cam saca los patines—indicó y la rubia de un bolso extrajo dos pares de ellos.

Eran negros y las ruedas de silicona estaban en línea. Algo me decía que esto iba a doler.

—Busca los tuyos—le pidió a la pelinegra y ésta rodó los ojos con fastidio antes de hacerle caso y meterse dentro del clóset. —Descuida, estará bien—aseguró Camille y esperó silbando y mirando sus uñas.

Mientras esperábamos, me vino a la cabeza lo del secreto de Camille y la duda de por qué la madre de Isabel me había dicho que yo debía encantarle. Me picaba la lengua por preguntar pero al mismo tiempo, no me atrevía.

Y justo cuando reuní el valor, Isabel salió de su armario con los patines en las manos y las palabras se devolvieron a mi cerebro

—De acuerdo, estoy lista. ¿Vamos? —Ambas me miraron y yo solo pude asentir. Preparando mentalmente mi trasero para recibir la golpiza del año.

**Pues eso es todo amigas! Que os ha parecido? A ver si a Clary le va bien en su trabajo y pronto puede comprarse ropa nueva… miedo me dan Isabel y Camile ayudándola jiijijij**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela;_

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**Noooo no me he olvidado del regalito! Aquí va! Como tarde tanto en actualizar os regalo el capitulo 12! En cuanto FF me deje lo subo!**

**Un beso enoooorrrrme a todas!**


	12. Capitulo 12 - Una historia

**Pues aquí esta el regalo! Espero que os guste! Mil besos!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo XII**

"**Una historia"**

**Clary POV**

—Bien, no tiene mucha ciencia—indicó Camille después de haberse amarrado al cabello rubio y de que yo me hubiera cambiado los anteojos por las lentillas – estricta orden de Isabel– y me hubiese puesto la seguridad necesaria—solo tienes que tratar de mantener el equilibrio en primera instancia—explicó sosteniéndome de la mano con fuerza

—Decirlo es muy fácil—me quejé moviéndome como estúpida y sin encontrar el punto de apoyo perfecto. Era ridículo

—Inténtalo Clary, yo sé que puedes—animó Isabel dando vueltas alrededor. Respiré profundo y me solté de Rose… no duré ni tres segundos antes de caer.

El panorama fue el mismo durante casi una hora… sin embargo, después de tanto porrazo e intentarlo, ya lograba mantenerme de pie por mí misma y estaba lista para el segundo paso, según Rose. Ella y Isabel me tomaron cada una de un brazo

—Derecha—dijo Camille y moví ese pie conjunto a ellas—muy bien, ahora izquierda. Eso es—comenzamos a movernos lentamente—de nuevo, vamos. Derecha, izquierda… ¡Excelente!—Animó y sonreí al ver cómo de a poco en poco lo iba consiguiendo.

No sé exactamente el tiempo que transcurrió pero ya casi podía patinar por mí misma, claro que seguía cayendo aunque ya sabía como recibirlo mejor y no dolía tanto.

— ¡Así Clary! ¡Wou! ¡Estás lista para el Roller Derby! —Animaba a gritos Isabel desde la barra, supuse que debía estar descansando para no provocar un ataque de asma. Pronto se le unió Camille y me concentré en no caer y conseguí dar la vuelta alrededor de un arco de básquetbol sin percances. Alcé los brazos gritando de pura satisfacción de haberlo conseguido. Sin embargo al hacer esa estupidez, no me fijé en una barrera

— ¡Mierda!—Grité y no pude hacer nada para evitar quedar con el estómago en la barra de metal.

—Joder, ¿no se supone que la iban a cuidar?—No sé de donde salió Alec pero saltó la valla y me sacó de ahí.

Inspiré entrecortadamente aún doblada en dos. — ¿Estás bien pequeña?—Quise decir "Si" pero la voz no me salía por lo que me limité a asentir—Ven, siéntate—me hizo poner el trasero en el piso y me quejé un poquito al enderezarme

—Dios mío, Clary, ¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó preocupada Camille

—Perdónanos es que…—alcé una mano, interrumpiendo a Isabel

—No, tranquilos… fue mi culpa. —Sonreí y me incorporé al sentir que el dolor pasaba.

—Ustedes debieron fijarse más, podría haberle pasado algo grave—se dirigió a ellas el grandote y simplemente bajaron la cabeza

—Relájate Alec, no fue culpa suya… yo no me fijé y ellas no podían haber hecho nada—me encogí de hombros—además ya me siento mejor—me paré con su ayuda y luego logré estabilizarme sobre los patines—y grité mierda, deberían sentirse orgullosos—limpié mi trasero.

—Vale, eso es un avance importante—el ceño de Alec se suavizó

—Me alegra saber qué estás bien—suspiró Isabel—creí que te ibas a partir en dos—continuó

—Para eso necesita otra cosa—Camille meneó las cejas sugestivamente y sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza

—Ya, creo que ha sido todo para mí por hoy—desvié el tema y me quité el casco—muchas gracias por todo pero ya es tarde y debo volver—se lo tendí a Rose y negó con la cabeza

—No, quédatelo y úsalo. Debes practicar—me guiñó un ojo

—No puedo aceptarlo—alcé la mano nuevamente

—Joder, no es un regalo, es un préstamo. Ya has aprendido lo esencial y solo te queda ponerlo en práctica—indicó Isabel perdiendo la paciencia

—Ten paciencia con la pequeña, no te exasperes tanto—le dijo Alec y se miraron mal por unos segundos

—Ya, ya… vale. Me los llevo. Pero no peleen—alcé ambas manos

— ¡Ese es el carácter de mi chica!—Exclamó Camille provocándome una sonrisa. Luego de eso me fui patinando– patéticamente, cabe decir– hacia la casa y en la puerta me quité las cosas, metiéndolas dentro de mi mochila

—Deberías usar siempre las lentillas, te ves mucho más bonita—comentó Camille en un momento en que los dos hermanos Ligthwood entraron a su vivienda

—Uhm, gracias—le sonreí tímidamente

—Tú me recuerdas mucho a mí—dijo de la nada y sentí que lo que decía era una soberana estupidez

—Eh…—la miré haciendo una cara de _¿Estás jodiéndome? _

—No, de verdad. Bueno, solo que yo era mucho más gorda—asintió para si y pestañeé un par de veces

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté sin poderlo evitar—perdón, no tienes que contestar—me apresuré en agregar

—No, tranquila. No me avergüenza—sonrió y miró al horizonte— solía pesar mucho, porque intentaba superar el divorcio de mis padres… era una tonta pero me importaba muy poco—se encogió de hombros—o eso creía hasta que comenzaron a molestarme y cosas así. Ya sabes, en primaria los niños son muy crueles y más todavía en secundaria. Fue en primer año de preparatoria que conocí a Alec, era el único que me hablaba y yo le detestaba por no dejarme sola y por prohibirme comer dulces a cada hora. Yo creía que lo odiaba pero en realidad no, luego me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él y que nunca me iba a tomar en cuenta por ser una gorda—escuchaba con atención—éramos amigos, me repetía siempre pero no conseguía metérmelo en el cabeza… yo le seguía queriendo igual. Y entonces… pensé… si no te gusta ser así, cambia, baja de peso y siéntete a gusto contigo misma—me miró sonriendo—me metí a un gimnasio y muchas veces quise abandonar pero Simon y Alec me apoyaban… él iba conmigo incluso. Siempre fue tan dulce… y finalmente un día le confesé todo lo que sentía, en medio de una llantina terrible porque mamá se iba a casar otra vez... —sus ojos demostraban los recuerdos de todo aquello—ya podrás imaginar lo que pasó luego… bajé de peso hasta quedar así, como yo quería estar y Alec es mi novio. Y lo que más aprecio… es el hecho de que él se enamoró de mí siendo lo que era… él fue capaz de mirar más allá de mis kilos. Además, aprendí que no importa cómo seas o cómo te vistas, si la gente no quiere aceptarte, no lo hará jamás… es por ello que tú debes quererte y estar a gusto contigo misma, y eso Clary, eso es lo que realmente importa no lo que la gente pueda pensar de lo que hagas o lo que uses—asentí tragándome un gran suspiro

—Es… es una historia realmente inspiradora Camille, me ha llegado profundamente. Muchas gracias por confiar en mí tanto como para contármela—y naciendo de mí, le di un abrazo que correspondió en seguida.

-o-

Después de aquel momento, me despedí de Alec, Isabel y la madre de ellos, además de Camille y luego manejé a mi casa, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a lo relatado por la rubia y compararlo con mi vida…

Dudé en ir a mi casa y decidí que primero iría a ver que tal iban las cosas en la reservación, después de todo no tenía ninguna gana de volver con Valentine y seamos sinceros, él tampoco quería.

Estacioné y me bajé sin percances. Aunque cuando comencé a caminar, sentí que me dolían un poco las pompis… aunque supuse que era lo menos, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que caí. Sin embargo no pude evitar sonreír al recordar que ya era capaz de andar sobre los patines y todo gracias a la perseverancia de las chicas. Ellas no se rendían y yo me proponía seguir su ejemplo.

—Oh, qué alivio verte Clary. Tengo que irme y no hay nadie que se encargue— me dijo a modo de saludo Maia cuando me encaminaba a la oficina de Luke. Se notaba que se encontraba más que copada de trabajo, puesto que llevaba como tres platos acomodados en sus brazos.

—Si…enseguida, solo déjame ir a hablar con el jefe—señalé a mis espaldas y ella asintió con una sonrisa siguiendo de largo a las mesas.

Por mi parte, me encaminé donde Luke y le anuncié que tomaría el turno hasta las once, él me dijo que no había problema y que lo anotaría para recordar que debía pagarme. Me hallaba casi tan familiarizada con el apodo que me decía que a menos que lo pensara no me daba cuenta que no conocía su significado.

—Lo siento Clary, pero Emily está un poco enferma y necesito ir a casa, mi madre los cuida pero tiene cosas que hacer— se excusó a la rápida Maia, quitándose el delantal

—No tienes de qué preocuparte… yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo— nos reímos un poco y luego ella se disculpó, dejándome sola con las órdenes.

Suspiré tomando con cuidado la primera y la segunda simultáneamente. Pudiste andar en patines, puedes con esto, me alenté poniéndome en marcha.

A lo largo del tiempo que llevaba trabajando en este lugar, los clientes cada vez eran un poco más amables y por lo menos me dirigían la mirada cuando les entregaba los platos, a lo que yo les sonreía tímidamente.

Además, contra todo pronóstico, los platos de Luke se encontraban intactos.

El hecho de saber que podía hacer las cosas que me proponía, me hacía sentir sumamente contenta y satisfecha.

—Gracias Amatis—grité cuando me entregó más platos deliciosos. Realmente olían exquisito y moría por probarlos.

Entonces, justo cuando iba saliendo del lugar con suma precaución de no chocar con nadie… sentí de repente un fuerte impacto siéndome imposible sostener las bandejas y a mí misma.

Terminé en el piso en medio del tremendo ruido que hicieron los platos y vasos al quebrarse.

Mis anteojos volaron por el aire y gemí. Todo había sido un completo desastre, ¡Soy tan torpe! Me lamenté buscando mis lentes.

— ¡Perdóname! Te juro que fue sin querer—alguien me tomó de la mano y me alzó sin que yo tuviese que poner mucho de mi parte ¡casi me saca volando! —Lo lamento tanto, no te vi—seguía disculpándose y bizqueé en su dirección. —Ah, cierto—y entonces me entregó mis anteojos. Luego de colocármelos lo miré con detenimiento.

Era un joven definitivamente nativo, lo supe por sus rasgos

—No pasa nada, de veras—me zafé de su cálido agarre

—Eres un imbécil John, mira lo que has hecho—dijo otro muchacho riendo y apoyándose en el hombro del tal John. Éste solo me miró y bajó la mirada avergonzado

—La botaste e hiciste que se le quebrara todo, puedes golpearlo si quieres—me ofreció otro sonriendo ampliamente—si te da pena puedo hacerlo por ti—se rieron y noté que toda la atención recaía sobre nosotros y además yo no había pronunciado palabra, pareciendo una completa idiota

—No… no es nada. Debí fijarme más, me disculpo—me sonrojé al notar cómo el que respondía al nombre de John me contemplaba fijamente

—Y ahora la avergüenzas, ¿te quieres ligar a la señorita? —Le preguntó un chiquillo golpeándole el hombro. Me ruboricé más y acomodé con nerviosismo mis anteojos

—Tu táctica apesta John—molestó el otro individuo

—Ya basta. Lo siento…—me miró pidiendo mi nombre

—Eh, Clary—extendió su mano y la acepté, apretándola ligeramente

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?—Se oyó la voz de Luke en la estancia y yo me apresuré en recoger las cosas rotas. Nada podía salir tan bien en mi vida, maldita sea. Me molesté injustamente con todo el mundo

—Ah… tío, lo siento, de veras. Es que choqué con Clary y la derribé… no fue ni de asomo su culpa—se explicó atropelladamente John y los otros dos soltaron risitas burlonas

—Tanto tiempo muchacho. Hola Lucas y Peter, ¿es qué ya no tienen modales suficientes para saludar a su tío? —Luke sonrió y yo me sentí peor. No podría haber chocado con otro ¿cierto?

Los aludidos se apresuraron en abrazarlo y yo me escabullí disimuladamente a la cocina, con el tiradero en la bandeja

—Te has dado un buen golpe ¿eh? —Sonrió Amatis y yo me limité a asentir ruborizada

—No sé de dónde salió no lo vi… y tenía que ser familiar de Luke, ahora de seguro me va a despedir—me lamenté

—No comas ansias niña—fue todo lo que dijo con una mueca maternal siguiendo en lo suyo

Y justo cuando iba decirle algo, irrumpió John en la cocina

—Hola tía Amatis…—saludó a la mujer y ésta le dio un muy apretado abrazo—ya… basta—masculló el joven. Era un adolescente primerizo… se notaba en sus facciones todavía redondeadas y lo desgarbado de su cuerpo. A lo sumo tendría unos quince años.

—Tanto tiempo, tú y tus hermanos son unos ingratos, nunca nos vienen a ver igual que ese hermano mío. —Dijo Amatis con reproche y el chico solo se encogió. Luego me dirigió una mirada avergonzada

—Eh… Clary, mi tío dice que te espera en su oficina—suspiré abatida y del mismo modo me encaminé al lugar, y antes de irme por completo, John me tomó del brazo—lo siento muchísimo— se ruborizó bajando la mirada

—Si, yo también —murmuré alejándome.

Al llegar, di dos toques suavecitos y de inmediato oí un pase.

—Siéntate—pidió y obedecí sin decir ni una sola palabra—ahora, _Nephilim_, explícame lo que sucedió ahí fuera—habló con voz dulce, no con la de un jefe que pretende echarte, supuse.

—Bueno… juro que no lo vi venir… yo venía con mucha precaución y de pronto solo apareció y… ya podrá imaginar el resto—miré mis dedos retorcerse

Rió y alcé la vista confundida

—No tienes que preocuparte. John ya me lo aclaró todo. No te opaques con ese gesto _Nephilim_—me contuve de preguntar. Y por el contrario, sonreí ampliamente

— ¡Muchas gracias!—Exclamé fuera de mí

—Gracias a ti por no golpear a ese ridículo—sonrió

—Fue un accidente, no había razón para la violencia—medité ganándome una breve carcajada.

—Bien, ve afuera y alumbra al mundo _Nephilim_—hizo un gesto para que me fuera y con una sonrisa me puse de pie

— ¿Aún no es tiempo de saber qué significa eso?—Pregunté como que no quiere la cosa

—Primero debes creerlo y luego saberlo— apuntó con voz profunda y yo fruncí el ceño

— ¿Cómo puedo creer algo que no sé? —Interrogué confundida

—Solo debes creer, nada más que eso. Y tranquila que no te estoy insultando—me guiñó un ojo y asentí resignada

—Supongo que me dirá cuando sea el tiempo... —sonrió y me fui, cerrando tras de mí.

Después del suceso, la gente me miraba de reojo y después se limitaba a seguir sus conversaciones. Para mí significó un gran alivio.

Cuando eran las diez y algo, recibía una orden y de la nada apareció aquel muchacho, otra vez.

—Hola—saludó tímidamente provocándome un respingo porque no lo había escuchado acercarse

—Hola—respondí con el aliento entrecortado por el susto—me asustaste—confesé

—Vaya, lo siento de nuevo, creo que solo te causo problemas—se rascó la nuca con una mueca graciosa que iba de la vergüenza al nerviosismo

—No, descuida. Es que soy muy torpe y despistada—le resté importancia y miré hacia Amatis, quien se movilizaba con garbo en la estancia, preparando lo pedido

—Eres Clary, ¿cierto? —Preguntó

—Ajá—asentí—y tú, eres John ¿verdad?—Sonrió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero. El chico podría ser pequeño de edad, pero era más alto que yo, no por mucho… aunque a él le quedaba un buen resto por crecer todavía.

—Así es, y soy el sobrino de Luke. El viejo es increíble ¿a qué si?—Asentí con una sonrisa

—Es una excelente persona—acomodé mis anteojos

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—Se apoyó contra un estante y éste se movió dejándolo casi en el piso, solté una pequeña risita que sofoqué con mi mano. —Este… solo quería comprobar su firmeza—se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia, pero su rostro ruborizado lo delató.

—Descuida, te creo—alcé mi pulgar. El chico era agradable y me alegraba, de un extraño modo—tengo diecisiete, ¿y tú?—Me miró con los ojos abiertos

— ¿En serio tienes diecisiete? Woa, pensé que tenías como dieciséis—no supe decir si eso era bueno o malo, por lo que me limité a sonreírle—yo tengo quince—hizo un gesto de desencanto y alcé las cejas confundida—supongo que no me ves como un candidato para ser tu novio—dijo con pesar y no pude sofocar mi risa

—Oh, tú no quieres ser mi novio, definitivamente no— sonreí

— ¡Listo! —Gritó Amatis y tomé la bandeja

—Disculpa—me excusé todavía riendo de su inocente– casi ridícula– idea. La dejé sobre la mesa y atendí otra que pedía camarera. Me pregunté dónde estarían Rebecca y Rachel, las hijas de Amatis como había dicho Maia, yo no las había visto jamás. Medité.

Cuando volví para entregar la libreta, me topé otra vez con él

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tienes novio? —Preguntó y yo sentí que mis mejillas se coloreaban un poco, aunque gracias a la poca iluminación no era algo demasiado obvio

—No. —Respondí mirando con atención la costura de mi delantal

— ¿Entonces? ¿Es porque soy muy chico? Creceré—lo observé con los ojos abiertos

—John… primero, no tienes que preocuparte de crecer… ya eres bastante algo para tu edad—sonreí— y segundo, tú no quieres ser mi novio porque—Si Clary, ¿Por qué? — Pues porque tú conocerás a una chica de tu edad y verás que yo ni de asomo podría haber sido tu pareja o algo parecido—terminé asintiendo—además mi cabeza está en otras cosas, no en romances ni relaciones—y era cierto. Ni siquiera quería un nuevo amigo, con Isabel, Camille y Alec me bastaba. Simon aún no lo sabía porque no compartía mucho con él.

Asintió y pareció reflexionar

—No lo sé…—percibí como si es que quisiese decir algo más pero se quedó en silencio, resoplando con frustración, finalmente suspiró—pero por lo menos déjame hablar contigo durante la semana que me quedaré… si no me voy a aburrir mucho—sonrió y yo lo miré con duda. No quería meterme con chicos de esta reservación porque si algo salía mal… la cargarían con la _no-india_ y la verdad eso no me apetecía. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decirle que no, Amatis indicó que el pedido ya estaba listo.

Para cuando volví, el chico ya no se encontraba ahí y suspiré con frustración. Lo que menos quería era tener problemas, ya bastantes tenía.

**Que os ha parecido el regalo? Espero que os haya gustado! Nos leemos en miércoles con otro capi**

**Mil besos a todas!**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela;_

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

—_Deberías ignorarlo—contestó masticando su papa frita. —Él te ignora y tú deberías hacer lo mismo… o bueno, si es que quieres darle algo obséquiale una patada en el culo. Puedes ponerte una linda rosita en la punta del pie y se la encajas—me quité los anteojos y los dejé sobre la mesa para restregarlos y mirarla mal—Nada más digo—se encogió de hombros_

—_No sé que quiero y ese es el problema—suspiré y me observó por unos segundos_

—_Tú le quieres dar algo—asintió señalándome con una patata—si, porque de lo contrario simplemente lo ignorarías y no te importaría—reflexioné en sus palabras_

—_Ash…. Creo que tienes razón—me quejé escondiendo la cabeza entre mis brazos— ¿Es muy patético? —Consulté_


	13. Capitulo 13 - De muchachos y brujas

**Hola! Perdón por el retraso! No os voy a aburrir con excusas tontas… me olvide de actualizar! Si ya se que no tengo perdón aiiisssss, pero bueno, me acorde a tiempo y solo pasan unos minutos del miércoles :D**

**No se si os habréis dado cuenta, pero los capítulos XI y XII han sido modificados. Cometí un error con el Word, no me guardo los cambios y uno de los personajes no era el que tenia que ser, así que modifiqué antes de que fuera mas tarde. Lamento las molestias. Nos leemos abajo! :***

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo XIII**

"**De muchachos y brujas"**

**Clary POV**

En el momento en que el reloj marcó las once, el local se fue vaciando de a poco y finalmente quedamos solo Amatis y yo.

—Ha sido un día agotador—se estiró la mujer y yo simplemente asentí, subiendo las sillas sobre la mesa luego de haberlas limpiado. En todas las que llevaba así, ninguna tenía propina y me encogí de hombros. Después de todo tenía un buen sueldo… aunque, no era el hecho del dinero… si no de saber que no les agradaba de nada. Suspiré — ¿Qué sucede niña? —Me preguntó

—Oh, nada. Tonterías mías—sonreí siguiendo con mi labor.

—Estos tipos son unos antipáticos tacaños—habló con reproche—de todas las mesas que has recogido, ninguna tenía dinero. Y son solo de pesados porque les tratas bien a pesar de sus malos modales. Yo que tú ya les hubiera dado un buen golpe—reí de la ocurrencia de la mujer

—Usted puede hacerlo porque pertenece aquí—me encogí de hombros—además, no importa— subí las sillas

—Oh, si que importa. Hablaré con Luke y haré que hable con ellos—entré en pánico—no puede ser que te traten así. Eres una buena muchacha—comenzó a andar

— ¡No! Espere, no es necesario, de veras. Por favor no quiero causar molestias. Así está bien, de verdad—supliqué y ella frunció el ceño

—Ash, de acuerdo— se rindió después de un tiempo y solté todo el aire contenido—pero cualquier problema que tengas me avisas y les doy una buena golpiza—comentó con voz seria y yo solo sonreí aún un poco nerviosa.

Finalmente, cuando Luke salió de su oficina y me vio todavía trabajando, me mandó de vuelta a casa. Me limité a obedecer y en media hora más o menos me encontré estacionando fuera de mi hogar.

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche cuando abrí la puerta y fue tal mi sorpresa al ver el televisor apagado y en cambio la luz de la cocina encendida. Me quité el gorro y lo colgué en el perchero al igual que mi chaqueta. Dejé la mochila en el sofá vacío y las llaves en la mesita de centro.

Y entonces lo vi.

— ¿Papá? —Caminé rápidamente hasta el hombre con la cabeza aplastada contra la mesa y una botella junto a otras vacías. Me sorprendió lo preocupada que me encontraba… por más que lo intentara negar, seguía queriendo igual que el primer día a mi padre, a pesar de todo.

— ¿Cla-Clary? —Arrastró las palabras y era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado. Su rostro de pronto me pareció más viejo y cansando de lo que recordaba y se podía apreciar una singular tristeza surcando sus rasgos.

—Sí, soy yo—suspiré. No hacía falta preguntar qué era lo que había pasado. Estaba más que claro. Me acerqué a él y lo hice sentar en su silla.

—Lo…lo s-siento mucho—comenzó a decir, hipando. Me era sumamente triste y difícil verle así. Para mí Valentine era sinónimo de fortaleza y frialdad, todo lo contrario al hombre triste y acabado que con esfuerzo lograba ponerse de pie

—Vamos papá, ayúdame—pedí haciendo fuerza para que se parara. Finalmente, con mucha dificultad lo conseguí y él continuaba diciendo 'lo siento mucho' incluso cuando comenzamos a subir la escalera. Jamás había sido tan consciente del peso de mi padre hasta ese minuto, procuraría darle menos grasas.

Gracias al cielo logramos subir ilesos, aunque claro… a mí me dolía el hombro donde se apoyaba y sudaba como desquiciada, haciendo fuerza con mi mano aún convaleciente. Pero solo fui consciente de esto cuando lo dejé sobre su cama.

—De v-verdad… Lo la-lamento… tú nu-nunca tuviste la culpa—masculló mientras le quitaba los zapatos y lo cubría con sus mantas.

—Buenas noches, papá—le di un beso en la frente fruncida y cuando me iba yendo, sostuvo mi muñeca.

—Perdóname hija, por-por favor per-perdóname— suplicó con una profunda nota de melancolía, viéndome directamente a los ojos con un gesto arrepentido. Me hallaba por completo confusa

—Eh… ¿de qué hablas? —Pregunté perdida. Pero él se limitó a repetir lo mismo con hipidos constantes. Suspiré. Él solo estaba borracho y nada más. Ni siquiera se acordaría de esto mañana y creo que era lo mejor—De acuerdo papá, te perdono—sostuve su mano y él sonrió oprimiéndola. Era el primer gesto algo cariñoso que me daba y sentí como tontamente unas lágrimas ridículas se formaban en mis ojos.

Él se quedó dormido casi al instante y al hacerlo liberó mi mano, entonces me retiré a mi habitación.

Sin duda había sido un día de locos y de pensamientos y cosas que en realidad no quería afrontar, por lo que tomando mis cosas de ducha, salí al baño y me forcé a dejar de pensar.

Con suerte alcancé a desenredar mi cabello antes de caer rendida en mi cama. Como me lancé a ella me dormí, amordazando mi ruidosa mente.

-o-

Los días siguientes fueron similares entre si, salvo por dos cosas.

La primera, practicaba todas las tardes andar en patines y me sentía toda una Winner cuando lograba deslizarme sin problemas

Y segundo, por John. Aquel chico era simplemente… perseverante. No le entendía tampoco, ¿Qué le podía llamar la atención de mí para que se pasara todo el tiempo que estuviera en la cafetería hablando conmigo? Sus hermanos le molestaban a menudo pero él los ignoraba olímpicamente, dedicándome todo su tiempo libre y eso comenzaba a incomodarme, puesto que sentía que estaba pensando cosas equivocadas y que pronto se daría cuenta de que yo no valía lo suficiente y se iría. Entonces yo me enojaría y le pegaría, de acuerdo, no. Pero, no quería vivir eso y tampoco quería que él lo hiciera. Puesto que era un chico de lo más tierno y amable, era una verdadera lástima que no pudiera verlo con otros ojos más que los de una hermana… porque aunque sonara tremendamente estúpido y patético… yo solo quería a una persona y esa persona solo me ignoraba.

—Hola Clary—saludó el muchacho la tarde del jueves

—Oh, hola—continué limpiando la mesa, aunque tuve la deferencia de sonreírle al saludar

—A que no adivinas qué haremos hoy—sonrió travieso y lo miré con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Haremos? —Interrogué desconcertada, a lo que él simplemente asintió

—Sip, haremos—suspiré

—Dirás que harás… yo no voy a hacer nada contigo porque tengo que trabajar—le señalé el limpia mesas y el trapo

—No, hoy no—me arrebató los artefactos de limpieza y lo miré mal

—John, esto no es gracioso. Devuélveme eso ahora— alargué mi mano pero él fue más ágil y se apartó antes de que pudiera atraparlo

—Que no. Por Dios que mujer más terca eres—fingió exasperación y coloqué mis manos en la cadera

—Tengo que trabajar, por favor—soné más molesta que entretenida y así era

—Clary, ya he hablado con Luke y dijo que no había problema en que salieras conmigo hoy—escondió las cosas tras su espalda y lo miré con los ojos como platos

— ¿Perdona? John, mira… me caes bien y todo el rollo, pero no voy a salir contigo—aclaré firmemente

— ¿Me harás el desaire en este día tan importante? —Hizo un puchero y fruncí el ceño

— ¿Día importante? ¿De qué hablas? — Dejé que mi lado curioso ganara.

—Si, es muy importante para los Nativos. Es el día de agradecer a la naturaleza por todo lo que nos otorga—asintió con energía y yo me quedé pensando—es muy importante para mí, digo para todos los Nativos y yo te estoy invitando a que formes parte… no puedes negarte—continuó y yo dudé

—Pero…—él negó

—Clary, trabajas demasiado y necesitas despejarte un poco ¿No crees? —Apuntó

—No lo sé…—vacilé mordiéndome el labio inferior

—Venga, vamos Clary. No pasará nada malo y debes formar parte de esto, por favor—hizo un gracioso puchero

—Iré si dejas de hacer ese puchero—reí un poco y sus ojos brillaron entusiasmados.

—Vale—sonrió ampliamente— Ve a cambiarte, yo te espero afuera—señaló a sus espaldas y yo asentí caminando con dirección a mi casillero. Me quité el delantal, peiné un poco mi cabello y luego de echarme la mochila al hombro salí a mi encuentro con John. — ¿Lista? —preguntó

—Lista—asentí con una sonrisa. Después de todo nada podría ir mal, ¿verdad?

-o-

—John… esto no parece un ritual ni nada parecido—comenté al irnos acercando a la orilla del lago. Había una gran fogata y música… además de muchos adolescentes conversando animadamente.

—Eh…—lo miré con ojos entrecerrados

—Así que la lograste traer ¿eh? —Codeó uno de sus hermanos, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que iba a decir el acusado. Arqueé una ceja

—Te felicito hermanito, creí que nos mentías y no la traerías a la fiesta—dijo Lucas. Mis labios se entreabrieron sin permiso. Ellos me miraron y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y me limité a esbozar un intento de sonrisa.

—Pásenselo bien—le dieron un golpe en la cabeza al muchacho mucho más pequeño y se alejaron agitando sus manos en dirección de otros nativos. Entonces, agarré el brazo del chico y lo jalé con brusquedad a un roquerio alejado.

—Bien, Clary… yo lo—habló él nerviosamente

— ¿Por qué me trajiste a una fiesta? ¿Por qué me mentiste en primer lugar? — Pregunté tratando de no alzar la voz. Era tan estúpida que hasta un chiquillo de quince años me hacía tonta. Era inaudito.

—De verdad lo siento mucho Clary, pero era el único modo en que vendrías—se excusó pobremente y noté sus mejillas sonrojadas

—No entiendo por qué querías que viniera. Si te das cuenta, no le agrado a ellos, a nadie de esta reserva le caigo bien—argumenté señalando a los jóvenes que bailaban y reían alegremente mientras bailaban a la orilla de la playa.

—A mí me caes bien y…—

—Si te agradara no me mentirías—crucé los brazos sobre el pecho

—Vale… lo siento en serio pero…—miró sus pies que se movían nerviosamente en la arena gris.

— ¿Pero qué?—Interrogué. Parecía avergonzado.

Mantuvo la cara baja por algunos segundos antes de alzarla y mirarme.

—Es que… no sabes lo difícil que es ser el hermano menor de dos donjuanes… se creen con el derecho de tratarme mal y molestarme con las chicas… entonces ellos dijeron que nunca sería capaz de traerte a la fiesta porque no me tomabas en cuenta para nada porque era un bebé—confesó y sus dedos se retorcían una y otra vez. —Y por eso te mentí, no quería burlarme de ti ni nada de eso. En serio me agradas y créeme que ya me di cuenta de que tenías razón, no me gustas ni algo parecido… me caes bien y lamento si te he incomodado—continuó. Mi corazón se ablandó al igual que mi ceño. Yo le entendía perfectamente, claro… solo que yo no tenía hermanos ni tampoco andaba muy pendiente de los chicos – reprimí cualquier comentario sobre eso. – pero en esencia sabía de lo que hablaba.

Bajó la mirada y nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos. Entonces sonreí y le tomé el brazo.

Me miró con la duda en los inocentes ojos

—Vamos allá y demostrémosles a tus hermanos lo equivocados que estaban—sonrió ampliamente y sin que lo esperara me dio un apretado abrazo

—Muchas gracias Clary, eres la mejor—me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo reí ligeramente, caminando hacia la fogata.

John me presentó a algunos de sus amigos de infancia y ellos fueron muy simpáticos conmigo, me contaron algunas leyendas locales y me dieron a probar de sus bebidas. Además, el muchacho estuvo todo el rato a mi lado y se comportó igual que un amigo de toda la vida. Me sentí acompañada y mucho mejor que cualquier momento de estos meses sin Jace, inclusive logré olvidarme de él y de mi padre.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si es que no hubiese habido miraditas insinuantes entre John y yo por parte de otras personas. Sin embargo me sentí tan cómoda que al final de la noche fue un simple detalle.

—Debo reconocer que me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias por invitarme—le agradecí a John de camino a la cafetería. Debía ir por mi camioneta, manejar a casa y ya era bastante tarde y tenía clases.

—Yo te debo un montón a ti por acompañarme. Mis hermanos no podrán molestarme más—sonrió radiantemente y asentí

—Me alegra haberte podido ayudar—acomodé un poco mi cabello

—Eres una persona genial—comentó

—Ajá—coincidí sin mucha convicción

—Y con respecto a lo de que agradecemos a la naturaleza por todo lo que nos otorga, es cierto… solo que no se celebra en junio—contó y sentí como si se me escapara algo referente a este mes.

— ¿Todavía lo haces? —Pregunté interesada y asintió

—Si, desde pequeños Luke, Amatis y mi papá Larry, nos han enseñado las tradiciones Nativas… también sé hablar nuestro idioma, pero es solo porque ellos nos las han traspasado… es la única forma de que se siga manteniendo y no se extinga—relató y yo estaba atenta a todo lo que me contaba

—Y así tú tendrás que enseñárselo a tus hijos y ellos a los suyos—asintió nuevamente

—Exacto. Y la verdad, me gusta la idea… de ese modo no desapareceremos para siempre como otras tribus con la llegada de los europeos, y nuestra lengua se mantendrá viva al igual que nuestro legado—sin duda la sabiduría no tenía edad, para mí las palabras de John habían sido sumamente inteligentes y con clara nota de orgullo de ser nativo… en eso nos diferenciamos de ellos, siempre tratamos de ocultar lo que somos para encajar y agradar.

En medio de mis cavilaciones, llegamos al lugar y él se apoyó contra mi coche.

—Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, lástima que me tenga que ir el domingo—se lamentó — ¿Vendrás?—Preguntó esperanzado

—Claro, tengo que despedirme de alguien—sonreí y él me acompañó, luciendo contento. Abrí la puerta del piloto y lancé mi bolso al asiento contiguo. —Bueno… me tengo que ir, ya es tarde. Repito que te agradezco mucho el que me hayas invitado. Me lo pasé mejor de lo que creí—asintió

—Yo también. Además le cerré la bocaza a los idiotas de mis hermanos—rió—nos veremos mañana. Cuídate Clary— asentí metiéndome dentro del auto.

—Adiós—fue lo último que dije antes de encender el motor y salir a la carretera principal.

Al llegar comí algo y me fui a la cama. Valentine ya estaba en su alcoba.

Desde aquel extraño día, había estado más esquivo y no hablábamos para nada. Cuando llegaba solo me daba una mirada para luego volverla a la televisión, yo simplemente me limité a aceptarlo y resignarme, después de todo no podía hacer nada para que se interesara un poco más en mí y la verdad no me encontraba segura que lo hiciera.

Mientras estaba acostada, comencé a tratar de recordar que era lo que sucedía en Junio y cuando me hallaba más dormida que despierta lo recordé. ¡El domingo era 20 de junio! El cumpleaños de Jace. Ash… no sabía qué hacer… no sabía si ignorarlo totalmente o si darle un presente… ¿una llamada anónima?… no tenía ni idea. Rodé en la cama mordiendo mi labio inferior y decidí que dormiría y mañana lo conversaría con Isabel, de seguro ella me daría un consejo. Con esa idea en mente, me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

-o-

—Deberías ignorarlo—contestó masticando su papa frita. —Él te ignora y tú deberías hacer lo mismo… o bueno, si es que quieres darle algo obséquiale una patada en el culo. Puedes ponerte una linda rosita en la punta del pie y se la encajas—me quité los anteojos y los dejé sobre la mesa para restregarlos y mirarla mal—Nada más digo—se encogió de hombros

—No sé que quiero y ese es el problema—suspiré y me observó por unos segundos

—Tú le quieres dar algo—asintió señalándome con una patata—si, porque de lo contrario simplemente lo ignorarías y no te importaría—reflexioné en sus palabras

—Ash…. Creo que tienes razón—me quejé escondiendo la cabeza entre mis brazos— ¿Es muy patético? —Consulté

—Pues si—contestó

—Qué amabilidad—ironicé

—Se llama sinceridad querida Clary, y es muy importante para que lo sepas—defendió e hice un gesto con la mano antes de ponerme nuevamente los anteojos.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio

—Clary—llamó y alcé la mirada rápidamente

—Dime—

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaba organizando algo? —Asentí —Ya… tú también formas parte de eso—fruncí el ceño

— ¿De qué hablas? —Interrogué con recelo. Su sonrisa tranquilizadora no lo era para nada.

—Sí… que eres parte, al igual que Cam. ¿Recuerdas que yo antes era…?—

—Ve al punto Isabel—pedí sin paciencia y se encogió de hombros

—Vale, como quieras, solo trataba de suavizarlo—alzó una mano para callarme—para las vacaciones de primavera habrá un concurso de talentos y el premio será dinero, bastante si puedo agregar. El punto es que he organizado con algunas de las animadoras que Seelie echó un baile y…—

— ¿Y dónde entro yo? —Me miró y poco a poco comencé a entenderlo— Oh…no—

—Clary, piensa en los beneficios y…—

—No… tú ya te volviste loca, no—negué con la cabeza repetidamente

—Clary, para, deja de cacarear un rato—reprendió y terminé mi ataque de histeria para mirarla con los ojos abiertos—Escúchame. Primero, ya sé que no sabes bailar y sé que te da vergüenza y todo ese rollo, pero te vamos a enseñar con calma y lo aprenderás sin ningún problema, y sé también que debajo de esa ropa hay un bonito cuerpo y más bonito ha de estar por los patines ¿Me equivoco? —negué con la cabeza, analizando sus palabras— y segundo, usaremos un antifaz, nadie sabrá quién eres hasta que nos nombren ganadoras y nos den el dinero. Es simple, fácil y limpio y saldrá excelente—finalizó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y reclinándose en la silla con una mueca de campeona.

Tardé solo unos minutos en negar con la cabeza y fruncir el ceño

—No. Y no, no voy a hacer ese ridículo por nada del mundo ni siquiera por dinero. —Me negué en redondo y esperé a que tratara de convencerme nuevamente, pero eso no sucedió.

—Bien, no quería recurrir a esto y probablemente tú y Alec me odiarán pero lo haré de todos modos—se inclinó en la mesa y la contemplé con cautela— ¿Te acuerdas de los anteojos? ¿Y de que dijiste que nos pagarías? Bien, esta es la forma en que lo harás. — La miré con la boca abierta… ¡Ella era una maldita bruja!

**Pues esto es todo por hoy! Que os ha parecido? Aceptara Clary el reto de Isabel? Donde esta metido Jace? Eso y mas el próximo domingo!**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela;_

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

_Llegué por fin a mi camioneta y cuando me iba a subir, oí que alguien golpeaba algo. Con el ceño fruncido me dirigí a donde provenían los sonidos y determiné que eran en la cafetería._

_Amatis y Luke no estaban, Maia ni Sam, ni menos las hijas de Amatis… ¿Quién estaba ahí entonces?_

_Con paso vacilante me encaminé hacia allá y tensé los puños, tratando de controlar mis latidos y el miedo._

_Al aproximarme más, entre la neblina y la oscuridad, logré distinguir un coche y una sombra de una persona golpeando la puerta principal._

_Solté todo el aliento contenido. Con que era eso, me dije._

_Con una sonrisa y negando, me acerqué por completo al sujeto que llamaba._

—_Disculpe señor… pero la cafetería cerró antes por…—y no fui capaz de continuar cuando reconocí al "señor" en cuestión. Esto no era justo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?_

…_**.y quien será?**_


	14. Capitulo 14 - Sorpresas

**Holaaaaa! Aquí estamos de nuevo! Que tal la semana? Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis! Nos leemos abajo! Besotessss**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo XIV**

"**Sorpresas"**

**Clary POV**

—No puedes obligarme a hacerlo Isabel, ten piedad de mí—supliqué mientras caminábamos al gimnasio, a donde me arrastró después de dejarme sin argumentos válidos.

—No conozco esa palabra Clary—abrió las puertas y las dos chicas que se encontraban ahí miraron en nuestra dirección. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos

— ¿Ella es la otra _lady_?—Preguntó una muchacha de cabello castaño claro tomado en una cola de caballo.

—Sip, Clary será Cristina ¿a qué se parecen? —Me miraron de arriba abajo y movieron sus cabezas—Ash, ya a la mierda. Yo inventé esto y si no les gusta se pueden ir. No por nada era la mejor coreógrafa de la escuadra de Seelie y ganábamos—se observaron entre si y sonrieron.

—Lo sé, sus nuevas coreografías apestan—comentó la otra chica de cabello rizado

—Gracias Karen—Isabel sonrió

—Y creo que si tienes razón, Clary si se parece, físicamente hablando—me volvieron a inspeccionar y le fruncí el ceño a Isabel

—Lo mismo digo Ayris. Ella es perfecta, el único problema es que no sabe bailar y le da vergüenza, así que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante—comentó la pelinegra

—Solo es cosa de ensayar. Ven, Clary—me llamó la que respondía al nombre de Karen. Tragué grueso y anduve vacilante en su dirección.

—Que sepan que no conseguirán nada, por más que traten. Soy más tiesa que una tabla y no miento—advertí mirando mal a la pelinegra que se acercaba a la radio— ¿Tenemos permiso de estar aquí? —Pregunté vacilante

—Por supuesto, los organizadores del concurso de talentos nos dieron esta hora libre todos los días para ensayar—me guiñó un ojo antes de oprimir un botón y que la música comenzará a inundar la estancia. Abrí los ojos como platos

— ¡No voy a bailar esto! —Exclamé al reconocer la canción

—Oh, si, lo harás—Isabel me tomó la mano y me jaló con brusquedad. Me quitó los anteojos y bizqueé

—Mis lentes… —gemí—no quiero hacerlo, de verdad no me obligues a hacerlo—rogué, pero hizo oídos sordos

—Es solo sensualidad… oye la música y tu cuerpo te irá dando la pauta—cerró los ojos escuchando con atención y su cadera comenzó a moverse, sobresaliendo y ocultándose, luego el resto de su cuerpo incluidas las manos cobraron vida propia, moviéndose con gracia sensual. Las otras chicas copiaban esos movimientos, uno tras otro sin notarse ni un solo momento de vacilación y de repente, abrieron los ojos y golpearon el piso al mismo tiempo, provocándome un sobresalto.

— ¿Ves? Es simple, ¡inténtalo! —Animaron a coro y yo comencé a sudar en frío. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Clary, nadie nace sabiendo… trata de hacerlo y disfruta— ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar bailar de esa manera tan sexual?

Y de pronto, vino a mi mente la vez que Jace me dijo que yo no sabía bailar. Endurecí la mandíbula. ¿Qué no sé? Ya verás Herondale, sonreí antes de tímidamente acercarme a ellas y cerrar los ojos. Primero solo se encontraba en mi mente la idea de que me veía patética parada en medio del gimnasio y luego… dejando de pensar, sentí como la música me incitaba a marcar el compas con la pierna… más tarde mi brazo quiso hacerlo y mi cadera. Elevé las manos y jugué con ellas en mi cabello y cuello. Descendí por mi estómago y mis caderas seguían meneándose sin que les diera la orden. Me había entregado a la música, sin más.

Y de repente, la melodía paró y todo el encanto que había experimentado se acabó dejándome sumamente avergonzada.

Abrí mis ojos y descubrí a las tres chicas mirándome con la boca abierta

— ¿Qué no sabías bailar? —Isabel arqueó una ceja y yo me ruboricé

—Menuda mentirosa—masculló Ayris y Karen rió

—Yo solo… solo… hice lo que Isabel me dijo—comenté balanceándome sobre mis pies de forma nerviosa.

—Y vaya que te sirvió ¡Tienes a esa Lady Marmelade en tu interior! —Exclamó

— ¿Me estás llamando prostituta? —Interrogué con cierto humor

—Es la palabra más ruda que te escuchado decir en estos días—fue toda su respuesta y no pude evitar soltar una risita un tanto avergonzada.

—Bueno, ya… ¡Empecemos a ensayar! Debemos hacerlo perfecto para que ganemos. A todas nos vendría muy bien el dinero ¿a que si? —Preguntó retóricamente la pelinegra. — Ya todas alguna vez han visto el video de la canción y saben más o menos de qué va. —Me callé que no, puesto que sabía de que trataba más o menos y eso sería suficiente ¿no?— Haremos algunos cambios, como el inicio. Pensaba en que podríamos mover una de las piernas en el sentido contrario a nuestras manos que marcarían el compas… de este modo—se colocó frente a nosotras y elevó una de sus piernas como si estuviera bailando Cancán y sus dedos se tronaron igualando el sonido de la canción. El paso se veía muy genial y al mismo tiempo complejo.

—Si, está excelente—dijeron las chicas y yo solo podía pensar en cómo me logró meter en esto.

-o-

—Estuvo muy bien, lo hicieron maravilloso y estoy segura que a Cam le va a gustar— comentó Isabel después de haber terminado los ensayos.

La coreografía era sumamente seductora y explícita… agradecía infinitamente el hecho de usar antifaz… me moriría de la vergüenza al pensar en que todos sabrían mi identidad.

Luego que la pelinegra intercambiara unas cuantas palabras más con las chicas, salimos de ahí.

—Deja de mirarme así Clary—me reprendió después de abandonar el gimnasio

— ¿Y cómo esperas que te vea? Casi podría decir que te odio—repliqué con acritud

—Por favor, ¿No crees que exageras? —Inquirió con ojos entrecerrados

—Para nada, yo no sé bailar y no quiero hacer el ridículo. Mi coordinación es nula y todos esos pasos… son demasiado para mí—agregué negando con la cabeza—Además usaste un argumento sumamente bajo para obligarme—se encogió de hombros

—Lo sé… pero a veces hay que ser ruin para conseguir lo que quieres. —Continuamos caminado hacia el estacionamiento—y no bailas tan mal, solo te falta personalidad y dejar de ser tan tímida. Tus caderas buscan el movimiento y se lo impides. Tienes facilidad para dejarte llevar por la música—rodé los ojos

—Gran consejo que me das—dije irónicamente—y quédate contenta, que bailaré y trataré de aprender lo que más pueda, aunque no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones—advertí llegando a mi camioneta—me quieres reventar, trabajo todos los días ¿y encima me quieres hacer bailar? —Negué con la cabeza—Eres una mala persona—concluí lanzando mi bolso.

—Deja ya de llorar, agradece que te saltarás clases—ella por su parte dejó sus cosas en el suyo.

—No me gusta hacerlo—se encogió de hombros

—Mal por ti. —Entonces se volvió a mí—Clary… yo solo quiero ayudarte. Eres bonita y no te lo quieres creer y por eso mismo te limitas. Tienes una linda figura y personalidad, pero te retienes… retienes esa sensualidad que corre por las venas de toda mujer y esto ayudará, lo sé. —me guiñó un ojo—así que no lo veas como un castigo, considéralo un trabajo de autoestima. —Y dicho esto se metió dentro de su Aston— nos veremos el lunes, descansa y cuida los platos de Luke—soltó una risita

—Oh, vale—fue todo lo que respondí por causa de los análisis que hacía de las palabras de Isabel quien arrancó y rápidamente se largó, dejando tras de si una estela de polvo.

Confusa, manejé a la cafetería.

Trabajé en silencio, un poco ausente mientras pensaba en lo dicho por la pelinegra respecto a lo de Jace y el baile, aunque la diferencia radicaba en que con lo referente al primero… la decisión corría por mi cuenta, no así con lo del concurso de talentos que lo haría quisiera o no y lo mejor, sería acostumbrarme y ponerle empeño, quien sabe… quizá hasta aprendiera a bailar y lo disfrutaría.

John estuvo un rato conmigo y luego se marchó porque debía alistar sus cosas para el viaje, por lo que me quedó todo el tiempo disponible para pensar en una forma de darle un regalo a mi ex amigo… sé que era ridículo siquiera pensarlo… pero no podía evitarlo y sabía que estaría intranquila hasta obsequiarle algo. El problema era qué y cómo. No podía simplemente plantármele enfrente y abrazarlo y desearle un feliz cumpleaños, era estúpido aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que me quedara con el buen recuerdo de haberlo hecho antes. En fin, lo mejor sería entregárselo de algún modo anónimo… quizá dejándolo en su casillero o en su mochila. No me pareció tan alocado y por el contrario, me agradó bastante la idea.

Pero entonces gemí, no sabía qué regalarle.

Le dejé un plato a una mujer y luego miré al cielo, rogando por imaginación y personalidad y también, por un poco de cordura. Con todas estas cosas me volvería loca.

Al elevar la vista, reparé en los atrapa sueños y me los quedé mirando con interés. ¡Claro! ¡Ese era un buen regalo y él ni siquiera sospecharía que yo se lo di! Golpeé mi puño en la palma de la otra mano y sonreí. Lo tenía, eso le regalaría a Jace y mi conciencia se sosegaría.

Por ello, mucho más animada, continué con mi labor y luego me fui a mi hogar. Me dormí enseguida por lo que no hay mucho que contar.

-o-

Me levanté el día domingo y me puse un amplio suéter, tomando mi cabello en un tomate un tanto suelto que dejaba mechones libres en el frente y después de tomar desayuno, me calcé los patines y salí fuera. Hacía frío pero no tanto como otros días e hizo menos al comenzar a mover mis piernas y deslizarme sin problemas por la calle vacía. Era temprano y no había ni una sola persona en pie, ni siquiera Valentine y al contrario de lo que creí, no me sentí sola y disfruté enormemente de la quietud y silencio.

Era agradable patinar, Isabel tenía razón y por ello comenzaba a pensar que no se equivocaba con lo del baile. Me volteé, yendo de espaldas observando los árboles alejarse.

Tal vez solo me faltaba personalidad y más práctica y jamás lo sabría si no lo intentaba, sonreí con mi resolución de intentar bailar. No podía ser tan malo después de todo.

De esa manera, llegué al pueblo y busqué con la mirada tiendas en donde podrían vender atrapa sueños y pasé por varias antes de decidirme por una.

Y opté por esa porque lo que había en la vitrina me llamó la atención. El atrapa pesadillas que se mostraba ahí me recordó de inmediato al Jace de mi niñez y supe que ese era el apropiado.

—Disculpa, pero no puedes entrar con esos—una chica que masticaba chicle como la vaca el pasto, me indicó con gesto antipático los patines. Alcé una ceja. Yo iba a comprar ese atrapa sueños fuera como fuera y una rubia oxigenada no lo evitaría.

—De acuerdo—me senté en el piso y me los quité. Los sostuve en mi mano y le sonreí cínicamente. No dijo más y se irguió.

—Vale, ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó

—Ese atrapa sueños—señalé el de la vitrina

—No puedo darte ese—se encogió de hombros y resoplé

— ¿Y por qué no? —Inquirí con una de mis manos en la cadera

—Porque ese es el único ejemplar y no lo buscaré en la vitrina—explicó haciendo un globo con su chicle rosa. Me indigné

— ¿Hay otra persona que pueda atenderme? Se ve que tú no quieres—controlé mi genio

—No, y nadie querrá atenderte porque…—y justo cuando me iba a insultar, seguramente. Apareció un muchacho de unos diecinueve años, de cuerpo atlético y mirada penetrante.

— ¿Qué pasa Sofía? —Preguntó con voz suave

—Pasa que la señorita aquí no me quiere vender ese atrapa sueños—volví a señalarlo en la vitrina.

— ¿Por qué? —Me miró brevemente y después a la chica que parecía quererse hundir en la tierra

—Porque no lo…—el chico me observó y sonrió

—Ve atrás, luego hablaré contigo. —Le dijo a la muchacha que rápidamente obedeció—Discúlpala… es un poco indisciplinada y descortés—asentí con la cabeza y él continuó mirándome de forma extraña— Me llamo Lonnie, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —Preguntó amablemente

—Solo quiero ese atrapa sueños—dije otra vez

—Enseguida—se movió con garbo hacia la vitrina para sacarlo. Las plumas que pendían eran de un color azulado y otras verdes, y al centro había unas pequeñas de color blanco. El tejido que se supone atrapa los malos sueños era delicado y sobre él, había una pequeña figura de madera en forma de león. —Aquí tienes, linda—alcé aturdida la mirada hacia el muchacho que me sonreía

—Eh… ¿cuánto es? —Sentí de inmediato el conocido calor en mi rostro y tuve que concentrarme mucho para seguir la marcha de mis ideas. Me dijo el valor y atolondrada saqué el dinero para cancelarle. —Muchas gracias—superé que me hubiese llamado así. Quizá solo se burlaba y tú te ruborizas, estúpida.

—De nada bonita—fruncí el ceño

—No me llames así—repliqué, mientras esperaba el recibo

— ¿Por qué no? Lo eres—no me dejaba de sonreír de un modo un tanto repulsivo.

—Porque…—no te rebajes, no lo hagas—porque tengo novio—mentí y aún así su sonrisa no desaparecía. Arqueé una ceja

— ¿Y te deja salir solita? Si yo fuera él no te soltaría nunca—se relamió el labio mirándome de arriba abajo, eso era más de lo que podía y quería soportar. Comenzaba a ser grosero

—No te he dado la confianza para que me digas esas cosas y no quiero que lo hagas. Deberías dejar de ser tan atrevido. —Tomé el recibo y salí en puros calcetines.

Luego de cerrar la puerta de vidrio, resoplé y me coloqué de nueva cuenta los patines y me puse en marcha a casa, olvidando al estúpido de la tienda.

-o-

Cuando llegué, no supe si Valentine se había levantado ya, pero tomé mi mochila y las llaves, para dirigirme a la cafetería. Le dejé una nota y me fui.

Llevé conmigo el regalo de mi ex amigo, para dejarlo guardado en la guantera del coche y así no olvidar ponerlo mañana en sus cosas, esperaba atreverme a hacerlo, suspiré encendiendo el motor.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, prendí la radio y coloqué una emisora local. En eso iba cuando sonó mi celular.

—Hola Clary—me saludó Isabel

—Hola ¿cómo estás? —

—Bien ¿y tú? —

—De camino al trabajo—respondí

—Oh, vale, no te quito mucho tiempo, solo quería informarte que mañana no ensayaremos porque las chicas irán a la fiesta de Jace y quién sabe en qué condiciones acabarán… son muy fiesteras, ya sabes— ¿él haría una fiesta? Maldito, a puesto que ni siquiera pensó en invitarme. Si supieran sus nuevos amigos lo patético que era antes de ser popular, solo yo lo saludaba.

—Si, claro… pero… ¿Tú no puedes ensayar conmigo? —Aparté a Jace de mi mente

—Por supuesto que puedo, solo creí que te haría feliz no tener que practicarlo—oí la sorpresa en su voz

—Es que quiero aprender a hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo bien—agregué sonriendo

—Vaya, esas son excelente noticias… ¿Te caíste de la cama y te hiciste algo extraño en la cabeza? —Interrogó y se largó a risas

—Ay, que gracioso—repliqué

—Lo es, pero ya… me dejo de reír de ti para que te vayas a trabajar. Nos vemos mañana—y colgó.

Decidí hacer caso omiso con lo que a Jace concernía, aunque no fui capaz de contener una pequeña llamita de enojo y de evitar unas cómicas escenas en donde extraños desordenaban su tan adorada música. Por ello, llegué de buen humor a la cafetería medio llena y pasé derechito a informar que me quedaría hoy.

Maia estaba con sus hijos y me enteré por qué no veía nunca a Rachel y Rebecca, se encontraban fuera del país haciendo no sé que cosa de un asunto familiar. Eso fue lo que me confió Amatis cuando me obligó a sentarme y comer algo, porque según ella estaba demasiado flaca y no comía lo suficiente. Me limité a asentir y con una sonrisa comí lo que me dio.

—Muchas gracias, estaba realmente delicioso—agradecí al finalizar.

—Oh, muchas gracias niña—me sonrió maternalmente—haber si así ganas un poco de peso, harta falta que te hace—reprochó

—Yo como siempre, de veras—me excusé y me miró con sospecha antes de asentir no muy convencida.

—Está bien, diré que te creo—y de pronto suspiró—Hoy se van mis sobrinos… Harry se fue de la reservación hace tanto tiempo. Casi no lo veo—comentó con la mirada triste

—Pero su padre les enseña las tradiciones y la vida Nativa—le conté y me miró con expresión sorprendida

— ¿En serio? —

—Sí… John me contó y me dijo también que le gusta saberlo, y que le gusta estar aquí—asentí y noté como sonreía

—Eso es muy lindo. John siempre ha sido el más dulce de sus hermanos, desde pequeño—confió

—Puedo creerle eso—admití.

—Por lo menos Larry ha venido una vez al año todo este tiempo y hemos podido enseñarle cosas a sus hijos—continuó —Pero bueno, basta ya—se puso de pie—tenemos que volver al trabajo—asentí copiando su gesto y llevando los platos al lavaplatos—Vete allá, este es mi sector—con una risita me alejé de ella y sus gestos para que me fuera.

Me coloqué el delantal y continué tomando órdenes y llevándolas hasta Amatis, con la diferencia que el día de hoy estaba más positiva y eso se demostró en la gente, puesto que parecía menos reservada que antes y algunos me devolvían la sonrisa. Para mí eso era importante.

Y mientras meditaba en esto, apareció John junto a mí

—Hola Clary—me saludó alegremente

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya arreglaste tus cosas? —Pregunté animadamente recogiendo una mesa. Me ayudó tomando unos platos. Ya había discutido con él respecto a esto y no tenía caso, lo hacía de igual modo.

—Si, está todo listo para irnos dentro de un rato—miró por la ventana—es una lástima, no quería que llegara la tarde—suspiró

— ¿Y por qué no? —Contemplé la vista del sol ocultándose en el horizonte, reflejando sus últimos rayos sobre el mar calmo.

—Porque me gusta estar aquí—se encogió de hombros—jamás me había detenido a pensar que en realidad yo no pertenezco a ningún otro lugar más que a este… lo siento en el aire y en todo si soy sincero, no me quiero ir—me miró y sonrió. — ¿Crees que soy muy raro? —Le copié el gesto

—Totalmente, por eso nos llevamos bien—le guiñé un ojo y rió quedamente

—Bueno, eso es mejor que ser normal—se quedó en silencio unos minutos— ¿Podrías venir conmigo dentro de una hora? —Preguntó tímidamente

— ¿A dónde? —Interrogué

—Aquí cerquita, en el lago… solo quiero darte algo, ¿Puedes? —Inquirió nuevamente

—Bueno… yo creo que si, mi turno se termina a las diez y media, así que sí—asentí y me sonrió.

—Vale, muchas gracias. Vendré por ti—aseguró y luego se fue. Quedé medio confundida pero negué con la cabeza. Ya no había problema en estar con él, ya se había dado cuenta que no era una buena idea querer estar conmigo de otro modo.

Así que sumida en el trabajo me la pasé hasta que llegó la mentada hora y comencé a retirar los platos y manteles de las mesas. Hoy cerraban temprano porque Luke quería despedirse de sus sobrinos y estarían en familia. Y entonces, cuando me acerqué a una de las mesas… reparé que sobre el platillo de las propinas… ¡Había propina! La tomé como si no lo creyera y fue imposible contenerme de saltar. ¡Al fin me habían aceptado de cierta forma! Era escasa pero era el más valioso dinero que había tenido jamás, porque representaba mucho más que un simple valor monetario.

La guardé en mi bolsillo con una sonrisa y me prometí no gastarla, sería el recuerdo de la primera propina que recibí en la reservación.

Y en eso estaba cuando John me tomó de un brazo

—Oh, espera… tengo que terminar esto primero—traté de volver a mi labor pero me lo impidió negando con la cabeza

—Ya lo prometiste, ahora ven conmigo. Además, ya terminó tu turno hace dos minutos. Vamos —me jaló y dejé de resistirme sonriendo. Me encontraba tan contenta que no me importaba.

Me dejé guiar hasta el lago y se detuvo en donde la escasa luz de la luna llegaba, dándole un aspecto místico al agua grisácea y los troncos muertos en su orilla.

—Este sitio es realmente hermoso—contemplé el rededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Si, es uno de mis favoritos… claro, sin contar el bosque—me sonrió algo perturbado. Entonces cuando volví mi rostro al suyo, noté que me miraba con intensidad y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre? —Intenté tocar su frente y su mano interceptó la mía sosteniéndola con firmeza. Sonrió avergonzado—Eh… ¿John? —Lo miré confundida

—Te quería dar esto—me enseñó un delicado brazalete con una detallada figura de madera en forma de lobo—Y no te preocupes que no me he gastado nada más que el tiempo—rió quedamente y noté un singular brillo en sus ojos

—No puedo aceptártelo John… no me parece correcto—negué con la cabeza, soltando mi mano. Su rostro decayó, pero rápidamente sonrió

—Vamos, no puedes despreciar el regalo de un nativo—comentó atrapando mi muñeca y enganchando rápidamente el brazalete. —Además te queda lindo, es un recuerdo de este niñito que te molestó mientras trabajabas—rió jocosamente y le seguí

—No me molestaste para nada— me soltó la mano y miré el lobito que colgaba de ella. Era simplemente precioso—Vale, lo aceptaré solo porque me encanta—reí, pero no me acompañó y lo miré extrañada— ¿Qué te sucede? —Consulté con voz suave tocando su hombro

—Es que… te quiero decir algo, pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo—retorció sus dedos nerviosamente

—Ah, vamos, ya te perdoné por engañarme una vez, no puede ser tan malo—alenté

—Es que se trata de otra mentira que te dije—me miró brevemente y alejé mi mano, frunciendo el ceño

— ¿De qué hablas? —Suspiró e inhaló cuadrando los hombros.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que… que ya me había dado cuenta de que no me gustabas y eso? —Asentí lentamente—Bueno, te estaba mintiendo… la verdad es que si me gustas Clary. Me agrada tu forma de pensar y ver las cosas, tu humor… tu cara y tú en general, eres una persona increíble por dentro y por fuera—me mordí el labio inferior sin saber qué decirle. Jamás me habían dicho cosas de esa clase y no sabía como reaccionar. ¡Isabel te necesito! Ella de seguro me hubiera ayudado a saber qué hacer.

Él me miraba expectante y forcé mi cerebro

—Este… John—fijé mi vista en él—eres un chico espectacular, muy dulce y simpático, me la he pasado muy bien contigo pero…—

—Pero no me quieres de ese modo—concluyó él desviando la mirada. Toqué su hombro para llamar su atención

—Encontrarás a la chica que corresponderá tus sentimientos porque es lo que los muchachos buenos como tú merecen, y ella hará que te des cuenta de lo equivocado que estabas con respecto a lo que sientes o crees sentir por mí. —Le sonreí tiernamente—lo que si te puedo asegurar es que en mí siempre podrás encontrar a una amiga y lo que tú necesites. —Y justo cuando acabé de decirle eso, se abalanzó hacia mí y me dio un apretadísimo abrazo.

—Gracias Clary—asentí

—De…nada, ¿Podrías dejarme respirar? —Pregunté con voz estrangulada y me soltó de inmediato

—Oh, lo siento—se rascó la nuca—aún no controlo mi fuerza, perdóname—rió apenado

—No te preocupes—le desordené el cabello y miré hacia atrás donde la luz de una casa salía por la ventana. —Creo que deberías volver, Luke y Amatis querían despedirse de ustedes—le indiqué

—Si, es cierto, pero tenía que decírtelo—se encogió de hombros—Quisiera poder quedarme aquí para siempre—suspiró

—Entiendo por qué. —Contemplé el rededor— Ven, vamos—le apuré para que anduviera en dirección de su casa.

Y cuando estuvimos en la puerta, me cayó encima el veinte de que se iría, quiero decir… ya no conversaría con él durante mi trabajo ni me contaría cosas de los Nativos, tampoco alegraría mis tardes ni me obligaría a ir a una fiesta. Me parecía imposible el cariño que le tomé durante esta semana, pero ahí estaba… formándome un nudo en la garganta

—Bueno… creo que es el momento de decir adiós—comenté metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos del jeans. Negó con la cabeza

—Claro que no, solo es un hasta pronto. Nos veremos de nuevo Clary—sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó otra vez, mucho más delicado y con sentimientos implicados por parte de los dos. Casi lo podía asimilar como un amigo-hermano. John era un chico encantador y muy, muy dulce y de cierta forma… me recordaba a Jace. Apreté mis ojos y mi cara en su hombro, negándome a llorar y agradeciéndole en silencio por haber traído esos buenos recuerdos a mí nuevamente. —Fue un placer conocerte—sinceró una vez que nos separamos

—Para mí también—asentí mordiéndome el labio. Por Dios, que llorona, me reprendí.

—Estate atenta que cuando menos te lo esperes hago que quiebres otro par de platos—reímos ligeramente—Bueno, entraré—asentí

—Pásatelo bien—luego que alzó su pulgar en afirmación, abrió y desapareció en la luz del interior.

Suspiré y después de negar con la cabeza, anduve hasta mi camioneta. El cielo se comenzaba a poblar de nubes y el camino se llenó de neblina, tenía un presentimiento en la boca del estómago y no sabía si era bueno o malo, por lo que por mera precaución, apreté más el paso.

De camino, mi mente divagó hacia lo que estaría haciendo Jace en su fiesta. Probablemente bebiendo y besándose con Seelie… él, al que le cargaba la música extremadamente fuerte o la gran aglomeración de gente en su casa.

Recordé, que en su cumpleaños siempre íbamos a comer un helado a Alacante y lo pedía con chocolate y fresa, luego volvíamos a su casa y preparábamos algo… hot cakes, pastelitos o simplemente pizza, para sentarnos a ver televisión o a jugar. Fueron buenos momentos, pero ya se terminaron, me recordé con amargura y negando con la cabeza para borrar de mi mente su sonrisa.

Llegué por fin a mi camioneta y cuando me iba a subir, oí que alguien golpeaba algo. Con el ceño fruncido me dirigí a donde provenían los sonidos y determiné que eran en la cafetería.

Amatis y Luke no estaban, Maia ni Sam, ni menos las hijas de Amatis… ¿Quién estaba ahí entonces?

Con paso vacilante me encaminé hacia allá y tensé los puños, tratando de controlar mis latidos y el miedo.

Al aproximarme más, entre la neblina y la oscuridad, logré distinguir un coche y una sombra de una persona golpeando la puerta principal.

Solté todo el aliento contenido. Con que era eso, me dije.

Con una sonrisa y negando, me acerqué por completo al sujeto que llamaba.

—Disculpe señor… pero la cafetería cerró antes por…—y no fui capaz de continuar cuando reconocí al "señor" en cuestión. Esto no era justo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

**¿Y bien? Que os ha parecido? Por fin Clary se decide a bailar y parece que no lo hace nada mal! A ver como siguen los ensayos. ¿Qué opináis de que le haga un regalo a Jace? Yo personalmente no se lo daría… Que pensáis que va a hacer Jace en la cafetería?**

**Nos leemos el miércoles chicas! Mil besos de Jace!**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela;_

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

—_Nunca debimos ser amigos Clary… nosotros—_

—_Tienes razón, jamás debimos serlo… pero tranquilo aún no es tarde y como tú olvidas todo tan fácilmente, no habrá problema—interrumpí. Tenía una expresión mortificada en el rostro y parecía muy confundido, sin saber que decir o pensar. Hice una mueca de fastidio y luego me volteé, sintiendo el impacto de sus palabras… incluso de los otros años se arrepentía… empuñé mis manos y me eché a correr, sintiendo mis ojos aguados sin saber exactamente por qué, si por mi falta de voluntad ante Jace, de tristeza o de rabia e impotencia._


	15. Capitulo 15 - Magico y miserable

**Holaaa! Como mañana no voy a poder actualizar he decidido subir el capi hoy. Se que os quedasteis con las ganas en el otro, asi que espero que este os guste ;) Nos leemos mas abajo! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo XV**

"**Mágico y miserable"**

**Clary POV**

—Clary—sonrió y se alejó de la puerta de cristal, tambaleándose peligrosamente.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Interrogué con sorpresa y molestia

—Bueno… s-siempre pasamos los cumpleaños juntos ¿no? —Hipó repetidamente y no me costó entender el por qué. Jace se caía por lo bebido que se encontraba.

—No, ya no… estás enfermo de borracho Jace, ¿tú no estabas en una fiesta? —Pregunté atajando su brazo antes que se cayera.

—Estás bonita—fue todo lo que dijo, sonriendo mientras me observaba. Sentí mis mejillas colorearse.

—Okey, basta. Te llevaré a tu casa… por Dios—negué con la cabeza. —Camina, ayúdame—sin embargo, se negó a hacerlo

—N-no… no q-quiero—forcejeó conmigo y se cayó, terminando sentado en el piso. Miré a todos lados, esperando que nadie viera esto

—Jace, por favor, vamos. No puedes estar aquí, ¿Te das cuenta de que estás en mi lugar de trabajo? Si te ven así… me van a despedir. ¿Puedes por lo menos ser amable conmigo e irte? —Él me contempló

—P-pero quiero ir a comer helado—refunfuñó como niño pequeño, golpeando el piso con sus puños

—Son las once de la noche Jace… está cerrado—negué con la cabeza

—E-entonces ven a mi casa y h-hacemos a-algo—me miró de arriba abajo y luego mis ojos. Fruncí el ceño. Si le decía que no iría nunca… no querría irse.

Suspiré

—Vale, vamos a tu casa—asentí y sonrió ampliamente, antes de con mucho esfuerzo ponerse de pie.

—E-espera… no puedo a-andar solo—hizo un puchero y rodé los ojos fastidiada

—Apóyate en mí—ordené acercándome lo suficiente para que su brazo se enredara en mis hombros y el otro en mi cintura, atrayéndome con fuerza hacia él. No pienses, no pienses Clary, me repetí con energía una y otra vez. — ¿No crees que estás muy cerca? —Inquirí con esfuerzo. Pesaba bastante y me costaba ayudarle.

—N-no me has d-dicho feliz c-cumpleaños Clary—dijo a cambio y resoplé ¿Por qué le ayudo? ¡Puta mierda! ¡Qué rabia conmigo misma! Si Isabel hubiera oído mis pensamientos me hubiera aplaudido.

—Feliz cumpleaños. Hecho. —Dije con enojo y fastidio. Logré llevarlo al volvo y sentarlo en el asiento del copiloto. Le abroché el cinturón y cuando lo hacía su mano me agarró por la cintura, pegándome a él y logrando que el corazón se me subiera a la garganta y el aliento abandonara mi cuerpo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame—pedí revolviéndome

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te tenía tan cerca Clars—con su otra mano me despejó los ojos del cabello y mi barrera decayó al sentir su caricia ahí—tu pelo ha crecido bastante—habló sin dificultades y sonrió observando mi sonrojada cara.

—Basta, déjame. —No podía permitirme esto, luego me dolería y ya no quería eso. Me alejé de su cálido cuerpo y las sensaciones que me transmitía. Quedó medio aturdido pero no hizo más que dejar caer la cara para un lado del asiento. —Quédate aquí, volveré enseguida— le cerré la puerta sin detenerme a ver si asentía.

Solté todo el aire retenido y me obligué a calmar. Troté hacia mi coche y saqué el atrapa sueños de la guantera, tomé mi mochila y verifiqué que estuviera bien cerrado antes de tomar un papel y escribir una nota para Luke, respecto a mi auto estacionado aquí. Luego de dejarla en la puerta principal, volví con Jace.

Contrólate, no digas cosas de más ni le creas nada, me recordé, además está borracho, no se va a acordar. Con ello me tranquilicé y fui capaz de respirar.

—Dame las llaves. —Pedí extendiendo mi mano y mirándolo apenas. Me observó y sin dejar de hacerlo, me las dio. Las puse en el contacto y sin más me puse en marcha, sin prestarle atención visible al individuo junto a mí.

Su volvo, era suave y muy fácil de manejar, nada que ver con el mío, reí internamente. Además, olía rico.

— ¿No quieres encender la radio Clary? —Preguntó de pronto con voz suave y un tanto arrastrada

—No, solo quiero llegar pronto. —Continué mirando al frente. Podría sentir mis manos temblando al son de mi corazón desbocado, era inaudito que después de todo lo sucedido… siguiera sintiéndome de este modo. ¿Alguien podría golpearme, por favor?

— ¿No quieres estar conmigo? Mírame—pidió

—Jace, estoy manejando. —Repliqué con tono agrio

—Antes podías verme y conducir—refutó como niño pequeño y lo miré de soslayo, tenía las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y me contemplaba con intensidad. Tragué con cuidado

—Ya te miré, ¿Estás feliz? Podríamos chocar y ahí claro que sería mi culpa—respondí con fastidio

— ¿Cómo sigue tu mano? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Cambió el tema y resoplé, acelerando sin darme cuenta.

—Increíble, nunca me he sentido mejor—contesté sarcástica.

—Vale, ya noté que no quieres hablar—confesó con voz arrastrada, pero sin hipar. Cerró los ojos y mantuvo los labios entreabiertos y me fue del todo imposible el pensar en cómo sería un roce de ellos en los míos… ¿sería cálido? ¿Dulce? Negué con la cabeza. Sería asqueroso, de seguro. Jace aprendió a besar al modo de Seelie y ese modo debe ser sucio y salivoso. Hice una mueca de asco al recordarlos besándose y la escena en la biblioteca. Definitivamente un beso de mi ex amigo no sería ni tierno, ni suave y tampoco lo quería. Fin del pensamiento.

Puse la atención en la carretera neblinosa, tratando de ignorar las respiraciones de Jace y de ese modo fingir que no había nadie a mi lado, tal como en mi camioneta.

—Esos lentes se te ven muy lindos… resaltan tus pecas—comentó con voz ronca, sobresaltándome.

—Yo te hacía dormido—respondí acomodando torpemente mis anteojos e intentando por todos los medios no ruborizarme

—No puedo dormir contigo a mi lado—lo miré confundida por la severidad de su voz

—Okey—alargué la o a propósito y fruncí el ceño— ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo? Te advierto desde ahora que ya no me voy a dejar, ¿oíste? Si quieres molestarme, puedes hacerlo, pero habrá consecuencias—advertí con voz molesta.

— ¿Por qué siempre estás tan enojada? —Preguntó con una ligera nota de tristeza. Puaj, de seguro está fingiendo.

Me reí sin humor

—Es un tema trillado ya ¿no crees? —Lo miré con cinismo

—Yo te echo de menos Clary… en serio—mordí mi labio inferior y volví la vista al frente, concentrándome en el volante. — ¿Tú no me extrañas? —preguntó y supe que comenzaría a hiperventilar en cualquier segundo. ¡Deja de ser tan estúpida! Me grité mentalmente

—No. —respondí con todo el enojo que fui capaz de encontrar en mi interior

—Oh… de acuerdo—asintió para sí mismo y retrocedió todo lo que se había inclinado y respiré aliviada. — ¿Me darás un regalo? —Preguntó en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados

— ¿Eh? —Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y no lograba captar a que se refería

—Por mi cumpleaños, ¿Me darás un regalo? —Arrastró las palabras y yo apreté los labios

— ¿Quieres algo en especial? —Le seguí la corriente, para saber si mi regalo le gustaría o no. Aunque igual no pude evitar sentirme estúpida.

Al notar su prolongado silencio, le eché un vistazo y lo noté pegado en algún sector de mi cara. Luego sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza

—Luego te lo digo—y cerró los ojos, quedándose en silencio el resto del trayecto. Suspiré destensando mis músculos. Estar junto a él se me volvía sumamente incómodo, en todos los sentidos.

Cuando entré en el patio de la casa Herondale, fue un tremendo Deja vú, recuerdos de esto y aquello, de nosotros cantando, de sus prácticas…

Me bajé del coche negando con la cabeza y fui al lado de Jace, donde trataba de salir sin tener éxito.

—Vamos—lo jalé de un brazo para que saliera de la cabina y contuve el aliento cuando su rostro quedó oculto en mi cuello y su mano en mi cintura—Vale, no tienes que estar tan cerca—lo alejé un poco y refunfuñó, sin embargo me obedeció manteniendo una distancia más prudente aunque sin dejar de tocarme, alterándome los de por sí ya tensos nervios.

—Hueles tan delicioso… no recordaba tu aroma—aspiró en mi cuello, haciéndome sentir cosas inimaginables hasta ahora para mí. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba con el nuevo sentimiento, perdido en las sensaciones. Era el caos más placentero que pudiese imaginar. Por ese motivo, me fue más difícil alejarlo de mí

—Basta. —Reprendí con voz temblorosa al igual que mi trémulo aliento y cuerpo.

Se quedó en silencio y comenzamos a andar con cierta complejidad hacia su hogar. Las luces estaban apagadas y no se notaba para nada que hubiese habido una fiesta o eso creí hasta que abrí la puerta.

La casa era un chiquero, botellas y colillas de cigarrillos y probables porros consumidos en el piso, vasos, sillas y quién sabe qué cosas más.

—Tu madre no va a estar muy feliz…—comenté en tono bajo y no sé si él me habrá oído, pero se quedó en silencio.

Subimos cada escalón y yo cargué con la mayoría de su peso… terminaría con la espalda hecha mierda, literalmente.

Solté el aliento de forma agradecida al llegar arriba y él se tambaleó, tambaleándome a mí también.

—Mierda—dije cuando terminamos estrellados en la pared de su habitación, justo al lado de la puerta. Él quedó sobre mí, con todo su cuerpo en el mío y robándome el aire restante en mis pulmones.

—Oh… joder, l-lo siento—se disculpó liberándome de su peso, permitiéndome respirar con normalidad. Sin embargo, reparé, luego de aspirar aire… que no se había retirado y mantenía a muy escasa distancia su cara de la mía. Entonces comencé a hiperventilar

—Apártate—le empujé con mis manos sin moverlo ni un solo pelo. Y su mirada brillante se clavó en la mía, haciéndome ruborizar y mi corazón latir desbocadamente.

—Eres hermosa Clary…—Dijo mientras con una de sus manos retiraba el cabello de mi cara enrojecida. Lo miré sorprendida y luego fruncí el ceño

—Ya basta, vete a la cama y déjame en paz. Yo no necesito tus halagos—intenté apartarme sin obtener resultados beneficiosos. —En serio, esto ya no es divertido—me comencé a poner nerviosa por su mirada tan intensa

—Quédate un momento más—pidió con voz suave acariciando mi mejilla. Quise apartarme, quise golpearlo y decirle que me dejara en paz… pero no podía, era tan nuevo y placentero que simplemente no quería irme.

—Jace…yo—comencé a decir sin saber que quería decir en realidad. Y como un grito de Isabel en mi cerebro, éste se activó. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, sacando su mano de mi piel erizada—aléjate, ya no estoy jugando. Dame permiso, me quiero ir. —Exigí con voz firme.

Su rostro se crispó con un sentimiento nuevo y endureció la mandíbula

—Ya sé que quiero de regalo—lo miré perpleja por el cambio tan drástico de tema—quiero esto—y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, puso su boca sobre la mía, silenciando mis protestas y logrando que mis ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente.

Su tacto no era duro ni salivoso ni asqueroso, por el contrario… era suave, tranquilo y dulce. Movió tentativamente sus labios sobre los míos, originándome una ligera cosquilla en la parte baja de la anatomía. Negué con la cabeza, resistiéndome al torrente de emociones y sensaciones que su beso me estaba transmitiendo pero antes de que pudiera romper el contacto, él sostuvo con más firmeza mi rostro y juro que traté de apartarlo y rehuirlo, pero mi barrera se vio echa cenizas cuando muy gentilmente sus labios se deslizaron de mi boca a mi mejilla y posteriormente a mi oído.

—Abre tus labios Clary—susurró con una voz ronca que hizo mi corazón galopar mucho más de prisa, acelerando mi torrente sanguíneo y lo normal hubiera sido que pensara con más agilidad… pero no, me encontraba aturdida por las sensaciones de un beso robado.

Entonces me miró desde su altura y vi al Jace de antes, al chico dulce y fanatizado con un anime y no pude hacer más que recibir sus labios con todo el amor acallado en mi interior.

Mis manos que antes trataban de alejarlo, ahora subían muy despacio por sus hombros, tanteando su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados, mientras su boca buscaba la mía con gentileza y cuidado. Suspiré temblorosamente en el momento que sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello y comenzaban a acariciarme. Era simplemente perfecto y siempre y cuando mantuviera mis ojos cerrados, era mi Jace quien me besaba con tanta ternura y paciencia, correspondiendo mis torpes movimientos y a la misma vez enseñándome los suyos.

Y fue en ese momento que él presionó con un poco más de fuerza sus labios en los míos -procurando siempre ser cuidadoso- que desató algo desconocido en mi interior y que me era del todo ajeno. Entreabrí más mi boca, tratando de percibir más de su aliento con cierto regusto a alcohol y mis dedos avariciosos, con vida propia se adueñaron de su cabello cobrizo y casi me deshago ahí mismo ante la suave textura… tanto tiempo deseando tocarlo y al fin estaba sucediendo. Sentía como desbordaba alegría y sentimientos nuevos por cada poro de mi piel enfebrecida.

Entonces cuando él descendió con sus manos por mi cuello y espalda hasta la parte más baja de ésta, la sorpresa y lo que definí como pasión, me orillaron a jalarle el cabello y eso llevó a que Jace gimiera, encendiendo todas mis terminaciones nerviosas y mandando definitivamente a la mierda cualquier pensamiento coherente y razonable. Yo solo quería acariciarlo, besarlo y recordarlo de este modo y nadie, ni siquiera mi estúpida conciencia y enojo me iban a impedir eso.

De pronto, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas ligeramente ásperas liberando hormonas y cosas nuevas, él tomó con gentileza mis piernas colocándolas a la altura de su cintura, haciéndome notar cierta parte de Jace que se presionaba ligeramente contra mi muslo.

Me separé de sus labios con la respiración agitada y las manos entorno a su cuello, para gemir y recobrar el aliento perdido y tratar de pensar, lo cual fue del todo imposible por los besos sutiles que comenzó a repartir en la piel sensible de mi garganta. Siempre habría creído que cuando alguien me besara en esa parte, me darían cosquillas y terminaría dándole una involuntaria patada al individuo en cuestión, pero todo lo que podía sentir ante ese hecho era más y más calor, el ansía de lo desconocido y obviamente, mis latidos imposiblemente veloces.

Haciendo todo este análisis de lo que me encontraba sintiendo, no noté el momento en que Jace se había dirigido a su habitación para recostarme en la cama.

Mi corazón latió mucho más de prisa y me quedé inmóvil, con las manos en el aire sin saber qué hacer, mientras él ascendía buscando mis labios nuevamente.

—Eres tan suave, Clary—murmuró dejando un tímido beso tras mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer y cerrar los ojos, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones de sus labios en la piel de mi mentón y mejillas. Me tocaba como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo y eso agitaba mi ser con ideas equivocadas de lo que él sentía por mí.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe ante ese pensamiento, pero ya era tarde para pararlo, porque su boca yacía sobre la mía otra vez, besándome con deseo-algo recién definido- volviéndome difícil la tarea de apartarlo.

—Al fin…—con esa frase que pronunció en tono ronco, logré reunir la fuerza necesaria para apartarme de sus labios ligeramente húmedos. Me miró con una expresión de confusión aunque de igual modo me parecía hermoso, con sus labios rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Negué con la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos

— ¿Al fin qué? —Inquirí con tono amargo aunque mi garganta estuviera comprimida. Ahuyenté mis lágrimas y lo encaré— ¿al fin pudiste cumplir tu apuesta? ¡Me engañaste Jace! —Exclamé con el corazón destrozado y limpiándome los labios, tratando de ese modo borrar su estúpido beso que había sido el primero para mí. ¡Maldita sea no tenía que ser él quien lo tuviera! ¡No se lo merecía! Quería gritar desesperadamente.

—Yo no…—comenzó a decir, pero me negué a escucharlo y me aparté de su lado, saliendo de su cama.

Dios, no puedo creer lo cerca que estuve de llegar tan lejos con Jace. ¡No era justo! No podía controlarme y mis pensamientos se truncaban.

—Vale, espero que ahora si me dejes tranquila—me enojé con él, conmigo misma ¡con todo el mundo! Yo no podía simplemente dejarme llevar y olvidar todo, no era justo que en tan poco tiempo él me hubiera apartado de su lado borrando todos esos años de amistad y que ahora yo cediera ante unos besos ridículos. ¡Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza!

—Nunca debimos ser amigos Clary… nosotros—

—Tienes razón, jamás debimos serlo… pero tranquilo aún no es tarde y como tú olvidas todo tan fácilmente, no habrá problema—interrumpí. Tenía una expresión mortificada en el rostro y parecía muy confundido, sin saber que decir o pensar. Hice una mueca de fastidio y luego me volteé, sintiendo el impacto de sus palabras… incluso de los otros años se arrepentía… empuñé mis manos y me eché a correr, sintiendo mis ojos aguados sin saber exactamente por qué, si por mi falta de voluntad ante Jace, de tristeza o de rabia e impotencia.

No me detuve hasta que cerré la puerta de entrada con un portazo y recuperé el aire perdido en grandes bocanadas, sosteniendo mi estómago con dureza y fue ahí que las sentí, las lágrimas fluyendo de mis ojos y corriendo por mis mejillas

—Qué patética eres Clary Morgenstern—me recriminé con enojo, restregándome el rostro con dureza, aunque ni de esa forma el llanto se detenía.

-o-

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo mal? —Preguntó atropelladamente y me sorbí la nariz, negándome a llorar.

— ¿No puedo simplemente llamarte? —Traté de bromear pero mi voz se quebró patéticamente. Me restregué un par de lágrimas traicioneras.

— ¿Dónde estás, Clary? —Preguntó suavizando su voz. Inspiré profundo

—En casa de Jace—suspiré temblorosamente

—Voy para allá pequeña—asentí aunque sabía que no podía verme.

Miré la casa a mis espaldas y por un breve segundo, esperé a que saliera a retenerme y tratara de sacarme de mi error… sin embargo, al darme cuenta que no saldría y no lo haría jamás, tuve la certeza de que no estaba equivocada en mis conclusiones. El maldito había conseguido destruir un momento que se suponía sería importante en mi vida ¡Lo odiaba!

Caminé con la cabeza gacha a una parada de autobús cercana. Después de todo no me podría ir sola, me encontraba a una distancia considerable y los buses ya no pasaban por aquí a esta hora.

Traté de no pensar demasiado en lo que duró la espera y me puse de pie de la banquita rápidamente guardando los lentes en el bolsillo, al divisar los focos.

Abrí la puerta y me metí dentro, sin decir nada por unos segundos

—Hola—saludé tratando de sonreír y Alec me miró con una expresión tierna

—Oh, ven aquí pequeña—me abrió sus brazos y no pude contenerme más y me lancé contra la gran masa de músculos dándole rienda suelta a mi pena y rabia. Mientras tanto, en completo silencio acariciaba mi cabello.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve de ese modo, dándole vueltas a la forma en que las cosas se habían dado… por un momento pensé que todo sería perfecto… que era como antes y que no me iba a decepcionar más… pero el maldito cabrón de mierda lo jode todo con sus malditas palabras

—Wow… eso fue potente—rió quedamente Alec, sin dejar de aguantar mis lágrimas y sollozos estúpidos, e incluso mis groserías que supuestamente eran mentales.

—Lo siento—hipé un poco y alejé el rostro de su camiseta empapada—ensucié toda tu ropa, lo lamento mucho—me limpié las mejillas ardientes y me sorbí la nariz

—Yo también, pero lo lamento porque fueron tus lágrimas pequeña—me acarició con el dedo pulgar el pómulo que dolía por la salinidad— ¿Debo ir y golpearlo? —Apuntó hacia la casa de Jace y sonreí un poco, todavía eliminando el rastro de mi terrible llantina

—No, no vale la pena—me encogí de hombros

—Entonces tampoco vale la pena tus lágrimas—comentó con voz tierna

—Lo sé, pero… soy de naturaleza llorona, supongo—respiré profundo, mirando al frente luego de sentarme bien en mi lugar.

—Ten—me cedió un paquetito con pañuelos desechables y se los agradecí en silencio— ¿A dónde te llevo? —Preguntó y dudé un segundo.

—Debo ir por mi coche… así que a la cafetería—me soné lo más despacio que pude

—A La Reserva, ¿no? —Asentí—No van a matarme si voy ¿cierto? —Preguntó y yo me reí ligeramente

—Claro que no, son la gente más amable que he conocido… me dejaron propina—sonreí al recordar las monedas que encontré el día de hoy sobre una de las mesas.

—A una chica tan guapa es obvio que le van a dejar propina—me sorbí la nariz, sin dejar de sonreír. Estaba dispuesta a dejar este desagradable evento en el pasado, ahí se vería más bonito.

—Sí, seguro—miré hacia la ventanilla y la bajé un poco, recibiendo el viento helado de Idris en las mejillas calientes.

Se rió

— ¿Ellos son los más amables que conoces? ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Los guapos no somos amables? —Preguntó "ofendido"

—Vale, también eres de las personas más amables que conozco aunque no todos los guapos lo son —y sin quererlo la imagen frente a mí fue la de un Jace con aquella mirada intensa. Me estremecí

—Deberías cerrar la ventana pequeña, no sería nada bonito que te resfriaras… le arruinarías los planes del baile a la enana—comentó

—Ah pues de ese modo abre todas las ventanillas por favor—se rió jocosamente

—No podía creer que hubiera usado ese argumento tan bajo… de haber estado ahí la habría tomado con toda la delicadeza propia de mí y con mucho amor, también propio de mí—me miró con diversión

—Obvio—asentí

—La hubiera colgado de una percha y la hubiese dejado ahí hasta que pudiera bajarse por sí misma—me sonrió con inocencia y a mí se me escapó una carcajada medio asmática.

—Hubiera pagado por ver eso—admití

—Mi padre me hubiera desheredado, claro y me tendrías que haber aguantado en tu casa. Obviamente me habrías cedido tu habitación y dormirías en el sofá. Soy más grande y necesito más espacio, ya sabes—se encogió de hombros y apenas podía controlar mi risa

—Oh, no… echamos a Valentine. Seguro no le importaría con tal de tener la televisión—reí

— ¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer? —Preguntó reflexivo, dándome una mirada de reojo

— ¿Qué? —Inquirí seria

—Romperla—decidió

— ¿Qué cosa? —Ladeé el rostro

—La televisión—sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos y negué con la cabeza, riendo

—Eres increíble—pero luego añadí—aunque no sería tan mala idea, por lo menos le vería enojado… una reacción al menos—no pude evitar el recrear la escena y solté una risotada

—Es bueno que rías pequeña, te hace ver más linda—dijo con voz suave

—Le contaré a Camille que tratas de liarte conmigo—nos reímos un poco más y luego alcanzó mi cabeza con un brazo y me despeinó el cabello

—Me encantas pequeña—habló con voz divertida

—Yo te amo Alec querido—le lancé un beso y así, entre bromas y risas, llegamos al estacionamiento de la cafetería.

—Iré contigo—anunció cuando abría la puerta del Jeep para bajarme

—Es completamente seguro Alec, solo hay unos cuantos licántropos sueltos y otros tantos demonios y vampiros, pero sigue siendo totalmente seguro—asentí convencida y se rió

—De todos modos, no quiero quedarme en el coche y que un chupasangre quiera beberme la sangre y que no estés aquí… no podría huir mientras te drena a ti primero. Es por mi seguridad, ya sabes—se encogió de hombros y negué con la cabeza

—Vale, si lo dices así no puedo negarme—y de ese modo nos encaminamos hacia mi camioneta. La nota seguía ahí por lo que supuse Luke no se había ni siquiera enterado del suceso con el borracho aquel. Cuando la retiré, me volteé hacia Alec que miraba a sus costados de forma precavida —Bueno… me siento un poco avergonzada de haberte molestado a estas horas con mis tonterías… pero necesitaba…— ¿Llorar? Por Dios no, que patética. —Tú entiendes—me encogí de hombros

—Ay pequeña no es para nada una molestia ni son tonterías, cualquier cosa que te suceda me importa y mucho—sonrió—pero todavía no te despidas que te voy a escoltar a tu hogar, ya sabes… en caso de que una vampiresa sexy quiera ir tras de mí… tendría con que entretenerla un rato—alzó las cejas y le golpeé el hombro

—Ten por seguro que Camille se enterará—amenacé subiéndome a mi coche—quisiera poder convencerte que no vinieras y que dejaras de gastar el precioso tiempo de sueño en donde probablemente te desarrollarás y crecerás en mí, pero sé que me echarás un discurso tremendo y lo harás igual—me encogí de hombros

—Y yo quisiera que dejaras de cacarear tanto y pusieras tu traserito en el asiento y manejaras a tu casa para que yo pudiera regresar a mi preciosa camita a descansar y soñar con los angelitos—me reí antes de asentir y cerrar la puerta— ¡Iré justo tras de ti! —Gritó una vez que el sonido de mi motor hubo pasado. Alcé mi dedo pulgar y puse la marcha atrás para salir con dirección a la carretera, pasando por el lado del Jeep en donde Alec se subió unos segundos después.

Mientras iba en mi ruidoso coche mi mente hizo el intento de querer regresar a ese suceso, sin embargo justo en ese preciso momento unos bocinazos me sobresaltaron. Volví la vista hacia atrás donde el único auto era el de Alec

— ¡Apresúrate! ¡Manejas como anciana! —Gritó desde su Jeep, sin dejar de tocar el claxon como loco y por el retrovisor vi su gran sonrisa

— ¡Si te molesta pasa por sobre mí! ¡Vuela ridículo! —Le grité de vuelta y me reí, sintiéndome libre al momento de sacar todo dentro de mis pulmones con aquello. Era muy revitalizante hacerlo… ahora comprendía el morboso gusto de la gente en gritar obscenidades a los demás conductores.

Me bocinó tres veces seguidas y yo cuatro

— ¡Acelera carajo! —Me reí y saqué mi mano por la ventanilla. Primero le hice un gesto de alas para que volara y luego le enseñé el dedo medio. Al mirar por el retrovisor noté como se reía sin tapujos.

Y así fue como Alec Ligthwood impidió que me sumiera en una estúpida depresión camino a casa.

-o-

—Muchas gracias—dije cuando se quedó conforme en que la camioneta ya estuviera estacionada y yo lista para irme a la cama

—A ti por confiar en mí—acortó la distancia para abrazarme, elevándome por los aires

—Hey… para de toquetearme, Dios—fingí indignación y se rió, luego se puso serio

—Clary—habló con severidad—cualquier cosa que necesites, a la hora que sea… llámame y yo golpearé a los sujetos que sean necesarios. Jamás dudes que estaré aquí para ti—asentí con la garganta tensa

—Eres el mejor—le golpeé el hombro ligeramente

—Ah, lo sé—fingió arrogancia—Bien, ahora ve a dormir pequeña, espero que descanses—me dio un tierno beso en la frente y asentí

—Crece, necesitas desarrollarte—sonrió y comencé a andar hacia mi casa

—Oh, pequeña—me llamó—prométeme algo—habló con seriedad

—Claro, dime—me sentí contenta de poderle retribuir toda su preocupación de algún modo

—No llores más por ese jodido cabrón de mierda como tú le llamaste. Él no se merece ninguna de tus lágrimas—sonrió con dulzura, marcando sus hoyuelos

—Maldito cabrón de mierda—corregí—y… lo…—suspiré—lo prometo— sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil, puesto que aún mis sentimientos eran muy fuertes y este suceso fue algo sumamente doloroso y lleno de sentimientos de rabia aunque del mismo modo… tuvo sus buenos segundos que perdurarían por siempre en mi patética mente.

—Vale y ahora upa, a dormir—señaló con su rostro mi casa y yo hice un gesto con la mano antes de sonreír y obedecer.

Me contempló hasta que cerré la puerta de mi frío hogar.

Subí de puntillas hasta mi habitación y al entrar cerré con cuidado. No deseaba que Valentine me viera con los ojos hinchados porque simplemente no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para discutir o ignorarlo.

Me desplomé, literalmente en mi cama y nadie fue capaz de moverme de ahí, ni siquiera mi idea de tomar una ducha. Llorar de ese modo me agotaba y digamos que había perdido un poco la costumbre de hacerlo, por esa razón, me acurruqué en las mantas y evitando pensar, me quedé dormida con la determinación de cumplir la promesa que le hice a Alec.

-o-

Al despertar el día lunes, me sentí mucho mejor y al parecer mientras dormía plácidamente, mi cerebro decidió ser bueno conmigo, metiendo en una caja sellada el beso de Jace y borrándolo parcialmente de mi memoria. Fue por ese motivo, que no me aterrorizó ir al instituto y si por las casualidades de la vida, el susodicho recordaba algo de la noche anterior– cosa bien difícil debido a su deplorable estado– y me preguntaba, lo mandaría a la mierda sin más, al final él clarito dijo que nunca debimos ser amigos.

—Me siento un poco dolida y cabreada ¿sabes? —Contó Isabel uniéndose a mí mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sonreí levemente ante su mueca de fastidio

—Tú preguntas demasiado—me encogí de hombros

—Oh… qué feo Clary, me has lastimado. Quiero golpearte las jodidas bolas—me miró amenazante y solté una carcajada

—Cuando tenga, claro no hay problema—sonrió finalmente

—Me alegra saber que haya pasado lo que haya pasado anoche, te animaras a llamar a Alec. Él estaba feliz de haberte podido ayudar—me guiñó un ojo—y también que lo hayas superado tan rápido—me encogí de hombros

—No vale la pena, es así de simple—sonreí

—Oh, sí, esa es mi chica—alzó su palma y le correspondí estrellando la mía. — ¿Ensayaremos hoy? —Interrogó

—Sí. Yo aprenderé ese baile, cueste lo que cueste—asentí con convicción y ella pareció satisfecha.

Conversamos de algunas cosas más y luego me despedí en su salón para dirigirme al mío.

Sin quererlo una ligera sensación de nerviosismo se instaló en mi estómago al recordar que esta clase la compartía con aquel hombre pero luego de rememorar sus palabras, lo único que pude sentir fue enojo. Por esa razón dejé el bolso en el piso con fuerza, sin importarme si llamaba la atención.

Me enfurruñé en mi asiento, y solo saqué el cuaderno y un lápiz. Ya no ordenaba ni una cosa sobre el banco así como hacía tiempo no iba a las presentaciones de Jace. Nuestra amistad estaba completamente destruida y sabía que probablemente nunca se repararía.

Mientras anotaba algunas cosas que el profesor decía con voz lacónica, noté de pronto una mirada taladrándome la sien. De reojo miré en esa dirección con irritación y descubrí que era Jace quien me observaba fijamente. Analicé la situación y determiné que lo mejor era no enseñarle mi dedo medio, no quería estar castigada y perderme de ir a trabajar.

Y ocurriéndoseme algo distinto, alcé la mano.

—Oh… sí, dígame señorita Morgenstern—tomó mi palabra el profesor con el ceño fruncido

—Herondale no deja de mirarme y me incomoda, por favor ¿podría decirle que me deje en paz?— Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él y yo me sentí satisfecha al notar que se avergonzaba, encogiéndose en su silla.

El maestro me observó unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza y retomar su clase, sin embargo sus estudiantes iban de mí a Jace.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios, de seguro ahora no me volvería a importunar con su estúpida curiosidad.

Al terminar la hora, me estiré y acomodé mis anteojos antes de recoger mis cosas y salir y fue ahí que noté como Herondale se dirigía hacia mí. Sí, debo reconocerlo mi corazón saltó en mi pecho de temor y los recuerdos del beso se precipitaron en espiral en mi cabeza.

—Disculpa, creo que se te quedó un cuaderno—le dije a una chica que conversaba animadamente. Ella me dio las gracias y tomé su lugar en la fila que abandonaba el salón, interponiendo a mucha gente en su camino.

Tomé un largo respiro mientras andaba hacia mi casillero

—Clary—di un brinco al escuchar su voz

—Joder Isabel—me quejé con las manos en el pecho. Ella se rió

—Fue una broma, es que noté tus maniobras evasivas y no pude evitarlo—se encogió de hombros —Y por cierto, me encantó tu nuevo vocabulario—me guiñó un ojo

—Creo que lo he aprendido de malas influencias. Debería colar mis amistades, ya sabes solo por precaución—se rió

—Recuerda hoy a la última hora—me palmeó el hombro y continuó su camino, sin embargo se devolvió—Has visto el vídeo ¿cierto? —Preguntó

—Eh… la verdad, no entero—fruncí el ceño— ¿Por qué? —Interrogué con ojos entrecerrados

—No, mera curiosidad. Bien, voy retrasada. Nos vemos al rato—asentí y ella se fue prácticamente corriendo. A la rápida eché un libro y caminé apresuradamente a mi otra clase.

-o-

—Él te lleva mirando mucho rato—comentó Isabel bebiendo de su refresco

— ¿Eh? —Volteé en dirección de la mirada de la pelinegra. Mi corazón se detuvo solo un segundo antes de poner mala cara y volver la mirada, desconectándola de la suya abrasadora—Me tiene aburrida, no sé por qué lo hace—sinceré

—Porque eres guapa—se encogió de hombros y yo solté una carcajada

—Isabel—reprendí de forma graciosa

—Es cierto. Parece de esos chicos que acaban de descubrir la clave de vida eterna en el juego, o cuando se quedan admirando el Camaro rojo sangre de un tipo cualquiera y aunque saben que jamás será suyo, no pueden evitar el mirarlo como si fuera la única jodida cosa que vale la pena—comentó reflexiva y apoyé mi rostro en una de mis manos, observándola con tranquilidad

— ¿Te tomaste tus pastillas? —Inquirí y luego me reí ante su cara de irritación

—Vale, búrlate todo lo que quieras pero así están las cosas—se terminó su bebida

—Claro que no, de seguro el cretino borracho no se acuerda de nada y tanto mejor para mí—me encogí de hombros

—Como digas—suspiró entrelazando sus manos

— ¿Y le enseñaste a Rose la coreografía? —Cambié de tema e ignoré las miradas de Jace, porque sí, él era quien me observaba.

—Oh, sí. La amó, aunque es obvio. Lo único rescatable de esa escuadra era yo—se abanicó y yo reí.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el timbre interrumpió.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Quieres hablarlo? —Increpó Isabel una vez que recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al gimnasio

—Eh…— ¿Quería hacerlo? —Yo no… no quiero hablarlo. Repito, no vale la pena—me encogí de hombros

—Eso fue exactamente lo que Alec me dijo—frunció los labios—Llegó bastante enojado—masculló pensativa

—Ha de haber sido que interrumpí su sueño—me sentí un poco mal

—Ah, por favor Alec duerme todo el jodido día—sonreí—todo lo que me dijo fue que el mundo estaba lleno de mierda. ¿Tiene algún sentido? —Él sin duda era una persona confiable, no le contó nada ni siquiera a su hermana.

—Lo tiene—asentí con una sonrisa amplia.

—Son tan raros los dos—negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta, entramos en silencio y volteamos al mismo tiempo en dirección de un extraño ruido. Nos miramos con duda y luego de dejar nuestras cosas en el piso, anduvimos en esa dirección.

Provenía de debajo de una de las gradas y la escena era sumamente… repulsiva. ¿Pista? El sonido eran jadeos y gemidos

**Y bien? Que os ha parecido? Amamos a Jace? Lo odiamos mas aun? Ya me contareis!**

**Nos leemos el domingo o a mucho tardar el lunes :***

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela;_

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**En el próximo capitulo:**

—_Solo quería fastidiar, sé que puedes cuidar a un nene—asentí— ¿Y cómo se llamaba? —Llegamos a mi casillero_

—_Max, y es sumamente encantador. Estuvimos juntos los dos días y anda en skate, de maravilla debo agregar—comencé a sacar libros y meterlos en el bolso que Isabel me sostenía_

—_Vaya, ¿y era guapo? —La miré mal, aunque de igual modo sonreí_

—_Oh, si mucho—Le seguí la corriente y rió._

— _¿Y dormiste con él? —Y cuando le iba a responder oí como la puerta de un casillero cercano era cerrado con excesiva fuerza. Isabel volteó a tiempo de ver a Jace alejarse como si se lo llevara el diablo._


	16. Capitulo 16 - Incomprensible

**Hola! Siento mucho mucho el retraso, pero no estuve en casa en estos días y me fue imposible actualizar. Espero que os guste el capitulo y que haya merecido la pena la espera. Nos leemos abajo!**

**Capítulo XVI**** Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

"**Incomprensible"**

**Clary POV**

…_entramos en silencio y volteamos al mismo tiempo en dirección de un extraño ruido. Nos miramos con duda y luego de dejar nuestras cosas en el piso, anduvimos en esa dirección. _

_Provenía de debajo de una de las gradas y la escena era sumamente… repulsiva. ¿Pista? El sonido eran jadeos y gemidos…_

—Puta zorrania*—rió quedamente Isabel cubriéndose la boca. Por mi parte desvié la mirada asqueada de la película pornográfica que se llevaba a cabo bajo nuestras narices—con que te acuestas con James—me alejé de allí y la pelinegra me siguió poco después

—Tenemos que salir—murmuré y asintió.

Fuimos de puntillas por nuestras mochilas, evitando hacer algún sonido que nos delatara.

—Ahora vamos a hacer mucho ruido para que sepan que estamos por entrar—alcé mi pulgar.

Hicimos un gran barullo al entrar nuevamente y los sonidos se detuvieron, reemplazados por pisadas. Apenas pudimos ver el cabello rojo de Seelie irse por algún lugar

—Esto podría destrozar a Jace—murmuré sin saber muy bien cómo me sentía al respecto

—Pues que pena que no les tomé una foto, podría haber destrozado toda su puta autoestima—dijo con tono agrio Isabel extrayendo de su bolso un portátil y parlantes

—Eso sería muy cruel—medité en voz alta

—Seguro que arrojarte huevos es muy amable—replicó

—Él no me lanzó ninguno…—

—Pero no impidió que lo hicieran y podría haberlo hecho, lo sabes. —Reprendió conectando todo

Suspiré

—De todas formas, no nos corresponde decirle que su fiel novia estaba teniendo relaciones con uno de sus supuestos amigos—ella me miró con una ceja enarcada

— ¿Relaciones? Clary por favor ellos no tenían eso, ellos follaban y se jodían como animales—no pude reprimir mi risa

—Como sea, que se dé cuenta solito. Yo no quiero hablarle ni siquiera para eso—volví al tema

—Ah, pero yo si que quiero hablarle—dijo Isabel

—No, dejémoslo en su nubecita rosa que muy pronto se le reventará… sobre todo con una novia como esa—ella sonrió

—Tienes razón, no es capaz de mantener las piernas cerradas—negué con la cabeza

—Pero bueno… ¿para qué es todo esto? —Pregunté al ver el equipo conectado a los parlantes

—Para que veas el vídeo y sepas más o menos lo que tienes que hacer—explicó y asentí, sentándome a su lado.

Le dio play y comenzó la canción. La coreografía tenía algunas modificaciones al principio y en otras escenas, pero mantenía la esencia.

—No quiero usar eso en la cabeza—indiqué el extraño pelo extraño que ostentaba Cristina Aguilera—Me voy a ir de trasero—reflexioné

—Claro que no lo harás, solo usarás una peluca rubia… oh, y por cierto ¿Eres flexible? —Me miró con curiosidad

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Pregunté extrañada

—Solo responde—instó rodando los ojos

—Algo, si… practicaba yoga de niña… hasta como los doce—reflexioné

—Excelente porque necesito que te abras de piernas—La miré con cara de horror—Ash, no de esa clase Clary… de la clase en la que las abres en el baile… estiras tus piernas hasta que quedas en un ángulo extendido—gesticuló con sus manos y comencé a entenderle

— ¿Te refieres a que me siente en el piso con las piernas estiradas en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados? —Asintió con entusiasmo—Pues no puedo—me encogí de hombros

—Ah ¿y por qué no? —Refunfuñó

— ¿Por qué? Porque no he practicado elongación desde que tengo doce y sencillamente no podré, tienes que hacerlo tú o alguna de las chicas, de seguro les resulta más fácil—expliqué

—Clary, yo sé que podrás y es el gran final, tienes que hacerlo—me sentenció con un dedo

—Pero…—

—Practica todos los días la elongación y veras como si puedes, tal y como sucedió con los patines—la miré con cara de pocos amigos

—Vale. —Respondí entre dientes

—Aw, eres la mejor—fingió voz melosa y me reí ligeramente—Basta ya de charlas, vamos a bailar—me ofreció su mano luego de incorporarse y la acepté con entusiasmo.

De ese modo se me fue la última hora del día y al final de muchas risas, intentos fallidos y timidez por mi parte, me sentí satisfecha al poder hacer esos movimientos tan… eróticos. Y la mejor parte de todo, fue que me lo pasé a lo grande aprendiendo la coreografía. Al carajo si era insinuante y sexual, a mí me divertía.

—Todos estos tipejos se van a caer de espaldas cuando sepan quién era la sexy Cristina y oh, si y cuando vean ese tremendo culo—reímos y sequé un poco de sudor de mi frente. Bailar era extenuante.

—Las cosas que dices—negué con la cabeza riendo— ¿Usaremos la ropa que sale en el video? —Pregunté un tanto temerosa

—Lo más que se pueda, si—asintió bebiendo agua

—Pero…—me miré y sentí terror de usar esa ropa de prostituta y esos tacones—Isabel apenas puedo caminar con las zapatillas—no se inmutó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas

—Clary, respóndeme esto ¿Puedes andar sobre los patines? —Me miró con severidad y asentí dudosa—Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, andar en tacones es mucho más simple que montarte en esos—cerré mi boca porque ella podría tener razón.

—De todos modos, si me rompo algo exigiré que me pagues la clínica—me eché el bolso al hombro y esperé a que ella hiciera lo mismo para comenzar a andar

—De acuerdo, puedo llamar a Alec para que te cargue si eso te acomoda más, digo… solo en caso de que te caigas—rió y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio

—Ayer había sido un día casi perfecto—comenté sin que ella me preguntara nada. Era cierto, necesitaba sacarlo—Me dejaron mi primera propina… por fin la gente de la reservación comienza a aceptarme—sonreí y Isabel simplemente me escuchó en silencio—Y le dije adiós a un amigo… eso fue triste pero me alegró conocerle—asentí—pero tenía que aparecer él y arruinarlo todo—dije con coraje—estaba muerto de borracho e hizo un show tremendo. Lo fui a dejar a su casa y el muy maldito me besó—tensé los puños con enojo. Ella mantuvo la vista al frente y agradecí que no me mirara porque mi rostro era una maraña de sentimientos y pensamientos—Bueno… yo también lo dejé pero… luego me di cuenta de que todo fue parte de una apuesta y también me dijo que nunca debimos ser amigos—apreté la mandíbula y después suspiré, sintiendo mi mente y pecho más liviano—Eso fue lo que sucedió ayer y por eso solo se me ocurrió llamar a Alec… no quería que nadie me preguntara—recién entonces me atreví a mirarla

—No tienes que preocuparte Clary, yo solo estaba jugando—me guiñó un ojo y no hizo alusión alguna al tema el resto del tiempo que pasamos juntas hasta que me monté en mi camioneta—Me alegra que comiencen a aceptarte y… tenemos el tema de ese chico pendiente, eh—alzó las cejas sugestivamente refiriéndose a Robert y negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía. —Que te vaya bien y practica la elongación.

Y eso hice, trabajé duro y conversé un poco con Maia y Amatis, Luke estaba ausente, por lo que no hay mucho que contar. Solo que las propinas fueron repitiéndose en otras mesas y las personas ya no se quedaban en silencio cuando yo aparecía para llevarles sus platos. En la reservación todo marchaba excelente y mejor de lo que creía, me lo pasaba bien manteniéndome ocupada hasta el agotamiento. De esa manera no tenía que lidiar con nada, solo llegaba a dormir y al día siguiente me levantaba temprano para ir a la escuela. La coreografía cada día me salía mejor y mi timidez se estaba yendo bien lejos, la elongación daba frutos y Jace cada vez salía un poquito más de mi mente y corazón, de hecho ya casi ni le prestaba atención en clases o en el almuerzo, aunque si pude notar que ya no se sentaba con Seelie puesto que desaparecía mística y religiosamente a la hora de almuerzo y en la última hora.

Supe que su más reciente ligue fue con Meliorn, los encontramos en el mismo lugar con Isabel.

Hoy era viernes, y la presentación era el miércoles de la otra semana, ese día salíamos de vacaciones de primavera. Me encontraba entusiasmada siendo sincera. Quería ver la cara de esos idiotas cuando me vieran de esa forma en el escenario y también, deseaba hacerlo y sentirme bonita y sexy por una vez, aunque fuera de manera vulgar. Al final y al cabo, si a mí me gustaba no me importaba lo que el resto creyera de mí.

— ¡Wow Clary! Yo te dije que te iba a resultar si practicabas—Isabel sonrió interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Y Karen y Ayris, asintieron del mismo modo

—Ouh… gracias—pestañeé varias veces un poco avergonzada y me puse de pie. Había conseguido estirar todo lo posible mis piernas y ahora no me costaba nada hacerlo a mi antojo.

—Este baile será el más recordado de todos, ganaremos lejos—comentó Ayris

—Sí, yo he visto los otros talentos… y no son tan buenos. El dinero será nuestro, ya lo verán—Karen se pulió las uñas y yo sonreí

—Eso solo lo consigue una buena coreógrafa y un excelente equipo—comentó Isabel a su vez y chocamos las palmas.

Ya me sentía familiarizada con las otras dos chicas y la pelinegra se había encargado de enseñarle todo a Rose y se iban a encargar del vestuario.

—Andas un poco distraída Clary, ¿Te sucede algo? —Preguntó Isabel en cuanto terminamos en el gimnasio

—Nop, estoy muy bien—sonreí y me miró escéptica

— ¿Segura? ¿No es por? —Hizo un gesto

—No, no he tenido ningún tipo de contacto con él—sinceré—solo he estado pensando en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo y todas las cosas que promete—comenté

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —Interrogó

—A todo esto… estamos a la nada misma de la presentación del baile y me parece que fue ayer que me obligaste a hacerlo—me encogí de hombros—y hoy recibiré mi primer sueldo y podré comprarme la nueva ropa… todo pinta demasiado bien y…—

—Lo sé, no te lo crees y estás asustada—asentí

—No me lo puedo creer, eso es en síntesis. Todo marcha muy bien y eso me preocupa—ella se quedó en silencio

— ¿Todo marcha bien? ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó una vez que salimos al aparcamiento—No te quiero bajar de la nube pero… —

—Lo sé—interrumpí—pero tarde o temprano tendré que olvidarlo y las cosas con mi padre… vamos, seamos realistas ¿si no han mejorado en diecisiete años por qué lo harían ahora? —Isabel torció la boca

—Es una lástima—

—No lo sé… pero bueno—sonreí, mandando al olvido las cosas que me atormentaban—ahora me iré a trabajar y espero que Luke por fin me diga que se significa esa palabra—no pude ocultar mi emoción

— ¿Qué palabra? — Interrumpió y me apoyé contra su coche.

—No puedo pronunciarla… si no ya le hubiera preguntado a Maia. Luke siempre me dice así y tengo curiosidad—me encogí de hombros

—En ese caso espero que te lo diga—rió quedamente—El lunes traeré los trajes y todo eso, para probarlos y hacer los arreglos correspondientes—asentí —y cuando terminemos esto, fijaremos la salida con Camille para ir de compras, ¿está bien? —Preguntó dejando de meter cosas en su auto

—Muy bien—acepté sonriendo—Nos veremos pronto, cuídate—golpeé la cabina de su coche

—Si, que te vaya bien—se despidió y me alejé hacia mi camioneta— ¡Clary! —Me llamó Isabel y volteé sin dejar de caminar— ¡Ve otra vez el vídeo! —Reí y asentí, luego desapareció tras una nube de polvo.

Y justo cuando iba a volver la mirada al frente, choqué con alguien que me sujetó firme de los hombros.

Elevé la mirada confundida y me encontré con el rostro de Jace a poca distancia del mío. Sin que lo pudiera controlar, mis mejillas comenzaron a colorearse de vergüenza al recordar la forma en que el permití que me besara y tan embobada como me hallaba en esos pensamientos reaccioné tardíamente al rehuir su tacto cálido. Mi pecho se agitó a pesar de que racionalmente, solo sentía desprecio por él.

Me zafé, acomodé mis anteojos y luego lo esquivé, pasando por su lado

—Espera—me atajó

—No, tú espera aquí a que me den ganas de hablarte. —Me removí con fuerza y huí de su rostro confuso.

—Clary solo quiero preguntarte algo—se interpuso en mi camino con su cuerpo rígido. Contemplé la tensión en sus músculos cuando lo miré directo a los ojos

—Es Clarissa . —Me observó con gesto dolorido

—Esa mirada fue…—comentó como en estado de trance—sentí que querías matarme—esbocé una ligera sonrisa afirmativa.

Seguí mi camino, apretando con fuerza la correa de mi bolso

—Que… no, espera por favor, te quiero preguntar algo y luego juro que te dejo en paz—había una cosa diferente en su rostro, no podría decidir qué… pero parecía tener un gesto cansado y melancólico. Negué con la cabeza, ahuyentando mis pensamientos—por favor, solo… por favor—tomó mi brazo cerca de la piel de mi muñeca desnuda y sentí un ligero escalofrío por lo que retiré mi extremidad con un poco más de suavidad que antes. De verdad había algo mal en él.

—Vale, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Olvidaste pasar los grados Celsius a Kelvin otra vez? —Pregunté cruzándome de brazos. Noté cierta nostalgia cruzar sus verdes ojos un tanto apagados. Parecía sufrir, oh vamos Clarissa no te pongas estúpida, me recordé con amargura.

Fruncí el ceño y adopté mi actitud antipática

—Yo solo quiero saber si… si…—comenzó a tartamudear y se llevó ambas manos al cabello, jalándoselo. Era un gesto nuevo y me tomó por sorpresa por algunos segundos.

— ¿Ahora eres tartamudo? Pensé que en tu rama social estaba prohibido tener algún defecto—aunque si ese defecto es la soltura de cuerpo, de seguro que es bien recibido.

—No—suspiró mirándome, casi suplicándome algo que claramente no le daría aunque supiera de que se trataba—solo quería saber si el día de mi cumpleaños estuve contigo—dijo al fin, contemplándome con fijeza. Tuve que poner toda mi concentración en mi siguiente frase y mueca.

—No, si mal no recuerdo tuviste una fiesta ¿no? Y no me invitaste ¿por qué habría de haber estado contigo? —Cerró sus ojos y se masajeó la nuca con dureza, incluso llegué a pensar que podría hacerse daño. Lo mejor, determiné, era mentir, ¿para que le diría la verdad? ¿Para que se vanagloriara de su apuesta consumada? No, gracias.

—Es que yo creí que…—comenzó y noté sus ojeras. Su rostro demostraba claramente los signos de una pésima temporada de sueño y probable alimentación. Me mordí el labio inferior al pensar que quizá tenía algo que ver conmigo…

¡Por favor Clarissa! No seas ridícula.

Si, cierto.

—Cumple tu parte, Herondale. —Dije con hierro en la voz antes de continuar andando. Miré de reojo como sus puños se tensaban y sus piernas se movían en mi dirección, para luego bufar y quedarse en su lugar.

Una vez que me instalé en el coche y salí de la visión de Jace solté un prolongado suspiro de alivio, frustración y más que nada… preocupación.

Bajé la ventanilla porque el oxígeno parecía insuficiente, no lograba superar que aún no pasaba de Jace… no podía ser tan patética… ¿Cuánto podría durar un enamoramiento normal? De seguro no tanto como el mío. Yo siempre era la excepción que confirmaba la regla en todo lo malo.

Un tanto enojada, manejé a la cafetería.

-o-

—Hola Clary—saludó Sam al verme estacionar. Maia ya me lo había presentado y aunque se mostró algo reticente al principio – como todos– terminó por ser agradable conmigo.

—Hola Jordan, ¿Qué tal Max y Emily? —Pregunté con una sonrisa

—Revoltosos como siempre—suspiró y reí quedamente antes de entrar. En la estancia reinaba la tranquilidad y la alegría, por lo que casi al instante sonreí sin tener un motivo fundado.

—Hey—me saludó un anciano de su típica mesa y correspondí alzando mi mano en su dirección. Luego se volvió y continuó su juego de cartas. Si, sin duda ya me había hecho un espacio en este lugar y eso me hacía sumamente feliz.

Continué andando hacia los casilleros y tarareando una canción comencé a trabajar como de costumbre.

Me estiré al terminar de limpiar las mesas después que se vaciara el local y sonreí satisfecha al notar cómo la gente cada vez me dejaba más propina. Eso me ponía tan contenta.

En eso meditaba cuando Luke llamó a todos a reunirse en la cocina. Con la expectación en la boca del estómago, fui hacia allá.

—Bien, ya saben para que les he llamado—rió y asentimos. Yo retorcí mis dedos nerviosos y miré de reojo a Maia que parecía preocupada y algo desesperada. Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a ella.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —Interrogué y ella me contempló negando con la cabeza, antes de sonreír

Luke comenzó a repartir unos sobres blancos

— ¿Estás segura? No es que quiera ser metiche, pero pareces afligida—comenté y suspiró

—Es que debo viajar de volada a ver a un pariente que está muy enfermo y no puedo llevarme a Max, Sam y Emily pueden venir pero no Max… y mi madre ya se ha ido... no sé que hacer porque él ya comprende algunas cosas y no quiero que vea a su tío en esas condiciones—se acarició la frente y luego restregó su rostro a punto del llanto e histeria.

Acaricié su hombro mientras pensaba en una forma de ayudarle.

En eso estaba cuando Luke llegó a nosotras y ella volvió a sonreír, ocultando su preocupación.

—Ten _Nephilim _— me sonrió amablemente y apenas le correspondí con una leve, aún dándole vueltas al asunto de Maia.

—Muchas gracias—atiné a decir y asintió

—Gracias por tu luz—no comprendí lo que quiso decir y no le pregunté porque se marchó. Mantuve el sobre en mi mano mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Oh, Maia—la llamé cuando mi cerebro me dio una excelente idea. Ella ya se encaminaba a la salida con paso veloz y tardé un poco en alcanzarla

Se volteó y me miró con expresión confusa

—Yo te puedo ayudar—aseguré y frunció el ceño

— ¿Cómo? —

—Yo puedo cuidar de Max—me miró

—Clary no es solo por un día, es por el fin de semana completo y no sé si podrás quedarte aquí ese tiempo—argumentó

—Podría llevármelo a mi casa. Mi padre salió por su trabajo y volverá el lunes. —Observó mi rostro detenidamente y pareció meditar. Entonces apareció Jordan

— ¿Estás lista mi vida? —Consultó a su esposa acariciando sus cansados hombros. Él también parecía agotado

—Jordan, creo que tenemos la solución para Max—Maia me miró y pronto Jordan le copió. Me erguí un poco intimidada

— ¿De verdad podrás cuidarlo? —Interrogó esperanzado el hombre y asentí

—Oh Clary muchas gracias—La morena me tomó las manos y sonrió con genuino agradecimiento —Te vamos a pagar—aseguró.

—De eso nada. Lo voy a cuidar y él me va a acompañar, es todo lo que necesito— a Maia se le escapó una lágrima que su esposo retiró con cuidado. Mandé a volar mi sucia envidia.

—Gracias Clary, de verdad… nos ayudas un montón en esta situación tan difícil para mi chica—agradeció Jordan y me sentí un poco incómoda ante tanto agradecimiento.

—Vale, pero creo que ya se tienen que ir y debemos pasar por el muchacho todavía ¿o no? —Asintieron y luego de que fui por mis cosas y guardé mi dinero, los acompañé a su hogar.

-o-

Era una casa sumamente acogedora y flotaba en el aire la esencia a familia feliz, me gustaría que la mía se sintiera así alguna vez, medité pero casi enseguida negué con la cabeza, deshaciendo esos pensamientos mientras le ayudaba a Maia a armar unas improvisadas maletas. Parecía muy nerviosa y triste.

—Por favor cuídalo mucho, por favor—pidió con intensidad y asentí con seguridad.

—Claro que si Maia—confirmé.

—Es un poco revoltoso pero es encantador, espero no te dé muchos problemas—comentó mientras caminábamos hacia la que supuse era su habitación. Abrió la puerta y descubrí a un pequeño niño de cabello negro con todos sus miembros dispersos en la cama. La escena era tierna y ligeramente graciosa.

Maia se acercó sigilosamente al pequeño desordenado y comenzó a llamarlo suavemente. Él se movió ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño

—Max, Max—meció su hombro y finalmente el niño abrió sus ojos adormilados. Se los talló y al reconocer a su madre envolvió su cuello con una sonrisa enorme.

—Mami—le besó la mejilla y ella rió jovialmente

—Ya Max, hay una invitada—entonces el pequeño reparó en mí y su cara se volvió completamente roja. Se despegó de su madre y me miró atentamente. No pude evitar sonreír con ternura.

—Oh… y no me lo dijiste antes, de seguro ahora pensará que soy un tonto—se quejó Max escondiendo su carita morena con la sábana

—Nada de eso Max—entré en la habitación de madera y con juguetes regados en el piso. Junto a su cama reposaba un skate. Retiré suavemente la manta de su rostro y le sonreí nuevamente, provocando que sus mejillas se colorearan de un profundo rojo.

Maia soltó una risita

—Me llamo Clary—me presenté extendiéndole mi mano que él aceptó avergonzado

—Hijo, ella te va a cuidar este fin de semana, con papá tenemos que salir muy rápido. Irás a su casa, ¿de acuerdo? —La atención del pequeño fue a su madre y luego asintió

— ¿Y Emmy? —Interrogó con el ceño fruncido

—Irá con nosotros, pero no podemos llevarte—ella se inclinó para ver los ojos negros de su hijo—el tío está un poco enfermo y no quiero que le veas así. ¿Te portarás bien mientras no estoy? —Max le sonrió

—Claro que si mami—él acarició la mejilla de Maia y le revolvió el pelo

—Muy bien, ahora vístete que te tienes que ir con Clary—volvió su mirada a mí y me sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas. Era un niño de lo más tierno y cuando creciera no cabía duda que causaría gran impacto entre las chicas.

—Vale—se levantó rápidamente y corrió a su cómoda. Con Maia abandonamos la habitación para dejarlo tranquilo.

—Soy una mala madre, debería llevarlo conmigo—se reprochó con voz estrangulada

—Claro que no, le estás evitando un sufrimiento mayor— le palmeé el hombro y ella asintió sin mucha convicción. Entonces reparó en mi muñeca y alejó las lágrimas de sus negros ojos

—Oh… qué bonito está—comentó señalando mi brazalete. Esa fue exactamente la misma reacción de Isabel al verlo y no le conté lo de John porque no tuve oportunidad, pero de seguro que el lunes me lo preguntaría.

—Si, ¿verdad? —Admiré el lindo lobito tallado

—Es nativo—afirmó con aplomo y asentí

—John me lo obsequió, es un chico muy amable y encantador—admití con una sonrisa

— ¿Hablas de mí? —Preguntó la pequeña voz de Max y lo miré sonriendo

—Hablo de John—frunció los labios en una mueca graciosa—pero tranquilo que tú eres más encantador—le guiñé un ojo y me enseñó sus dientes a medio crecer y otros tantos que le faltaban. Se veía tiernamente chistoso

—A ver muchachito, no estés molestando a Clary y no le des muchos problemas—sentenció su padre con la pequeña Emily entre sus brazos. La bebé dormía plácidamente chupando su dedo pulgar.

—No, papá—afirmó Max con postura solemne

—Vale, así me gusta. Ahora ven conmigo que te voy a dar tus cosas—Jordan le cedió a Maia el bebé y luego se fue con su hijo a la otra habitación.

—Es una niña hermosa—elogié mirando la sonrosada piel de Emily que continuaba soñando tranquilamente. Dentro de mí, sentí el anhelo de cargar y mirar del modo en que Maia lo hacía a mi propio bebé, pero rápidamente volví a la realidad.

—Lo es—me sonrió.

Luego de unos cuantos consejos por parte de Maia y de Jordan, finalmente nos encaminamos hacia mi camioneta, Max feliz de la vida por ir de mi mano y de poder llevar su patineta; y sus padres algo afligidos y al mismo tiempo aliviados al ver que se llevaba bien conmigo.

—Te lo encargo mucho Clary, confío en ti, por eso te lo dejo… pero cualquier cosa que suceda, me llamas y me devuelvo de inmediato—noté en la mirada de Maia lo difícil que se le hacía dejar a su pequeño

—Te prometo que te avisaré cualquier novedad—asentí mirando como Jordan terminaba de acomodar a Max en el asiento trasero junto a su mochila y patineta.

Me subí y cerré la puerta

—Gracias otra vez Clary y tú, muchachito más te vale que te comportes—aseveró con una sonrisa su padre

—Gracias por confiar y tranquilos que Max y yo la pasaremos de maravilla ¿Cierto? —Me abroché el cinturón y asintió entusiasmado.

Sus padres suspiraron y por fin, me dejaron ponerme en marcha a mi casa.

-o-

—Whoa, tu casa es muy bonita—Max admiró la fachada y después corrió para alcanzarme en la puerta.

—Eres muy amable—sonreí mientras abría y lo dejaba pasar primero. Encendí las luces y me quité la chaqueta colgándola. Él miró la sala con detenimiento y luego la cocina, el corredor, la pequeña sala de estar, las fotos.

Era un niño muy curioso, determiné.

—Siempre has sido bonita—comentó observando las fotos de cuando era pequeña

— ¿Eso crees? —Asintió con entusiasmo y luego se ruborizó—pues tú también estás muy guapo—jugó con las ruedas de su skate

—Uh… gracias—sonreí

— ¿Quieres darme tu chaqueta? Prenderé la estufa y te dará calor—se la quitó rápidamente y me la tendió

— ¿Y tu papá? —Interrogó siguiéndome a la cocina

—Está fuera, trabajando—le expliqué— ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente? Aún no es muy tarde—le sonreí y volvió a sacudir su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

— ¿No tienes hermanos? — Preguntó con la patineta a rastras

—No, soy hija única. Aunque siempre quise un hermano—Conté

—Emily es muy pequeña y no puede jugar conmigo todavía, pero cuando crezca le enseñaré a montar esto—me enseñó su skate

— Ya veo, ¿tú sabes? —Le pregunté

—Si, me caí mucho pero aprendí—me sonrió ampliamente y le correspondí, antes de ir por las tazas

—Ah, pues te felicito, a mí me costó aprender a montar patines pero finalmente lo hice—me miró con entusiasmo

— ¿Y crees que podamos salir a patinar juntos? —A pesar de ser pequeño, hablaba muy bien.

—Claro que sí—afirmé y asintió satisfecho. —Ven, siéntate aquí. Te traeré el chocolate enseguida—lo ayudé a acomodarse en una de las sillas y esperó tranquilo, moviendo sus pies bajo la mesa.

Nos sentamos frente a frente, y mientras bebíamos chocolate, me fue haciendo más preguntas y yo a él, las que respondía con una sonrisa e historia incluida. Era agradable no estar sola en casa, reflexioné contenta.

—Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir—aseguré al verlo bostezar y cabecear ligeramente contra la silla.

—No… no tengo—bostezó largamente, casi contagiándomelo— sueño—se limpió los ojos de las lágrimas y sonreí con ternura

—Ven, te enseñaré donde dormirás—asintió somnoliento y tomando su patineta, lo guié escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación

—Pero no quiero acostarme todavía, quiero seguir hablando contigo—se quejó

—Mañana podemos seguir, te lo prometo. Ahora cámbiate, estaré esperando abajo para llevarte al baño para que te cepilles los dientes, ¿vale? —Pregunté sosteniéndolo por los hombros y tallándose los ojos, asintió.

Bajé y fui directo al teléfono, debía avisarle a Luke que mañana no iría a trabajar. Esperaba entendiera.

Él no presentó ningún problema porque ya sabía lo sucedido, Maia se lo había informado y no tenía problemas en que no fuera mañana, puesto que Rachel y Rebecca volverían. Así que aliviada colgué y procedí a lavar las tazas, en eso estaba cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Con extrañeza miré el reloj. Eran más de las diez y no se me ocurría quien podría venir a esta hora.

— ¿Clary? —Oí a Max llamándome desde la escalera

—Max, quédate en mi habitación, enseguida subo a estar contigo—grité hacia arriba desde la puerta y luego oí las pisadas hacia mi cuarto.

Al abrir descubrí la expresión enojada de Jace.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquirí con fastidio

—Quería hablarte, pero veo que estás ocupada. —Habló entre dientes con voz molesta. Alcé las cejas confundida ante su postura tensa. Realmente parecía colérico apenas controlado.

—Pues si, estoy muy ocupada. Así que…—comencé a cerrar la puerta y noté como se contenía de impedirlo—adiós. —Y terminé de cerrar.

Me quedé un momento ahí de pie, tratando de adivinar que le había sucedido para tener esa expresión sombría y algo dolida. Finalmente, encogiéndome de hombros, oí como arrancaba su coche con estrepito y se largaba.

Por mí, excelente.

-o-

Max se quedó dormido casi al instante abrazado a su skate y le apagué la luz, dejando una pequeña lamparita encendida en caso de que se despertara a mitad de la noche desorientado. Y yo me fui a la habitación de Valentine, incluso cuando no deseaba dormir ahí, debía estar cerca de Max en caso que tuviera miedo o algo.

En lo personal, el cuarto de mi padre era demasiado triste y apagado para mí, y me deprimía siquiera entrar a hacerle la cama, pero me resigné y me metí entre las colchas, cerrando los ojos evitándome el mirar alrededor.

Casi al instante concilié el sueño, aunque desperté unas cuantas horas más tarde sin una pizca de ganas de continuar durmiendo, por lo que resignada me levanté, tomé una ducha entrando sin hacer mucho ruido por ropa limpia y verificando que el pequeño siguiera dormido. Sonreí al verlo estirado a sus anchas en mi cama.

En fin, terminé sentada a la mesa de la cocina con los escasos rayos de sol colándose por la ventana mientras veía el vídeo de _Lady Marmelade _otra vez. Luego de eso me preparé un café y procedí a contar mi dinero. Joder, qué hermoso sonaba eso. _Mi dinero._

Sonriendo determiné que había sido un tiempo muy productivo y fácilmente podría comenzar con mis planes de comprar nueva ropa y al mismo tiempo, solventar los gastos de gasolina de mi coche. Eso sin contar con el posible dinero que ganaría en el concurso. Reí. Podría darme las mejores vacaciones de primavera de la historia.

Max se levantó como a las once y le di desayuno, luego nos arreglamos para salir a patinar y lo oí contarme cosas que quería hacer cuando crecieran él y su hermana. Me di cuenta, que realmente era un hermano muy preocupado de ella incluso ahora que era tan pequeña.

Al cabo de unas horas, nos devolvimos a la casa y comencé los preparativos del almuerzo con ayuda del pequeño Max. En eso estábamos entretenidos en el momento en que sonó mi móvil con una llamada entrante

—Hola—respondí bajo la atenta mirada de Max

— Hola Clary, soy yo, Maia— asentí

— ¿Qué tal todo por allá? —Oí su suspiro

—Todo lo mejor que se puede… me preguntaba si podía hablar con Max—pidió con voz suave

—Por supuesto, al tiro te lo paso—le extendí el celular al pequeño que frunció un poco el ceño y luego sonrió. Conversaron un rato en el que medité que hacer el almuerzo era muy trabajoso y realmente, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, por lo que después de colgar y finalizar los agradecimientos, decidí hacer algo mejor.

—Hey, Max—Le llamé y me miró sonriente, como siempre.

—Dime Clary—

— ¿Te apetece comer pizza? ¿Y luego ir a tomar un helado? —Tenía dinero y de nada servía si no lo disfrutaba ¿cierto? Al instante comenzó a dar saltitos emocionado

— ¡Si! ¡Estaría genial! —Me puse de pie

—Que no se diga más— diciendo esto llamé para pedir una y en la espera limpié un poco la casa, con ayuda del pequeño. Me sentía tan contenta que estuviera aquí haciéndome compañía que se lo robaría a Maia. Reí internamente.

Así fue como el día sábado lo pasé divertida cuidando a Max al igual que el domingo. El muchacho era sumamente independiente y no le gustaba que le ayudara con cosas que consideraba fáciles, aún cuando se le volviera complejo. Además, era un chico parlanchín y era agradable oírlo y no estar sumida en el silencio que siempre reinaba en esta casa, por ello, el día lunes con un poco de tristeza lo desperté temprano, lo dejé ducharse y me encaminé de regreso a La Reserva.

Maia ya me había telefoneado para decirme que volvían hoy y que pasarían por él, sin embargo prefería llevarlo y disfrutar de los últimos momentos con el pequeñín tan simpático.

—Me lo pasé increíble Clary—comentó entusiasmado

—Oh, yo también Max. Eres un niño muy agradable—le despeiné un poco el corto cabello negro y rió

—Tú eres muy bonita—se ruborizó y fue mi turno de reír quedito—oye Clary—dijo de pronto

— ¿Qué? —Interrogué suavemente

— ¿Dónde está tu mamá? — Le miré mordiéndome el labio inferior

—Uhm… ella se fue cuando yo era muy pequeña—confesé

— ¿Al cielo? —Parecía muy decidido a saberlo

—No, ella solo se fue a otro lado. Y yo me quedé con mi papá—sonreí sintiendo que eso ya no me afectaba demasiado.

—Ah… creo que ella se equivocó—meditó luego de unos minutos en silencio

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté un poco perdida

—Ella se equivocó al dejarte con tu papá, ella debió quedarse contigo porque así podría ver lo linda que eres—me sonrió ampliamente y yo inspiré profundo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan llorona?

—E-eso es muy tierno de tu parte, Max—sinceré carraspeando un poco

—Mamá dice que soy un niño tierno—se encogió de hombros—a veces no entiendo lo que ella dice—rió como si fuera una travesura

— ¿Por qué? —Me contagié de su buen humor

—Porque a veces habla con papá y no comprendo las palabras que le dice—se encogió de hombros

—Ya veo—sonreí

— ¿Cuántos días tardaste en saber andar en patines? —Preguntó de inmediato y apenas le contesté, hizo otra y luego otra, y otra… así se pasó el viaje a la reservación.

Al estacionar frente a su casa, se bajó rápidamente con su patineta como única pertenencia, olvidando su mochila de Spider Man que yo le llevé.

Maia le recibió con un apretado abrazo que casi lo estrangula y su padre le besó la cabeza mientras sostenía a Emily que luchaba por la atención de Max

—Muchas gracias Clary, de verdad—dijo una vez que Max corrió dentro

—Oh, gracias a ustedes por el niño tan encantador que tienen y por prestármelo el fin de semana—le guiñé un ojo y soltamos unas breves carcajadas

—Mi hermano ya se encuentra mucho mejor, él es uno de los que repudia su origen—se encogió de hombros con la mirada triste—está metido en la droga y no hay forma de sacarlo… estuvo a punto de morir—suspiró fuertemente, para luego negar con la cabeza y sonreír—pero bueno. Vete ya que vas tarde a la escuela, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de traerlo hasta acá—me dio un corto abrazo

—Para nada, cuando necesites que lo cuiden me avisas—le guiñé un ojo

—Tenlo por seguro—y me despedí con la mano luego de entregarle la mochila de su hijo.

No di veinte pasos cuando una voz de niño gritó mi nombre

Max venía corriendo hacia mí y me agaché para recibirlo con una sonrisa. Me abrazó todo lo que sus cortos bracitos le permitían

—Espero verte muy pronto Clary—dijo una vez que se despegó de mí

—Claro que si—le golpeé suavemente la nariz y se rió

—Ven aquí Max— llamó su padre y él le hizo un mohín

—Anda, ve. Cuídate pequeñín y procura practicar, ya lo haces de maravilla—asintió

—Hasta luego Clary, eres increíble como niñera—batió su mano en despedida después de correr hacia las piernas de Sam, le alcé un pulgar y sonriendo contenta, caminé a mi coche.

-o-

—Creí que me habías dejado plantada—me reprochó Isabel con enojo cuando me la encontré en el pasillo luego de la primera clase

Me reí un poco

—Claro que no, es solo que tuve una cosa que hacer—me encogí de hombros

— ¿Y tanto te costaba telefonearme? —Entrecerró los ojos y yo rodé los míos

—Por favor, aquí estoy, deja de joder—sonrió al oírme decir esa grosería

—Vale, no quiero parecer una tía solterona—me reí ligeramente y continuamos hacia mi casillero

—El fin de semana cuidé a un pequeño—me miró sorprendida

— ¿Y sobrevivió? —Molestó antes de reírse fuertemente

—Ja, ja qué gracioso. Claro que si, y me la pasé bien—argumenté

—Solo quería fastidiar, sé que puedes cuidar a un nene—asentí— ¿Y cómo se llamaba? —Llegamos a mi casillero

—Max, y es sumamente encantador. Estuvimos juntos los dos días y anda en skate, de maravilla debo agregar—comencé a sacar libros y meterlos en el bolso que Isabel me sostenía

—Vaya, ¿y era guapo? —La miré mal, aunque de igual modo sonreí

—Oh, si mucho—Le seguí la corriente y rió.

— ¿Y dormiste con él? —Y cuando le iba a responder oí como la puerta de un casillero cercano era cerrado con excesiva fuerza. Isabel volteó a tiempo de ver a Jace alejarse como si se lo llevara el diablo.

—Vale, eso fue raro—admití un poco confusa, recordando el día que se apareció en mi casa.

—Oh, yo no diría que "raro" es lo que pasa con él—sonrió de una forma que me dio escalofríos

— ¿De qué hablas? —Interrogué

—Creo que ya se dio cuenta de la porquería que hizo—cerré la puerta de mi taquilla

— ¿Sabes que no estoy entendiendo nada, verdad? —Asintió

—Eres muy pequeña todavía para entender algunas cosas—se rió devolviéndome el bolso

—Y tú serás muy grande—me burlé

—Claro que si. —Se encogió de hombros—Pero bueno, no me contestaste—retomó el tema

—Ah, no. Es un niño muy independiente y además no lo consideré correcto, estaba la cama de Valentine disponible—Me encogí de hombros

—Si, lo comprendo—asintió— ¿Y por qué lo cuidaste? —

—Su madre tenía cosas que hacer… asuntos familiares y la ayudé. Además, si te soy sincera, me hizo muy bien que estuviera en casa. Había olvidado lo que es que te hablen todo el tiempo—reí

—Yo te hablo todo el tiempo—reflexionó

—Si y te lo agradezco, pero no estás en mi casa… es diferente—determiné por fin

—Ya lo comprendo—se detuvo—bueno nos vemos al almuerzo—se despidió y simplemente asentí siguiendo de largo.

Las clases no eran clases ¿entienden? No pasaban materia porque estábamos a dos días de salir de vacaciones. Gracias Dios.

Por ello tomé un libro prestado de la biblioteca y comencé la lectura, sin embargo al poco tiempo terminé distrayéndome y opté por escuchar música. Fue por esa razón que no noté que habían tocado el timbre del almuerzo hasta que me quité un audífono.

Caminé rápidamente entre la gente para encontrarme con Isabel en la fila, pero atrás de ella estaba Jace y miró en mi dirección con ojos enojados. Fruncí el ceño y seguí caminando.

Sentí un leve escalofrío cuando me volteé a Isabel y la mirada de mi ex amigo se mantuvo firme en mi nuca.

—Lamento llegar tarde—me disculpé apresuradamente

—Juro que cuando te salgan las bolas las voy a patear con alevosía—fue todo lo que dijo antes de correrse hacia atrás y colarme a la fila. Acomodé mi cabello hacia mi espalda y la pelinegra agarró mi muñeca para mirar nuevamente el lobito que colgaba—Ese tipo si que tiene talento—reflexionó soltándome

—Si, y además es muy dulce—no pude evitar sonreír, ignorando la mirada penetrante y fría que me dirigía el personaje tras la chica bajita.

—Al final no me contaste sobre él—la cola para comprar almuerzo no avanzaba y al parecer tendríamos para largo, así que decidí hacerlo ahora.

—Ah, si. —Me relamí el labio—Se llama John y lo conocí en la cafetería. Tropezó conmigo—reí al recordar su cara de aflicción—él si que tenía agallas, no se dio por vencido nunca—alzó una ceja

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Negué con la cabeza

—Es un secreto y creo que no le gustaría que lo dijera—me encogí de hombros

—Vale… pero ¿qué tal? Quiero decir, ¿era lindo? —Me ruboricé ligeramente

—Bueno, si—admití bajando un poco la mirada

Ella rió y la fila avanzó

— ¿Y cuándo te dio el brazalete? —Interrogó

—El…domingo—me contuve de mirar a Jace y recordar lo que siguió luego de eso

—Ya veo—y de pronto sonrió pícaramente— ¿Y te? —Alzó las cejas sugestivamente— Ya sabes—se mordió el labio y yo solté una risita, decidida a jugar con ella.

—Una dama no tiene memoria—Y en pleno ataque de risa estábamos cuando como una exhalación endiablada Jace salió de la cola, tirando la bandeja al mesón de metal que hizo gran barullo al recibirla. Toda la gente comenzó a cuchichear entre si por el comportamiento tan extraño del cobrizo y miré en la dirección en la que se fue para luego perderlo de vista en el momento que abandonó la cafetería.

Confundida volví la mirada hacia la pelinegra que sonreía con satisfacción. Aquí había gato encerrado e Isabel tenía que ver con ello, de eso estaba completamente segura.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué opináis de los celos de Jace? A buenas horas jijijiji**

**Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela;_

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

— _¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella ni a mí! ¡O te juro que te voy a pegar tanto que en tu puta vida vas a querer pasar cerca de mí! —Amenacé totalmente fuera de mi personalidad habitual y el chico que me agarraba me alejó con dificultad_

—_Joder Clary ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Reconocí la voz y no por eso dejé de removerme, si no que lo hice con más brío hasta que lo conseguí. Jamás había estado tan enfurecida como ahora._

—_Pasa que tu puta novia me empujó de las escaleras y además para que lo sepas lindo y popular golfo de mierda, esa zorra se revuelca con tus nuevos amigos—escupí enojada a la cara impactada de Jace._


	17. Capitulo 17 - Lo que mereces

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Os dejo este regalito en compensación por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. A partir de ahora la cosa se pone fea e interesante. Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo XVII**

"**Lo que mereces"**

**Clary POV**

Finalmente luego de unos veinte minutos logramos comprar comida y sentarnos en una mesa. Noté con asombro, que la que solía compartir con Jace estaba por completo vacía y los populares se sentaban en otra más apartada. Seelie, no se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Qué ves? —Interrogó siguiendo mi mirada

—Nada—mentí

—Desde la semana pasada que Jace no habla con los de la escuadra y ellos ni le echan de menos—bebió de su refresco mientras me contaba eso

— ¿Y por qué crees que me importa? —

—Ay, por favor Clary. A mí no me engañas—sentenció y fruncí los labios

—A veces te odio—respondí en un suspiro

—Ah, ¿ves que dan ganas de que la persona que odias tenga bolas para pateárselas? —Me reí

— ¿Entonces me odias? Y ¿Qué tienes con las bolas? —Se encogió de hombros

—Como tú, a veces también te odio, es lo normal en una amistad sana—contestó imperturbable mientras comía su sándwich. —Y lo otro es muy liberador—

— ¿Las bolas? —

—Patearlas. O patear a alguien a quien detestas, es lo mejor de la vida—sonreí

— ¿Tienes experiencia en eso? —

—Uhm, algo. Yo no amenazo ni nada de eso, yo solo voy y golpeo. Deberías hacerlo, Seelie se lo merece—rodé los ojos

—Creí que había estado de puta madre—me encogí de hombros

—Pero se merece una buena paliza en el culo, joder. Es una perra—se desquitó

— ¿Qué pasó ahora? —Ella miró hacia la mesa disgustada

—Acosó a las chicas que bailarán con nosotras y ellas están dudando en participar—contestó resoplando

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté sintiendo un sentimiento desconocido recorrer mis venas, no, recorrer no ¡Consumirlas!

—Si, eso. Lo está arruinando como siempre… ¡Joder la odio! —A pesar que Isabel parecía enojada, yo sabía que se encontraba triste y ovejas santas, verla a ella triste era algo fuerte y desesperante. No me gustaba para nada verla de ese modo.

Describí el sentimiento que me carcomía por dentro en el momento que vi a la estúpida esa entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja jugando con su cabello y a Karen y Ayris tras ella evitando mi mirada.

Me paré con decisión de la mesa y jalé a Isabel para que hiciera lo mismo

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó perdida

—Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo—con eso caminé decididamente a la zorra. —Hey Seelie—La llamé y me miró confundida y eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer antes que mi puño impactara en su mejilla y que finalizará con el culo en el piso a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse ilesa.

Agarré mi mano y maldije por lo bajo al sentir el dolor en los nudillos. Isabel dijo algo que no comprendí y de pronto todo el jodido alumnado estaba rodeándonos con comentarios diversos y yo solo podía mirar a Seelie con una rabia incontenible.

— ¡Qué te pasa maldita perra! —Gritó entre lágrimas y mirándome con un gesto parecido al enojo, sosteniendo su mejilla magullada.

—Vuelve a llamarme perra, vuelve a hacerlo y verás que tan perra puedo ser—escupí entre dientes, enfurecida hasta la madre.

Se puso de pie con dificultad ante los murmullos de la gente que le decía cobarde. Y arreglándose un poco el cabello, me miró. Yo alcé la ceja esperándolo, hombre, lo único que pedía es que lo dijera pronto.

—Perra— dijo lentamente con una sonrisa arrogante y sonreí complacida, provocando que frunciera el ceño y una mirada de temor.

—Que conste que yo te lo advertí—y sin darle tiempo a que dijera algo más, me le fui encima jalándole el cabello.

Terminé a horcajadas suya dándole la golpiza de la vida.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! —Pedía desesperada pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse. Trató de agarrarme el cabello y solo le di un manotazo, cortando todo su intento de defenderse.

Y cuando iba por le mejor parte cacheteándola luego que me arañó la cara, unos brazos definitivamente masculinos me alejaron de la perra en cuestión.

Me debatí con violencia pero el que me sujetaba era demasiado duro para mí. Ella desde el piso me miraba aterrada con todo el jodido peinado desecho y la cara roja

— ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella ni a mí! ¡O te juro que te voy a pegar tanto que en tu puta vida vas a querer pasar cerca de mí! —Amenacé totalmente fuera de mi personalidad habitual y el chico que me agarraba me alejó con dificultad

—Joder Clary ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Reconocí la voz y no por eso dejé de removerme, si no que lo hice con más brío hasta que lo conseguí. Jamás había estado tan enfurecida como ahora.

—Pasa que tu puta novia me empujó de las escaleras y además para que lo sepas lindo y popular golfo de mierda, esa zorra se revuelca con tus nuevos amigos—escupí enojada a la cara impactada de Jace.

Me acaricié la mano y pronto Isabel estuvo a mi lado jalándome del brazo y la seguí después de una breve mirada alrededor.

Resoplé como un verdadero toro todo lo que tardamos en llegar al baño de chicas y ahí fue que ella gritó

— ¡Wo ho! ¡Joder eso fue putamente increíble! ¡Y la declaración a Jace! —Se carcajeó— ¡Has estado magnífica Clary! ¡Le diste justo donde se lo merece esa imbécil! —Me abrazó apretadamente antes de dar saltitos por todos lados como un verdadero resorte. Por mi parte todavía estaba tan emputecida (enojada, enfurecida) que podría escalar las jodidas paredes.

Me mojé la cara ligeramente ruborizada y las manos imposiblemente rojas por la poca costumbre de pegarle a alguien.

Isabel luego de un rato se calmó y se apoyó en el lavabo a observarme

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Interrogó y me la quedé viendo unos segundos antes de sonreír ampliamente

— ¡Claro que si! ¡Tienes razón es tan liberador! —Alargué el tan y reímos juntas un rato, celebrando el suceso. En realidad, jamás pensé que haría algo así pero definitivamente valía la pena. Se las había cobrado al fin y me encontraba segura que ya no me volvería a fastidiar.

En pleno ataque de alegría estábamos cuando una voz firme me llamó

—Clarissa Morgenstern— me callé de inmediato y Isabel me miró con los ojos abiertos. Caminamos hacia la puerta y ahí estaba la inspectora Cooper. —A la oficina del director ya mismo. —Ordenó dándome una mirada molesta y luego se alejó haciendo sonar sus tacones.

Esto no podría ser bueno.

-o-

Isabel me acompañó.

—Clary… lo siento, fue mi culpa—dijo ella

—Nada de eso, yo lo hice y no me arrepiento. Tú tranquila—le guiñé un ojo y abrí la puerta.

Dentro ya estaba la llorona Seelie en una silla y el director mirándome severamente.

—Pase señorita Morgenstern, tome asiento—el hombre era un gordo nervioso que sudaba como condenado. Le obedecí ocupando la silla contigua a Seelie que me miró con miedo. No pude evitar sonreír ante eso— Bien, ¿me podrían explicar que fue lo que sucedió? —Interrogó con fingida paciencia.

Antes que pudiera hablar, Seelie lo hizo, sollozando.

—Oh señor Jenks—se limpió la roja mejilla—yo iba tranquilamente entrando a la cafetería y ella de la nada me atacó. Me dio un puñetazo y yo no le había hecho nada—lloró y rodé los ojos, cruzando mis piernas. Por suerte ese día había usado las lentillas de lo contrario mis anteojos hubieran corrido riesgos.

Los ojos del director se dirigieron a mí totalmente sorprendidos

— ¿Eso es cierto, señorita Morgenstern? —Preguntó perplejo

—No del todo. Es cierto que yo la golpeé apenas entró—admití—pero ella sabe perfectamente bien lo que le hizo a Isabel Ligthwood y su baile—la miré con burla

—A ver, no estoy entendiendo. ¿Usted golpeó a la señorita Queen porque le hizo algo a Isabel? —Parecía tan confundido

—Entre otros motivos, si—asentí

— ¿Entre otros motivos? —Seelie parecía querer hundirse en su asiento

—Ella me empujó por las escaleras—le conté y el director pareció sorprendido. O lo fingió bien, por lo menos

— ¿Y usted cree que la violencia es el mejor camino para solucionar las cosas? —Enarqué las cejas ante la desfachatez de este hombre.

—Le estoy diciendo que esta chica me empujó de las escaleras ¿y usted solo me pregunta esa soberana estupidez? —Inquirí con enojo. El tipo se secó el sudor

—Bueno…—

—Compréndelo, aquí yo soy la inmune—habló Seelie sobrada de sí misma

—Ah, pues hay algo a lo que no eres ni serás inmune—sonreí—primero, a mis golpes y segundo a las habladurías de la gente—tensó la mandíbula—sabes de lo que estoy hablando ¿verdad? —Me miró con desprecio

—Señoritas, por favor—pidió el director—Lo lamento señorita Morgenstern, pero tendré que suspenderla—me mordí el labio inferior para contenerme de gritarle

— ¿Va a suspenderme? ¿En serio? ¿Y que diría si le advierto que le haré una denuncia? ¿Sabía usted, que se vanagloria de la no violencia que existen muchos tipos de ella, además de los golpes? La "señorita" Queen me ha agredido toda la vida y me empujó de las escaleras. Tengo papeles médicos que lo certifican y yo podría hundirlo si digo que todo ocurrió bajo sus narices y que en el momento de enfrentarlo usted decidió suspender a la chica que simplemente se defendió y que además es la hija de un policía y tiene el mejor promedio de todo el instituto, ¿Qué cree que las personas pensarán? Por favor, director Jenks, póngase los pantalones y haga lo que es correcto hacer. —Lo miré con enojo y noté como sudaba más de la cuenta, empapando el cuello de su camisa en un dos por tres.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos

—Puede retirarse señorita Morgenstern, hablaré con Seelie a solas. Creo que hace falta algo de disciplina—carraspeó acomodándose la corbata.

—Pero… ¡no puede hacer eso! ¡No la puede dejar así nada más! —Se paró Seelie gritando

—Siéntate Seelie, ya no hagas más el ridículo. Tendré que hablar con mi cuñado acerca de cómo se está comportando su hija—la miró mal y ella se sentó sumisamente. —Comprende que lo que hiciste es grave y que Clarissa puede demandarte—la retó y bajó la cabeza—No sé por qué acepté que estuvieras en esta escuela siendo mi sobrina—a esto el director se había puesto de pie y se paseaba nerviosamente por la estancia.

Así que era la sobrina, medité sonriendo mientras me paraba y abandonaba aquella sala.

Afuera Isabel se levantó inmediatamente y me miró con la preocupación palpable en el aire. Frente a ella estaba Jace y me miraba directamente a los ojos, como tratando de decirme cosas que claramente no me interesaban

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te van a echar? —La tomé del hombro y la guié lejos de él

—Vamos a hablar a otro lugar, aquí hay muchos cotillas populares—dije por sobre mi hombro lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera. De verdad esperaba que lo hiciera.

Le conté todo, con lujo de detalles y nuevamente, me felicitó. Ni yo misma me creía lo que había hecho, definitivamente juntarme con la pelinegra estaba surtiendo efectos. Algunos podrían decir que malos, pero yo me alegraba… me encontraba segura de mí misma y lo que podía hacer. Había sido suficiente de humillaciones y malos ratos, ahora al que me molestara le mandaría un puñetazo. Bueno… no así, tampoco quería ser una matona… pero ya no me iba a dejar nunca más.

—Clary… ¿y si Seelie se quiere vengar? —Preguntó de repente Isabel nerviosa

— ¿Le tienes miedo? —Interrogué con burla

—A ella, no. Pero recuerda que por ser tan zorra los babosos de la escuadra la adoran y ellos no son angelitos—comentó con voz cautelosa

—No me van a hacer nada, tranquila—sonreí pero ella no pareció calmarse—Prometo cuidarme ¿vale? Si voy a algún lado iré con ustedes o me quedaré en mi casa y no abriré la puerta—rió ligeramente aunque luego suspiró, sin dejar de caminar

—Solo espero que tengas razón…— asintió sin mucha convicción.

Hasta aquí hemos llegado, que os ha parecido la pelea? La bruja de Seelie se lo tiene merecido, esperemos que su tio la castigue y no la tome con Clary ahora… o con Jace. Espero vuestros comentarios! Nos leemos el domingo!

Mil besos de Jace!

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela; _**Vicky1995;**

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**En el próximo capitulo:**

— _¿Así que ibas a acusarnos con la policía cabrón traicionero? —De las sombras aparecieron Royce, James, Meliorn, Tyler y no sé quienes más._

—_Seelie tenía razón, eres estúpidamente predecible y te creíste todo ese cuento—se rieron y los contemplé sin demostrar ningún sentimiento._

_Sabía que esto no terminaría bien y no conseguía ponerme nervioso o siquiera preocuparme por mi vida… seguramente era lo correcto, ya sabes… el karma siempre aparece y cobra justicia, es lo que corresponde cuando eres un idiota como yo._

—_Pues si y todavía lo voy a hacer. —Una voz en mi cabeza anunció el peligro pero la mandé a callar igual que mis celos de mierda, ¿no querías golpiza? Pues golpiza vas a tener, disfrútala imbécil. Me dije antes de recibir el primer golpe…_


	18. Capitulo 18 - Bendito Karma

**Hola! Aquí estamos de nuevo! Personalmente este es un capitulo que a mi me gusta mucho. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. Nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo XVIII**

"**Bendito Karma"**

**Jace POV**

¿Qué jodida cosa podría decir? La verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo todo cambió de forma tan drástica y que yo haya sido tan estúpido de no darme cuenta. Era un cabrón de mierda. Mi típico reto mental, y no podía ser más cierto.

Era un cabrón de mierda, así de simple.

Había cambiado una vida que me gustaba y aunque era algo plana, tenía justo lo que necesitaba. ¿Y qué si era un jodido "friki"? ¿Y qué si era virgen y solo tenía una amiga? Era feliz con eso. Pero no, tenía que querer más, no me podía dar cuenta de lo que tenía antes.

Había confirmado en carne propia esa frase que no me parecía más que desperdicio de saliva, pero diablos… era sumamente aplicable a mi caso. Recién ahora me viene a caer el veinte que yo lo tenía absolutamente todo y no lo supe hasta que lo perdí.

Porque si, yo había perdido mi relación con mis padres, parte importante de mi integridad, de mis neuronas y de mi esencia… pero no lamentaba eso tanto como haber perdido a Clary. Joder, nunca pensé que la iba a extrañar como la extraño. Es un vacío terrible que al principio creí podía ser llenado por Seelie ¡menuda estupidez! No había ni un pequeñísimo punto de comparación. Clary era sincera, Clary era pura, era buena, y lo más importante de todo, me quería tal como era antes; un friki, un ridículo, un paranoico, un adicto a una serie de anime y con un patético sueño de ser animador.

Podía cerrar los ojos y regresar el tiempo a cuando me esperaba pacientemente en el primer tiempo de mis ensayos… era penoso, realmente penoso. Era un espectáculo que daba pena ¿y qué me decía ella? _Tranquilo Ed, te salió bastante bien y pronto serás el mejor. _Ella siempre me tuvo fe, ella siempre me apoyó ¿y qué hizo este grandísimo cabrón apenas tuvo su jodido sueño? ¡La olvidó! ¡La traté mal! Y me rompía el corazón recordar lo gallina que fui al no mover un solo dedo para defenderla de la emboscada de Seelie, cada vez que lo pensaba me daban ganas de cachetearme, patearme y gritarme obscenidades, todas las que me merezco por las porquerías que hice y que ella no me había dicho hasta ahora.

Y Dios, aún cuando me contó de forma sumamente tierna los devaneos de Seelie, sentí su sinceridad, la sentí y fue potente, de verdad lo fue porque me di cuenta que a la chica que tuve entre mis brazos hoy, era la misma Clary de la niñez, pero renovada… fuerte, una mujer confiada en sí misma que no tenía tapujos en defender lo que creía correcto… idéntica a la de mi sueño el día de mi cumpleaños.

La textura suave y tierna de esos labios permanecía en mi memoria, torturándome, quitándome el sueño y el apetito y todo porque deseaba que hubiese sido cierto, lo deseaba con toda mi podrida alma, porque me volvía loco saber que nunca sería su primer beso… que de seguro ya fue entregado a alguno de esos chicos. Mierda, podría romper la maldita muralla en este instante al recordar a ese musculoso tipejo abrazándola. Tensé la mandíbula con fuerza, tratando de borrar la escena de mi cabeza… pero como mi conciencia me reprochaba todo lo hecho con anterioridad y me detestaba, se dedicó a enviarme las conversaciones que oí de Isabel y Clary, además de aquel día que fui a verla decidido a hacerla escuchar y aclararle todos estos asuntos que habían salido a raíz de la jodida popularidad a la que le vendí mi alma. Y resultó ser que ella tenía a un tal Max en su dormitorio ¿Qué es ese nombre por el amor de Cristo? ¿Es un diminutivo marica como "mariposita" o "mariquita"? Y aunque fuera de ese modo, no podría describir los sentimientos que me atacaron con tanta magnitud que me dejaron tenso del puro esfuerzo de no subir esas escaleras y sacarle el pescuezo a ese maldito bastardo que se atrevía a estar con ella de ese modo ¡No tenía un jodido derecho! Y si eso fuera poco, estaba este otro chico nativo… ni siquiera lo conocía pero ya le odiaba y deseaba matarlo, en serio.

— ¿Te dolió lo que dijo Clary sobre tu novia? —Preguntó con una ceja arqueada Isabel— ¿O intentas imaginártela con todos tus "amigos"? — Continuó, inclinándose hacia mí. La recordaba vagamente de la escuadra de animadores. Sus coreografías eran las ganadoras invictas y desde que Seelie la echó, no habíamos ganado absolutamente nada.

—No, no es eso—respondí aún tenso y enfurecido por los chicos que se encontraron con Clary y que tuvieron el derecho a tocarla. Sonrió de forma sarcástica—Hace tiempo que me dejó de importar lo que ella haga o no. —Aclaré contrito en mi silla fuera de la oficina del director. Ni siquiera había venido por la chica con la que me acosté por primera vez, si no que solo quería saber que Clary se encontraba bien, jamás la había visto tan fuera de si y enojada, nunca. Y la verdad tenía curiosidad.

—Oh, sí, seguro—Asintió volviendo a su posición

— ¿Qué tienes en contra mía? Que sepa nunca te he hecho algo—pregunté cabreado de su mirada envenenada.

—Resulta ser, que odio, en serio odio a los hombres que se creen tales y no son capaces de defender a las personas que estuvieron con ellos cuando nadie daba un solo peso por ellos. Esa gente, Jace, apesta y vale una verdadera mierda—finalizó sonriendo irónicamente.

Tragué con cuidado, pero eso no sirvió de nada

— ¡Lo sé! ¿Vale? Lo sé—metí la cabeza entre las piernas mientras me jalaba el cabello. Ella tenía toda la razón, la tenía.

—Que bueno que lo sepas, porque así no te atreverás a cruzarte en el camino de Clary que ya ha rehecho su vida dejándote al margen—alcé la mirada desesperado a su cara

— ¿De qué hablas? —Me miró indiferente

— ¿No lo sabes? ¿En serio? —creo que mi expresión le contestó—Me refiero a que ella ahora está contenta con un chicos que se la merecen y no con un "amigo" que vale menos que su novia, se podría decir que es bastante feliz con su nueva vida—se encogió de hombros y sentí que me hundía, joder, era justo esa sensación. Por un momento me quedé en blanco, con el corazón latiéndome dolorosamente en el pecho casi tanto como cuando encontré a Clary inconsciente al pie de la escalera y creí que había muerto.

— ¿Y tú qué? Tú también eras animadora, ¿con qué cara vienes a hablarme de gente que no vale? Pertenecías a la misma mierda que yo ¿no? — Ataqué una vez que me repuse un poco y ella sonrió, desconcertándome.

— Yo elegí a Clary antes que estar entre los populares—la miré confuso— ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo? —Interrogó con acritud

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Inquirí con las manos en la nuca. Rodó los ojos con fastidio y por un momento dudé que fuera a responderme

— Seelie me echó porque no quise dejar de hablar con ella. Me dijo que podía seguir en la escuadra siempre y cuando no me volviera a acercar a Clary. Y creo que te puedes dar cuenta de lo que escogí y no había ni siquiera que pensar—relató y la miré con todas las dudas latentes en mi cara— ¿Qué? ¿No me crees? —Sacudí la cabeza

—No entiendo por qué Seelie detesta tanto a Clary— por un breve, un milisegundo la cara de Isabel fue totalmente sincera en sus emociones. Se encontraba confundida.

— ¿Realmente no lo sabes? —Inquirió

—No, no lo sé—respondí con fastidio

—Pues que pena por ti, porque no te lo diré. —Se encogió de hombros y no pude evitar mirarla mal a lo que simplemente sonrió sobradamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente suspiré.

— ¿Ella en serio se encuentra bien? —Pregunté con voz suave, esperando que fuera solo un poco menos antipática conmigo y pudiera darle algo de paz a mi conciencia. Después de todo yo había contribuido a la mayor parte de las desgracias que le sucedieron.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Oh, es cierto, ya no te quiere hablar—sus palabras me estaban molestando en serio y más su maldita sonrisa.

— ¿Con qué derecho te metes entre ella y yo? Esto a ti no te incumbe— me senté derecho y la encaré con enojo

—Oh, me incumbe desde que Clary me aceptó como su amiga y no voy a permitir que un bastardo desgraciado la dañe otra vez—respondió inmediatamente

—Eso igual no te da el derecho. Ella fue mi amiga durante once años, ¿no crees que sales sobrando? —Le dije sin pensar realmente.

— ¿No crees que tú sales sobrando pedazo de mierda? Porque al parecer he sido mejor para ella que tú en once años, ¿eso te dice algo? Al fin se ha atrevido a ser quien realmente quiere ser y si, puede que hayas tenido algo que ver pero solo en el aspecto que la impulsaste para que te olvidara y se descubriera a sí misma, así que si quieres recibir algo te doy las gracias por ser tan animal y estúpido. —Finalizó mirándome mal, casi tan mal como me hicieron sentir sus palabras que nuevamente, contenían la verdad.

Justo cuando le iba a responder algo, salió Clary con una expresión indescifrable. Ella vestía sus mismos jeans que tantas otras veces le vi, pero se le veían diferentes. Su rostro era el mismo que vi crecer durante once años… pero había cambiado y no, no solo por la falta de anteojos.

Y lo descubrí cuando me miró. No era algo físico, no. Clary era distinta por dentro o por lo menos lo era conmigo. Todo lo que quería decirle y preguntarle se esfumó, y solo me la quedé mirando fijamente, sin saber qué más hacer.

Apenas fui consciente de que se iba y murmuraba algo en mi dirección que de seguro era un comentario cargado de enojo. Ella realmente estaba enojada conmigo, no, ¡qué digo! Clary me detestaba.

No sé cuanto pasó, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba sentando en la misma posición sin moverme luego de que se marcharon y solo reaccioné disgustado cuando olí el perfume de Seelie tan cerca de mí.

—Oh, Eddie, que humillación más grande ¿No crees? —Se pegó a mi brazo y la aparté con enojo. Me miró con un puchero que antes me hubiese parecido sexy… pero ahora, su cara estaba roja a más no poder y no se veía para nada linda, además… ella había empujado a Clary.

Fruncí el ceño

— ¿Qué sucede? —Inquirió inocentemente batiendo las pestañas

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —Exclamé con voz contenida

— Yo… yo… ellos me coquetearon y…—comenzó a explicar atropelladamente

—No, eso no me importa… no me interesa con quien te acostaste ¿vale? —Frunció el ceño visiblemente confundida

— ¿Entonces? —

— ¿Por qué empujaste a Clary? ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? —Pregunté parándome de la silla con fuerza. Se encogió brevemente

—Bueno… ella comenzó y…—me pasé la mano por la cara y luego me incliné, dejando mi cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

—Deja de culpar al resto y asume lo que hiciste. ¿O qué? ¿Clary te lo pidió? ¿Ellos te violaron? —Interrogué con voz fría, traspasando sus ojos azules atemorizados.

—Yo…—inició pero de inmediato se largó a llorar como una bebita. Tenía tanta rabia acumulada en mi interior por lo que había hecho a Clary, por estos chicos en su vida y contra mí mismo que no me conmoví en lo más mínimo y me alejé con un gesto de disgusto

—Tus lágrimas no valen nada Seelie— Informé con voz dura.

Dejó de sollozar y sorbió su nariz de forma poco femenina.

—Vale, la empujé ¿y qué? —Dijo de pronto tomándome desprevenido— Al fin y al cabo a nadie le importa lo que le suceda. Ni a su padre, ni a ti que se suponía eras su amigo—se paró para hacerme frente. Empuñé las manos, conteniéndome. —Además, si se moría le hubiese hecho un favor. Piénsalo, está completamente sola y nadie se fijaría jamás en ella, es fea. Así de simple, no merece nada más que la tratemos así, al final nosotros somos populares y ella es una virgen horrenda, a nadie le interesa—comentó con un encogimiento de hombros y la agarré firmemente de los hombros—Me duele—lloriqueó

—A la mierda si te duele ¡No tienes ningún derecho a tratarla así! ¿Quién te crees para decir eso? —Su cara dejó de ser la de una víctima y se zafó de mi agarre con dificultad.

—Tú me diste el derecho a tratarla así. Tú la dejaste, la apartaste y contribuiste a nuestra broma—me miró de arriba abajo—eres bueno en la cama pero como persona si que dejas bastante que desear—se acomodó el cabello con dureza y sonrió—la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo sé lo que soy y lo acepto, mientras que tú te crees un santo y no lo eres. Podrás ser un ángel hermoso y perfecto, pero estás podrido al igual que yo ¿no lo comprendes? Ya nadie te va a querer. La popularidad se te subió a la cabeza, eres un esclavo de ella y la aceptaste el mismo día que me besaste. Ahora, tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco—de pronto pareció reflexionar y negó—nah, yo soy solo de mis instintos y si él me dice que folle con todo el instituto lo haré. Aunque pierde cuidado, siempre recordaré que fui tu primera vez—me guiñó un ojo de forma burlesca y se largó a carcajadas mientras caminaba meneando las caderas de forma exagerada.

Recién entonces caí en la cuenta de todo, joder había estado tan ciego respecto a ella… sus caricias y besos, cualquier cosa que recordara había sido falsa.

Me dejé caer en la silla nuevamente, sintiéndome aún más miserable. Para Seelie nunca fui especial, nunca le importé del modo en que me hacía creer siempre. Escondí la cara entre las manos deseando fervientemente que fuera un frágil y pálido hombro que me sostuviera en este instante y dijera que todo iría bien.

Me habían roto el corazón y no tenía una Clary amiga a quien contárselo, no. No la tenía y todo era mi culpa, yo había actuado como un estúpido calenturiento de mierda y no me había detenido a pensar que más temprano que tarde me daría cuenta de eso, cuando ya nada pudiera hacer.

Me quedé ahí sentando, tratando de encontrar que era lo que más me dolía–aparte de la maldita cabeza– si el hecho de que Seelie tuviera la razón o que recién me daba cuenta que desperdicié un momento que para mí debió haber sido especial y no algo caliente, duro y sin pizca de sentimientos porque bueno, sí, soy un hombre y Seelie tocó los lugares adecuados y pues todo sucedió deprisa. No recuerdo muy bien ese momento de hecho… no fue algo memorable, ninguna de las veces que estuve con ella lo fue, ahora que lo pienso. Es decir, era agradable sentir su cuerpo escultural, sentir que su belleza era mía y que mi cuerpo experimentara esas cosas gloriosas que eran nuevas–nuevas para mí– pero… no era "especial" no era más que sexo, encajar, moverse contra el otro y todo eso.

¿Habrá sido diferente para Clary? Me pregunté y joder, la sola idea me dolió como un puñal encajado en las costillas impidiéndome respirar bien, pero ¿quién era yo para sentir esas cosas? Estás algo tarde Jace, me recriminé con amargura, ni siquiera tenía derecho a pensar en ella de la forma en que lo hacía, de soñar con sus labios y sus sonrisas. Pude haberlo tenido todo, pude haber sido ese chico especial para Clary. Tuve entre mis manos nuestro destino y ¿qué hice? Ponerle mi atado de hormonas encima y lanzarlo por el excusado. ¡Qué estúpido! ¿Ahora con qué cara podía siquiera ponerme celoso que estuviera rehaciendo su vida? ¿Por qué me podría molestar que fuera feliz? ¿Era simple egoísmo? No, no era eso. Yo la quería, quería ser su felicidad y no como un amigo quiere ser la felicidad de una amiga.

Recuerdo que en mi sueño aquel domingo le dije que nosotros nunca debimos haber sido amigos ¡claro que no! ¡Tendríamos que haber sido novios desde el comienzo! Y podría haber sido de esa forma porque ahora, con la mente bien fría y clara en mis errores recordé las veces que sentía cosas extrañas, sobre todo cuando ella comenzó a desarrollarse como una Clary mujer. A veces me sorprendía teniendo pensamientos un tanto acalorados o inocentes con ella. De saber cómo sería besarla y enredar mis dedos en esa cabellera castaña que Clary detestaba pero yo amaba por lo salvaje y encantadora que lucía en ella, es que hombre, en esa mujer hasta esos horrendos anteojos negros parecían hermosos y cuando sonreía, Dios… era como si el sol saliera.

Le sonreí a mis recuerdos, porque aunque fuera masoquista de mi parte hacerlo y soñar con que yo podría haber sido el primer y último hombre en su vida, era lo que hacía siempre ya fuera de manera consciente o sin darme cuenta de ello, o bueno, lo hago desde que desperté de mi letargo y me di de bruces con la realidad, encontrándome frente al espejo sin poderme reconocer; la verdad, era algo aterrador. No le deseaba a nadie el infierno que ocurría dentro de mi cabeza, incluso ella me detestaba porque me torturaba aún estando dormido. Y no, eso no era todo… ahora sabía que Isabel me odiaba y no desaprovecharía el momento de hundirme más en la miseria y ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle que no me importaba? No, después de todo lo merecía y ya que Clary no me insultaba–salvo hoy–necesitaba masoquistamente que alguien me dijera lo cabrón que soy y lo maldito que fui, si, justo eso necesitaba.

Pero si sabía lo que no necesitaba. No requería de un chico en la vida de Clary y seré más egoísta por eso, sin embargo no pensaba cambiar mi idea. Un estúpido únicamente significaba más problemas y diablos, ni siquiera podía concebir la idea de ella con otro. Con otro que la besara, que sostuviera su mano, que la acariciara en lugares indebidos ¡No! Rugió una furiosa voz dentro de mí y solo fui consciente de mi puño en la pared en el momento en que noté la sangre de mis nudillos.

Aparté la mano y admiré las heridas recientes y sacudí la cabeza caminando sin saber muy bien para donde iba. Bueno no es que fuera una sensación nueva, me recordé. Ya había experimentado el sentimiento de estar perdido y no tener una remota idea de a qué lugar deseaba ir… y eso tampoco era nuevo. Sabía el lugar al que deseaba ir y en el que anhelaba estar. En los brazos de mi dulce castaña tímida.

-o-

—Hola hijo—me saludó Celine cuando torpemente abrí la puerta para cerrarla con fuerza.

—Hola. —Respondí secamente, sin darle una mirada ¿para qué hacerlo? Ya sabía lo que vería ahí, sus ojos preocupados, su gesto triste y nostálgico. Con mi propio drama adolescente era suficiente.

— ¿No vas a comer algo? —Preguntó de forma esperanzada. Me limité a sacudir de forma negativa la cabeza y me encerré en mi habitación.

Ni siquiera se parecía a la mía, no desde que es un completo caos.

No recordaba la última vez que la había aseado, quizá el mismo día que me colé a la habitación de Clary para hacerle la cama, si, patético y por eso es un secreto, no se lo contaría a nadie porque me sentí realmente ridículo haciéndole la cama a una chica que pronto iba a detestarme

¿Podía culparla? Obviamente no, yo tampoco había puesto de mi parte para aclarar las cosas. Podía haberle dicho que todos los rumores sobre mi promiscuidad eran mentira, con suerte estuve con Seelie y luego simplemente nada, ni siquiera me hablaba. Joder, por momentos me sentía como una prostituta barata. Me había utilizado para satisfacer su ninfomanía… aunque no negaba que yo había puesto de mi parte, pero aún así, de repente como que me sentía un poco usado, sexualmente hablando.

Suspiré, lanzándome a la cama deshecha y rodando hasta quedar mirando la cabecera y el atrapa pesadillas que pendía de ella.

Lo había encontrado en el piso al día siguiente de mi "súper fiesta". Desperté en la mañana con el recuerdo de haberme deslizado sensualmente por la escalera con el afán de ir en busca de Clary y obligarla a escucharme, claro que no había sido más que un sueño–bastante bonito, por lo menos la parte en que ella me dejaba besarla y me correspondía–del cual además, descubrí era sonámbulo, puesto que abrí los ojos al pie de éstas totalmente confundido y con una reseca de los mil demonios, fue ahí que lo noté. Las plumas coloridas pendían grácilmente de él y la figurita en el centro era preciosa, el atrapa sueños en sí lo era. Tenía también un aire como de frescura, de inocencia y ternura y lo coloqué en mi cama con la esperanza que inundara el chiquero de mi cuarto con ella… pero lamentablemente ni siquiera podía atrapar mis pesadillas–pesadillas que tengo desde la llamada de Clary en donde me anunciaba que fornicaría como coneja todo el jodido fin de semana, sus palabras, no las mías– donde ella era la protagonista, pero no así yo el co-protagonista.

Generalmente, me habría sentido terriblemente marica por soñar con otro hombre, sin embargo en estos solo deseaba agarrarlo y matarlo por el atrevimiento de abrazar con tanta familiaridad el cuerpo frágil de Clary y además, jugar con ella. Es que mierda, no lo soportaba, no soportaba la idea de ella siendo tocada por otro y menos todavía ahora que su belleza se hacía tan notable en su cara y cuerpo. Si lo confieso, soy un perverso con todas sus letras, no sabía qué estaba haciendo ella pero tenía un trasero… Dios, la primera vez que lo miré–sin querer, claro está– casi me voy de espaldas. Estaba mucho más redondeado, se notaba tan firme que casi me hacía gemir como una perra y eso sin contar la vez que accidentalmente la vi cambiándose en el gimnasio, juro por mis bolas que no quería verla colocándose la camiseta pero ella se encontraba ahí, con nada más que un simple sujetador blanco y sus jeans gastados. No me malinterpreten, pero fuimos amigos por once años, la vi crecer, vi sus cosas de chica desarrollarse y abultar mis camisetas cuando se quedaba en mi casa y ya en ese tiempo no podía evitar mis actos sicópatas y una que otra noche me la quedaba viendo mientras dormía abrazada a la almohada y diablos, sentía curiosidad, por eso en vez de retirarme–que era la correcto–me quedé en silencio observando el simple ritual que no fueron más de cinco segundos que para mí fueron LOS CINCO SEGUNDOS, no fue cualquier cosa, claro que no.

Todavía conseguía recordar sus pechos redondos y bastante grandes, calculé–como el golfo que soy, si, las palabras de Clary nuevamente– que eran incluso más grandes que mis manos y no pude evitar la punzada de un muy conocido impulso eléctrico instalarse en mi ingle, fue por eso que durante el almuerzo traté de calmarme un poco con los labios de Seelie y fue una verdadera estupidez, pues no fue más que rutina, aburrimiento de no saber qué más hacer, puesto que ya no existían los temas de conversación que antes me llamaban la atención entre los del equipo. Ya había oído mil veces cómo Meliorn le había quitado la virginidad a una chica que lo adoraba, como Tyler prefería ver sus películas porno, cuáles eran sus posiciones favoritas, sus ínfulas de conquistadores empedernidos, sus comentarios sobre los cuerpos de las mujeres del instituto y la cháchara insustancial de Jessica y su grupito de huecas adictas al sexo, me lo sabía todo de memoria y a menudo desviaba la atención a la mesa de Clary y Isabel. Ellas siempre hablaban y parecían contentas, Clary comía y no se preocupaba de mí, rara vez la sorprendía mirando en nuestra dirección y eso me frustraba.

Antes, debo reconocer que me molestaba que no estuviera al pendiente de mí porque arrogantemente esperaba que tratara de hablarme, de incluirse y formar parte de mi nueva vida. Ahora, podría reírme de esa idea tan egocéntrica, podría reírme de mí en todas esas fiestas bebiendo hasta quedar desmadejado y sin fuerzas en una cama junto a Seelie que fumaba como desquiciada. Oh si, ella fumaba, otro atributo tan negativo como su ninfomanía y su total incapacidad para concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no sea una polla. A veces, en serio me preguntaba ¿cómo es que logré soportarlo tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo es que no lo noté antes? ¿Cómo es que dejé que el tiempo se me escapara? Y para todas esas interrogantes no tenía otra respuesta más que soy un idiota, un ciego, un estúpido popular y un perdedor.

Perdí a la chica que realmente me quiso, a la que realmente le importó mi corazón y que estaba más que dispuesta–si es que la conquistaba–a darme el suyo, su cuerpo, su esencia, sus sonrisas, sus sueños… perdí a mi mejor y única amiga y la echaba tanto de menos. La quería de vuelta, anhelaba con el alma volver a nuestras tardes viendo películas, jugando, riéndonos de nada y de todo, de cantarle… ¿desde cuándo no cantaba? Bueno, tampoco es que me sirva de mucho hacerlo, ella no va a perdonar todas mis bajezas porque un loco imbécil vaya y le cante stuck on you, así que siendo sincero, no me quedaba demasiado por hacer. No tenía ningún plan aparte de pudrirme en esta habitación inundada de recuerdos de ella que me asechaban a cada hora y como yo cumplo muy bien las cosas que me auto-impongo; encendí la radio, puse el Cd que Clary adoraba y le di play, además, como agregado especial agarré el gorro y el cubo rubik con el que solía jugar cuando me esperaba y me acurruqué con mis tesoros muy cerca del pecho, casi rogándole a una estúpida estrella que me cumpliera el deseo de convertirlos en Clary.

-o-

Desperté con la boca seca y con la cabeza revuelta de pensamientos o bien, quizá era mi estómago vacío, aunque no hacía diferencia, no me interesaba ni lo uno ni lo otro. Solo estaba listo y dispuesto para seguir con mi tortura emocional y así fue hasta que me dio la hora de levantarme e ir al instituto en donde también me iba horrible. Ni asomo quedaba de mi excelente promedio y ya era tarde para remediarlo, por favor estábamos a un día de salir de vacaciones, ya nada podía hacer, nada más que esperar a que Stephen me quitara las llaves del auto y tampoco me interesaría. Era un jodido emo de mierda y no me importaba, para variar.

Estacioné y me masajeé la sien que no dejaba de dolerme, seguramente por la falta de sueño y comida, aunque no le presté demasiada atención y continué con mi camino, desviando la mirada únicamente para observar a Clary salir de su camioneta y luchar con la puerta antes de lograr cerrarla y caminar hacia el instituto. Me quedé de pie, esperando el momento adecuado para abordarla y preguntarle qué tal le había ido ayer. Eso también me preocupaba, ¿Qué tal si la echaban? No me quedaría de otra más que ir a su casa y encontrarme con el desagradable Max o su pésimo padre, no era alentador pero ¿quién sabe? Quizá hasta les dé lástima y me adopten como su mascota de diversión, bien podrían burlarse de mí que no me importaría mientras Clary se encontrara cerca.

Cuando estaba a punto de llamar su atención, apareció Isabel, jalándola de un brazo y robándomela. Sé que lo hizo a propósito porque se volvió para darme una sonrisa arrogante.

Resoplé echándome la mochila al hombro y me adentré en ese lugar, lo que menos deseaba era estar aquí, pero ni modo, menos me apetecía estar a solas con Celine y darme cuenta de la mala persona en la que me había convertido. Con la ignorancia de Clary era suficiente, ya no necesitaba más.

Eso iba pensando cuando un brazo me agarró el hombro

—Hey Jace, ¿qué tal? —Preguntó Meliorn con una sonrisa

—Déjame—dije simplemente deshaciéndome de su agarre. Él me siguió

— ¿Ya estás emo otra vez? La gente popular no tiene por qué estar así, nosotros somos los putos reyes—hizo un gesto de campeón.

Por favor díganme que no fui tan idiota, por favor.

—Hmm—murmuré abriendo mi casillero y se colocó tras de mí, observándose en el espejo de la puerta. Se peinó el engominado pelo y se revisó los dientes. Si fui como él, me suicidaré, lo prometo.

—Oye, Bro—me codeó después de terminar su inspección—Seelie nos informará algo en la biblioteca, creo que está preparando algo grande—masticó su chicle mientras hablaba y apenas le presté atención.

—Que bien por ella—comenté sin humor

—Creo que es sobre esta nena, ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Clarabella? ¿Claribel? ¿Canada? Nah, ese es un país—se rió solo

— ¿Clarissa? —Interrogué realmente interesado ahora

—Ah, si, esa misma. La chica que le pegó… sé que no es de nuestro lado pero joder, ¿viste lo caliente que lucía? Casi podría decir, solo casi que la jodería contra estos casilleros, le haría el favor, ya sabes—me golpeó el hombro y tomé su mano, apretándola con furia—Hey, Bro, me está doliendo—se quejó mirando a ambos lados, con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo de fingir diversión.

—No hables de ella así nunca—amenacé y lo solté porque de lo contrario se largaría a llorar.

Me miró entre asustado, sorprendido y confuso. Luego se acarició la mano y sin decir más se largó como una exhalación. Por mi parte cerré con enojo la puerta y caminé furioso al punto de encuentro. No iba a permitir más bromas contra ella, fui un cobarde antes pero ya no. La iba a defender de quien fuese necesario incluso si eso significaba quedarme solo.

-o-

En la biblioteca se encontraban casi todos los del equipo y por último Meliorn apareció, sentándose al lado de Tyler cuchicheando entre ellos, probablemente sobre lo sucedido.

Seelie comenzó a hablar y procurando mantenerme escondido, me moví detrás de un estante para oír mejor.

En la primera fila se encontraban James, Eric, Laurent, Tyler, Royce y Meliorn, y en la otra Jessica, Lauren, Angela y otras dos chicas que no alcanzaba a ver. Observando a los animadores ahora, éramos patéticamente pocos, Seelie había corrido a más de la mitad dejando muy desequilibradas las cosas en la escuadra.

—Bueno… como ya saben, ayer esa zorra maldita me golpeó y no se quedará así ¿cierto? —Preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante donde todos le prestaron atención a sus senos. Rodé los ojos y recién reparé en que ella no llevaba el uniforme. Fruncí el ceño.

—No, claro que no la perdonaremos por dejarte la hermosa carita así— James le lanzó un beso y ella le guiñó el ojo

—No, ella se merece una paliza—acotó Jessica

—Pues si, pero no le vamos a pegar. Mi tío está todo un suavecito y quizá los eché—anunció con disgusto y quise reír de su enojo

— ¿Y entonces? —Volvió a sonreír ante la pregunta

—Pues… ¿no creen que nos falta el típico cliché de la friki virgen y un grupo de populares? —No me gustaba como comenzaba a sonar eso. Frente al mutismo de los presentes, ella se fastidió—Joder, me refiero a la apuesta de la virginidad de la friki—explicó como si le hablara a retardados

—Ah…—exclamaron emocionados al unísono y sentí mi cuerpo ponerse rígido. Seelie era una verdadera perra.

— ¿Pero alguien tendrá que conquistarla? —Inquirió un preocupado Meliorn y la rubia sonrió malvadamente

—Nada de eso, la pequeña puta no merece tales cortesías—negó con la cabeza—No, ella se merece algo más brutal, si entienden a lo que me refiero—enseñó todos los dientes

—Joder, princesa… eres una perra malvada—comentó Laurent acariciando la pierna de Seelie, a lo que ella se relamió el labio

—Lo sé y mañana es una buena oportunidad. Como es la mascotita de Isabel, irá a verla al concurso de talentos y seguro que ustedes podrán hacerse cargo. No tiene por qué tirar la basura uno solo, pueden divertirse un rato juntos ¿no les apetece? — Soltó una carcajada y fue todo lo que necesité

—No se atrevan a tocarle un solo pelo—gruñí empuñando las manos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos lastimados reclamaron dolorosamente

Seelie pareció asustada y el resto solo me miraba con la boca abierta

— ¿De qué hablas? —Inquirió James confundido

—Ya te lo dije imbécil, no le toquen un solo pelo a Clary— caminé decididamente hacia ellos y Seelie se puso tensa—No creí que fueras capaz de tanto, ¿te das cuenta que propusiste que violaran a una persona? —Interrogué y pareció como si la lengua se la hubiesen comido los ratones.

— Vamos Jace, será divertido. Si quieres te la dejamos a ti primero—Laurent me palmeó el hombro

— ¡Yo pido por detrás! —Exclamó otro hijo de puta riendo, sumándose a la algarabía que se formaba.

—Ah, pues no están dejando nada—se quejó otro y juro que no pude controlarlo más. Le lancé un puñetazo a Laurent a sabiendas que él no lo había dicho y luego otro y otro hasta que quedó en el piso y aún así no era capaz de controlarme. ¿Cómo podían hablar así? Joder, yo nunca pensé que hicieran cosas como estas.

Cuando Laurent quedó prácticamente inconsciente me levanté resoplando como un toro enojado.

— ¡Jamás vuelvan a referirse a Clary en esos términos! ¡Ni siquiera pronuncien su nombre! —No recordaba ocasión en la que hubiese estado más enfurecido que en este momento. Podría matarlos a todos, partiendo por la perra de Seelie.

—Jace… golpeaste a Laurent por ella—apenas logró decir Royce. Todos tenían caras impactadas

—Si, y golpearé a cualquier bastardo que ose siquiera acercarse a ella y me importa una reverenda mierda si me expulsan—hablé entre dientes, respirando agitadamente, moviendo los mechones en mi frente

—Ya, calma hombre—dijo James

—No, nada de calma hijos de puta—señalé a todos los presentes— y ni crean que me voy a quedar callado—anuncié—se lo diré todo al director—

— ¿Y crees que te hará caso? —Interrogó Jessica con arrogancia

—Si no lo hace él, lo hará la policía. Clary es hija de un policía, ¿creen que no les iba a pasar nada malditos imbéciles? —Tenía tantos deseos de pegarle a alguien, de patear las cosas y al mismo tiempo gritar.

—Pero tampoco te pongas así Jace—prácticamente suplicó Royce con cara asustada, al igual que los otros.

—No me digas qué hacer—escupí y pronto sentí unos brazos femeninos envolver mi cintura.

—Por favor Eddie, por todas esas veces que nos divertimos juntos, no digas nada—trató de persuadirme Seelie hablándome al oído.

Me aparté ante la atónita mirada de todos. La escena era un poco familiar, le había reclamado a Seelie por haber estado molestando a Clary y quitarle su gorro, y ella hizo lo mismo que ahora… hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de haber caído en su seducción. Por eso, no pensaba repetir la historia, esta vez iba a defenderla.

—Ya no me produces nada más que asco Seelie—la miré fijamente y ella endureció la mandíbula amoratada—Ustedes también—negué con la cabeza— no vale la pena que les pegue y me importa un reverendo carajo si quieren acusarme por lo que hice, yo haré lo mismo—sentencié antes de caminar decididamente hacia la salida.

Una vez que salí me jalé el cabello y apreté los ojos ante el dolor de mis nudillos y en mi mejilla. Ni siquiera supe el momento en que me golpearon.

Mi estómago se revolvió y describí la emoción, estaba asqueado y al borde de vomitar. No podía ser lo que estos malditos planeaban para Clary ¿con qué derecho pretendían hacerla sufrir de ese modo? Si ella decidía estar con alguien era su elección, ellos no podían simplemente forzarla a hacerlo.

Me pasé las manos ensangrentadas por el rostro tratando de serenarme y de evitar las desagradables escenas que comenzaron a correr en mi mente. Finalmente sacudí con enojo la cabeza y me dirigí al baño más próximo. Después de haberme lavado la cara y las manos, decidí que no perdería el tiempo y me iría a la estación de policía, le informaría todo a Valentine y seguramente él tomaría cartas en el asunto, sí, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer para mantener a Clary segura.

Pero me fue como la mierda, Valentine no estaba en la estación y no sabían a qué hora volvería, quizá ni lo haría ese día ya que se encontraban siguiendo hacía tiempo a un tipo que escapó de Nueva York y el hombre que iba a tomar mi denuncia se hallaba más concentrado en que la dona no escapara de sus dedos que en prestarme atención, por lo que cabreado me fui a mi casa, simplemente no tenía ganas de seguir en el instituto y si entraba silenciosamente, Celine no se daría cuenta.

Y así fue, el día martes me lo pasé echado en la cama tratando de pensar otra forma en que podría protegerla de los bastados y fue ahí que se me ocurrió ir al famoso concurso. Y si se requería de la fuerza bruta, debía por lo menos tener fuerza bruta ¿no?

Bajé la escalera y me dirigí a la cocina. Me calenté el almuerzo que mi madre preparó y tomé unos cuantos pasteles que cocinó con la esperanza que los comiera y luego me senté.

Y en eso apareció Celine quien primero iba distraída y cuando me vio comiendo, sonrió tanto que pensé le dolerían las mejillas.

—Oh, Jace… al fin dejaste tu estupidez de lado—caminó y me dejó un beso en la frente

—Vale mamá, no me quites el apetito—la comida estaba deliciosa pero no tenía hambre, comía porque era necesario

Ella se sentó frente a mí y me conversaba de cosas simples, hasta que ahogó una expresión y me alzó una mano

—Por Dios Jace ¿qué te pasó? —Preguntó horrorizada mirando mis nudillos lastimados. Alejé la mano

—Nada—me encogí de hombros

—Como que nada si estás lastimado—la alzó otra vez

—Mamá, basta. No es nada ¿de acuerdo? —Me paré de la mesa y mi madre me observó con los ojos tristes por mi repentino ataque de enojo.

Respiré profundo y la abracé—lo siento—dije con voz suave y ella asintió aferrándome por la espalda—solo me lastimé practicando, caí mal—de nada servía preocuparle.

La separé de mi cuerpo y le besé la frente, luego le sonreí. Ella me acarició la mejilla

—Te quiero hijo—susurró

—Yo también te quiero mami—de repente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— ¿Qué dije ahora? —Interrogué preocupado

—Es la primera vez que me llamas mami en estos meses. No lo hacías desde que traías a Clary—se limitó a explicar, mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas. Respiré profundo

—Eres mi mami y solo fui un estúpido… en serio lamento haber traído a Seelie y que hayas tenido que soportarla—sinceré

—Esperaba que me dijeras eso—sonrió

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté intrigado

—Porque significa que ya estás de regreso—me miró esperanzada y negué con la cabeza

—No, no soy el mismo mamá—su rostro decayó—no podría serlo si Clary no está a mi lado—miré hacia mis zapatos

—Oh mi cielo, me pones tan feliz—me abrazó otra vez

— ¿Te pone feliz que sea desgraciado? —Se apresuró en negar sonriendo

—No, me pone contenta que ya hayas despertado—me acarició maternalmente el cabello y con eso di por finalizada la conversación y me fui a la cama.

Como nunca, logré dormir sin pesadillas y me levanté con un poco más de ánimos al día siguiente. Tantos que recogí mi ropa y la ordené como correspondía. Mi música era un caso y tema aparte, desde que la tiré toda cuando descubrí a Clary con ese tal Max en su casa, simplemente la tomé y la lancé lejos. Esperaba no perder ningún disco.

-o-

Por la tarde, cuando me aparecí en el instituto, éste se encontraba lleno de personas del alumnado y otros que no formaban parte de él, pero no me entretuve demasiado en los detalles de la decoración ni en la gente que se hallaba ahí. Yo solo iba con una misión y esa era proteger a Clary de los cabrones.

Me dirigí al gimnasio donde sería el mentado evento y los busqué con la mirada, con las manos en los bolsillos y pareciendo indiferente. El lugar se fue llenando, los juegos de luces comenzaron y así mismo los shows. Traté de localizar a los de la escuadra o a Clary, pero no había rastros de ellos por ningún lugar, entonces comencé a asustarme y de veras pensé que era tarde. Por lo menos eso creí hasta que una chica que pasó muy cerca de mí con una mirada coqueta, le comentó a su amiga que reía tontamente que pensaba que ninguno de los populares asistiría porque el director había suspendido a Seelie y ellos iban a protestar de ese modo. No la miré y al parecer se cansó de mi indiferencia y se largó con disgusto, pero lo cierto era que me encontraba respirando aliviado de saber que ellos no aparecerían por aquí.

De todos modos me quedaré y lo verificaré, me dije encaminándome hacia las sillas disponibles. Me senté y observé con atención alrededor, pendiente de cualquier cosa extraña sin prestarle atención a los "talentos" sobre el escenario o eso hacía hasta que el animador con voz totalmente aburrida dijo que era el turno de una sexy puesta en escena con el tema de Cristina Aguilera Lady Marmelade. Por alguna razón– tal vez por caliente– me concentré en el escenario iluminado únicamente por un reflector blanco y conjunto a las primeras notas de la canción aparecieron cinco piernas con medias agujeradas de color negro. Todas se movían en sincronía y marcaban con las manos el compás. Y de pronto, el telón se abrió revelando a cinco mujeres vestidas de forma provocativa caminando decididamente al extremo del escenario para luego hacer unos muy sugerentes pasos de cadera, brazos y piernas. Subiendo y bajando al mismo tiempo.

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar y todos se inclinaron más cerca del escenario donde las chicas meneaban sus cuerpos de forma sensual, incitando. Todas ellas usaban antifaces y no sé podía definir quienes eran puesto que la luz también jugaba un papel fundamental en esconder sus identidades y a pesar de todo esto, no pude evitar fijar mi mirada en la chica que hacía el papel de Cristina. Sus movimientos eran precisos, suaves, delicados y a la vez excitantes. Acariciaba sus senos y descendía peligrosamente hacia abajo, acariciando sus muslos extendidos cuando se encontraba en cuclillas.

Mientras las otras mujeres hacían sus papeles turnándose para aparecer frente al escenario bajo los aullidos masculinos, solo podía fijarme en lo que hacía esa misteriosa chica que meneaba su formado trasero con garbo. Aunque la coreografía era vulgar, ellas lo hacían parecer algo más refinado. A pesar de estar vestidas como prostitutas, lucían dulces y peligrosas. Pero no tanto como aquella que me había cautivado completamente, por ello no pude evitar tragar grueso cuando pasó al frente y fingió cantar la canción, moviendo de aquí allá su cadera, acariciándose y jugando coquetamente con su pelo. Parecía a punto de hacer sentadillas cuando sorpresivamente se levantaba y mordía sus labios, sonriendo provocativamente. Joder, verla me estaba poniendo caliente, sobre todo en el momento en que se volteó y lanzó un beso por sobre su hombro.

Se reunieron en el centro del escenario otra vez, haciendo movimientos de hombros y piernas, meneando sus caderas en todo momento. Esto era bello, ella era hermosa…

Cuando la canción comenzó a llegar al final, la mujer que me había cautivado totalmente se paseó entre las otras, acariciando sus estómagos planos para finalmente desaparecer tras ellas que seguían con sus pasos. Gemí frustrado en el instante que se perdió de vista. La busqué desesperado, ignorando la sugerente fila de muchachas que ganaban besos, piropos y silbidos de todo tipo.

Un tanto sentido por no ver a la regia chica bailar nuevamente sobre esos zapatos de tacón, me senté–recién había reparado en ese detalle– y entonces, cuando las últimas voces femeninas se unieron para el coro, las cuatro se movieron dándole cabida a "Cristina" que se dio una voltereta simple para terminar con las piernas extendidas y una mano en la boca y la otra en su fina cintura pálida. La multitud enloqueció y en ese momento pareció verme y trabó su penetrante mirada en la mía, haciendome sudar en frío.

Apenas y fui consciente de las otras muchachas finalizando su parte del baile, yo solo tenía ojos para la rubia con antifaz, ella me había dejado momentáneamente incapacitado, reflexioné cuando se retiraron del escenario tras los gritos excitados del público.

Me puse de pie por inercia y traté de pasar tras bambalinas, sin embargo un fornido chico me detuvo.

—No puedes pasar—logré verlas caminando hacia el final de un pasillo que supuse eran los vestidores

—Es que mi hermana está justo ahí —indiqué con el dedo pero él no se volteó

—Sí, claro. Ahora retírate—enojado porque no me creyó, me alejé de allí resignado.

Me senté con fastidio nuevamente, yo tenía que saber quién era ella porque se me hacía vagamente familiar y no era bueno con las incertidumbres.

Mientras el resto de los alumnos votaban por quien debía ganar al igual que los jueces, me quedé enfurruñado en mi silla y de pronto, determiné que ya no tenía un estado de alerta en cuanto a Clary, sentía dentro de mí que se encontraba segura, por lo que pude respirar tranquilo y soltar mis tensos músculos. Seguramente Isabel la cuidaría, quizá el grandulón y Max y John también… apreté los dientes con los celos que comenzaron a corroerme por dentro. Jamás los había sentido tan fuertes hasta que ella me dijo que tendría sexo en su llamada o cuando vi al tipo ese saltar de su Jeep y atraparla entre sus brazos. Era como un calor irradiando desde mi interior incapaz de controlarse y mucho menos extinguirse, dolía y quemaba con deseos asesinos. Controlaban mi mente y acciones, la mayoría de las veces no me daba cuenta que había golpeado algo hasta que caía al piso o me producía molestia, pero ya me encontraba tan adecuado que no me importaba, nada me importaba si soy sincero.

Suspiré apoyando la cabeza en mis manos.

¿Y si yo lo intentaba? Quiero decir, tratar de ganarme el perdón de Clary y quizá ella todavía me quería en algún grado, ¿podría tratar? ¿Debería hacerlo?

No. Yo no debería, pero quería y lo haría. Ya había sido egoísta antes, ¿por qué no serlo ahora? Después de todo no podría perder más que dignidad porque la popularidad era tan vacía, tan efímera y muchas veces cruel que no valía de nada ¿de qué te sirve tener miles de amigos si estos nunca están? ¿De qué sirve mandar en una escuela si fuera de ella nadie te toma en cuenta?

De nada. Y eso lo había aprendido de la peor forma posible. La chica a quien le di mi primera vez–si, sueno patético– se terminó acostando con medio instituto y encima me lo restregó en la cara, además era una arpía venenosa y mala, parecía hija del diablo con sus ideas del demonio. Y mis amigos– podía reírme de ellos– cada uno de los malditos se acostó con la chica que me juró amor eterno, además estúpidamente creí que podía contar con su apoyo pero al primer problema o equivocación me dejaban solo para que lo afrontara por mi cuenta, si cometía un error se reían y burlaban durante días. Me reí sin humor ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido y ciego?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ferozmente cuando el animador anunció que las chicas del baile sexy habían ganado con totalidad de votos. Eso fue lo único que alcancé a oír puesto que me hallaba tan sumido en mi nueva determinación que no presté atención.

La algarabía se armó de nueva cuenta en el momento en que las _ladys _hacían su aparición.

Busqué como desesperado a la rubia que venía de las últimas con una sonrisa enorme en su boca roja que parecía un pétalo de azúcar. Debía tener un sabor dulce, seguramente, al igual que su piel limpia y pura interrumpida solo por lunares en puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo torneado. Su abdomen apenas cubierto por una maya negra que pendía del pequeño top que contenía sus turgencias femeninas de aspecto firme y sedoso lucía deliciosamente pálido. Y ni hablar de sus piernas envueltas en esas medias y terminadas en los tacones negros de plataforma, ella era simplemente perfecta y la familiaridad en su mirada y rasgos seguía molestándome como una espina en el zapato.

El animador les dio un sobre y el micrófono

—Primero que todo, muchas gracias por los votos—habló la pelinegra y descubrí que era Isabel incluso antes que se quitara el gran antifaz—Bueno, ahora procederemos a revelarles nuestra identidad—rió complacida cuando los vítores se hicieron más fuertes. Luego de ella, la chica que le seguía en la fila se lo quitó revelando a Ayris. Solo había dos antes que fuera el turno de la misteriosa.

Los gritos fueron apabullantes para cuando Karen descubrió su rostro y lanzó besos. Y dirigí mi mirada ansiosa a la última que quedaba, fruncí el ceño. Se suponía que había dos rubias hacía apenas unos segundos.

—Y ahora…—Gritó Isabel y lentamente, casi como si estuviera indecisa de hacerlo la chica que quedaba se lo quitó. Todos continuaron gritando cosas y resoplé molesto.

Ella no era la rubia que yo esperaba ver. Mientras estaban embelesados por las _ladys_, yo noté que el mastodonte de la entrada no se encontraba y que esta era mi oportunidad de descubrir a la muchacha que me había hechizado. Corrí con determinación hacia allá y en eso iba cuando choqué con alguien que venía de esa dirección de forma atropellada.

La agarré en el instante previo a que quedara en el suelo y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, y fue él quien la reconoció antes que mi mente.

— ¿Clary? —La alejé un poco y olvidé a la rubia del escenario. Tenía a la dulce chica entre mis brazos y no iba a desconcentrarme. Me miró por largos segundos como si temiera algo antes de negar y alejarse

—Suéltame—exigió con ese tono tan filoso que utilizaba conmigo.

—Vale, pero ¿estás bien? —Me miró a través de sus anteojos y su mirada fría me traspasó

—Sí, ahora deja de interponerte en mi camino—se intentó ir pero nerviosamente la retuve.

—No, espera quiero decirte algo importante—me esquivó

—No creo que tu clasificación de "importante" sea lo mismo para mí—aclaró y recién entonces reparé en el maquillaje de su rostro y mi mirada siguió bajando, hasta que ella apretó más contra si la tela de su ¿túnica? —Deja de mirarme, imbécil—y con eso, golpeándome el hombro al pasar siguió su camino a Dios sabe dónde. Me tardé solo unos segundos en salir tras ella. No podía dejarla sola, quizá los de la escuadra la esperaban en otro lado.

Corrí por el pasillo.

—No fui capaz de hacerlo, soy tan estúpida—oí su voz y la seguí. Pero yo no esperaba verla abrazada al mismo grandote de la otra vez en el estacionamiento. Tensé la mandíbula y sentí el conocido calor inundar mi cuerpo con velocidad. Empuñé las manos luchando por mantenerme en mi lugar y no sacarle el pellejo al que la envolvía tan protectoramente.

—Claro que no Clars, Isabel se volvió loca y te exigió demasiado—le acarició el cabello y gruñí. Entonces alzó la mirada enojada

—No, ella no me exigió demasiado. Isabel sabe hasta dónde puedo llegar y no me obligó a hacerlo, yo simplemente quería… ¡pero no pude! Ash—se pasó las manos por el cabello, desordenándolo del modo en que me gusta.

—Ya, ya pequeña. Tranquila, no es el fin del mundo—le tocó la nariz y ella sonrió ligeramente

—Ay si te amo tanto Aleccito—le apretó la mejilla al grandulón y él en venganza la alzó del piso y le dio vueltas. Estuve a un pelo de acercarme si no es por que apareció Isabel aún vestida de aquel modo

— ¡Lo has hecho excelente! ¡Siempre supe que podrías hacerlo! —Clary le regaló una sonrisa y luego se abrazaron.

—Gracias y si que lo disfruté… oh mi Dios, no puedo creerlo que ya lo hice—se agarró la cara sonrojada y sonrió feliz. Juro que me alegré pero al mismo tiempo fue duro, yo solía verla de ese modo cuando éramos amigos y ahora simplemente se limitaba a tratarme con la punta del pie y no es que me esté quejando, sé que podría ser peor si Clary no fuera tan buena, podría haberse vengado y Dios sabe que existen formas.

Me alejé de ahí con la cabeza gacha y del mismo modo abandoné el instituto.

—Si que te duran las resoluciones— me regañé dentro del Volvo— igual que las promesas ¿no es así cabrón? —Miré el asiento del copiloto y negué —ni siquiera eso pude cumplirle—me lamenté. Era tan simple como que pusiera su bello trasero en el asiento— ¿tanto te costaba? —Claro que no me costaba nada. Joder, claro que no. Golpeé el volante con enojo. Si tan solo hubiera sido menos estúpido nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Si no me hubiese dejado llevar. Suspiré profundamente de camino a casa, no podía volver al tiempo atrás por más que quisiera.

Estacioné y al abrir mi padre me llamó desde la cocina. Ahí estaban Celine y él.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó

— ¿Por qué me dejaron ser tan estúpido? —Dije a cambio y ellos se miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué dices? —Interrogó mi madre

— ¿Estuviste bebiendo? —Negué a la pregunta de Stephen

—No, solo quiero saberlo ¿por qué no me dijeron que iba a perderlo todo si seguía como estaba? ¿Por qué no me dieron una advertencia? ¿Tanto les costaba decirme "hijo sabías que si sigues alejando a la gente que te quiere te quedarás solo"? —Me sorbí la nariz— ¿No pudieron decirme que abriera los ojos y recapacitara? ¿Por qué simplemente no me golpearon al primer cambio? Eso es lo que necesito, una golpiza por ser tan idiota—apreté los ojos y me apreté el puente de la nariz. — ¿Saben? Mejor olviden lo que he dicho… ustedes solo…—negué con la cabeza—Adiós—me despedí confundido subiendo la escalera y encerrándome en mi chiquero personal. Si, justo eso era. En los chiqueros viven los cerdos ¿no? Pues yo era el peor cerdo del mundo y merecía hundirme en la mierda.

-o-

No sé si dormí o no, solo sé que abrí los ojos y aún mantenía contra mi cuerpo el cubo rubik y el gorro esquimal.

Oí que mi celular sonó de algún rincón del tiradero y sin prestarle atención continué echado en la cama sin ganas de levantarme para nada.

— ¿Jace? —Oí a mi madre llamar

—Puedes entrar pero bajo tu responsabilidad. Si sale un animal no me culpes después—respondí con voz aburrida y pronto oí su risa en la misma estancia.

La cama se hundió bajo su peso

— Hijo, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —Interrogó acariciándome el cabello

—Nada—respondí sin ningún tono

—Por favor Jace, todo lo de ayer no significa nada—rió quedamente y suspiré volteándome. Sus ojos me contemplaron con eterna ternura

— ¿Por qué no me odias? —Pregunté sinceramente y volvió a reír, acariciándome la mejilla

—Jamás podría hacerlo cariño—rodé los ojos

—Claro que no, eres mi madre—resoplé

—No es por eso. Yo sé lo que hay en tu interior y eres una buena persona—habló maternalmente y miré hacia la pared

—Mamá, las personas buenas no lastiman a las otras personas buenas que las quieren—argumenté

—Bebé, las personas buenas se equivocan y más si son adolescentes en plena edad de hormonas locas, lo importante es que sepan arreglarlo—continuó acariciando mi cabello

—Pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo—dije al cabo de unos minutos

—Oh, ya se te ocurrirá el modo. Lo sé—me guiñó un ojo y sentí que podía decírselo todo

—La extraño tanto—suspiré

—Lo sé, yo también—apoyó su mentón en mi frente

—Es que… he hecho cosas tan malas y cobardes…yo… tengo tanta vergüenza de siquiera mirarla—confesé apenado

—Sé que ella aún te quiere—rodé los ojos

—No. Ella me odia, Clary me detesta— repliqué

—Está dolida. La lastimaste y es obvio que se defienda, pero en el fondo… aún ocupas un lugar en su corazón— se alejó golpeándome la nariz

— ¿De verdad lo crees? —Asintió —pero es que está tan dura… es tan fría—comenté

—Algunas personas se protegen de lo que las lastima y si ese algo las lastima es porque les importa—fruncí el ceño

—No he comprendido nada—dije al fin y ella se levantó riendo

—Lo comprenderás pronto, cariño—miró alrededor—deberías ordenar este desastre y ducharte, soy tu madre pero aún tengo sentido del olfato—rió antes de alejarse y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

Hablar con mi mamá había sido lo mejor en este último tiempo, ella siempre sabía qué decir. Así que siguiendo su consejo me levanté y tomé una ducha y cuando buscaba algo que ponerme, encontré mi celular y noté que tenía un mensaje.

Aún con la toalla enredada en la cintura, lo leí.

Hoy, en la fiesta de Karen. Plan C en marcha.

Fruncí el ceño al ver el número de Jessica

Olvida eso, a ti no te incumbe.

Sí, que inteligente.

Pero en serio ¿a qué se refería con plan "c"? esperen… ¿C? Clary comenzaba con C… con que esos idiotas no lo habían olvidado. ¡Maldita sea!

La fiesta de Karen era a las ocho y ya eran las siete y treinta, no tenía tiempo de ir a informárselo a Valentine. Debía ir y alertar a Clary. Por lo que tomando la primera ropa decente que encontré, me vestí y bajé sin peinarme.

— ¡Voy a salir! —Grité hacia la cocina y agarrando las llaves, me precipité fuera. No, yo no iba a permitir que la dañaran. Mil veces no.

-o-

El lugar estaba por completo repleto, no cabía una sola aguja entre ese gentío moviéndose unos con otros bajo las luces de colores. Bebían, se reían, coqueteaban en todos lados y fumaban.

Para no parecer demasiado ansioso, agarré un vaso y fingí beber mientras buscaba con la mirada a Clary y a los estúpidos del equipo.

No descubrí a ninguno de ellos, si no que solo a Isabel y no había que ser un genio para saber que donde ella fuera, estaría Clary. Así que la seguí a una distancia prudente y se detuvo en un bar improvisado que daba a una "pista de baile" ahí se encontraba Clary moviéndose grácilmente, para mi gran y casi infartante sorpresa.

Usaba un pequeño short de mezclilla con calzas negras y una camiseta oscura que dejaba descubierto uno de sus hombros cremosos. Abrí los ojos como platos al verla en esa ropa tan diferente a lo que usualmente vestía y también, sintiendo una picazón en las manos por tocarla y sentirla real y no en sueños. Cuando volteó fui totalmente incapaz de moverme o decir algo. Probablemente me veía como idiota sosteniendo un vaso a mitad de camino pero hombre, ella estaba deslumbrante.

No usaba los anteojos y sus ojos se encontraban tenuemente maquillados, resaltándolos justo lo necesario. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas por el baile y sus labios, oh Dios esos labios del pecado se hallaban rojos pero no por cosméticos, si no que por el simple hecho que ella los mordía mientras jugaba con su cabello, meneándose al ritmo de la música junto a una chica rubia que si bien era preciosa, hoy se veía opacada por el sol que Clary era.

Intercambiaron unas palabras y la rubia se fue a la barra junto al grandote y Clary siguió bailando bajo la atenta mirada de los hombres en la estancia. Yo no había sido el único que reparaba en la belleza que era…la diferencia se encontraba en que yo ya sabía la hermosura que Clary engalanaba incluso antes de este "nuevo look" así que ellos no tenían derecho a desearla siquiera. Aún cuando tuviera a un chico o "chicos" en su vida… hoy no pensaba tomarlo en cuenta.

Atravesé el salón y evitando la mirada de Isabel, para impedir que intentara separarme de la castaña me acerqué por detrás a ella, capturando su cadera entre mis manos.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo en el momento en que su piel hizo contacto con la mía.

Clary se volteó sobresaltada hacia mí y cuando me miró pude notar sorpresa y cierto alivio que pronto ocultó

—Suéltame—exigió

—Estás preciosa esta noche—susurré simplemente. Por más que me hablara de forma fría, no pensaba dejarla.

—Te lo vuelvo a decir, suéltame— me miró intensamente y la canción pasó a ser lenta. La pista se llenó de parejas que bailaban de forma apretada.

—Solo esta canción—sonreí atrayéndola contra su voluntad hacia mi cuerpo que de inmediato se tensó ante la cercanía de ese aroma y calor. Lo conocía, podía recordar esta misma sensación aquella vez que me abrazó en el tiempo que buscaba mi "sueño" aunque pesadilla encajaba mejor.

—No. Déjame—intentó escabullirse pero ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza, siendo cuidadoso en no dañarla la mantuve justo en el lugar correcto. Forcejó y lo controlé del mejor modo posible hasta que pareció cansarse y darse por vencida. Suspiró— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No ha sido suficiente ya? Creí que te lo había aclarado. No te quiero cerca de mí—no podría decir que Clary bailaba, ella solo dejaba que yo la meciera a mi antojo. Sonreí

—Pero Clary, yo te quiero cerca de mí—la acerqué un poco más y me miró mal—lo siento pero no soy muy buen bailarín—rodó lo ojos

— ¿Entonces porque tú ahora quieres yo tengo que acceder? —Negó con la cabeza— se terminó ¿logras comprenderlo? ¿O te hago un dibujo? —Me sonrió de forma cínica y solo me provocaba más ganas de apretarla hasta que se rindiera y sonriera de verdad. O bien, podría hacerle cosquillas, conocía sus puntos débiles. Entonces cuando miré o pretendí mirar sus costillas, reparé en lo cerca que estábamos, tanto que su pecho se aplastaba deliciosamente contra el mío y sus piernas estaban sumamente cerca.

Respiré su aroma y cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento. Y al hacerlo, fui claramente consciente del latido de su corazón y la urgencia de mi cuerpo por el suyo. Maldije internamente. Esto no solía sucederme, ¿por qué ahora si?

—Eh…—había perdido el hilo de la conversación y lo notó

—Vaya cerebro el tuyo, lo olvidas todo—suspiró y su aliento rebotó en mi boca. ¿Si tan solo me inclinaba y lo hacía? ¿Sería tan malo?

— ¿Si me atrevo a algo me pegarías? —Me miró confundida

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió recelosa y únicamente pude mirar sus labios enrojecidos, relamiendo los míos.

—Bueno… creo que me refiero más o menos a esto—y tomándola desprevenida, puse gentilmente mi boca sobre la suya como un simple roce que estalló sentimientos que me estremecieron al igual que la corriente que removió cada partícula de mi ser. Era lo más intenso que había experimentado. Sin embargo pronto mi cuerpo me urgió por más. Ella se removió inquieta y la aferré por el cuello y mandíbula, impidiéndole alejarse mientras mis labios acariciaban los suyos con delicadeza apenas simulada… solo deseaba besarla de forma salvaje, devorarla…

Comenzó a empujarme y al sentir ese movimiento mis hormonas se revolucionaron, poniéndose en trabajo de otra cosa. Y no pude contenerme más, mi boca encontró la suya con fuerza y forcé una respuesta que tardó demasiado en llegar, pero finalmente lo hizo y mi corazón latió desaforadamente como podía sentir el suyo golpeando firmemente a través de la ropa.

Enredé mis dedos en su sedoso cabello, asiéndola por la nuca mientras sus labios se entreabrían obsequiándome su dulce aliento que no hizo otra cosa que encenderme más. Nunca había sentido tanto deseo junto mezclado con sentimientos tan potentes y sencillamente lo amaba.

Sus manos ascendieron por mi pecho y cuello, terminando en mi mandíbula, instándome a elevar el ritmo de nuestros movimientos. No pude evitar el gemir roncamente cuando sus uñas me arañaron apenas el cuero cabelludo… me estaba perdiendo, así de simple y la verdad, no me interesaba encontrarme si Clary era la causante de mi perdición.

Me alejé al cabo de unos segundos para respirar y recargó su mejilla en mi pecho, recuperando el aliento perdido.

Y de pronto sin que lo esperase se levantó y me plantó la tremendísima bofetada que hizo mi piel arder el instante.

Se apartó con expresión furiosa

— ¡Nunca más Jace! ¡Nunca más! —Me gritó enojada antes de darse media vuelta e irse a refugiar con Isabel que me miraba como si quisiera matarme. El grandullón solo me observaba con expresión entre risueña y molesta. Casi podría decir que comprensivamente.

Me fui de la pista de baile sintiéndome un poco miserable pero más que nada, con fervientes deseos de más. Nunca había sentido algo similar o bueno, solo con ella aunque no con tanta magnitud. Sacudí la cabeza confundido y me quedé en una esquina apartada, siempre pendiente de Clary y lo que hiciera o quien se le acercaba.

La observé discutir con Isabel antes que tomara un vaso y se lo empinara, dejándolo vacío en el bar. La rubia trató de detenerla después que dejó de saltar por el licor pero fue inútil. Ella caminó un tanto tambaleante a la pista de baile y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Disfruté de ello, hasta que de pronto un chico desconocido la agarró por detrás y en vez de apartarse que hubiera sido lo correcto, Clary lo miró por sobre su hombro y le sonrió, restregándose contra él.

Carraspeé incómodo y furioso ante la escena y bebí del vaso sin darme cuenta. Ella se movía provocativamente, sabía lo que hacía. Y el muchacho la agarraba firmemente, incitándola a hacerlo más.

Desvié la mirada y para cuando la volví, Clary y el tipejo se besaban apasionadamente mientras a tropezones de dirigían al segundo piso. No tenía que ser un jodido genio para comprender a que iban arriba, no a jugar cartitas precisamente. Gruñí frotándome el rostro con furia y jalándome el cabello hasta el dolor. Apreté tanto el vaso de plástico en mi mano que lo rompí y arrojé los fragmentos con fiereza a la pared provocando un ruido que se perdió en el ambiente al igual que mis maldiciones.

Sin saber qué más hacer, salí de esa casa pateando todo lo que hubiera en mi camino incluso hice trizas uno de esos gnomos de yeso y ni me importó. Debía golpear algo, debía hacer algo

— ¡Maldita sea! —Grité sintiendo tantos celos que no podía pensar, mi cuerpo solo quería subir allí, matar al chiquillo en cuestión y llevarme a rastras a Clary ¡Me importaba una mierda si me odiaba! Igual la sacaría de ahí.

Decidido caminé de regreso por la calle hacia la residencia pero antes que pudiera llegar a la parte iluminada un empujón me dejó cerca del bosque y cuando volteé para localizar al cabrón unos brazos me adentraron entre los árboles húmedos. Me tambaleé y terminé en el piso

— ¿Así que ibas a acusarnos con la policía cabrón traicionero? —De las sombras aparecieron Royce, James, Meliorn, Tyler y no sé quienes más.

—Seelie tenía razón, eres estúpidamente predecible y te creíste todo ese cuento—se rieron y los contemplé sin demostrar ningún sentimiento.

Sabía que esto no terminaría bien y no conseguía ponerme nervioso o siquiera preocuparme por mi vida… seguramente era lo correcto, ya sabes… el karma siempre aparece y cobra justicia, es lo que corresponde cuando eres un idiota como yo.

—Pues si y todavía lo voy a hacer. —Una voz en mi cabeza anunció el peligro pero la mandé a callar igual que mis celos de mierda, ¿no querías golpiza? Pues golpiza vas a tener, disfrútala imbécil. Me dije antes de recibir el primer golpe…

**¿Y bien? ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿No os da penita Jace? ¿Aunque solo sea un poquito? Aiiiiissssss a mi si jijijiji .**

**Espero vuestros comentarios contándome que os ha parecido ;) nos leemos el miércoles! Mil besos de Jace!**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela; _**Vicky1995;**

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**En el próximo capitulo:**

— _¿Quién está ahí? —Afirmé más duro el bate y traté de hablar lo menos tembloroso que se pudiera_

_Oí un par de quejidos_

—_Soy… yo… Jace—murmuró con dificultad y por alguna incomprensible razón me acerqué luego de respirar aliviada, a la puerta._

_Le quité la llave y preparando mi mueca de enojo finalmente abrí._

— _¡Por las cabras del abuelo de Heidi! ¿Qué te pasó? —Exclamé totalmente horrorizada, sin detenerme a pensar en nada más que él estaba todo… golpeado. Trató de sonreírme sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta, sin embargo pronto reemplazó ese intento por una mueca de dolor. Lo hice pasar con cuidado, obligándolo a que se apoyara en mí._

_No había notado hasta ese instante lo rápido que mi corazón latía y lo preocupada que me hallaba, tanto que solo quería verificar que se encontrara bien; lo cual no parecía ser en lo absoluto._

_No sabría decir por donde le salía la sangre o quizá de todos lados. Su rostro era una excelente representación de Rocky luego de tres golpizas seguidas y la ropa se encontraba por completo ensangrentada. Sus ojos hinchados al punto que no lograba abrirlos bien y el labio roto._

—_Dios mío, Jace ¿qué te pasó? ¿Dónde te duele? —Pregunté angustiada sin saber que hacer. ¡Estaba tan nerviosa! Y que él no dijera nada más que quejidos lo empeoraba todo. Se sostenía un costado y trataba de incorporarse sin éxito. Puse mis manos en su pecho para dejarlo sentado en el sofá que no tardó mucho en ensuciarse con su sangre—tenemos que llevarte al hospital—dije manteniendo toda la calma que me fue posible._


	19. Capitulo 19 - Heridas

**Aquí estamos de nuevo! A ver que os parece el capi de hoy. Desgraciadamente la historia se acerca a su fin… snifff asi que hay que aprovechar bien los capis que quedan. Os dejo ya leer, nos vemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo XIX**

**"Heridas"**

**Clary POV**

¡Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a besarme! ¡Podría decir que lo odiaba!

Ya iban dos veces que lo hacía y sí, sé que yo le he correspondido pero no es el modo. Él no puede simplemente agarrarme y ponerme la boca encima cuando se le antoje. Por ello no me arrepentía de la cachetada que le había dado, bien merecida se la tenía por cretino ¿Quién se cree? Yo no soy el plato de segunda mesa de nadie. No, señor. Y seguro que alguien se fijaría en mí, él no era el único hombre en este lugar. Al carajo los sentimientos y el jodido momento especial.

—Clary, no deberías beber más… no tienes buena resistencia al alcohol—advirtió Isabel y fruncí el ceño luego de acabarme el vaso.

— ¿Y qué? ¿No es lo que todos hacen? —Estaba cabreada.

—Tú no eres todos ¿vale? Y deja ese vaso—me lo arrebató con gesto enojado

—Mira Isabel, tú me trajiste a esta fiesta para que me divirtiera y festejara mi actuación en el baile. Además, no pienso quedarme sentada aquí sin aprovechar el atuendo que me compré esta mañana. Voy a ir a esa pista de baile y voy a hacer lo que yo quiera ¿estamos de acuerdo? —Sentencié mirando sus rasgos algo sorprendidos pero más que nada molestos

—Pero Clary—alcé mi mano para hacerla callar y agarré otro vaso con alcohol y me lo bebí de una sola vez. Escoció, Dios sabe que lo hizo

—Espera Clary—Camille me atajó de un brazo y rodé los ojos—Hay chicos que te miran desde hace mucho y no se le ve que tengan buenas intenciones, no te arriesgues por favor… o por lo menos espera a que llegue Alec—pidió con voz suave. Me zafé con un poco de enojo

— ¡Paren las dos! ¡No tengo seis años y sé perfectamente bien lo que hago! —Y dándoles una última mirada amenazante me encaminé de regreso a la pista de baile.

Me comencé a mover con brusquedad… ¡Estaba tan enojada! ¡Maldito Jace! ¿Por qué no puede salir de mi cabeza de una jodida vez? ¿Acaso creía que porque nadie más me tomaba en cuenta yo debía estar siempre dispuesta a sus besos? ¡Pues no!

De repente, sentí unas manos agarrarme de la cadera, llevándome más cerca del cuerpo del extraño

Me asusté, si. Pero de todos modos miré por sobre mi hombro y al ver que se trataba de un muchacho bastante guapo le sonreí. ¿Qué nadie me toma en cuenta Jace? Solo observa esto.

Meneé mi trasero en su _parte_ y me apretó más fuerte

—Eso es dulzura—susurró en mi oído y di un brinco ¡Jesús! ¿Qué era eso presionándose contra mí? Me mordí el labio inferior, acallando a la vocecita de advertencia en mi cabeza. Por favor, me dije, tarde o temprano voy a tener que perderla ¿no? Un eco que me recordó la importancia de este asunto me paralizó un instante. Instante en que él dejó de moverse en contra de mí y me volteó, para comenzar a besarme.

En primer lugar no hice nada. Solo fui consciente de sus labios moverse apresuradamente sobre los míos y debo reconocer, que no sentí nada… aunque sería más fácil de este modo ¿no? Quiero decir, no tener que complicarme con sentimientos que por más que tratara de negar eran solo de una persona que no valía la pena… ¡ash, al carajo! De todas maneras por más que lo quisiera, no se merecía ser mi primera vez y si le decía a este completo extraño tal vez sería suave o… tal vez no… la indecisión comenzó a correr en mis venas al igual que el alcohol que pronto me hizo perder el norte y la concentración.

Cerré los ojos tratando de pensar y ordenarme pero era inútil, todo lo que sentía era un profundo deseo de demostrarle a Jace que él no era el único para mí. ¿Y qué si estaba despechada? De cualquier forma era mi cuerpo y mi decisión. Por lo que con la nueva idea en mente – y enojo, también – le correspondí el beso, subiendo mis manos a su nuca y enredando mis dedos en su pelo.

— ¿Vamos a otro lado, preciosa? —Dudé un segundo, mirando alrededor. El corazón latía desaforadamente en mi pecho por el nerviosismo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y mi mente gritaba no… pero asentí, dejándolo que siguiera besándome y me llevara al segundo piso.

Pasamos a través de gente tocándose sin tapujos en los pasillos hasta una habitación que abrió y luego me empujó dentro. Me mordí el labio inferior totalmente asustada y lo miré. El tipo no era ni feo ni guapo…tenía los ojos azules y el rostro medio enrojecido por el alcohol supuse.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda? —Tragué el nudo en mi garganta al verlo quitándose la camiseta. Automáticamente iba a acomodar mis anteojos pero éstos no estaban. Desvié la mirada algo ruborizada

—Clary—respondí con voz estrangulada y de pronto él estuvo rodeándome con sus brazos y besándome invasivamente impidiéndome preguntarle su nombre. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis piernas, pasando por mi trasero. Relájate, me dije, todo irá bien.

Me sobresalté al sentir su lengua entrando en mi boca y alejé mi rostro del suyo porque no me había gustado, sin embargo él no tenía intención de parar y siguió besando mi cuello. Apreté los ojos, forzándome a seguir ahí de pie recibiendo sus caricias bajo mi blusa, en mi estómago.

—Uhm… que ricura—susurró con voz ronca en mi oído, empujándome a la cama. Él se comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón donde algo… Dios mío. Sentí pánico, lo juro y me senté.

—Emm… creo que—comencé a marearme por las copas que me había tomado y me costaba concentrarme ¡Por qué no le hice caso a Isabel! —Yo me voy a ir... —murmuré al fin, arrastrando las palabras.

—Oh, no dulzura… vamos a terminar lo que iniciaste—me oprimió con su peso en la cama que de pronto me pareció demasiado profunda. Puse mis manos en su pecho y traté de apartarlo inútilmente.

—No… espera—pedí. Sin embargo, ignorándome por completo me quitó la blusa dejándome en mi sujetador negro. Grité asustada

—Aw… ¿pero que tenemos aquí? —Susurró roncamente antes de volver a tratar de besarme. Ya no quería que me tocara ni besara. Yo solo me quería ir con Isabel y bailar.

—Déjame—le empujé y atajó mis manos

—Ya, quédate tranquila. Voy a ser suave, lo prometo—se rió y comenzó a descender su boca hacia mi pecho.

— ¡No! —Grité removiéndome y de pronto oí un portazo que lo hizo alzar la cabeza y aflojar su agarre en mis manos. Entonces aproveché de darle un fuerte empellón que lo alejó de mi cuerpo.

Me precipité fuera de la cama en busca de mi blusa y en eso unos fuertes brazos me agarraron por la cintura y me alzaron en el aire. Me removí con violencia y le di golpes ahí donde alcanzaba

—Hey, tranquila pequeña soy yo—dijo Alec y sentí el alivio recorrer cada célula de mi cuerpo.

—Oh—exclamé y me tendió mi blusa. Él me miraba de una forma enojada

—Sal de aquí, las chicas esperan abajo—no me moví de mi lugar— ¡ahora! —Ordenó y obedecí de inmediato sin querer provocarlo más a que frunciera el ceño.

Me coloqué mi prenda y a trompicones abandoné la estancia y esperé a Alec en el inicio de las escaleras. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció pasándose las manos por el cabello y respirando superficialmente.

Me agarró del brazo y me jaló escaleras abajo.

—No puedo creer lo que hiciste—soltó con voz un poco más sosegada

— ¿Qué? ¿Es tan malo que quiera pasar un buen rato? —Inquirí enojada ahora. Se detuvo y me miró por largos segundos.

—Clary no me importaría si quisieras pasar un "buen rato" con la mitad del mundo, siempre y cuando sea lo que de verdad quieres y no por demostrarle a alguien o tratar de convencerte a ti misma que no te importa un carajo con quien sea. Si quieres tener sexo ¡perfecto! Pero hazlo porque lo desees, no por despecho—mi enojo se escondió tras mis piernas, dejándome totalmente vulnerable y avergonzada.

—Yo…—me mordí el labio inferior y miré hacia el piso— ¡Es que no es justo! —Dije por fin— ¡No es justo que esté enamorada de un imbécil idiota que solo juega conmigo! No es justo—mi voz se fue apagando.

—Pequeña…—susurró Alec antes de envolverme cuidadosamente entre sus brazos. —Estoy casi seguro que hay mucho más que lo que ves a simple vista—alejó mi rostro de su pecho y me alzó el rostro. —Ahora ya deja de estar triste y sonríe—animó con una sonrisa tierna.

Le di una bastante cínica

—Oh, vamos sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso—molestó y lo complací. —Eso es—me golpeó la nariz —ahora vamos a casa ¿está bien? —Suspiré

—Sí, vamos. —Asentí y juntos nos encaminamos fuera de la música y luces. Cuando nos acercamos al Jeep, Isabel corrió hacia mí.

— ¡Estúpida idiota! ¡Jamás me asustes así! No tenía idea de donde estabas—regañó con voz firme, para luego abrazarme.

—Lo siento. —Fue todo lo que dije y me estremecí al recordar la desagradable escena de antes. Definitivamente tenía que elegir mejor.

—Me alegra que estés bien—comentó Cam, colgándose después del cuello de Alec que la recibió con gusto. Se sumieron en un beso y Isabel reclamó mi atención

— ¿Te sucedió algo? —Preguntó con preocupación

—No… gracias a Alec—tuve que agregar y ella soltó el aliento.

—Debes cuidarte más Clary… la gente no es tan buena como crees. Ese chico no te iba a cuidar—suspiré

—Me di cuenta. Pero… Isabel, los chicos nunca me van a cuidar. Yo me tengo que cuidar sola y tampoco es que vayan a interesarse en mí. Despreocúpate—crucé los brazos sobre el pecho

—Pues más me preocupo. Imagínate que hoy todos los babosos te comían con la mirada en la pista de baile y otros no se lo creían. Y esto, solo es el comienzo—advirtió y se montó en el coche. La seguí segundos después.

Cerré los ojos en mi asiento y apoyé la cabeza contra el cristal.

Oía a Cam y Alec hablar animadamente en los asientos de adelante y por la luz que recibía a mi costado, Isabel se encontraba mensajéandose con Simon que había ido de vacaciones con su familia al Sur.

Recién entonces caí en la cuenta que yo era la única soltera en el grupo y nunca me había molestado tanto como ahora. Porque después de todo era mi culpa por ser tan estúpida y no superar al patético de Jace. Ash, si cada vez que pensaba en él me daban ganas de partirle la boca. Y no, no a besos malditas hormonas.

Así que regañando conmigo misma, llegamos a mi hogar y luego de múltiples comentarios de lo que debía hacer, los chicos se fueron dejándome completamente sola en el patio.

Me abracé el cuerpo porque de pronto sentí mucho frío y la piel se me puso de gallina. Negando con la cabeza abrí mi vacío hogar y encendí las luces.

Mi padre había salido hacia Seattle persiguiendo la pista de un tipo que se le había logrado escapar, por lo que en casa solo me encontraba yo y mi estupidez.

Restregué mi rostro y miré las bolsas de las compras que habíamos hecho el día de hoy con Isabel y Camille. Había sido algo breve, según Cam. Aunque fueron cerca de tres horas en el centro comercial.

Me la pasé bien a pesar que fue agotador. Me reí y divertí de las caras que me hacía Isabel cuando ya se quería venir de regreso. Descubrí que no le gustaban demasiado las compras y también, pude corroborar lo que decía sobre Camille. Ella tenía un don para encontrar los estilos.

De hecho fue la rubia quien eligió la mayoría de todo, exceptuando las playeras de hombre que insistí en comprar, claro. Es que entiéndanme, las amo y no podía simplemente dejarlas. Lo que por suerte Camille entendió, y explicó que todo dependía con qué las usara. No lo había comprendido hasta que me demostró que podía seguir vistiendo de este modo pero mejorado. Es decir, jeans que me quedaran bien y marcaran lo que debían marcar sin rayar en lo vulgar, y podía usar sudaderas de mujer que fueran de mi talla, lo mismo con las camisetas. Solo necesitaba–según Cam– demostrar-ocultando mis atributos y le concedí la razón. Por ello, es que la pequeña parte que habíamos renovado de mi guardarropa me encantaba… a excepción de algunas prendas demasiado femeninas para mí, sin embargo pensaba usarlas y ver que tal… y si después no me gustaban las podía dejar de vestir, era así de simple.

Sonreí y tomé la ropa para subir a mi cuarto y depositarlas en el piso, lo cierto es que estaba agotada.

La coreografía del concurso de talentos había sido un éxito rotundo, y siendo sincera me había quedado gustando eso del baile… claro que no pretendía moverme de forma tan sensual siempre… solo de vez en cuando. El único problema fue que en el último momento me acobardé al ver a Jace mirándome fijamente, aparte del resto del alumnado más que "encendido" y huí, como la cobarde que soy.

Por suerte, nadie pareció notarlo ni adivinar mi identidad, ni siquiera Jace que chocó conmigo cuando iba en plan de huida.

Suspiré negando con la cabeza y comenzando a quitarme la ropa. Esto, las emociones, el baile, las compras y todo el asunto de ese chico me habían agotado hasta la última gota de energía y solo quería dormir y dormir por toda la eternidad.

A penas me quité el maquillaje y me coloqué la vieja camiseta de Jace y caí rendida en mi cama, durmiéndome al instante.

-o-

Desperté sobresaltada con un ruido extraño en el jardín y medio dormida, me paré de un salto para mirar por la ventana. Fruncí el ceño frustrada porque la oscuridad no me permitía ver nada y era obvio, eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada y ni una sola alma paseaba en la calle desierta. ¿Entonces que había sido?

Comencé a sentir miedo y el corazón me latió irregularmente en el pecho cuando empecé a andar hacia la habitación de mi padre para agarrar el bate de beisbol. Es típico, le recriminé a la nada, en el momento en que el policía está en casa nada pasa, pero cuando éste se va… aparecen todos, demonios, vampiros, lobos, asesinos, violadores, la mafia, hasta fantasmas.

Di un brinco al volver a oír el ruido que ahora se producía en mi puerta… era casi como si golpearan… pero más bien parecía un débil intento de ello.

—No seas cobarde… puedes fingir tener un rifle, tu padre es policía… te van a creer—tragué grueso, bajando silenciosamente los escalones. —También puedes agarrar los cuchillos, sería en defensa propia… no me podrían acusar—me dije lo más tranquila que pude y con dedos trémulos encendí la luz de la sala y de afuera. Miré por el lado de la puerta y distinguí una silueta ahí.

Dios… ¿y si era un ladrón? ¿Un violador?

No, no. Tranquilízate Clary. Negué con la cabeza y me preparé para gritar

— ¿Quién está ahí? —Afirmé más duro el bate y traté de hablar lo menos tembloroso que se pudiera

Oí un par de quejidos

—Soy… yo… Jace—murmuró con dificultad y por alguna incomprensible razón me acerqué luego de respirar aliviada, a la puerta.

Le quité la llave y preparando mi mueca de enojo finalmente abrí.

— ¡Por las cabras del abuelo de Heidi! ¿Qué te pasó? —Exclamé totalmente horrorizada, sin detenerme a pensar en nada más que él estaba todo… golpeado. Trató de sonreírme sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta, sin embargo pronto reemplazó ese intento por una mueca de dolor. Lo hice pasar con cuidado, obligándolo a que se apoyara en mí.

No había notado hasta ese instante lo rápido que mi corazón latía y lo preocupada que me hallaba, tanto que solo quería verificar que se encontrara bien; lo cual no parecía ser en lo absoluto.

No sabría decir por donde le salía la sangre o quizá de todos lados. Su rostro era una excelente representación de Rocky luego de tres golpizas seguidas y la ropa se encontraba por completo ensangrentada. Sus ojos hinchados al punto que no lograba abrirlos bien y el labio roto.

—Dios mío, Jace ¿qué te pasó? ¿Dónde te duele? —Pregunté angustiada sin saber que hacer. ¡Estaba tan nerviosa! Y que él no dijera nada más que quejidos lo empeoraba todo. Se sostenía un costado y trataba de incorporarse sin éxito. Puse mis manos en su pecho para dejarlo sentado en el sofá que no tardó mucho en ensuciarse con su sangre—tenemos que llevarte al hospital—dije manteniendo toda la calma que me fue posible.

—No…—murmuró con dificultad—allí estará Stephen—explicó abriendo apenas los ojos. Moví mis manos hacia su rostro, despejándolo del cabello muy suavemente.

—Jace. Tienes que ir a un hospital… yo no sé que hacer—dije por fin, sintiéndome sumamente inútil

—Claro que sabes—le costó decirlo—has visto mucho Dr. House ¿No? —Trató de sonreír, y terminó gimiendo ante el esfuerzo de hablar. Me dolía tanto verlo así, de verdad… yo…

—Eso no es lo mismo... esto es… ¿qué te pasó? —Pregunté obligándome a dejar de temblar. No seas cobarde ahora, no lo seas.

—Me caí—mintió y lo miré mal ¡Este no es el momento Clary! ¡Él podría estarse muriendo! Si, era cierto por lo que pensé lo más rápido que pude.

—Espera aquí… iré por el botiquín—pareció asentir antes de dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás y subí la escalera como nunca la había subido. Nerviosa busqué en los cajones del baño alcohol, algodón, agua oxigenada y todo lo que pudiese necesitar para limpiar sus heridas. Corrí al primer piso, sin molestarme en recoger las cosas que dejé caer en mi afán de encontrar los elementos de curación.

—Jace—le llamé y no respondió—Jace—casi lloro, lo juro. Me acerqué asustada de que hubiese perdido la conciencia o peor aún… hubiese muerto. Llegué a su lado y con dificultad levantó la cabeza para mirarme—Oh por Dios, creí que te habías desmayado—prácticamente le chillé pero pronto reaccioné. —Vale… creo que esto te puede doler ¿quieres que te dé algo para que no lo haga tanto? —Inquirí al mirar un poco más de cerca las heridas recientes en su rostro y cuerpo. ¿Acaso le había pasado un camión por encima?

—No… lo merezco—rodé los ojos

—Este no es el momento de hacerse el valiente ¿ok? —Dije con fastidio y corrí a la cocina por uno de los licores más fuertes de Valentine. —Bebe esto—le acerqué la botella a los labios y se negó a hacerlo—Por la mierda Jace, bébelo—ordené enojada con él por ponerse difícil. Y eso pareció surtir efecto, pues abrió la boca y dejó que el alcohol ingresara a su sistema. Frunció el ceño y apretó los ojos

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Alcohol puro? —Gimió entrecortadamente y no pude evitar soltar una breve risita.

—Ahora quédate quieto—pedí volviendo a mis cabales y a sus feas heridas. Comencé a remover con agua la sangre seca del cuello y parte del pecho y lo oí respirar con dificultad—Lo siento, pero tengo que limpiar esto—moví nerviosamente mis ojos hacia donde su mano sujetaba sus costillas.

¿Debía quitarle la camiseta? Mis hormonas gritaron un enorme si y mi cerebro, me dijo que no, que mejor esperara a que el alcohol surtiera más efecto puesto que lo más probable es que tuviese algún hematoma, en el mejor de los casos… ya que también podría tener las costillas rotas. Sacudí la cabeza y preferí trabajar en su rostro. Me senté a su lado en el sofá

—Sé que te debe doler un infierno pero necesito que voltees la cara hacia mí —asintió y con esfuerzo levantó la cabeza y lo ayudé, sosteniéndola con una de mis manos mientras la otra untaba el paño en agua y comenzaba a limpiar su frente. Lo que haya sido que pasó, ocurrió hacía bastante puesto que la sangre se encontraba seca y las heridas comenzaban el proceso de cicatrización. Siseó un poco entre dientes y apretó los ojos. —Lo siento—me disculpé

—Yo lo siento—dijo mirándome a duras penas. Preferiría que no lo hiciera, ya que me ponía nerviosa.

— ¿Qué sientes exactamente? —Inquirí concentrándome en las magulladuras de sus mejillas. Su cara estaba imposiblemente surcada de arañazos, golpes y heridas.

Suspiró

—Siento muchas cosas—respondió cerrando los ojos y lo agradecí.

—Eso pasa cuando te portas mal—asintió

—Fui una mala persona—aseguró —traté mal a gente que me quería—abrió los ojos para mirarme fijamente pero yo le ignoré, quedándome en silencio.

Dejé el paño ahora rojo y agarré el alcohol y algodón. Ahora que había retirado lo mugre, podía apreciar de donde manaba la sangre. Tenía una herida bastante profunda en la ceja, rasguños en la frente y nariz, aunque estos se veían más serios. También su labio estaba roto y poseía múltiples magulladuras por toda la cara. Esto solo podría tratarse de una golpiza y una con muchos deseos de dañarlo.

Quise abrazarlo, de verdad… quise besar cada una de sus heridas y agradecerle al cielo que aún estaba vivo, independiente de que haya sido un cabrón conmigo… no soportaba verlo así, me dolía el alma pensar que podría haber muerto.

—Esto si que va a doler—advertí y asintió

—El dolor es bueno, te hace sentir vivo—susurró. Pasé el algodón por la herida de su ceja— ¡Mierda! Esto me hace sentir jodidamente vivo—apretó los ojos y solté otra risita.

Luego de limpiarla bien, le coloqué unos puntos que encontré en el fondo del botiquín y proseguí a desinfectar las de su nariz. Esas fueron más simples y no tardé nada en dejarlas con su respectiva curación… sin embargo cuando me tocó pasar a la de su labio mi mano vaciló ligeramente. Nunca había sido tan consciente de lo bonitos que eran hasta ese minuto… porque a pesar que se encontraban hinchados y ligeramente resecos, seguían viéndose sumamente… besables. Me avergoncé de mis pensamientos y sacudí la cabeza.

Él gimió de dolor al contacto del alcohol

—Tranquilo… todo irá bien, ya verás que pronto dejará de doler ¿quieres otro trago? —Pregunté preocupada luego de haber finalizado en su boca del demonio. Negó—Ah, pues yo si que quiero—y me empiné la botella, dándole un trago que me dejó con lágrimas en los ojos—vale, eso es justo lo que necesitaba—me limpié los labios y carraspeé un poco para aclarar mi voz

Noté que me miraba fijamente

—Hacía mucho que no me decían que todo iría bien. Lo extrañaba—comentó con voz suave

—No deben decírtelo porque es una tremenda mentira—aseveré, dejando mi lugar en el sillón.

—Me gusta que me mientas—comentó incorporándose un poco más en el sofá, quejándose sin dejar de sostener su costado.

—Deja de decir tonterías. —Sacudí la cabeza —necesito que te quites la camiseta… aparte de estar sucia, necesito saber que pasa ahí—apunté su costilla. Haber bebido fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, ahora solo miraba la situación del modo lógico, como correspondía.

—No creo que sea necesario… solo me duele como todo el resto del cuerpo—pareció ligeramente ruborizado

—Ah, por favor no me digas que te da vergüenza que mire—sonreí

—Me estás coqueteando—se quejó

—Sí, ha de ser por lo guapo que te ves luego de haberte creído saco de boxeo—Me reí sin humor—Ya quítatela—apuré acercándome pero él se negó.

—No es una buena idea… quiero decir, no me pasa nada grave—sus mejillas se encendieron y resoplé

—Jace, necesito revisarte. —Volví a insistir

—Estoy bien…—evitó mi mirada

— ¿No te la quitarás? —Negó suavemente.

Asentí con calma y me dirigí a la cocina. Rebusqué en los armarios y sonreí al encontrar lo que necesitaba

— ¿Qué vas a…?—Habló algo espantado y lo ignoré para acercarme a él y comenzar a cortar la tela de su ropa. Él se tensó—No creo que…—habló avergonzado y con mucha rigidez.

—Ah, cállate Jace. —Ordené y continué mi labor hasta que la camiseta quedó hecha jirones para dejarme admirar el trabajado abdomen de mi ex amigo. Contuve el aliento al notar todos los moretones en la nívea piel y de forma inconscientemente mis dedos los resiguieron, ocasionándole ligeros espasmos seguramente de dolor. —Lo siento—me disculpé apenada. Sentía verdadera tristeza y rabia contra los que le habían hecho esto. ¡Eran unos malditos!— ¿Te duele mucho? —Miré su rostro crispado y con los ojos cerrados. Parecía sufrir

—Solo un poco—masculló entre dientes

—Te pondré algo frío ¿vale? —No esperé su respuesta, simplemente me dirigí a la nevera y traje una congelada bolsa de guisantes. —Voy a ponerte esto—se lo mostré y luego con mucha delicadeza la coloqué en el primer moretón en su estómago. Se estremeció soltando un leve gemido antes de relajarse un poco y dejar la tensión.

—Eso se siente bien… —suspiró y con mucho cuidado retiré la mano de su costado. Ahí había unas cortadas poco profundas y estaba morado. Presioné un poco con mis dedos, contando las costillas y según esto, se hallaban todas.

—Creo que no te las rompiste… deberías ir al hospital de todas maneras… ¿qué tal si se quebró y los fragmentos van hacia tu corazón? Podrías morir—me pasé las manos por el cabello angustiada

—Tranquila Clary… estoy sintiéndome mejor. De verdad—sonrió un poco

—De todas maneras, yo ni siquiera sé primeros auxilios… todo lo que House hace en su programa es actuación, yo…—Cambié de lugar la bolsa de guisantes y él me agarró la mano. Estaba frío.

—Con todo lo que has hecho por mí es suficiente. De verdad—entrelazó nuestros dedos y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

—Pero si te pasa algo yo…—Me encontraba al borde de un ataque de histeria. Me mordí el labio inferior conteniéndome y deshice nuestra unión, volviendo toda la atención a su pecho, lo cual tampoco era una excelente idea ya que me encontraba ligeramente borracha y mi cerebro no andaba tan bien como quisiera. Sacudí la cabeza—Vale, si te pasa algo es tu entera responsabilidad y ¿sabes qué más? Eres un inconsciente—me miró sorprendido y la verdad, yo también lo estaba por mi cambio repentino

— ¿Por qué? —Interrogó

—Porque estás poniéndote en riesgo tú solo ¿has pensando en tu madre? ¿En lo que ella sentiría si te pasa algo? No puedo creer lo estúpido que te has puesto ¿qué pasó con ese chico precavido y preocupado de su familia? —Dije ahora enojada.

—Bueno… yo—Negué con la cabeza

—No. No me des patéticas excusas, simplemente piensa mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas—Arqueé las cejas y me miró atentamente

—No, ¿es que sabes qué? —Replicó

—No, no sé, inteligente—me burlé

—Vale si quieres búrlate, pero de igual modo te lo voy a decir todo—sentenció y se sentó bien, sacándose la bolsa de guisantes del cuerpo. Le costó, eso si.

— ¿Y qué es ese todo que me dirás? —Puse las manos en mi cadera, esperando su contestación para atacarlo con otro argumento.

—Partiré diciendo que sé que soy un cabrón, que me he portado asquerosamente mal. Sé que me odias, que no quieres saber de mí y que estás con otro chico—fruncí el ceño—pero no me importa porque no pienso renunciar a ti y sí, soy un jodido egoísta por quererte de regreso… aunque ni por eso voy a detenerme—guardó un segundo silencio— porque te quiero, te quiero de vuelta… quiero que volvamos a ser amigos y…—negué con la cabeza

—No. Ya no volveremos a eso, porque yo soy diferente ahora. Y no quiero nada de eso de vuelta—él me contempló

—Como sea. —Respiró profundo—Quiero que sepas que todos los rumores sobre mi promiscuidad son falsos. Jamás me acosté con nadie más que con Seelie y tampoco es que estuviéramos teniendo sexo a cada hora—tensé la mandíbula y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho

—Eso no me interesa—aclaré falsamente. La verdad, no tenía ganas de analizar cómo me hacían sentir sus palabras

—Y tenías la razón. Perder la virginidad es algo importante y yo lo eché a perder, perdí ese momento por caliente y me arrepiento—se puso de pie con dificultad para mirarme a los ojos. Lo evité

—El que te arrepientas no cambia nada—aseguré.

—Claro que si… cambia todo en mi mundo. —Me hizo verlo y rodé los ojos

—Siéntate, Jace—le urgí, sin querer involucrarme con sus palabras. Se resistió brevemente antes que me obedeciera. Se quejó, como era de esperar. —Voy a traerte un analgésico y ponte esto en la cara, si no mañana parecerás cualquier cosa—le tendí los guisantes y a regañadientes asintió.

Busqué un antiinflamatorio y además algo para que se durmiera, no quería lidiar con él. Me encontraba cansada y no quería pensar.

Luego de darle las pastillas, lo ayudé a subir hasta mi habitación. No podía dejarlo en el sofá. Le ayudé a acomodarse y le pasé una de las camisetas que yo le había robado para que se pusiera una vez que terminé de vendarle el torso.

Cuando estuvo por completo instalado, reparó en las bolsas y en algo que yo no había notado hasta que lo sostuvo en sus manos con gesto aturdido.

Se lo arrebaté maldiciendo por lo bajo

¡Cómo se me ocurre dejar el antifaz ahí! ¡Maldita sea!

—Eras tú…—Susurró estupefacto

—Pues si ¿y qué? —Lo encaré con enojo— ¿Te sorprende que haya aprendido a bailar? Te aseguro que sé muchas cosas más desde que te volviste popular—espeté cabreada.

—Oh, claro que eso lo sé. —Habló con un poco de genio—Y en verdad, tú no tienes moral para hablar de promiscuidad—fruncí el ceño completamente extrañada

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—No finjas. Sé que te has enredado con no sé cuantos chicos. Ese día que vine, por ejemplo. Estabas con un tal Max y ese otro en el estacionamiento, vi como te abrazaba y tú le dejabas. Y claro no olvidemos al encantador John que te dio un estúpido brazalete nativo. Que montón de mierda—no pude hacer más que reírme de su enojo— y te vi subiendo con este tipo en la fiesta ¿la pasaron bien? ¿Te trató bien? —Preguntó enfurecido, sentándose de golpe en la cama. Dejé de reírme

— Eso a ti no te incumbe. —Respondí cautelosa ahora. No quería recordar ese episodio.

— ¿Con cuál de ellos fue? ¿Quién te besó por primera vez? ¿Quién te tocó por primera vez? —Su voz se volvía más filosa y mi ira crecía a pasos agigantados

— ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así! Ash, ¡Podría partirte la cara ahora mismo! —Empuñé mis manos con cólera.

—Es solo curiosidad, ¿o acaso no te gustó? ¿La pasaste mal? ¿Fueron atentos o salvajes? —Comencé a ver todo rojo y cada vez olvidaba más que él estaba herido.

— ¡Cállate maldito! ¡A ti no te importa! —Exclamé furiosa.

—Oh ¿Te molesta que pregunte? ¡Pues que pena! —Dijo él a su vez— ¿Fue especial para ti siquiera? ¿Tu perfecto primer beso fue lo que esperabas? —Su mandíbula estaba tensa pero yo ya me encontraba cegada de instintos asesinos y obviamente, abandonada de toda razón.

— ¡No! ¡Porque tú lo destruiste! ¡Te lo robaste y solo para jugar conmigo! ¡Te odio Jace por haberlo hecho! —Le grité pero me negué a llorar por la promesa hecha a Alec, solo eso me mantenía sin derramar las lágrimas que formaban un doloroso nudo en mi garganta.

Jace se quedó simplemente estupefacto ante mis palabras y respiré profundamente, llevándome todo dentro.

—Quieres decir que… no fue un sueño—reflexionó consigo mismo. Y la verdad no sabía por qué no me iba.

—Quisiera que se hubiera tratado de una pesadilla, si soy sincera. Podría haber despertado y que no fuera cierto—dije con odio. Me observó absorto en sus pensamientos

—No… entonces si fue cierto tú no me dejaste explicar—

—Ya no quiero hablar más contigo—negué y comencé a andar hacia la puerta, sin embargo cuando pasé junto a la cama, él me agarró fuertemente del brazo, impidiéndome seguir—Ya basta. No quiero golpearte estando así, pero si insistes en joderme lo voy a hacer y lo voy a disfrutar—advertí

—No. Tienes que escucharme—su gesto era suave

—No quiero hacerlo—sinceré

—Por favor—pidió

—No. Suéltame—forcejeé

—No era una apuesta, yo te besé porque quería hacerlo, porque deseaba hacerlo desde hacía mucho—me quedé un segundo pegada antes de continuar tratando de librarme de su mano—Y sé que en el fondo lo sabes, no jugaría contigo así—me enojé.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo pudiste permitir que me lanzaran huevos? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Seelie en la biblioteca que yo no era una sosa? ¿Por qué no fui tu primer copiloto? —Aún seguía dolida por todo ello y maldita sea, se lo había demostrado.

—Clary… lo siento tanto… de verdad yo me arrepiento de todas las promesas que no te cumplí, por haberte tratado como te traté, por haber sido un maldito cobarde… de verdad lo siento muchísimo—oí sus disculpas, impidiendo que penetraran en mi mente. Ella ya sabía como protegerse de sus mentiras.

—Vale. Ya te oí, ahora suéltame—exigí y vi la tristeza y frustración en su mirada.

—Recuerdo que dije que nunca debimos ser amigos—me tensé—pero lo decía porque debimos haber sido algo más desde un principio. Debiste haber sido mi primera vez y yo la tuya, debiste haberme dado mi primer beso, debimos haber vivido todo eso juntos. Tú y yo, nadie más que tú y yo… hubiera sido perfecto, y yo te hubiese amado con cada célula de mi cuerpo y mente, te habría dado todo… me hubiera entregado por completo a ti y a tu cariño. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Te quiero, te quiero solo para mí, te quiero para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, para compartirlo todo, para despertar cada mañana y verte a mi lado. Para quererte y verte sonreír siempre—me miraba a los ojos con esperanza y yo simplemente me solté de su agarre.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para haberme dejado cuando cumplieras tu sueño? ¿O para reírte luego con tus amigos populares? No, Jace. Nosotros jamás debimos haber sido amigos, nunca y mucho menos una pareja. Funcionamos mejor así, tratándonos como desconocidos. —Y sin decirle nada más abandoné la habitación, calculando que el medicamento en unos segundos cumpliría su labor y le impediría seguir hablando. Había sido suficiente, ya no quería soportarlo más, no quería tenerlo cerca ni que jugara con mi mente. Quería que desapareciera y me dejara por siempre sola, porque lamentablemente ya no le creía nada. Él nunca sería capaz de defenderme, él nunca podría quererme como yo le quería y no pensaba conformarme con migajas de su cariño podrido y tampoco le daría otra oportunidad, él no la merecía.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, llamé a Stephen y le informé todo sobre su hijo. Y no era por venganza, nunca haría eso, pero él necesitaba atención médica y si no quería recibirla por las buenas tendría que hacerlo por la fuerza. Además, tampoco lo sabría hasta bien entrado el día, puesto que continuaba dormido y siguió así cuando su padre vino a recogerlo

—Muchas gracias Clary por todo lo que hiciste. Con Celine estábamos muy preocupados—Asentí con los brazos cruzados

—Le di una pastilla para dormir, espero no haya hecho mal—indiqué

—No. Según lo que vi a simple vista, se encuentra muy malherido ¿Tienes idea de lo que le pasó? —Preguntó interesado

—No. —Tampoco iba a decirles que lo habían golpeado. Mejor que él viera que mentiras les echaba encima.

Suspiró.

—No sé que es lo que pasa con él últimamente… no come ni duerme—comentó con voz baja. Me sentí algo incómoda ante la información porque algo me decía que tenía relación conmigo. ¡Ah por favor! ¡Qué arrogante! Me cacheteé mentalmente.

Fue todo un show bajarlo dormido, pero finalmente lo lograron meter en la ambulancia

—Por favor…—dije sin pensar luego que las puertas del vehículo se cerraran, al igual que un latido profundo y doloroso golpeara en mi pecho.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó Stephen

—Por favor dígame cómo se encuentra… yo le dije que no tenía idea de cómo tratar heridas… solo espero no haber empeorado las cosas—me mordí el labio inferior con angustia. El padre del chico me sonrió amablemente

—Lo has hecho excelente Clary, y te agradezco nuevamente—asentí respirando profundo.

Él se encaminó a la parte delantera de la ambulancia y ésta partió en completo silencio.

Solo aguardaba que se encontrara bien, de todo corazón rogaba que fuera así.

Entré a mi casa, y procedí a limpiar las manchas de sangre en el sillón y a tirar cualquier cosa que demostrara que estuvo aquí. Lástima que no podía hacer lo mismo con mi mente.

A mediodía ya había terminado de ordenar y los quehaceres de la casa, puesto que intentaba por todos los medios no pensar más que lo estrictamente necesario y me había dado frutos beneficiosos, ya que por suerte, casi había logrado ocultar lo dicho por Jace en una gran caja de metal con llave.

Mientras me preparaba un café, sonó mi móvil

—Hola Bells—me saludó con entusiasmo Isabel

—Hola—respondí sonriendo

— ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Lograste dormir? —

—Si supieras Isabel… si supieras—suspiré

—Oh… ¿qué pasó? —Inquirió rápidamente

—Tantas cosas—murmuré distraída, revolviendo con la cuchara el líquido caliente

— ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? —Preguntó y le dije que si.

Manejé tranquilamente y sin mucha demora, estuve allí estacionándome.

Isabel me salió a recibir con entusiasmo y me contó que Alec había salido con Rose a Alacante, por lo tanto estábamos solas… bueno y su madre que se comportó igual que la otra vez.

Después de los saludos correspondientes, ella me llevó a su habitación donde le conté todo.

—Oh…—Dijo luego que terminé.

—Sí…es bastante "oh" —asentí y jugué con un cojín.

— ¿Le creíste algo? —Interrogó llamando mi atención

—No… Creo que no—Admití—Es que… parecía sincero—medité y luego sacudí la cabeza

— ¿No crees que deberían sentarse y hablar? —La miré envenenadamente—Vale, es una idea… es que ambos tienen cosas que decirse—

—Yo solo quiero insultarlo. No le quiero decir nada más—me encogí de hombros

—Ok—asintió y nos quedamos en silencio.

—Me encanta lo que compramos—cambié el tema

—Si. Todo te quedaba de mil maravillas—sonrió—y ese maquillaje también—

—Si, es cierto… estoy experimentando y creo que esto me gusta. Solo un poco de máscara de pestañas y delineador negro—me encogí de hombros. De esa manera lo había hecho hoy.

—Es justo lo que necesitas… la idea es que lo uses en la escuela y no te acobardes—la miré fijamente

—Isabel, bailé como una prostituta enfrente de todos ¿crees que no me atreveré? —Se rió

—Vale, puede ser que hayas agarrado un poco de actitud—

— ¿Un poco? Casi le pateé las bolas a un tipo por propasarse conmigo—provoqué más carcajadas

—Sí, claro—Reí

—Era un cretino. Lo recuerdo y me da asco… no sé que estaba pensando—negué escondiendo la cabeza— Oh, bueno, lo sé pero me da vergüenza admitirlo—

—Oh, yo sé qué pensabas. Querías demostrarle a Jace que no te importaban sus besos ni entregarte a otro hombre. Era muy fácil deducirlo—me ruboricé

—Es que no puedo ser virgen toda la vida—me lamenté

—No lo serás—se miró las uñas—desde que entremos a clases, te lloverán las oportunidades—me miró severamente—pero debes pensar que es algo importante y no cualquier cosa… la idea es que la pierdas cuando te sientas realmente preparada y con alguien a quien de verdad quieras… de lo contrario, no será lo mismo—suspiré

—Sabes que todavía quiero a Jace—

—Sabes que eres joven todavía ¿no? —Replicó y sonreí.

—Tienes razón. No hay apuro de perderla aún… no quiero arrepentirme, ya sabes… quiero que sea especial por más cursi que suene—recién entonces noté lo que hablábamos y la confianza que tenía con Isabel para hacerlo de forma tan abierta.

—Es que debe serlo—acotó ella

Y de ese modo pasamos de un tema al otro, hasta que fue hora de irme al trabajo.

Se repitió por algunos días de este modo. Solo que salíamos a patinar, o a comer helado. También fuimos a ver una película al cine y de compras, nuevamente. Con eso terminé de complementar mi guardarropa nuevo y eso incluía zapatos y ropa interior, para mi gran vergüenza. Aunque debía admitir que en el fondo me gustaba, me gustaba la sensación de sentirme sexy por usarla. Sexy y bonita. Supongo que así se siente una mujer ¿no? Porque yo era mucho más consciente de mi cuerpo, de los cambios en éste y aunque no me consideraba una modelo… me sentía a gusto con mi imagen personal, bastante cómoda, si soy sincera.

En el transcurso de las vacaciones, Valentine volvió a sentarse por horas frente al televisor y hablarme poco, no es que influyera mucho en mi ánimo la verdad. Yo me sentía realizada y contenta. Sobre todo al sentirme más aceptada en la reserva, la gente me saludaba, y trataba con cariño. Además, Maia me había invitado a comer a su casa y me lo había pasado increíble jugando con Emily y Max.

Lo único que me ponía un poco mal, era la situación con Jace y no me refiero a nuestra relación, eso estaba casi superado… si no que a su salud. Celine me había llamado un par de veces para informarme sobre su estado. Físicamente se recuperaba, pero anímicamente, según ella, se encontraba cada día peor. Aunque también le atribuía una gran parte a su sobreprotección materna… que igualmente se extendía a mí y yo me sentía un poco mal ante sus atenciones ya que ni siquiera era capaz de ir a darle una vuelta… pero todo tiene remedio ¿no?

Por ello es que ignorando el hecho que Jace estaría ahí, manejé a la casa Herondale para ir a ver a la señora Celine. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada y yo tampoco, y me gustaba estar con ella ¿era un crimen?

Estacioné y acomodándome los anteojos toqué la puerta.

Ella se volvió loca de felicidad y me abrazó como si no se lo creyera

—Por Dios Clary, ¡tanto tiempo que no venías por aquí! —Dijo una vez que me liberó de sus brazos.

—Sí, ha sido bastante—asentí sonriendo. Me ponía contenta verla—He venido a visitarla… espero no molestar—reparé en mi falta de educación al presentarme así nada más.

—Por supuesto que no, tú sabes que siempre eres bienvenida—me hizo pasar y me quitó la chaqueta.

—Gracias. —Caminamos hasta la sala donde me invitó a sentarme

—Jace está dormido—anunció como notando mi preocupación de verlo aparecer en cualquier momento

— ¿Cómo sigue? —Interrogué y mordí mi labio inferior. Suspiró

—Físicamente mucho mejor, gracias a tus cuidados mayoritariamente. Limpiaste las heridas y evitaste una infección, además al vendarlo impediste cualquier problema de gravedad. Eso explicó mi esposo —comentó y sonreí

—Me alegra oír eso, en serio—admití aliviada

—Sin embargo… está todo un gruñón, no quiere comer y tenemos que darle somníferos para que duerma. En fin, está en la adolescencia después de todo—se encogió de hombros y solté una risita un poco incómoda— ¿Quieres empanaditas de queso? Sé que te gustan—hombre, las amaba—No hace falta preguntar ¿verdad? —Rió y caminó a la cocina—Ven conmigo—la seguí.

Todo seguía tal cual en ese lugar.

—Quisiera decir que no quiero… pero mentiría. Amo sus empanadas de queso—rió

—Lo sé—pareció un poco nostálgica. Y rápidamente cambió el gesto—Tú estás muy bonita. El cabello se te ve precioso así y esa ropa definitivamente te sienta—había escogido unos jeans pitillo negro y una blusa roja ligera. Y había preferido mis confiables anteojos por encima de las lentillas. Sonreí un poco azorada.

—Muchas gracias— ella comenzó a buscar todo lo necesario para preparar las empanadas

—Si quieres, mientras preparo esto puedes ir a echarle una ojeada a Jace—comentó y cuando estaba a punto de negarme, agregó—Está dormido—me guiñó un ojo. Simplemente sonreí, no sabía cómo pero ella parecía saberlo todo.

Asentí, porque la verdad si tenía ganas de ver por mí misma el estado en que se encontraba.

Un poco cohibida–y nerviosa, debo reconocer–subí la escalera que me sabía de memoria y dirigí mis pasos hacia la habitación de Jace.

Mis manos sudaron en el último momento aunque alentada por la seguridad que se hallaba dormido, abrí.

Su cuarto se encontraba ordenado o bueno, casi todo. Me fijé, sorprendida en que su música estaba regada en el suelo y ni pizca quedaba del orden alfabético y preferencia que antes mantenía con tanto celo.

Fruncí el ceño, acercándome más. Quizá había un error. Él no tiraría así su colección, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo al ver los Cd's que él había comprado y otros tantos que había grabado, descubrí que efectivamente correspondían a los suyos. Me agaché para mirarlos y descubrí que en su equipo de música había uno.

Por pura curiosidad, verifiqué de cual se trataba y me sentí un poco triste al saber que era aquel que yo amaba oír. Debo reconocer que me sentí algo importante y también apenada por él.

Suspiré dejando todo tal cual y dirigiéndome al chico durmiente.

Se encontraba acurrucado hacia el lado derecho, como solía dormir. Sonreí recordando aquellas noches de pijamadas que hacíamos los fines de semana. Me acerqué más y pude notar que las magulladuras de su rostro comenzaban a desaparecer aunque las heridas de su ceja y labio, continuaban cicatrizando. Además, le había crecido bastante el cabello rubio.

Me alegré de verlo dormido y al parecer en paz, era como si fuera aquel chico que usaba un gorro esquimal y anteojos.

Al acercarme más me llegó a la nariz su aroma y reparé, también en que parecía abrazar algo con mucha fuerza.

Cuando se removió inquieto, me aterré al pensar que se despertaría. Me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar con el corazón latiéndome en el pecho. Sin embargo él solo se acomodó al otro lado, llevándose consigo lo que abrazaba.

Suspiré y me encaminé hacia la salida, muy tranquila de haberlo visto más repuesto. Sin duda haber llamado a su padre fue el plan perfecto, yo no lo podría haber cuidado como era debido. Me volteé una última vez para mirarlo dormir y llevarme la imagen a mi hogar, y al hacerlo noté en que algo colgaba de la cabecera de su cama.

No… no podía ser.

Me aproximé nuevamente, entusiasmada por lo que mis ojos veían.

Si, era mi atrapa sueños o bueno, era suyo solo que no recordaba habérselo obsequiado. Traté de pensar cómo es que podría haberlo obtenido y se me ocurrió que tal vez se me cayó el día de su cumpleaños, ¿pero cómo lo encontró?

—Mmh, no… no… ella no—balbuceó Jace otra vez inquieto y alejé la mirada del atrapa pesadillas a su rostro ligeramente crispado. Puse mi mano en su frente para ver si tenía fiebre y él se quedó tranquilo, respirando acompasadamente.

No, no tenía fiebre. Me lo quedé mirando y sacudí la cabeza, retomando la marcha fuera de su cuarto.

Estuve un rato más con Celine y cuando fue la hora de irme al trabajo, me fui con la barriga llena y el corazón contento. Me había alegrado mucho verla y que se comportara como siempre, tan amable y maternal.

Suspiré manejando hacia La Reserva, a veces pensaba en mi madre. Claro que nunca la conocí pero imaginaba a una mujer guapa y de ojos verdes, ligeramente pecosa. Valentine no tenía fotografías y jamás me habló de Renée, por lo que no sentía más que una ligera nota de enojo y tristeza por ella.

Pero al final ¿qué importaba? No iba a aparecer en mi vida ahora, ¿cierto?

**Bueno pues hasta aquí llego el capi de hoy, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿lograra Jace salir adelante? **

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo! Mil besos de Jace!**

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela; _**Vicky1995;**

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**En el próximo capitulo:**

_Con mis regalos entre los brazos y el bolso en el hombro, anduve a mi casa y abrí la puerta._

_Oí una conversación que se detuvo de inmediato en cuanto entré._

_Miré extrañada a mi padre, puesto que su cara jamás había sido tan transparente en sus emociones como ahora. Miedo, tristeza, enojo, nostalgia…_

_Se movió solo un poco y noté a una mujer alta, bastante joven, pecosa y que me sonreía del modo en que Celine a Jace, de aquel modo en que siempre quise que me contemplaran a mí._

_Entonces lo supe, aquella mujer de grandes ojos verdes era ni más ni menos que Renée, algo en mi pecho lo gritaba… ella era… mi madre y no tenía idea de qué era lo que hacía aquí…_


	20. Capitulo 20 - Alboroto en septiembre

**Hola Hola! Lamento el retraso pero estuve fuera el fin de semana y no me dio tiempo a actualizar antes. Espero que os guste el capi! Nos leemos mas abajo! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo XX**

"**Alboroto en septiembre"**

**Clary POV**

Hoy empezaban las clases y me sentía tranquila y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

Me levanté y duché, cepillé mi cabello con cuidado y luego procedí a delinear mis ojos con color negro y aplicarme máscara de pestañas. Me miré detenidamente frente al espejo y sonreí satisfecha. Me sentía cómoda con estos jeans, unas Vans negras y un suéter abrigador de color celeste.

Hoy todo saldría bien y no había razón para tener miedo, y el hecho de haber bailado me sumaba un punto extra en la confianza, además… no esperaba convertirme en el centro de la atención. No era para tanto, reflexioné mientras desayunaba. Además, Isabel estaría conmigo y sería todo tal como siempre, ¿cierto?

Pues no. Me equivoqué totalmente.

A penas me bajé de la camioneta con el bolso en un hombro, noté que me miraban y cuchicheaban. Más de algún chico se me quedó viendo como si no creyera que fuese yo. Eso me molestó, así que frunciendo el ceño comencé a andar hacia el establecimiento. Quizá hubiera sido buena idea venir con mis anteojos y luego con lentillas… Bah, da igual, yo me sentía bien así.

Cuadré los hombros y caminé con decisión hacia los casilleros.

— Whoa… ¿eres tú Clarissa Morgenstern? — Me volteé hacia el muchacho que me miraba de pies a cabeza. Su boca casi tocaba el piso.

— Pues sí, ¿quién más va a ser? — Rodé los ojos y volví a mi asunto con los libros

— Es que te ves tan… guapa— se apoyó en casillero contiguo y me miró fijamente, mientras sonreía. Debo reconocer que me sonrojé un poco, pero mantuve mi gesto de indiferencia. — Soy Eliot, por cierto… hasta ahora recuerdo que compartimos química aplicada— continuó.

— ¿Hasta ahora? ¿Ósea que si no me hubiera puesto ropa diferente no lo habrías recordado? Por más "guapa" que luzca, sigo siendo la misma Clary a quien le copias en los exámenes. — Lo miré molesta. — Y no creas que porque ahora me visto así voy a corresponder tus estúpidos intentos de flirteo— lo contemplé de forma severa y pareció avergonzado. — Mejor lárgate porque me carga la gente como tú— él obedeció con un gesto disgustado y suspiré.

— Vaya, a eso le llamó yo un buen inicio en tu vida social— molestó Isabel riendo

— No es divertido… es casi humillante. Mira que porque ahora me pongo jeans ajustados notan que existo, ¡pues nada! Yo no voy a ser diferente a como ellos solían tratarme. — Me encogí de hombros— no voy a ser parte de su estúpida sociedad de ignoremos a los "frikis" hasta que se vistan mejor. —

— Vale, okey mujer de ideas firmes… si es lo que quieres así será. Aunque tendrás que comenzar a acostumbrarte a esto, y más pronto de lo que crees— miró divertida hacia mi costado y fruncí el ceño

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Volteé

— Porque ahí viene otro chico y parece que te quiere hablar— se rió y yo gemí al notarlo caminando hacia mí con pose de ganador.

— Hey— saludó mirándome igual que el otro sujeto. Simplemente cabeceé en su dirección— me preguntaba si eres nueva, no podría haber pasado por alto a una belleza como tú. Podría ayudarte a llegar a tus clases, ya sabes. — Me sonrió, Isabel rió y yo arqueé una ceja.

— No. No soy nueva, soy Clarissa Morgenstern… "la rarita" a la que molestabas en las presentaciones de los animadores ¿te acuerdas de mí ahora? ¿Ó debo seguir refrescándote la memoria? — Le respondí con acritud y él simplemente cerró su boca y se largó.

— Wow, eso te salió bien. Creo que me voy a divertir un montón— Isabel se burló de mi desgracia y yo cerré con fuerza la puerta del casillero.

— No llevo ni dos minutos aquí y ya me quiero ir— me masajeé la sien y me palmeó el hombro

— Bueno, igualmente cuando esté cerca tú ya sabes quién, por lo menos finge que te agradan— aconsejó y fruncí el ceño, siguiéndola.

— ¿Por qué? — Resopló

— Porque tienes que darle celos— se encogió de hombros

— ¿Y cómo por qué sería eso? — Se medio volteó para sonreírme

— Por el simple placer de hacerlo sufrir— se rió

— Bueno, la verdad no sé si quiero hacerlo— medité en voz alta

— Okey, vale. — Pareció fastidiada— pero finge que las personas te agradan, de ese modo parecerás mucho más indiferente. Lúcete Clary, aprovecha lo que tienes— suspiré

— Tú eres el genio en esto. Pero pobre de ti si te ríes o me dejas sola— sonrió

— No lo haría. Bueno… quizá si voy a reírme...no, la verdad es que si me voy a reír. No cuentes con mi palabra en eso— sonreí ligeramente.

— Está bien. Aquí vamos… no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? — Pregunté retóricamente.

Pero lo cierto es que si podía ser peor, aparte de otros tantos que creyeron que era nueva y algunos más que prácticamente me querían acosar, estaban las chicas. Ellas comentaban, ellas me miraban y señalaban. Eran antipáticas, determiné, al oírlas cuchicheando en el baño. Parecían pequeñas ratas insignificantes poniéndose de acuerdo para roer al mismo tiempo un hueso abandonado.

Sin embargo, las ignoré y preferí hacer de cuenta que nada se encontraba fuera de lo normal. Aunque creerme esa mentira era bastante difícil.

— ¿No piensas comer? — Inquirió recelosa Isabel

— No lo sé… no tengo mucha hambre, la verdad— me encogí de hombros dejando a un lado el plato con comida y recostando la cabeza sobre mis brazos.

— Comete eso, no te pongas tonta— regañó Isabel

— Por favor, no te comportes como mi madre— respondí de vuelta

— Solo me preocupo, ¿vale? — Pareció disgustada

— Lo siento, es que me supera la imbecilidad de estos chicos, de veras— alcé mi cabeza y volví a jugar con la comida

— Los chicos son tontos— respondió encogiéndose de hombros

— Simon es uno— comenté como que no quiere la cosa

— Ah, pues él es diferente. — Comió de su ensalada

— Ya creo que si, para soportarte— me reí

— Oh, de acuerdo, desquítate conmigo pero luego no te quejes— me apuntó con su tenedor plástico.

— Okey, me voy a dejar de fastidiarte— alcé las manos en signo de derrota. Me miró con ojos entrecerrados un instante. Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que se sentaron a nuestro lado.

— Hola chicas— se trataba de Ayris y Karen. Luego del conflicto con Seelie, ellas se habían acercado y pidieron las disculpas pertinentes, Isabel estuvo encantada a pesar que fingió bastante bien que se encontraba enojada. La pelinegra era buena ocultando sus sentimientos y reemplazándolos con otros a cambio, sin embargo había aprendido a desenterrar lo que realmente sentía o pensaba. Supongo que con el tiempo terminé conociéndola muy bien, así como ella lograba saber lo que me sucedía sin necesitar más que una simple mirada. Aunque bueno, no es que yo fuera una experta de ocultar lo que sentía… siempre he sido obvia en ese ámbito.

— Hola— saludé con una sonrisa

— Hoy luces muy guapa— comentó Karen abriendo su lata de bebida

— Todos comentan tu cambio— asintió para sí misma Ayris

— Bueno, ellos son unos tontos— me encogí de hombros— porque si no les digo mi nombre no creen que sea yo… vamos, ¿me he operado el rostro o la voz? No es para tanto— comenté con un poco de enfado, echándome a la boca un trocito de pan

— Debes entender que en este pueblito, cualquier acontecimiento nuevo es imposiblemente llamativo, además… eres bonita— explicó Isabel y las otras dos secundaron su opinión. Me limité a rodar los ojos

— Oh… ¿es quien yo creo que es? — Preguntó de pronto Ayris con voz ligeramente complacida

— Pues si— Isabel sonrió de forma malévola y yo volteé, solo para ver a Jace acercándose a mi mesa bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Gruñí volviendo mi atención a la comida. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos y el corazón se me agitó en el pecho

¡Basta! Grité internamente y como por arte de magia mis patéticos temblores se detuvieron, parcialmente.

— Hola, Clary— saludó con voz suave llegando a mi lado. Me recorrió un glorioso escalofrío cuando sentí su aliento cálido rebotar en mi sensible cuello. En la mesa, guardaron silencio ¡todos se callaron de pronto!

No queriendo parecer mal educada, cabeceé en su dirección sin mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — ¿Con qué derecho venía aquí? Molesta, alcé la mirada. Su rostro casi había recuperado su normal belleza a excepción de un pequeño parche en su ceja y nariz. Por lo demás, lucía igual de guapo que siempre. Y ese idiota me había dado dos besos, me había dicho promiscua y además osó inventarse que me quería de regreso.

Me medio volteé en la silla y él se irguió, dándome una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida.

— ¿La verdad? Ahora pésimo y ¿sabes por qué? — Parecía demasiado sorprendido del filo en mi voz— porque estás aquí, así es que hazme un favor y retírate. Con mi _amiga_ queremos seguir hablando sin molestias. — Lo miré directamente a los ojos que parecían tristes, asintió y dirigió firme sus pasos hacia otra mesa. Me contuve de soltar profundamente el aire, por el contrario suprimiendo mi alegría de haberlo visto mejor y la repentina punzada de arrepentimiento, me volteé de regreso y comí del plato, sin importarme tener a todo el resto del alumnado mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Te encuentras…?— Comenzó Karen

— Si. — La interrumpí. Masticando como mil veces el mismo trozo.

— Entonces… ¿qué hicieron con el dinero? — Propuso de tema Isabel y le agradecí en silencio.

— Oh, yo financié la mayor parte de la fiesta en mi casa— comentó Karen

— Y yo compré mucha ropa bonita y maquillaje— dijo una muy complacida Ayris

— Pues hicimos algo parecido— le di una sonrisa a la última que habló— yo también compré ropa y algo de maquillaje— asintió sonriendo.

— Si, me he dado cuenta de ello. Y déjame decirte que te ves estupenda— halagó y curvé los labios un poco avergonzada

— La verdad fue Cam quien eligió casi todo… ¿sabes? Ella tiene un don para…— Y entre conversaciones insustanciales se me pasó la hora de almuerzo, en donde al final los otros se cansaron y retomaron sus asuntos.

Isabel y yo teníamos juntas la siguiente clase, así que nos despedimos de las chicas.

— Estuviste muy bien… salvo por la parte en que te arrepentiste— comentó con su cuaderno en la mano

— Esperaba que no se notara… aunque solo me duró unos segundos— me encogí de hombros

— Lo sé, pero de todos modos te sientes mal— me mordí el labio inferior

— Bueno… es que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer esto… quiero decir, una cosa es insultarlo o molestarlo en privado… esto fue a nivel de todo el alumnado. Como que me sentí un poco mal— asentí concediéndole la razón. Frunció el ceño y pareció meditar por largos minutos.

Nos ubicamos en silencio y del mismo modo transcurrió la clase, yo absorta en mis pensamientos y ella en lo suyos.

— Ustedes deberían hablarse— dijo de pronto con voz firme

— ¿Qué? No ¿por qué? — Pregunté totalmente estupefacta.

— Porque tú le quieres y se nota que él también. Necesitan por lo menos gritarse a la cara y desahogarse. Tú me tienes a mí, a Alec, a Cam y a Simon… pero ¿a quién tiene él? Ambos tienen que aclararse, golpearse aunque creo firmemente que van a terminar revolcándose a la primera oportunidad. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, por lo demás. Independiente de si él cree que ya no eres virgen, te tratará como una y por más que lo niegues, lo estás deseando y no puedes imaginarlo con nadie más que con él. Sería especial y sé que tu primer beso con Jace también lo fue. Lo quieres demasiado a pesar que no deberías más que odiarlo— finalizó mirándome con atención.

— Pero bueno ¿de qué lado estás? — Inquirí con enojo y algo de tristeza. Enojo porque ella tenía razón y porque por más que tratara de odiarlo no podía y eso era peor que cualquier otra cosa. Tristeza… solo por el hecho de que hablamos de él. ¿Patético? Seh.

— Del tuyo, obviamente— contestó calmadamente

— Pues no lo parece. ¿Te das cuenta que me recomiendas que me acueste con el idiota que me destrozó el estúpido corazón? — Alcé un poco la voz, solo un poco.

— No. No te confundas, lo que yo dije fue que deberían hablar y aclarar todo de una vez. Si ustedes deciden acostarse luego es su asunto, no el mío. Simplemente te doy una visión del tema. Además, Clary— me llamó cuando desvié la mirada al borde de la furia— tú no puedes odiarlo porque sencillamente no puedes odiar. Por más que hayas golpeado a alguien, a una perra que se lo merecía… sigues siendo la misma chica que exclamaba ovejas santas e invocaba a las cabras del abuelo de Heidi como máximo y que se escondía tras anteojos… yo no quiero cambiar a esa muchacha porque es increíble, tus sentimientos son puros y no eres capaz de sentir rencor, tardé en darme cuenta pero ahora no quiero que dejes de ser así— rodé los ojos golpeando frenéticamente el piso con el pie. — ¿Has visto Peter Pan en versión de humanos? — Fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta tan fuera de contexto. Aturdida, asentí— Pues eres como campanita… ella solo puede tener un sentimiento y tú solo puedes tener un sentimiento hacia Jace y sabes perfectamente bien que ni se parece al odio— sentenció con severidad

— ¿Me estás diciendo enana? — Preferí ni enrollarme con el resto de verborrea que soltó.

— ¡Ash! ¡Carajo no! — Perdió la paciencia y me miró con enojo. Me hizo sonreír y traté de acercarme— ni lo intentes, te voy a morder si te me acercas— advirtió con enfado.

— Vale, tengo instinto de supervivencia— si no reflexionaba acerca de sus palabras, simplemente no me interesaría. Así que eso preferí hacer. Yo no le quería hablar y punto.

Ella se fue enojada y solo ladró un adiós a modo de despedida antes de largarse.

Suspiré… me propone una atrocidad del porte de un buque y además se molesta ¿No es un poco cómico? Medité sonriendo internamente de camino a la cafetería.

-o-

En los días que siguieron, hubo unos cuantos acontecimientos extraños y que cada vez me hacían enfadar un poco más.

Isabel, ya no tocó el tema y a la mañana siguiente no parecía enojada ni ofendida por el poco caso que hice de su profundo discurso… pero eso no era lo raro. Lo raro tenía que ver con Jace que todos los días me saludaba y yo solo le ignoraba; en clases que compartíamos juntos se acercaba lo más que pudiera a mi banco y no decía nada, solo me miraba u otras veces se dedicaba a escribir y al verme voltear me sonreía. ¡Me enfurecía que lo hiciera! Yo deseaba que no me sonriera, que no me mirara e intentara buscarme para hablar, yo quería que me dejara tranquila a mí y a mi mente. Ninguna de las dos merecíamos los sobresaltos que producían sus sonrisas, sus palabras suaves y los escalofríos que lo acompañaban. Sin embargo, mis esfuerzos por alejarlo siendo todo lo antipática y cruel que podía a la hora de rechazar sus saludos, su ayuda, sonrisas y comentarios él lo seguía intentando sin importarle los comentarios malintencionados de las demás personas.

Era increíble como pasaron de considerarlo casi un Dios a tratarlo como un fracasado, a apartarlo. El equipo de animadores llevaba varios días sin aparecerse y él se sentaba completamente solo en un extremo de la cafetería en donde el resto se dedicaba a mirarlo a hurtadillas y burlarse.

Puede ser que quiera detestarlo y el plan me esté funcionando–aunque Isabel dijera que solo me convencía de ello– pero no soportaba eso, no era justo. No podía permitir que le molestaran así mientras a mí cada vez me trataban mejor. Los chicos dejaron de ser tan descarados y se limitaban a tratar de charlar conmigo de cosas simples, yo les correspondía del modo en que ellos se comportaban. Si eran amables, lo era yo también. Sin embargo no era más que cortesía y no veía a ninguno de ellos como posible novio, que fue lo que Karen insinuó un día. Por otro lado, las mujeres del instituto me saludaban en los pasillos y con eso me bastaba, no las quería de amigas ni sentadas a mi mesa hablando de cabello, depilación y sexo. Con mi cerrado grupo era más que suficiente.

— Ahí va de nuevo— susurró una chica pelirroja cuando Jace se me acercó, como lleva haciendo. Le dediqué una mala mirada en el momento que se comenzó a burlar con su compañera al deducir que yo le trataría como siempre y solo lo ignoraría dejándolo ahí de pie completamente solo sin recibir un saludo de mi parte.

— Hola— sonrió, como el primer día. Sus energías para conmigo parecían no tener fin o no quería comprender que ya no deseaba su compañía. Las únicas veces en las que evitaba hablarme, era cuando me veía conversando con algún muchacho. Se pone celoso, lo reconocí un día al verlo ponerse rígido y parecer luchar contra sí mismo para no acercarse y apartar al tipo, que era lo que se podía leer claramente en su mirada enfurecida. Hoy, eso no sucedía. Isabel había ido a no sé dónde y nadie más que las dos chicas que esperaban ignorara a Jace parecían ser espectadores.

Me observó esperanzado, ligeramente nervioso.

— Hola. — Respondí suspirando, resoplando y gritándome internamente. Pero es que no podía dejar que siguieran burlándose de él. Era muy triste y a mí no me gustó que lo hicieran conmigo, lo cual… ocurrió. Y Jace ni siquiera intentó pararlo. Sacudí la cabeza, apretando los ojos ante la dualidad de sentimientos hirviendo en mi interior. Fue por eso que no noté su mueca sorprendida y alegre ante la simple palabra que salió de mis labios hasta que decidí abandonarlo— Lo siento, me tengo que ir. — Evité observarlo porque ya había tenido suficiente de su rostro fingiendo no afectarse por mi rechazo.

Prácticamente corrí por el pasillo, no quería pensar más ni meditarlo tampoco. Yo solo quería que él saliera de mi mente y no me importara nada que le pasara como a él no le importó. ¿Es que Isabel tenía razón? No, yo era un ser humano y los seres humanos podemos odiar, yo solo necesito tiempo, sí, eso es justo lo que necesito.

Exhalé profundamente y me mojé la cara con el agua fresca del lavabo, luego la sequé descuidadamente con una toalla de papel y volví a la carga.

De ese modo sucedió por lo que me pareció una eternidad, aunque por lo menos ya no se reían de él porque yo le correspondía el saludo siendo siempre cautelosa en evitar cualquier intento por su parte de entablar una conversación. Esperaba entendiera que no quería más de él y que tampoco pensaba hacer más por su causa. No era egoísmo, ni venganza… solo no quería involucrarme más.

Así fue como entre el colegio y el trabajo, llegó el verano a este pequeño pueblo. No es que se notara demasiado, porque seguía lloviendo aunque se presentaban algunos días más calurosos de lo habitual. Pero de todos modos si no veía el calendario no tendría ni idea que mi cumpleaños comenzaba a acercarse a una velocidad abismal… no me había detenido a pensar realmente que pronto saldría de la escuela y probablemente de Idris. Isabel ya me había conversado de sus postulaciones a universidades en New York y pensaba seguir sus pasos, a pesar de no tener claro lo que deseaba estudiar.

Suspiré terminando de doblar la ropa y miré la hora. Valentine todavía no llegaba y afuera llovía.

Estos últimos días habían sido agotadores y la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer nada, me había tomado libre el domingo y había aprovechado de ordenar la casa ya que apenas y tenía tiempo de hacerlo entre semana y ahora solo quería descansar.

Así que subí las prendas y las guardé antes de lanzarme de espaldas a la cama y terminar dormida en menos de cinco minutos

Desperté por el ruido que hizo Valentine al entrar a la casa, aún adormilada bajé temiendo que estuviera borracho otra vez, en este preciso instante no tenía ganas de lidiar con ello ni fuerzas tampoco. Me hallaba reventada de tantas emociones, trabajos y órdenes.

Por suerte, él solo se encontraba enojado.

Y extrañamente no conmigo, si no que por el contrario me observó por primera vez con un sentimiento en su mirada: alivio.

Fruncí el ceño confusa y él se restregó el rostro con desesperación

— ¿Pasa algo? — Interrogué un poco vacilante.

— No. — Sin embargo volvió a contemplarme del mismo modo y algo similar a la alegría. Era como si pensara que había estado muerta y al verme aquí al pie de la escalera totalmente aturdida comprobara que no es así y el corazón se le calmase en el pecho. Conocía la emoción.

— O…ok— me atreví a decir. El suspiró y tragó antes de darme la espalda

— Creo que sería buena idea que llevases esto contigo— se volteó para tenderme un spray de pimienta. Arqueé las cejas

— ¿Para qué? No salgo sola, y no corro peligro— me encogí de hombros y me obligó a recibirlo. Un poco disgustada acepté.

— Los peligros asechan donde menos te lo esperas— nuevamente me dio aquella mirada, antes de fruncir el ceño— ¿Esa ropa es nueva? — Era la interacción más prolongada que habíamos mantenido en meses.

— Sí— Respondí sintiéndome algo extraña porque lo notara

— Ah. — Dio media vuelta para dejarse caer en el sillón— Te queda bien. — Comentó con voz áspera antes de encender la televisión y dar por terminada nuestra conversación.

Completamente aturdida y confusa, con el spray en la mano subí las escaleras para continuar durmiendo.

-o-

— ¿Así que ya pediste permiso en el trabajo? — Interrogó Isabel una vez que nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual.

— ¿Para qué? — Me entretuve en abrir mi lata de bebida. Ella me dirigió una mirada envenenada

— Para salir el viernes, osea que no vayas. ¿Comprendes? — Fruncí el ceño y Isabel se exasperó— Por tu cumpleaños, para que vengas con nosotros a Alacante a pasártelo bien— Recién entonces entendí sobre lo que hablaba

— Ah… bueno… ¿saldremos? — Asintió con una sonrisa— Creo que si le digo a Luke que es por mi cumpleaños no habrá problemas— dio un corto aplauso

— Entonces perfecto, luego de la escuela vendrán Alec, Cam y Jass— suspiró su nombre y me reí.

— Lo siento— me disculpé ante su mirada enojada

— Como decía— entrelazó sus dedos— Y nos iremos juntos así que ese día yo voy a recogerte, no nos vamos a preocupar de tu camioneta y su lentitud veterana— era su forma de desquitarse. Lo sé.

— Vale… ¿y me has preguntado si es que yo quiero ir? — Entrecerró sus ojos

— Eso no hace falta, si no quieres te obligaremos— hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y sonreí. No podía creer cómo habíamos pasado de Junio a Septiembre tan deprisa. Los meses se iban volando y los días apenas eran un fugaz recuerdo, así sucedían en mi último año de escuela. Ovejas santas, mi último año antes de ser una adulta… por lo menos en aspectos legales. Isabel ya sabía que quería estudiar arquitectura, pero yo no tenía nada más que buenas calificaciones y un montón de becas a las cuales postular… y ninguna idea. Gemí

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Jace volvió a molestarte? — Preguntó Isabel

— No. Es solo que no sé que quiero hacer de mi vida y el tiempo corre, tic tac—hice con la boca

— Oh, tranquila. Tú puedes estudiar lo que desees o no estudiar nada en absoluto— se encogió de hombros

— Pero quiero estudiar y tener una carrera, el problema es que todavía no sé cual— Me masajeé la sien, sintiendo un pánico repentino.

— Lo sabrás. Se te dan las relaciones con niños… quizá algo con eso. Profesora de primaria, doctora pedíatra… no lo sé, hay opciones— se encogió de hombros— Además ayudaste a Jace, tienes el talento y te favorece el hecho que no te da cosa la sangre y las heridas— me apresuré en tragar

— Oh, si que me dan, pero Jace es diferente… su sangre es casi tan familiar como la mía propia y las heridas eran algo común cuando recién comenzó a practicar saltos y mortales y yo siempre estaba ahí. Así que ni en sueños podría ser doctora… profesora… mmh, no lo sé. En fin, creo que hablar contigo me dejó un poco más tranquila— sonrió

— Es obvio, yo soy la tranquilidad en persona— reí, destensando mi mente.

A nuestra mesa llegaron unos chicos que se hicieron espacio para hablarnos. Yo no dejé que se interpusieran entre Isabel y yo en las sillas, aunque tampoco es que ella fuese a permitirlo. A codazo limpio los alejaba cuando se acercaban demasiado. Siempre trataba de protegerme.

De ese modo continuamos las clases hasta que finalmente el timbre indicó que era el fin. Gracias a Dios, si otro muchacho me hubiera pronunciado GTA una vez más habría explotado. Si, el juego puede ser bueno pero ¿solo tienen que hablar de ello? Yo no lo creo.

Suspiré demorándome más de lo habitual en ordenar mis cosas dentro de la mochila.

— Hola Clary— podría reconocer su voz a kilómetros y eso me enojaba.

— Uh… hola— mascullé volviendo la atención a mis cuadernos.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Se acercó un poco más y me tensé de forma involuntaria. Un eco pitaba en mi cabeza diciendo _vete, vete_

— Bien. ¿Y tú? — Finalmente me rendí

— Ahora, mucho mejor— sonrió tímidamente y verlo me trajo muchos recuerdos de su faceta de "friki"

— Que bueno. Ya me tengo que ir. Adiós. — Me eché el bolso al hombro y pasé por su lado conteniendo el aliento. Cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo, me llamó. A regañadientes me detuve alzando las cejas con fingido fastidio. No me sentía capaz de ser mala con él, estúpido lo sé.

— Se te queda esto— me alcanzó para tenderme un cuaderno. Se lo recibí nerviosamente.

— Gracias. — Comencé a andar de nuevo y él conmigo. Retrocedí, él también. Me apresuré e hizo lo mismo. — Jace…— lo miré negando con la cabeza y solo me contempló con una sonrisa.

— No hay nadie que te vaya a ver paseando con el fracasado— su mirada era triste a pesar de la sonrisa en sus labios

Arqueé una ceja

— Si yo quisiera juntarme contigo, hablarte y caminar a tu lado, lo haría. A mí me importa un comino lo que el resto piense. Ellos no me ayudan, ellos no me acompañan y más que todo, ellos no me agradan. Así que por favor no juegues el papel de la víctima conmigo ¿de acuerdo? — Él simplemente seguía sonriendo.

— Extrañaba tus argumentos poderosos, es como la erupción de un volcán— no hice ninguna mueca— y oh, hablando de volcanes vi en…—

— No sigas hablándome ¿no entiendes que ya no somos amigos? — Interrumpí cortando su frase.

— Lo entiendo a la perfección, pero también entiendo que no voy a dejar de luchar para conseguir tu perdón— alcé aún más la ceja, mirándolo mal.

— Puede que algún día lo haga, pero eso no va a significar que vayamos a ser amigos o algo parecido— advertí desde ahora.

— No, porque ya somos conocidos. Tú sabes todo de mí y yo la mayor parte de ti. Hemos estado juntos durante once años— se acercó un poco mientras hablaba y yo me tensé.

— Estuvimos. Acostúmbrate a usar el pasado cuando hables de nosotros ¿vale? — Volvió a sonreír, como disfrutando de mi tensión ante su cercanía

— Si quieres, aunque preferiría hablar en futuro. Por ejemplo, me gusta el verbo amar ¿a ti no? Quedaría bien si decimos nosotros nos amaremos por siempre ¿no crees? — Tensé la mandíbula.

— Te estás pasando— informé al verlo acercarse más

— Había olvidado lo largas que son tus pestañas y lo profundo que tienes el color de los ojos— no sé como de un momento a otro su mano cálida tocaba apenas mi pómulo derecho. Fruncí el ceño, apartándome.

— Basta. Eres un estúpido si creíste que conseguirías algo con eso. Ya te aclaré que no te quiero cerca y ahora menos. — Comencé a andar otra vez y él me siguió, no lo supe hasta que me volteé.

Cuando iba a decirme algo, alguien me llamó y conocía bien esa voz.

— ¡Clary! — A pesar de estar ligeramente más grave, lo reconocí y no pude evitar el entusiasmo que me recorrió al verlo ahí de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

Me olvidé de Jace y prácticamente corrí a los brazos que me esperaban abiertos.

— No esperaba verte tan pronto— dije una vez que me aparté. Estaba mucho más alto y fornido. El cabello le había crecido hasta quedarle sobre los ojos negros.

— Ah, pues tenía esta semana libre y averigüé por ahí que este viernes cumplías años… así que decidí aprovechar de darle una vuelta al tío Luke y a la tía Amatis. — Sonrió y yo lo hacía desde que lo reconocí junto a mi camioneta.

— ¿De casualidad ese por ahí se llama Isabel y te buscó en Facebook? — Entrecerré los ojos y pareció un poco avergonzado. Rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. Eso hacía hasta que miró por sobre mí

— ¿Ese es tu novio? — Apuntó hacia Jace que contemplaba la escena con rostro enojado. Le resté importancia

— Claro que no y no te intentes escapar, respóndeme — Él suspiró frustrado antes de sonreír.

— Pues si, ella me lo dijo. Es tu amiga ¿no? — Asentí

— Está loca así que no le creas mucho— sonreí— Estás muy guapo— era cierto. Sus rasgos dejaban de ser tan infantiles y rápidamente tomaban apariencia de un joven muy apuesto.

— Ah… esto, gracias— soltó avergonzado y le golpeé el hombro— Aún traes el brazalete— me sostuvo la mano y me miró contento

— Sí. Te dije que me encantó— abrí la puerta de mi coche— Venga, vamos— lo invité a subirse y luego de sonreír deslumbrantemente hizo lo que le pedí.

El trayecto nos la pasamos conversando de esto y aquello, haciendo mucho más ameno el viaje. Me contaba sobre la escuela, sus hermanos que ya le respetaban un poco más y cosas como esas. Yo en cambio le relaté sobre el concurso de talentos, el trabajo y lo mucho que le extrañaban por La Reserva. Él ya lo sabía, puesto que pasó por allí antes de ir por mí. Con razón Isabel se fue sin esperarme.

En fin, a llegar; Amatis acaparó su atención y se lo robó, por mi parte realicé mi trabajo.

Recién para cuando fue la hora de irme, él volvió con rostro apenado

— Lo siento… ella, bueno, creo que la conoces— Sonreí como respuesta

— Si, y no te preocupes, pero lo lamento… me tengo que ir. Debo estudiar para un examen— me lamenté.

— Ah, tranquila. Mañana nos vemos— me guiñó un ojo antes de darme un suave beso en la mejilla. Me sentí un poco extraña porque no acostumbraba estar muy cerca de otras personas, pero no se lo dije y le sonreí antes de retirarme.

-o-

John no falló ni ese día, ni tampoco el que le seguía. A terminar las clases me esperaba fuera del colegio y ganaba muchas miradas, entre ellas las de furia de Jace. Pues que mal por él, dije internamente el jueves cuando pateó una roca en su camino, que fue a dar contra el cristal de una oficina. Le retaron, como era de esperar, pero de igual modo me hizo sonreír su cara de enojo mientras lo regañaban tal como hacían cuando nos pillaban en el laboratorio "experimentando" después de clases.

— Así que… ¿vendrás o lo mirarás sonriendo toda la tarde? — Molestó John y recién reparé en lo poco que le prestaba atención.

— Lo lamento— me disculpé rápidamente y se encogió de hombros.

Comenzamos a andar hacia el coche

— Es él, ¿no? — Dijo de repente y mi corazón se descontroló. ¿Tan obvia era?

— ¿Él? ¿Quién? — Me hice la desentendida mientras abrochaba mi cinturón de seguridad. Solo oí sus carcajadas

— Realmente mientes terrible— me miró falsamente acongojado, conteniendo la sonrisa.

Resoplé de forma poco femenina

— Ah, cállate niño— aunque quise fastidiarme solo conseguí retener la sonrisa unos tres segundos.

— Vale— dijo antes de entretenerme con cuentos de licántropos de camino a La Reserva. Agradecí al cielo su poca perseverancia en el asunto del tipejo aquel.

— ¿Pero entonces no se convierten con la luna llena? — Pregunté interesada caminando hacia las puertas de la cafetería.

— No, ellos se convierten a antojo… aunque claro, cuando se alteran demasiado es algo del todo imposible, por ello no es bueno estar cerca de un licántropo si se enfada. Así que querida damisela, procure no hacerme enojar, podría descontrolarme y morderla— no pude hacer menos que reír de su comentario

— Lo tendré presente— asintió con nerviosismo. Ahora que me fijaba, parecía preocupado de algo, jugaba demasiado con sus manos.

— Ah, sí— saltó de pronto, impidiéndome preguntarle qué le pasaba— cuando el muchacho logra convertirse en lobo a antojo sin necesidad de alteración en el ánimo, comienza a envejecer… generalmente tardan años por lo que prácticamente son inmortales o digamos que viven durante mucho— continuó

— Vaya, eso es muy interesante— medité en voz alta e iba a abrir las puertas cuando él se adelantó

— Permíteme— sonrió y fruncí el ceño un poco extrañada

— Gracias— atiné a decir y me dejó pasar.

Entonces un sonoro grito de ¡sorpresa! Me hizo dar un salto y aferrarme al brazo de John.

Al encenderse las luces reconocí las caras de los ancianos y uno que otro joven que frecuentaban la cafetería, junto a Luke y Amatis, Maia y Jordan que sostenían un pastel de chocolate.

Juro que casi se me saltan las lágrimas al comprender que era para mí.

— Yo…— comencé con voz ronca debido al esfuerzo de contenerme de llorar como una bebita. John pareció notarlo y me atrajo hacia su pecho en donde me apoyé

Ellos comenzaron a cantar una canción de cumpleaños y fue imposible el no sonreír con felicidad genuina, aunque una de mis lágrimas rodó mejilla abajo… era lo más lindo que habían hecho por mí – desde Jace, claro– y no tenía palabras para agradecer, así que apenas soplé las velitas encendidas me abalancé sobre Maia y le di un estrecho abrazo. Del mismo modo con Amatis, Jordan y Luke que me palmearon la espalda cariñosamente

— Espero que brilles por muchos años más, _Nephilim_— me dijo sonriente Luke.

— Son muy amables en hacer esto por mí… aunque mañana es mi cumpleaños de hecho— reflexioné sonriendo

— Lo sabemos, pero mañana no estarás aquí y queríamos felicitarte— explicó Amatis

— No tengo palabras para agradecerles… no saben lo bien que me hacen sentir— le di una mirada a la gente del rededor y simplemente me sonrieron con amabilidad. Que bien se sentía pertenecer y ser recibida en un lugar, era una sensación inexplicable.

Luego que se me quitaran un poco las ganas de llorar, se armó una especie de fiesta, donde hasta los ancianos salieron a bailar al ritmo del banjo. Palmeaba y alentaba desde una esquina cuando John se me acercó sigilosamente por detrás

— ¿Quieres bailar? — Susurró haciéndome dar un salto de miedo

— Ah… mi Dios— gemí y luego lancé una carcajada— Bueno… no sé bailar esto— se encogió de hombros agarrándome las manos y jalándome a la pista de baile en el centro

— Solo sígueme— me tomó de las caderas, acercándonos un poco y asentí sonriendo.

— Vale— él comenzó a moverse de un modo un tanto nervioso y a mí la música me fue dando la pauta, solo debía seguirla.

No éramos bailarines profesionales, pero nos divertimos y eso era lo que importaba. Finalmente John quiso descansar y lo acompañé, comiendo pastel. Seguramente lo había cocinado Amatis, y estaba riquísimo.

— Tienes un poco de crema aquí— comentó el chico antes de muy suavemente retirar de mi labio un poco de chocolate. Me sentí extraña y preferí no enrollarme con el asunto.

— Ouh, gracias— carraspeé y pretendí seguir comiendo, sin embargo de repente me sostenía la barbilla con firmeza. Comenzó a inclinarse— John…— Murmuré esperando que entrara en razón, pero continuó y tuve la intención de retroceder… aunque fue tarde.

Su boca cálida se posó sobre la mía con mucha delicadeza y acarició mi cuello con sus manos. Mantuve los ojos abiertos y los labios apretados. Se sentía raro, definí. Ni mal pero tampoco bien. Era como si le estuviera robando algo, así que impulsada por ese pensamiento me aparté suavemente.

Su cara se ruborizó por completo y su mirada fue de temor y vergüenza. Me limité a sonreírle

— Lo lamento mucho Clary… por favor no te enfades— suplicó apenado, alejándose.

— Ah, tranquilo… pero no vuelvas a hacerlo— sentencié esperando que no se incomodara tanto

— Es que no sé que me pasó, solo… lo hice— mantuve mi sonrisa

— De verdad, relájate. — Le acaricié el hombro y suspiró

— ¿Fue muy malo? — Interrogó temeroso jugando con sus dedos.

— Se sintió raro… era como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero por otro lado, no. — Quise darle ánimos, era un simple chiquillo experimentando recién con este lío que eran las hormonas y no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

— Vale… y no volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo. Aunque no me arrepiento— rió jocosamente y poco a poco el rubor desapareció de sus mejillas. Le golpeé el hombro y al cabo de un rato él casi se comportó normal. A eso de la una me devolví a mi casa con el corazón rebosante de alegría.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con ánimos y una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, aunque la mandé a volar y me vestí. Isabel dijo que pasaría por mí pronto y no me gustaba retrasarme, así es que cepillé mi cabello, maquillé mis ojos y metí dinero en mi cartera antes de bajar con el bolso en un hombro.

Al abrir el refrigerador para buscar comida, reparé en un pastelito en el fondo y lo tomé confundida.

Lo llevé hasta la mesa de la cocina en donde descubrí una nota de mi padre.

_Feliz cumpleaños._

Era todo el mensaje, pero lo aprecié. En serio lo hice y me sentí bien. Él nunca había hecho algo similar por mí, por lo que me senté largo rato a solo mirar el pastelito con crema de vainilla.

Sonriendo me lo comí acompañado de un vaso de jugo y guardé la nota en mi billetera. Díganme tonta, pero para mí era importante.

Acababa de echar el spray pimienta en mi bolso cuando oí el claxon del Aston de Isabel, así que sin demora apagué todo, cerré con llave y corrí al coche de mi amiga.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — Se lanzó hacia mí apenas me monté en el asiento del copiloto. Solté una risita y correspondí su abrazo.

— Muchas gracias— sonreí volviendo a mi lugar.

— ¿Te lo pasaste bien ayer? Ese chico es sencillamente encantador ¿no te gustaría violarlo un poco? — Me reí de su idea y ella también— Vale, es muy joven, no te quiero ver en la cárcel— meditó luego.

Arrancó sin contratiempos

— Me la pasé genial, ¡Lo hubieras visto! Todos estaban reunidos para felicitarme. Fue hermoso— no podía dejar de sonreír al recordarlo.

— Aw, me alegra mucho saberlo— nos mantuvimos conversando un poco de todo, aunque me reservé lo del beso de John, mejor que fuera un secreto entre los dos. Después de todo, me hallaba segura que él pronto tendría una fila interminable de muchachas detrás y elegiría bien, porque John era de esa clase de chicos que le importa más lo que hay dentro de una persona que su aspecto. Lástima que fuera tan pequeño, coincidí con Isabel.

Aparcó y nos dirigimos hacia el salón. Me rezagué porque pasé al baño y ella se adelantó. Había olvidado ponerme las lentillas, por suerte las traía en mi bolso.

Al salir, choqué con alguien y mi mochila se cayó, dejando todo su contenido libre… aunque yo quedé suspendida entre los brazos de…

— Jace— mascullé fingiendo enojo, porque tenerlo cerca alteraba mi sistema nervioso, cardíaco y respiratorio. Era casi como un virus.

— Lo lamento mucho— se disculpó dejándome de pie e inclinándose rápidamente para ordenar el lío de cuadernos, hojas y lápices revueltos.

Me quedé un minuto embobada en sus mechones rubios y sacudí la cabeza, agachándome también, a pesar que no hice nada pues él ya lo había hecho todo solo.

— Eh… gracias— murmuré recibiendo mi bolso de sus manos.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Bells— susurró y alcé la mirada.

Hiperventilé al notar que intentaría abrazarme

— Vale. — Me escabullí como una lagartija y me fui directamente a mi salón. Isabel ya me esperaba ahí y me vio interrogativamente al notar mis mejillas encendidas— No preguntes— sentencié.

-o-

— ¿Ya puedo preguntar? — Era la vez número siete mil que preguntaba lo mismo y me tenía aburrida. En el almuerzo no hacía más que decirlo

— No. — Dije masajeándome la sien. Conté hasta diez

— ¿Ya? — Resoplé

— Basta— pedí y asintió.

Al ratito después volvió a preguntar lo mismo

— Ash, me topé con Jace. Eso es todo— contesté finalmente

— Uy, bueno pero no tienes que enojarte. Que gente más molesta por Dios— se rió sola y simplemente hice un gesto de desdén; aunque cuando nos sentamos en el capó de su Aston a esperar a los chicos comencé a destensarme.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Interrogué

— Vamos a ir a Alacante— explicó lentamente

— Sé, eso lo sé… pero a qué —

— Iremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños— sonrió al ver mi fastidio— no hay nada como hacer enojar a alguien que cumple dieciocho. Es lo mejor del mundo— rió y luego me golpeó el hombro con el suyo— Solo estoy jugando, es una sorpresa, pero seguro que te gusta— asentí. Los chicos llegaron al poco rato y dejé, disimuladamente que Simon e Isabel se fueran juntos en el Aston, y me colé en el jeep de Alec quien me abrazó hasta dejarme sin aliento, felicitándome por mi cumpleaños. Cam también me dio uno, claro que menos doloroso y Simon un apretón de manos. No teníamos mucha relación, así que no podría decir que me decepcionó.

— La enana me prohibió informarte… así que no insistas pequeña— me explicó Alec cuando lo saturé con preguntas

— Ash— me quejé

— Te ves bonita el día de hoy— comentó Cam, sonriente. Yo vestía unos jeans negros, las Vans y una camiseta negra y sobre esta una de franela larga a cuadros rojos abierta.

— Gracias— farfullé

— Tengo algo para ti— Me dijo Alec en una luz roja. Delante iba el coche de Isabel.

— No tendrías que haberte molestado— suavicé solo un poco mi voz

— No es molestia y claro que debía — sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita de terciopelo azul y me la tendió. La acepté con el ceño fruncido— Cam me acompañó, pero la elegí yo solito— se rió

— Muchas gracias— sonreí sin poderlo evitar.

El jeep arrancó y procedí a mirar el contenido que dejé caer en la palma de mi mano.

Se trataba de una cadenita delgadita de color oro con un pequeño dije en forma de pajarito. Era bellísima, así de simple. Me había encantado.

— ¡Es preciosa! — Exclamé poniéndomela de inmediato

Delante, Alec sonrió tiernamente marcando sus hoyuelos

— Se te ve muy bien, escogiste bien amor— felicitó Cam dándole un beso en la mejilla al grandote. Yo no podía dejar de observar mi cadenita

— Que bueno que te gustó— Se alegró

— Es que es tan bonita— la sostuve en mis dedos— ¿No te habrá costado mucho, verdad? — Interrogué luego

— El precio de los regalos no se dice— se negó a decir más y lo acepté, contentándome con mi obsequio.

Así pasó hasta que nos detuvimos frente a un centro de juegos.

— ¡Vamos a jugar bolos! — Exclamó Isabel saltando de su coche con Simon siguiéndola

— Oh…— murmuré mordiéndome el labio inferior. ¡No tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía!

— Pequeña, nosotros te vamos a enseñar, descuida— me revolvió el cabello

— Uhm… está bien— suspiré. No importaba si decía que no, así que no quedaba demasiado qué decir.

¡Y que alegría que no dije nada más!

Me estaba divirtiendo un montón. Los primeros tiros que hice apestaban, hasta que Simon me enseñó una buena técnica y con eso llevaba tres chuzas seguidas. Me sentía gloriosa, suertuda y contenta. Tanto que casi había olvidado por completo mi nostalgia hacia el pasado. No es que despreciara lo que hacía antes, me encantaba pero esto era nuevo, era lo que realizaba hoy y no ayer, y me gustaba.

— ¡Es pura suerte de cumpleañera! — Exclamó Isabel cuando le iba ganando. Le enseñé el dedo medio y se rió. — ¡Ah, pero qué mierda! — se enojó al notar que su bola no logró derribar más que tres palitroques.

El resto de nosotros nos pusimos a reír de la expresión molesta de Isabel, además, comenzó a maldecir como camionero. Fue graciosísimo hasta que Simon se acercó y la calmó con un buen beso que la dejó sin palabras. Jamás creí que fuera posible, pero el moreno lo logró.

Así que al final cuando terminamos sentados en una heladería, me sentía contenta y disfrutando del momento.

— ¿Te ha gustado, Clary? — Interrogó Simon

— Si, muchas gracias por la técnica de la muñeca— se encogió de hombros

— No es nada— sonrió

— A que tiene talento ¿no? — Me señaló Alec, mientras con su otro brazo sostenía a Camille muy cerca suyo, noté, que Isabel hacía exactamente lo mismo con Simon. Ellos sin duda eran especiales

— Sí, lo tiene para muchas cosas solo que es muy tonta para darse cuenta sola— comentó la pelinegra sorbiendo su malteada

— Hey, respeto niña. Tengo dieciocho, no es cualquier cosa— se rieron, como era de esperar. — Quiero darles las gracias por el maravilloso día que me han hecho pasar. — Dije sinceramente y me contemplaron con rostros tiernos

— No seas chupamedias. Yo no te compro— molestó Isabel y le lancé la cuchara plástica a la cabeza— ¡Oye! — Me miró con odio— Me las pagarás, más tarde— sonrió de aquel modo en que se te erizan los vellos del cuerpo.

— Ay, que miedo— mentí descaradamente y parecieron creerme. De ese modo fue que llegó la noche y junto a esto el tener que regresar. Sinceramente, no quería… algo dentro de mí me decía que no lo hiciera. Pero como suelo ignorar esos presentimientos, no dije nada y me monté en el coche de Alec.

Conversé con Cam acerca de la universidad y su novio hacía comentarios de vez en cuando, apoyándome y tranquilizándome, diciendo que todo saldría bien y que debía escoger lo que me hacía feliz, puesto que yo tendría que vivir a base de ello.

Les agradecí nuevamente al estacionar frente a mi casa. Las luces continuaban encendidas y el coche de Valentine en la entrada.

— Oh, Clary espera— me llamó Isabel cuando caminaba luego de despedirme— Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños. — Me guiñó un ojo pícaramente antes de pasarme un sobrecito metálico que se parecía mucho al de un…

— ¡Isabel! — Grité regañándola con la cara roja de vergüenza. Le lancé el condón que me había pasado y ella se moría de la risa

— ¡Clary tenía sabor a chocolate! ¡Me costó dinero! Solo trato de protegerte y tú me tiras por la cabeza mi intento de evitarte un embarazo no deseado, piensa en el posible feto que te crecerá en el útero— continuaba riéndose y yo le enseñé, otra vez mi dedo medio. — No, no espera— secó sus ojos— Esto si es en serio, solo quería fastidiarte y joder ¡me salió de puta madre! — Exclamó y solo pude sonreír, aunque traté de disimularlo. — Ten— esto si parecía un regalo. La miré con desconfianza— Si no me crees echa un vistazo, y si es un consolador te dejo que me golpees primero— volvió a reír, pero pronto tosió y tuvo que echar mano a su inhalador

— Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí— sonreí arrogantemente, jugando con el envoltorio plateado

— No, eso me pasa porque soy asmática— corrigió— Anda, ábrelo o te voy a decir que es, soy pésima con las sorpresas— apuró y complaciéndola lo hice. Lo que había dentro era una cajita de música de madera. Le comenté en algún momento que me encantaban y que deseaba tener una, porque supe que mi madre había tenido. Patético, lo sé… pero así era. Y Isabel lo había recordado.

— Yo…muchas gracias— dije roncamente por las lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan llorona? ¿Exceso de sal? ¿Problemas con el agua? No tenía explicación lógica, más que era una sensible.

— Oh, solo dame un abrazo— me estrechó con cariño contra su pequeño cuerpo y luego me sonrió, sosteniéndome de los hombros— No vayas a llorar ¿eh? Es un regalo para que sonrías— me apartó el pelo de la cara y asentí— Y oh, esto también— me pasó escondidamente una botella— Solo para cuando tengas ganas de beber, eso es rico de repente pero no te vuelvas alcohólica que Alec me cuelga del perchero de mi casa ¿vale? — Reí con ganas

— Está bien, promesa— luego que asintió segura que no lo haría, se retiró. Los contemplé despedirse hasta que desaparecieron en la negrura de la noche.

Con mis regalos entre los brazos y el bolso en el hombro, anduve a mi casa y abrí la puerta.

Oí una conversación que se detuvo de inmediato en cuanto entré.

Miré extrañada a mi padre, puesto que su cara jamás había sido tan transparente en sus emociones como ahora. Miedo, tristeza, enojo, nostalgia…

Se movió solo un poco y noté a una mujer alta, bastante joven, pecosa y que me sonreía del modo en que Celine a Jace, de aquel modo en que siempre quise que me contemplaran a mí.

Entonces lo supe, aquella mujer de grandes ojos verdes era ni más ni menos que Jocelyn, algo en mi pecho lo gritaba… ella era… mi madre y no tenía idea de qué era lo que hacía aquí…

**Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado, ¿qué os ha parecido? Al final apareció la mama de Clary, ¿qué creeis que va a pasar con ella? Ya me contareis vuestras opiniones ;)**

**Una preguntilla, ¿alguna de vosotras ha visto la serie Camelot? Madre del amor hermoso que guapo sale Jamie ¡por las cabras del abuelo de Heidi!**

**Pues nada mas, nos leemos el miércoles.**

**Mil besos de Jace! **

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela; _**Vicky1995;**

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**En el próximo capitulo:**

_Desperté totalmente abrazada por Jace. Sus brazos me mantenían prisionera contra su pecho sin hacerme ningún daño y sus piernas impedían que me apartara siquiera unos milímetros y debía reconocer que me encantaba, de un modo bastante masoquista, la verdad._

_Aún se encontraba oscuro y no cesaba de llover en absoluto, pero por lo menos mis ojos no dolían y lentamente mi conciencia retornaba, seleccionando los recuerdos que eran necesarios y desechando las que eran simples trampas lacrimógenas._

_Miré alrededor y respiré, logrando únicamente envolver mis sentidos con el olor del chico que dormía plácidamente y que me había consolado del modo más tierno posible. Y eso era cierto._

_Me mordí el labio inferior, mientras alzaba la cabeza para contemplarlo descansar… y era tan hermoso como siempre. Recordé, los momentos en que le quitaba los anteojos y los segundos en que el planeta se detenía cuando me miraba con aquel iris tan dorado y aturdidor. Ahora, eran sus pestañas tupidas las que se proyectaban débilmente en sus pómulos ligeramente sobresalientes._


	21. Capitulo 21 - Mente en crisis

**Hola! Aquí estamos otra vez con un nuevo capi! Particularmente es uno de mis favoritos jijiji a ver que os parece a vosotras, ya me contareis. Nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Cassandra Claire y la historia es de WhitoutHeart que amablemente me ha permitido cambiar los personajes**

**Capítulo XXI**

"**Mente en crisis"**

…

— Clary…— susurró suavemente mientras sonreía. Noté que un par de lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos grandes y parecía contenta de verme.

No supe definir cómo me encontraba porque casi estaba en shock y volví la mirada a Valentine de forma interrogativa esperando que aclarara el asunto.

Él me contemplaba, a su vez con sentimientos encontrados. Logré definir tristeza y ¿enojo?

— ¿Qué es…? ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Saqué el aire de mis pulmones, forzando las palabras a salir de mi garganta contrita. Mi corazón latía fuertemente en mis oídos y era difícil concentrarme.

Era una situación sumamente extraña e incómoda y algo me decía que no terminaría bien.

— Bueno…— comenzó Valentine, mientras la mujer me observaba sin dejar de sonreír…ni de soltar lágrimas

— Yo soy Renée— se apresuró en hablar y su voz no se me hizo familiar de nada. Yo no la recordaba, yo no tenía conexión con ella. — Y soy tu…—

— No, no lo es. — Fue todo lo que pude decir con voz enfadada interrumpiendo su frase. La cara de la mujer se desfiguró con un sentimiento de pena— Las madres son las que se quedan con sus hijos para verlos crecer, no solo quien los dio a luz y los abandonó como si no valiese nada— continué sin detenerme por su sollozo ahogado

— Clarissa, no seas tan dura. — Abrí los ojos sorprendida ante el regaño firme de mi padre. Me quedé boquiabierta y despegué la mirada de Renée.

— ¿Qué no sea tan dura? — Interrogué sintiendo mucho enojo de pronto. — Por favor, no me digas qué es duro— en mi interior se alborotaba la desesperación, el enfado y la tristeza porque a pesar de todos estos años defendía a la mujer que nos abandonó.

— Clary… yo solo quiero hablar contigo y conocerte— habló bajito Renée, interrumpiendo la tensión entre Valentine y yo. A penas desvié mi mirada hacia ella, aferrándome al bolso, porque parecía ser lo único que conocía y era seguro.

— Disculpe, pero no entiendo por qué— no pude evitar el filo en mi voz. Yo no podía hacer vista gorda de todo este tiempo en donde no conté con el apoyo de una madre, en donde tuve que valerme por mí misma desde muy pequeña y sobre todo, no tenía su amor.

— Porque es justo darnos una oportunidad, tratar de arreglar los errores del pasado… me siento muy apenada por todo, y lo lamento con el alma. Pero aún no es tarde— se acercó y me tensé, sin moverme en absoluto.

— No, usted se equivoca. Ya es tarde ¿cree que puede venir ahora y decidir jugar a ser la madre perfecta? ¡No me voy a prestar para eso! No después de dieciocho años en donde no conocí lo que era una madre. Ya no la necesito. — Afirmé con la mandíbula tensa

— ¡Clarissa deja de comportarte como una niña! — Estalló mi padre. Su rostro enrojeció y Renée se encogió ante el grito. Yo por el contrario, me sentí enfurecida

— ¡Jamás me he comportado como una! ¡Tú no me lo permitiste! — Respiré profundo, controlándome. — Ahora no vengas a jugar el rol de un padre que no fuiste. Tú tampoco estuviste para mí, jamás me escuchaste, jamás quisiste tomarme en cuenta y nunca me demostraste siquiera un poco de cariño— solté el aliento

— Porque no podía querer a la causa del abandono de Renée— replicó con frialdad y mi corazón se encogió.

Siempre albergué la esperanza que solo se tratara de una forma de hacerme más fuerte. Pero me había equivocado medio a medio. Simplemente no me quería ni ahora, ni nunca.

— Por tu culpa ella se fue, por tu culpa me dejó de querer y se marchó a otro lado— noté el dolor en los ojos de Valentine, aunque el mío era tan fuerte que no podía hablar. Las palabras se atoraban en mis labios sin ser capaz de sacarlas fuera.

Dolía, dolía mucho.

— Valentine por Dios— exclamó horrorizada Renée cubriéndose la boca. Él se volvió hacia ella con expresión tensa.

— No puedo seguir con esto, así de simple. He intentado, de verdad he tratado de quererla como se merece porque es una buena muchacha… pero no puedo, no puedo olvidarte yéndote luego de dejarla en mis brazos. Ni siquiera derramaste una lágrima, no dijiste nada… solo te marchaste y me abandonaste. Y yo te amaba… te necesitaba— mi padre se tensó, apretando sus manos rojas.

— Ella no tuvo nada que ver, Valentine. Ella era un bebé y yo una adolescente. No podía con todo eso… y huí. Tú sabes que jamás me enfrenté a nada. Tú me encontraste arrancándome de casa de mis padres porque no lo soportaba… yo solo creí que estaría mejor contigo porque yo no podía asumir una responsabilidad tan grande ¡apenas había cumplido dieciocho y este pueblo me consumía! ¡Tú me consumías! ¡No me dejabas hacer nada! — Oía amortiguada la conversación por los latidos de mi corazón… quería gritar, golpear algo, llorar – como siempre– y correr. Solo necesitaba correr

Así que eso hice, intenté huir a mi habitación pero Valentine me retuvo por la muñeca con fuerza

— Tú no te vas a ningún lado, no te comportes como una cobarde— regañó sin rastro de sentimiento.

— ¡Ella es la cobarde! ¡Tú eres el cobarde! ¿¡Acaso yo tuve la culpa de todo lo que sucedió!? ¿¡Merecía sufrir por sus errores!? Yo creo que no, pero lo hice y ninguno de los dos lo evitó —me negué a llorar, no iba a hacerlo. No podía hacerlo por más que me doliera tragarme las lágrimas.

— Oh, tranquila que ahora todo te irá mejor. Ella ha venido por ti, te sacará de aquí y vivirás feliz como siempre has querido mientras yo me hundo solo. Es lo que quieres ¿no? — Me zafé de su mano que comenzaba a hacerme daño. Él estaba fuera de sí.

— Valentine…— Intentó hablar ella

— Yo no me iré con usted— es todo lo que atiné a decir y mi padre me miró sorprendido

— Pero…— Renée me contempló con tristeza

— No tiene que fingir que siente algo de cariño por mí, yo no lo siento por usted y tampoco la odio. Simplemente no siento nada. — Aclaré con voz más sosegada. El impacto de las palabras de Valentine había logrado asombrarme y calmar mis lágrimas por un rato.

— Clary— mi padre me observaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

— Ah, por favor. Deténganse los dos, ¡estoy harta! — Me dirigí primero a ella— ¿No pudo escoger otra fecha para arruinar? ¿Tenía que ser precisamente hoy? — Se secó las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de sus ojos hinchados. De ahí había salido yo, medité. Me alegraba saberlo al fin. — Y tú, _papá_ no tienes que fingir y me pone muy feliz saber que no tengo que esforzarme más en tratar de ganarme tu cariño porque es solo tiempo perdido. Ahora por favor detengan esto y déjenme en paz. Yo no quiero una madre y realmente no sé qué es tener un padre y ya da igual. Sencillamente déjenme sola, es todo lo que pido— me encontraba al borde de un ataque de pánico o algo así

¿Acaso tenía yo esos ataques? No lo sabía, pero el aire se hacía insuficiente, las paredes se achicaban y no podía tragar.

— Solo espera un poco— pidió suavemente "mi madre" tomándome de la muñeca con delicadeza. Me puse totalmente rígida, sin saber qué hacer. Su tacto no me transmitía nada, absolutamente nada y eso me hacía sentir enferma — por lo menos recibe este obsequio por tu cumpleaños. Esta es una edad importante— se sorbió la nariz enrojecida y me sonrió, extendiéndome una bolsa de colores llamativos

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? Yo te necesitaba, te necesité muchas veces, no tenía con quien compartir mis cosas, no tenía alguien con quien conversar "asuntos de chicas" y no tuve a nadie que me abrazara y me dijera que todo iría bien y sé que es una mentira pero si te la dice una madre… no lo es, no lo es— cerré los ojos sintiendo el cálido escozor y dolor de las lágrimas. — Ya no quiero nada de eso, ya no lo necesito y te suplico, de verdad te suplico que me dejes tranquila y no me busques más porque me duele no poderte querer como correspondería… simplemente no puedo porque desperdicié todo mi amor en alguien que jamás me amaría como una hija, lo siento, pero no puedo. — Me solté y a trompicones me dirigí a la puerta

— Si sales ahora, no volverás nunca. — Sentenció Valentine y me aferré aún más fuerte a mi bolso.

— Vale. — Y cerré tras de mí.

Caminé un poco y solté el aliento y comencé a respirar a grandes bocanadas, tratando de callar los crueles sollozos que me estremecían.

No sé qué me dolía más de toda la escena; si la reaparición de mi madre, que Valentine no me quisiera o que yo era igual que él porque no podía aceptar a Renée.

Me abracé el torso y me concentré en regular mi respiración.

Desde dentro podía escuchar los gritos de Renée y los de Valentine. Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa y no podía parar de llorar como loca.

Corrí hacia mi camioneta y tiré el bolso con brusquedad al asiento del copiloto. Traté, juro que traté de meter la llave en el contacto pero la mano me temblaba tanto que fue del todo imposible.

¡Cálmate! ¡Para de llorar! Me gritaba internamente y por más que lo hacía, no surtía efecto alguno.

Entonces fue que me di cuenta que no podía manejar en estas condiciones y decidí que iba a llamar a Isabel o Alec, seguro que ellos me ayudarían.

Me sorbí la nariz y respiré lo más profundo que pude, llevando muy dentro de mí los sollozos que parecían no tener fin.

No me fijé mucho la verdad, simplemente marqué y me puse el teléfono al oído.

Mientras esperaba a que tomaran mi llamada, abrí la ventanilla y dejé que el viento enfriara mi rostro ardiente y golpeara duramente contra la salinidad en mi piel.

— Hola— me tragué un sollozo— lamento molestarte a esta hora pero…pero— se me quebró la voz patéticamente y otra vez comencé a llorar.

— ¿Clary? ¿Qué sucede? — Me sentí tan reconfortada al oírlo, era como si todo lo familiar regresara y me protegiera como antes. Amé la sensación y al mismo tiempo lo odié.

— Lo siento, me equivoqué— colgar era lo correcto… pero entonces ¿Por qué era incapaz de hacerlo?

— Tranquila Clary, ¿dónde estás? Iré por ti— me logré calmar y dejé de llorar con esa promesa y dentro de mí, muy dentro en mi conciencia sabía que cometía un error… sin embargo, necesitaba equivocarme así e iba a hacerlo.

Al final y al cabo, el único capaz de comprender esta situación era Jace, él siempre me ayudó cuando me daban "bajones" y debo reconocer que jamás ventiló nada de eso, ni siquiera cuando se volvió popular; así que dejándome llevar por lo bien que me hacía sentir saber que seguía ahí, se lo dije. Confiando inconscientemente.

— Iré para allá, solo espérame— pidió con cierta nota de pánico.

Casi sonreí, solo casi. ¿A dónde me podría ir si apenas me había tranquilizado un poco? Pero me entró a mí el pánico al darme cuenta que colgaría

— No cuelgues, por favor— pedí con ansiedad y voz ronca por la llantina que me había pegado.

— De acuerdo— me dejé caer en el asiento, y sin quererlo recordé que Valentine me había echado y sentí un nuevo nudo en la garganta. Creo que respiré aceleradamente— Así que… ¿cómo te fue en los exámenes? — Interrogó, trayendo de regreso mi mente. Realmente me sentía fatal para pedirle que no colgara.

— Uhm… bien— respondí rápidamente. — ¿Y a ti? — Quería escucharlo otra vez, por más patético y estúpido que sonara.

Debía reconocer que me era un tanto extraño hablarle ahora, y no solo por todo lo sucedido si no que había sentimientos implicados y demasiado diversos entre sí como para ser sano; enojo, dolor, nostalgia, necesidad… amor y solo lo complicaba, aunque mi estado era tan deplorable que sencillamente hice la vista gorda de aquello

¿Era tan malo? Yo creo que no.

— No tan bien— suspiró y oí que arrancaba su coche— ¿cómo se encuentra Isabel? — Preguntó sin darme tiempo a interrogarlo sobre ese "no tan bien" sospechoso

— Bien. — ¿Y ahora qué le pregunto? Suponía que se le hacía complejo hacerme preguntas sin tocar temas que pudiesen reactivar mi ataque de llanto, un rasgo muy marcado en mí por lo demás. Era una llorona y eso lo había heredado totalmente de Renée, ya que Valentine ni se inmutó cuando me largué.

Miré hacia afuera, negándome a pensar en ello. Era doloroso.

-o-

Al parecer ellos seguían discutiendo cuando Jace llegó por mí, después de algunas preguntas patéticas sobre el clima, mi ropa y el césped.

A penas se bajó del Volvo me buscó desesperadamente con la mirada y mi corazón saltó en el pecho, y ni siquiera lo pensé. Solo sé que pronto me encontré entre sus brazos, llorando como una verdadera imbécil ¡Pero diablos cómo dolía todo lo sucedido!

Él me aferró con fuerza y ternura, como solía hacer cuando éramos pequeños y me derrumbaba en mil pedazos.

— Ya, tranquila— lo apreté más, sintiendo lágrimas correr como un río.

Cuanto detestaba no poderme contener y poder fingir que no me servía de nada que estuviera aquí o mejor aún, hacer de cuenta que tras esa puerta, en esa casa en donde viví tanto tiempo no se encontraba un padre que jamás quiso serlo y una madre que me abandonó porque simplemente "no pudo con todo" ¿Yo si tenía que poder? Fue ahí que me autoprometí que si tenía un bebé, jamás, nunca le dejaría solo y a la deriva de un mundo tan cruel. Nadie merecía aquello y menos un ser tan inocente y que seguramente fue creado con amor, ¿acaso Valentine nunca lo vio de ese modo? Al parecer, no.

— Ven, sube al auto Bells— pidió con voz suave en mi oído y me sorbí la nariz, asintiendo con dificultad y disolviendo mis pensamientos.

Antes que pudiera hacerlo, me despejó dulcemente el rostro del cabello húmedo y mirándome directo a los ojos dijo

— Estoy aquí, siempre— y eso bastó para hacerme sentir segura, por lo menos un rato.

Manejó con cuidado, mirándome a cada instante como si temiera que de la nada comenzara a chillar otra vez, siendo que yo únicamente podía darle vueltas al asunto de mi padre y Renée. Y al final decidí que era una mala persona, sí, lo era por no haberla aceptado y no es que se tratara de perdonar. Si fuera eso tendría que sentir algo, por lo menos rencor por un suceso, pero lo cierto era que no lo había, no existía nada e incluso así no podía verla como lo que era: mi madre, por lo menos en términos biológicos.

Suspiré, dejando caer mi cansada cabeza hacia el costado.

— No te preocupes, en mi casa hay ropa que puedes usar. No te vas a enfermar— lo miré confusa y sonrió

— ¿Por qué me tendría que cambiar? — Interrogué perdida

— Porque estás toda mojada. Estaba lloviendo, Clary— explicó y contemplé a través del parabrisas salpicado de agua, probablemente mi cuerpo se hallaba igual y ni siquiera lo había notado.

Me limité a asentir.

Traté de buscar motivos suficientes para decirle que me devolviera a casa, y que no quería estar con él. Pero lo cierto es que quería hacerlo, _necesitaba _hacerlo. Masoquista, lo sé. Aunque no me lo pareciera ahora, de hecho… sentía que era lo correcto.

Ya luego, más tarde o quizá dentro de dos semanas me sentaría a analizarlo y probablemente me sentiría estúpida y débil… sin embargo, hasta entonces solo quería que fuéramos Clary y Jace; el par de raritos y los mejores amigos.

-o-

— Toma— ya me encontraba sentada en su cama después de subir en completo silencio. No tenía idea de la hora, pero sus padres dormían al final del pasillo.

Le dediqué una mirada larga antes de recibirle una de sus camisetas viejas de _Iron Maiden _y unos pantalones que solo yo usaba cuando me quedaba en su casa.

— Te traeré un café, ¿vale? — Preguntó inclinándose hacia mí.

Asentí lentamente y acomodó mi cabello tras las orejas, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del toque que me pareció demasiado poco para la necesidad de amor que bullía en mi interior.

Finalmente suspiró y se levantó, cerrando tras de sí.

Me quedé unos segundos como en estado catatónico hasta que finalmente decidí cambiarme.

Jace volvió a los minutos que terminé de ponerme la ropa seca, con una humeante y perfumada taza de aquel líquido entre sus manos. Cuanto deseaba que ellas me acariciaran el rostro, del mismo modo que lo hizo cuando me besó, justo así.

Me dio una mirada breve y pareció ligeramente ruborizado al entregarme el café, que sostuve en mis dedos fríos sacudiendo la cabeza para eliminar ciertos pensamientos.

Me sentía mal, realmente mal. Demasiado triste, tanto que llegaba a preocuparme porque había tanta pena dentro de mí que no podía parar de querer llorar.

Se sentó a mi lado, hundiendo la cama bajo su peso.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Interrogó con voz suave y dulce.

Si cerraba los ojos y olvidaba todo, era tal como antes. El chico tierno, amoroso y atento seguía ahí.

— No— sinceré, dándole un sorbo a mi taza

— Está bien, estará bien— de pronto sentí mucha rabia contra esa frase

— ¡No quiero más mentiras, no quiero que me mientan más! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque duele! ¡Y la verdad apesta!— Se me quebró la voz y tensé la mandíbula, conteniendo mis ganas de llorar. Era muy difícil porque incluso me llegaba a doler la garganta del esfuerzo.

Él solo se limitó a abrazarme nuevamente, sin decir nada en absoluto y sentí las lágrimas deslizándose sin permiso aunque no había sollozos y eso era un buen avance.

— Lo sé— me aferró con más fuerza, haciéndome consciente de su calor tan familiar, tan suyo y que compartía conmigo en las tardes congeladas…

Finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos logré estabilizarme y dejar de chillar como una estúpida. No sabía cuánto duraría hasta que me diera otra vez.

Por momentos me daban ganas de golpearme contra la pared, buscar marihuana, fumármela y correr desnuda bajo la lluvia. Sería un modo de evadir y no sentir ¿Era tan mala idea? No lo creía, si soy sincera… de hecho me apetecía bastante la parte de correr desnuda.

— Te agradezco que recordaras mi cumpleaños— hablé al cabo de una media hora en completo silencio, dándole sorbitos pequeños al líquido caliente.

— Nunca lo olvidaría— sonrió, parecía cansado pero alegre.

— Lamento molestar, en serio. Creo que lo mejor sería irme— miré mis pies abrigados por sus calcetines de lana verde.

— De eso ni hablar. — Sentenció— creo que deberías tratar de dormir— sugirió.

— No quiero. — Me mordí el labio inferior— El atrapa sueños era mi regalo de cumpleaños— le confesé finalmente.

— Lo presentía. Es hermoso, gracias— asentí. — ¿No quieres hablarlo? — Inquirió al cabo de un rato

— No lo sé…— suspiré

— De acuerdo— me sonrió, acariciándome tímidamente la espalda. — Estás muy fría, ¿no te apetece meterte entre las mantas? — Miré la cama

— La verdad es que me causa un poco de asco acostarme ahí si es que Seelie lo hizo antes. Y más si es que… bueno, tú ya sabes— negué con la cabeza restándole importancia a este hecho

— Nunca llegamos hasta aquí— fue todo lo que dijo pero me dio una repulsión tremenda

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste con ella? Quiero decir, ¿qué te motivó? — Lo miré y parecía dolerle que lo consultara— Es solo una pregunta y si quieres no la contestes. Después de todo no somos nada para que lo expliques— me encogí de hombros, aunque deseaba que me lo contara. Ya sabes, como parte del paquete completo de masoquismo. Desde pequeña aprendí a hacer bien las cosas.

— Si te soy sincero… creo que solo el deseo. Sí, puede que me haya parecido guapa… pero no era más que eso aunque antes creyera que no fue así— meditó y apreté los ojos, porque también dolía.

— Vale— respiré profundo— No quiero hablar más de ella. — Él asintió y se quedó en silencio antes de levantarse al reproductor de música y encenderlo. Las notas conocidas inundaron la habitación, invitando a los recuerdos a unirse.

No sé cómo pasó, realmente, pero abrí los ojos luego de haberme dormido en algún punto y me encontré en la cama completamente sola y arropada hasta el cuello.

Al pasar mis manos por las mejillas me percaté que no solo en el sueño había llorado y aún tenía ganas de seguir haciéndolo. Tampoco lo recuerdo bien, pero sé que era bonito y no quería despertar, era como el "sí no hubiera pasado esto hoy estaría…"

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Jace desde el sofá blanco, jugaba con el cubo rubik y sobre su estómago reposaba el gorro esquimal. Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos al rememorar lo felices que éramos en mi sueño

¿Cuánto podía llorar? Era patética y me detestaba.

— No… ¿podrías venir? — Vale, sí. Deseaba tenerlo a mi lado, ¿y qué? Estúpida Isabel por tener razón y estúpido enfado, y estúpido Jace por ser tan imbécil.

Aun así, cuando lentamente se sentó a mi lado y me extendió los brazos no dudé en acurrucarme en su pecho, oyendo sus fuertes latidos

— Gracias— me apreté más contra él y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello muy despacio y claro, a mí se me aflojó todo, incluso la boca. — Conocí a mi mamá— le conté y se detuvo un breve segundo e inhaló con fuerza— es guapa, como siempre creí que sería— me encogí de hombros y suspiré— y Valentine nunca me quiso, como nunca quise creer. — Solté una risa sin humor— ella quería "darnos una oportunidad" y llevarme a Dios sabe dónde. Y le dije que no. Creo que fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, no la quiero ni la odio, y no quiero que sea mi madre ahora, ya me acostumbré a no tenerla. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue enterarme que mi padre nunca la superó y que siempre me culpó de su abandono. Me dio tanta pena… es como si la esperanza de ganarme su cariño se hubiera extinguido de pronto, dejándome sumamente avergonzada por mis tontos intentos… él fue incluso cruel— no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran nuevamente y me mordí fuerte el labio inferior.

Agradecí que no dijera que iba a estar bien y que a cambio siguiera abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello. Parecía ser justo lo que necesitaba, no palabras de aliento ni insultos contra Valentine.

El sueño hizo acto de presencia al cabo de un rato e inconscientemente empecé a empujarlo hasta que pude descansar completamente sobre su pecho cálido y reconfortante, con sus brazos rodeándome, calentando mi interior.

Los abrazos de Alec no eran como estos por más cariñosos y tiernos que fueran, les faltaba esa leve nota nerviosa al momento de estar tan cerca y en contacto. Tampoco las palabras de Isabel eran tan efectivas como el simple hecho que Jace entendiera y guardara silencio. Y no me malentiendan, con Isabel y Alec es genial y son personas realmente increíbles que ocupan un importante lugar en mi corazón y vida… pero… no creo que pueda explicar lo que Jace significa para mí, por más estupideces y porquerías que haya hecho, incluso así mi cariño seguía intacto. Y detestaba que Isabel tuviera la razón en ese punto, ¡hasta parecía bruja! Y la verdad no sabía si deseaba que se equivocara respecto a lo que dijo sobre nosotros… aunque claro, no me encontraba mental ni emocionalmente capacitada para analizarlo ahora. Y no iba a arruinar mi efímera calma y "minuto feliz".

Tardé un poco en lograr despejar mi mente, y al conseguirlo, mis ojos fatigados de tanto llorar comenzaron a pesar y fue entonces que uno de los clásicos que más me gustaba inundó la estancia, haciendo todavía más agradable la sensación de confort, cariño y tranquilidad, aunque fuese un tanto depresivo.

— Ayer todos mis problemas parecían tan lejos  
ahora es como si estuvieran aquí para quedarse  
oh, creo en el ayer

De pronto,  
no soy ni la mitad del hombre que solía ser  
hay una sombra que se cierne sobre mí  
oh, de pronto llegó el ayer

¿Por qué tuvo que irse?,  
no lo sé no me lo dijo  
dije algo que no debía  
ahora anhelo el ayer

Ayer el amor era un juego tan fácil  
ahora necesito un lugar donde esconderme  
oh, creo en el ayer

¿Por qué tuvo que irse?,  
no lo sé, no me lo dijo  
yo dije algo que no debía  
ahora anhelo el ayer

Ayer el amor era un juego tan fácil  
ahora necesito un lugar donde esconderme  
oh, creo en el ayer. *— Cantó muy cerca de mi oído, haciéndome sonreír y erizar los vellos.

Extrañaba escucharlo cantar, reflexioné y una súbita sensación de alegría se instaló en mi estómago al meditar que posiblemente nunca lo hizo con otra persona. Cerré mis ojos e inhalé profundamente, introduciendo en lo más recóndito de mis células su aroma. Inconscientemente mis manos se aferraron con más brío de su camiseta, justo donde su corazón latía irregularmente

— Extrañaba esto— mascullé antes de bostezar y rendirme al cansancio, dejando completamente de lado mi enojo, resentimiento y pena hacia él. Ahora simplemente iba a dormir y descansar realmente en paz, mandaría solo un poquito a la mierda todo y disfrutaría tal como hacía cuando éramos Clary la friki y Jace el sabelotodo.

-o-

Desperté totalmente abrazada por Jace. Sus brazos me mantenían prisionera contra su pecho sin hacerme ningún daño y sus piernas impedían que me apartara siquiera unos milímetros y debía reconocer que me encantaba, de un modo bastante masoquista, la verdad.

Aún se encontraba oscuro y no cesaba de llover en absoluto, pero por lo menos mis ojos no dolían y lentamente mi conciencia retornaba, seleccionando los recuerdos que eran necesarios y desechando los que eran simples trampas lacrimógenas.

Miré alrededor y respiré, logrando únicamente envolver mis sentidos con el olor del chico que dormía plácidamente y que me había consolado del modo más tierno posible. Y eso era cierto.

Me mordí el labio inferior, mientras alzaba la cabeza para contemplarlo descansar… y era tan hermoso como siempre. Recordé, los momentos en que le quitaba los anteojos y los segundos en que el planeta se detenía cuando me miraba con aquel iris tan dorado y aturdidor. Ahora, eran sus pestañas tupidas las que se proyectaban débilmente en sus pómulos ligeramente sobresalientes.

Mi dedo, con vida propia comenzó a definir cada porción suave de piel. Su frente sin ninguna arruga, su nariz recta y sus cejas que siempre me han parecido lo más sexy del mundo, o solo en él se veían de aquel modo, no lo sabía, digamos que no soy una persona demasiado objetiva en lo que a Jace concierne. Sonreí cuando él lo hizo porque le había tocado tras la oreja y sabía que le daba cosquillas.

Suspiré, preguntándome por qué hasta ahora, si es que era cierto todo lo que dijo sobre que me quería, se dio cuenta y trata de recuperarme. ¿Por qué ya no estaba a su lado? La verdad, no lo sabía y no me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a esas palabras, no en este preciso momento que mi vida era un completo caos. Era una vagabunda desde ahora, no tenía casa. Pero si dinero.

Debía ir por mis cosas a casa de Valentine… porque tenía la mayor parte de mis ahorros, cuadernos, lápices, y recuerdos ahí y no pensaba dejar nada.

Si seguía trabajando, podría arrendar un departamento pequeño, solo para mí e independizarme.

¡Gracias Valentine por no quererme y hacerme tan independiente de ti! Le grité dentro de mi mente y sonreí, aun acariciando suavemente la piel del rubio.

Por suerte comenzaba a levantarme emocionalmente, aunque el muro de contención para Jace seguía abajo… y mis hormonas funcionaban de puta madre, como dice Isabel. Ellas ni siquiera por el fin del mundo dejarían de tener ciertos pensamientos que me avergonzaban. Y sé que es normal en chicas de mi edad o eso me quiero hacer creer… pero no quita la vergüenza de estar siempre esperando que Jace me pille desprevenida y me bese otra vez y eso no era todo… la verdad ni siquiera sé por qué ahora lo estoy pensando, aunque igual no quería dejar de hacerlo, contenerse siempre hace daño ¿no? Pues bien, aquí va mi confesión.

Desde que ese desagradable chico me besó de _aquel _modo y trató de tocarme de esa manera y vi aquella _cosa_… no pude dejar de pensar– inconscientemente claro está– en cómo se sentiría, en lo que pasaría por mi cabeza y lo que desearía si fuera Jace quien lo hiciera y al mirarlo durmiendo tan tranquilamente dos cosas vinieron a mi mente.

La primera, que era una pervertida de lo peor y encima me hacía la tonta, algunas veces. Y la segunda, que no había cosa que quisiera más que besarlo justo ahora.

Un eco, un tanto sucio y que no suelo escuchar –lo juro– me urgía a hacerlo, alegando argumentos muy ruines. Como que él me había besado la segunda vez a la fuerza y la primera me agarró por sorpresa. Ese perverso eco, me decía que lo justo sería cobrármela y besarlo mientras duerme. ¿Es muy bajo? La verdad, sí. ¿Estoy mentalmente estable? Sinceramente, no. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Moral? Pff, no. ¿Miedo? ¿De un chico dormido? ¿En serio?

Lo contemplé, mordiéndome el labio inferior y mirándolo los suyos ligeramente entreabiertos en la penumbra. Prometo que será algo breve, de verdad… solo algo chiquito... ¿está bien?

Me tronaba el corazón en las orejas a medida que me acercaba más y sostuve mi cabello cuando trató de interponerse. Aspiré aire y comencé a temblar de nervios ¿y si se despertaba? Me alejé un poquito, pero él continuaba respirando acompasadamente y no parecía que iba a despertar pronto.

Oh vamos, ¿lo deseas? Sí, me auto respondí ¡Entonces hazlo, joder! Qué mal humor tengo, de veras.

Rogando internamente que no se despertara antes que lo hiciera, me incliné lo suficiente para que su aliento cálido se entremezclara con el mío trémulo. Contuve el aliento y rocé sutilmente sus labios.

No se movió, ¡No se movió!

Alentada por esto, fui por más, con la boca ardiéndome de ganas de hacerlo del modo en que realmente deseaba. Aunque claro, no sería así… no podría llegar a tanto ¿o era tan sucia como para aprovecharme de esa forma? El eco perverso volvió a la carga, así como la voz de Lord Voldemort en la cabeza de Harry._ Él se aprovechó primero. Deja de ser tan tonta y hazlo, ¡solo hazlo!_

Es imposible resistir tal tentación y presión, así es que me animé a poner del modo correcto mis labios temblorosos sobre los suyos que no hicieron en absoluto nada, y no es que lo esperara ¡por Dios! ¡Está dormido! Ovejas Santas, ¡Me aproveché de Jace mientras dormía! Me alejé rápidamente como tratando de quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Pero era imposible al verlo tan tranquilo inmerso en sus sueños y con el recuerdo del calor y suavidad de su boca latente en mi cerebro que parecía repetirlo una y otra vez, impidiéndole a mi conciencia funcionar debidamente con ese enredo de remordimiento y mariposas tontas.

Pero de igual modo me ruboricé del inicio de los cabellos y despegué mis dedos de su piel cálida, con el corazón en la garganta al pensar que podría haberse despertado y darse cuenta de lo perversa que resulté ser.

Sin embargo, pronto me dije y calmé, con la idea que por lo menos no le había metido mano y eso era un punto a mi favor. Porque cabrón podrá ser e idiota también, pero de que es guapo, es guapo el maldito.

Suspiré, deshaciéndome lentamente de su agarre. Debía salir de aquí antes que mi mente explotara y presentía que sería muy pronto si seguía a su lado.

Sus brazos fueron simples, pero sus piernas eran algo difícil de apartar porque no lograba entender de qué modo había conseguido atrapar tan bien la mía sin dejarme de otra más que deslizarme hacia arriba en la cama para escapar.

Refunfuñó y dijo algo por lo bajo antes que le diera una almohada y la estrechara contra su cuerpo. Se quedó nuevamente tranquilo y solté el aliento contenido.

El sol comenzaba a salir aunque eso era una exageración, el cielo solo se iluminaba con los débiles rayos entre los nubarrones.

En cuanto abandoné el colchón me percaté de inmediato de la baja temperatura y la piel se me puso de gallina, por lo que decidida me acerqué a su armario y le robé ropa. No era la primera vez, así que ya sabía dónde encontrar justo lo que necesitaba.

Me eché encima de la camiseta vieja un chaleco de lana grueso y me puse unos olvidados jeans míos que pillé en el fondo del cajón. Me sorprendió verlos, si soy sincera pero me alegró que los tuviera porque así no tendría que hacerme un nudo con el pantalón que me quedaba bastante holgado.

Me terminé de vestir y amarré mi cabello en un moño antes de recoger el bolso y sigilosamente abandonar su habitación. Cerré con mucho cuidado la puerta y dejé que mis hombros cayeran conjunto al aliento que liberé al saberme fuera y con todas las de huir. Eso debía hacer porque no sabía qué pensar respecto a Jace y no podía hacerle frente de esa manera. Yo debía alimentar mi enojo, frustración y eliminar del todo el recuerdo del beso que le robé mientras dormía para poderlo enfrentar. Antes, ni jodiendo y por como seguía sintiendo su calor en mi cuerpo y labios, tardaría demasiado.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dispuse a escapar.

— Hola, Clary — Di un brinco al igual que mi corazón al oír aquella voz. Me volteé con las piernas como gelatina — ¿Qué tal? — Sonrió y lancé un juramento tan potente que el mismo Cristo me cerró las puertas del cielo en la cara.

— Eeh… Señora Celine… — me quedé inmóvil observándola con terror y ella rió.

— Oh, tranquila Clary. Creo que si te esmeraste tanto en no despertarlo deberías bajar conmigo para charlar ¿Qué opinas de eso? — Me invitó con la misma sonrisa y expresión alegre.

Asentí sin poder hablar. Todavía mi corazón bajaba por la garganta, muy lentamente.

Caminé robóticamente detrás de ella. ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Es el karma por haberme aprovechado de un hombre durmiente? Lloré mentalmente todo el tiempo que nos llevó llegar a la cocina.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Interrogó con la mano ya en el refrigerador

— La verdad es que tengo que irme… debo recoger unas cosas de casa y quiero que sea lo antes posible — Expliqué rápidamente y me asombré del poder hablar tanto sin respirar. Pronto Isabel tendría competencia si es que me decidía por explotar este nuevo talento.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras me servía un vaso de jugo y cortaba una rebanada de torta de piña. Eso es bajo, decidí. Es mi favorita y ella lo sabe.

Suspiré sentándome a beber el jugo.

— Porque… — ¿Mentir? O ¿Decir la verdad? Esa es la cuestión. Vale, Celine no merecía mentiras y me saldría pésimo si lo intentaba. Así que luego de darle un largo trago a mi vaso, respondí mirándolo con detenimiento — Porque Valentine me echó — oí que respiró de forma abrupta y me negué el sentirme miserable nuevamente, por lo que alcé la cabeza y le sonreí — pero usted no se preocupe, que ya sé dónde me voy a quedar — le guiñé un ojo y noté como la determinación sustituía la tristeza y enojo en su mirada dulce y maternal

— Y yo sí que lo sé — afirmó — te vas a quedar con nosotros y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. — Sentenció con voz de mando y esta vez vi que incluso el diablo me cerraba las puertas del infierno por el juramento que mentalmente grité. ¡Por las benditas cabras del jodido abuelo de Heidi, esto no me puede estar pasando...!

**Hola de nuevo! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Perdonamos ya a Jace o lo hacemos sufrir un poco mas? Despues de lo dulce que ha sido con Clary en este capi creo que bien se merece un respiro. Ahora a ver que hace Clary, ¿Se quedara en casa de los Herondale? ¿Sera menos bruja con Jace y dejara que se explique? Lo iremos viendo. A partir de aquí esto se pone interesante ;)**

**Nos leemos el domingo! Mil besos de Jace para todas! :***

**Gracias a todas por seguirme, a las que le dais al botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que dejáis comentarios y tenéis tantas ganas de asesinar a Jace como yo ;)**

**Iglesia; **_Bluuuuum;_** Astrid Wayland; **_Delfina;_** Whithout Fears; **_Ritza Herondale; _**Nisse Blackthorn; **_Rocio Fantasia Paralela; _**Vicky1995;**

**Gracias por estar ahí chicas! Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz!**

**Proximamente:**

— _¿Por qué huyes siempre? ¿No podemos hablar simplemente? — Interrogó, cercándome. Evitando que saliera del salón._

_Resoplé con fastidio_

— _No, no podemos. — Le respondí con voz monótona sin mirarlo por más de tres segundos._

— _¿Por qué no? — Preguntó como un niño_

— _Porque no y ya. — Me recordé que él no lo sabría, tratando de tranquilizarme._

— _Pero el otro día…— me tensé al notarlo más cerca_

— _El otro día fue algo diferente, lamento si pensaste algo equivocado. Yo no quiero que te me acerques nuevamente... y si quieres creer que aquel día de utilicé, está bien. No me importa— Y vaya que te utilicé, hasta te besé. Ay, ¿por qué? Me ruboricé._


End file.
